A demi mots  pour toi, lui, elle, nous, eux
by Lola by Lolitta
Summary: Au château des Volturi le temps passe eternel, figé.Puis tout d'un coup tout s'accélère,change,se transforme,évolue.Vers le bon? Vers le mauvais?Venez rejoindre Demetri, Jane, Alec, Félix et Heidi dans leurs histoires qui va les changeaient à tout jamais.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

… « C'est pas vrai, je crois que je fait une dépression nerveuse ». Allongée sur le lit atone et négligé, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Autour d'elle, tout semblait avoir été détruit par une tornade. Et c'est-ce qui c'était passé, _elle_, était la tornade: le bureau était cassé net en deux, le canapé éventré, les livres éparpillés, les vases et les petites statuts piétinés, les différents tableau réduit en poussières et l'imposante armoire aurait pût servir à allumer un feu au vu de sa transformation en petit bois.

Cependant cela ne l'avait pas calmé, quelque chose ne collait pas.

Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ?

Soudain, elle sut ce qui clochait. « Je n'aurais en aucun cas imaginé… enfin je n'aurais jamais songé avoir autant… jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir aussi mal à cause de lui… »


	2. Chapitre 1 Remonter à la surface

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Bon je me lance pour ma première fanfic. J'ignore ce que ça va donner, si les gens vont l'apprécier ou pas, mais en tout les cas même si il n'y a qu'une personne qui me lit (j'espère quand même pas) je finirais cette fanfiction. Car moi, j'ignore si c'est pareil pour vous, je déteste commencé une fanfiction (qui est super bien d'ailleurs) est qu'elle reste inachevé.**

**Pour moi tout est vraiment une première, car je ne suis pas très branché informatique et tout le reste (si j'avais pu garder mon ancien téléphone portable, je vous jure que je l'aurais fait, là je doit me battre tout les jours avec un tactile et en plus il gagne!) et croyez-le ou non je n'ai envoyé qu'un seul email de ma vie et cela a impliqué que j'ai du créer ma boîte mails, j'ai cru que ma petite sœur (qui est venue charitablement m'aider) allé me frapper avec mon ordinateur ou m'immolé avec, ou bien les deux. **

**Donc je ne vous raconte même pas pour réaliser mon compte sur , heureusement que j'ai trouvé un site qui avait tout traduit et qui expliqué tout pas à pas, sinon je vous jure que je me serais pendu avec le cordon d'alimentation de l'ordi. Bon tout ça pour vous dire quand plus de vaincre ma timidité j'ai du vaincre mon ordinateur, offert gracieusement par mon chéri (tu parles, j'aurais préféré le dernier sac Lancel dessiné par BB lol).**

**Enfin peu importe j'écris une fiction sur des personnages venant de Volterra (qui ça peut bien être?) car même si j'aime bien Edward, Bella et toutes la smala Cullen et les Quileutes, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics sur eux.**

**Voilà, vous savez le comment du pourquoi, maintenant je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre en espérant que vous vous régalerez à le lire autant que j'ai eus à l'écrire.**

**Si vous voulez me laissez un petit messages vous pouvez, même si c'est pour dire que c'est de la crotte de girafe tachetée (je sais, on me dit souvent que j'ai des insultes bizarres). Enfin cela dit si vous n'aimez pas essayé de me dire pourquoi, pas juste: c'est nul (lol). Comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer.**

**Genre:**** Romance/Supranaturel **

**Rating: ****M**

**Couple: ****Demetri/OC, Félix/Jane, Alec/OC, Heidi/OC**

**Inspiration: ****Twilight (cela me semble évident), le Seigneur des Anneaux, Charmed, Atlantide (de Walt Disney) et Une vie de rêve (livre de Marian Keyes, je vous le conseil, trop tordant)**

**Un gros bisous et un grand merci à Naouko qui m'a donné le courage et le déclic d'écrire cet fic en lisant la sienne. (que je recommande chaudement d'ailleurs)**

**Bises aussi à lily7!**

**Chapitre 1: Remonter à la Surface**

_**POV: Sérenity**_

Je veux remonter à la surface!

Je veux remonter à la surface!

Je veux remonter à la surface!

Bon peut-être que si je le dit une quatrième fois ça marchera? Non? Eh, bien non.

Et dire que des tas de jeunes filles voudrait être à ma place, ça je suis prête à ouvrir les paris avec le premier venu.

Même si j'essais de relativiser, je ne peut m'empêcher d'espérer autre chose. Quoi? Je l'ignore moi-même: de plus d'action, de voyager, de découvrir le monde, l'amour… Tout ce que je sais c'est que même si ici on m'a beaucoup donné, on m'a aussi beaucoup pris: ma vie d'avant, mon insouciance et tant de choses, mais plus que tout, je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour sentir le soleil glissé sur ma peau, maintenant tiède.

Ma peau tiède et non plus chaude comme avant, avant tout ça. Avant que l'on m'entraîne vers cette cité magique et au dire de tous perdu à tout jamais, englouti sous les eaux, effacé de la surface de la terre: l'Atlantide. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle cité mythique est existé, est qui plus est, qu'elle soit toujours aussi prospère au 21ème siècle.

Si on me l'aurait dit quelques années plus tôt, je me serais pris le fou rire de ma vie et aurait dit ensuite à la personne de consulter au plus vite.

Mais voilà de l'imaginaire, du fantastique et de l'irréelle tout ceci est devenu pour moi une réalité. Ma réalité. Une réalité depuis mes seize ans…

Un jours vous vous apprêtez à fêtez vos seize ans avec parents et amis et la seconde qui suit vous rentré dans un monde surnaturelle: c'est ce qui m'est arrivé à moi Sérenity, princesse des Atlandes et des Ondines, anciennement connu sous le nom humain de Mathilde.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne veut plus me souvenir de mon nom d'humaine, ni même de ma vie d'humaine toute entière car tout ceci est inexorablement derrière moi à tout jamais.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis une Ondine, vivant avec les peuples des Atlandes, enfin ceux qui ont survécu au cataclysme qui a décimé plus de la moitié de leurs populations, sur ça au moins on va dire que la légende disait vrai. Maintenant nous vivons tous sous terre car après cette tragédie, les Ondines ont décidés de sauver le reste de cet cité en l'enterrant sous terre et grâce à leur magie, elles ont pu faire apparaître un soleil et lune artificielle pour continué de faire vivre les hommes et les plantes et les animaux qu'elles ont pu sauver et développer.

Si les Ondines sont si attentives à la vie des Atlandes, c'est qu'elles sont responsable de leur perte. Bien sur ce n'était pas du tout leur véritable intention vu qu'à l'époque elles vivaient déjà avec ce peuple car ils étaient les plus sages parmi tous les autres, n'essayant pas de s'accaparer leurs pouvoirs pour asservir leur besoin de gloire et de conquête, si riche au cœurs des autres hommes. Un jour, jour maudit, les Dieux devinrent jaloux des Ondines, de leur puissance et de leurs pouvoirs, craignant que les hommes ne les préfère à eux et ne suscite plus la dévotion, le respect et la crainte qu'ils inspiraient aux peuples du monde entier jusqu'ici. Alors pour les punir ils décidèrent de se venger sur les Atlantes en envoyant une gigantesque vague qui engloutit une grande partis de la cité, les Ondines, moins nombreuses que maintenant, ne furent hélas pas capable de sauver tout le monde, car la colère des Dieux étaient telle, que leur pouvoir, insuffisant face à eux, leur servit juste à sauver ceux qu'elles pouvaient.

Depuis ce jour funeste nous vivons sous terre caché au yeux des tous, car si nous nous montrions nous susciterions aussitôt la convoitise des humains et les Atlandes ne pourront plus vivre dans la paix et la tranquillité qu'ils affectionnent tant.

Oui, aujourd'hui je vis avec leurs descendants dans une parfaite harmonie, même si je suis une vampire. Enfin une demi-vampire car si j'en étais une « normale » dirons nous, ça aurait déjà fait longtemps que le peuple des Atlandes aurait réellement disparu, c'est moi qui vous le dit; parce que nous, nous nourrissons pratiquement que d'eau pure et nous avons besoin pour survivre que de quelques gouttes de sang, à raison d'une fois par semaine. Mais pour cela il faut qu'il soit donner volontairement par un humain, et c'est une chose à quoi consent aisément tout les Atlandes.

A l'instar des vampires, les Ondines ne peuvent avoir d'enfant, sauf quelques privilégiées, est - il utile de dire que je fais parti des heureuses élues. Cela a été assez flagrant car, si les vampires ont tous les yeux rouges ou ambre, selon leur régime alimentaire, nous nous avons toutes les yeux verts; verts des mers de Chine comme aime dire ma mère. Sauf les miens, eux sont bleu turquoise, ce qui veut dire que je pourrais avoir des enfants avec le compagnon qui partagera mon éternité.

Compagnon, qui je trouve, commence à se fait largement désirer, car voilà maintenant cinq ans que mon initiation est terminé, et je n'est l'ai trouvé ni parmi les mortels ou les immortels d'ailleurs que j'ai pu croiser.

Plusieurs de mes sœurs avaient trouvé leur bonheur parmi des enchanteurs ou les elfes, qui font parti des rares êtres que nous côtoyons encore.

Cependant puisque nous vivons avec les Atlandes, il arrive que des couples se forment entre les deux peuples. Au début je ne comprenais pas: pourquoi choisir un humain qui finirais par mourir alors que nous, nous sommes des créatures immortelles?

C'est là que ma mère m'a expliqué que par rapport aux humains nous savions reconnaître notre âme sœur et que par ailleurs si une Ondine tomber amoureuse d'un simple mortel, nous avions le pouvoir de lui accordé l'éternité pour être à jamais à ses côtés.

Car, comme toutes celles de ma race, composé essentiellement de membre féminin, je suis douée de plusieurs pouvoirs et non don par rapports aux autre vampires. Car si un vampire normal peut être doué d'un don, voir deux, nous nous en possédons plusieurs et qui s'apparente plus avec la magie.

Comme l'ensemble de mes sœurs, j'ai les pouvoirs de guérir les blessures et les maladies des humains, je peux aider un vampire qui a été démembré à se régénérer plus vite et je peux revitaliser les plantes.

Nous avons aussi un bouclier qui nous protège des dons des vampires « normales », leurs charmes, qui éblouis si facilement les humains, ne peut opérer sur nous.

Si eux brillent à la lumière du soleil, nous nous révélons étincelante à celle des étoiles et de la lune. Le seul point que nous avons en commun, c'est que le fait de respirer ne nous ai pas du tout indispensable. A l'opposé, nous devons dormir quelques heures par semaine, pour affermir nos nombreux pouvoirs. Nous compensons aussi notre faible force physique, que l'on peut comparer identique à celle d'un humain, contre une remarquable agilité et une grande vitesse, supérieures aux leurs.

Nous passons, aussi, pour être bien plus belle que les vampires, peut-être par ce que nous avons un côté plus « humain », moins effrayant aux yeux des humains.

Les Ondines peuvent aussi faire apparaître les quatre éléments et les contrôler, chacune de mes sœurs a un élément bien distinct qu'elles arrivent mieux à contrôlé que les trois autres, le mien étant l'eau. Ceci est le pouvoir que toute les Ondines ont à la base, ensuite chacune de nous développe des pouvoirs personnelles plus ou moins nombreux, plus ou moins puissant selon ces capacités.

Inutile de dire que moi en temps que princesse de ces peuples, j'en possède des extrêmement puissants ainsi que nombreux.

Je peux me téléporter où bon me semble le temps d'un battement d'aile, je pratique la télékinésie sur les personnes et les objets, je fige le temps et peut faire exploser les choses et les gens, vampire ou pas. Je contrôle aussi la météo ainsi que la foudre que je peux faire s'abattre où bon me semble.

Nous pratiquons toutes aussi la magie blanche, utilisant des formules et divers enchantements ainsi que des potions.

C'est lors de mon initiation, que j'ai appris que je me figerai dans l'âge à laquelle j'aurai terminé celle-ci.

Alors maintenant et pour l'éternité j'aurais vingt ans … à tout jamais.

Inutile donc dire à qu'elle point mon apprentissage fût long et difficile avant d'acquérir et de contrôler toutes ces nouvelles capacités. Car à l'époque, âgée seulement de seize ans, j'avais été transporté, de mon point de vue, dans un monde vain et fantastique.

Le jour même de mon anniversaire, sortant du lycée, je marchais tranquillement vers chez moi quand sont arrivées deux jeunes femmes, très belle d'une vingtaine d'année. Alors que j'allais les dépasser, une espèce de lourde torpeur me pris et ensuite tout ce que je puis me souvenir c'est une voix très douce me dire _«_ _Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, endors-_toi ».

Après je me suis réveillée dans une chambre qui m'est apparu irréelle, tant elle me paraissait merveilleuse. Puis une femme est arrivée et m'a dit que j'étais dans son palais qui porter pour nom « La Lorienne ». Lorsque je l'a vis, je n'eus plus peur et quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que je n'avais plus rien à craindre et je me suis sentie tout à fait apaiser comme si j'avais trouver ma place réelle, légitime.

Lorsqu'elle m'expliqua leur véritable nature et leurs histoires j'en fut émus aux larmes et quelque chose au plus profond de moi me tiraillais, comme si j'étais inextricablement liée à cette histoire, ce passé commun.

Puis elle reprit de sa voix douce: _« Je m'appelle Liberty est suis reine de ce peuple. Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous t'avons choisis toi plutôt qu'une autre? C'est parce que tu es la seule humaine depuis bien longtemps à avoir « l'illumination », c'est à dire la capacité à devenir l'une des notre. Si tu acceptes, je te transformerai aussitôt et tu pourras commencer ton initiation avec l'aide de tes nouvelles sœurs. »_

_- Mais mes parents, ils vont s'inquiété … se demander ce que je suis devenu, m'étais-je écriée surprise._

_- Si tu acceptes, de devenir l'une des nôtres, nous leurs jetterons un enchantements qui les feront t'oublier pour éviter qu'ils souffrent de ta disparition … et de ton absence._

_- Et si je refuse?_

_- Alors nous te ferons tout oublier aussi, et tu retourneras à ta vie d'avant. Mais sache que quoi tu décidera, il me faudra ta réponse aujourd'hui, car la transformation ne peut se faire que le jour de ton seizième anniversaire._

J'avait longuement réfléchit, puis avait accepté, car dans ma vie de tout les jours je m'étais toujours senti à part des autres, ne me sentant pas à ma place, destiné à faire de grande choses, des choses importantes; alors j'avais accepté.

Ainsi, elle m'a transformé, mais au contraire des vampires la transformation ne se fait pas dans la douleur, s'en est même l'exacte opposer. Elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a mordu à la jugulaire et au lien de ressentir une vive brulure, je me suis juste senti partir, m'endormir paisiblement. Puis ce fut comme si des milliers d'informations envahissaient tout mon être, autant mon cerveau que tous mes membres: c'était en réalité une partie de la connaissance du monde magique qui m'imprégner ainsi que tous mes futurs pouvoirs.

A mon réveille, cinq jours plus tard, Liberty était là, et c'est là qu'elle m'appris que j'étais leur princesse, donc en toute logique Liberty est devenu, ma mère, mon mentor, mon amie, et la femme qui m'aida à contrôler toutes mes nouvelles facultés. Facultés qui se sont révélé très supérieur à la normale et très … intense.

Seulement nous utilisons nos pouvoir offensif juste pour nous défendre ou attaquer si cela s'avère nécessaire.

Attaquer ou défendre, notre principale fonction, notre seul but dans nos vies d'immortelles.

Nous les Ondines, appelées aussi déesse de la lune, car c'est en elle que nos pouvoirs se régénère et c'est sous sa lumière qu'ils sont les plus puissant, nous sommes certes les gardiennes de l'Atlantide; mais nous nous devons aussi de protéger les humains qui vivent à la surface. Les protéger principalement des vampires, des loup-garou, des démons même si ceci se font plus rare. Durant mon apprentissage ma mère m'avait longuement parler de ses différentes créatures et leurs liens avec nous: _« Tu dois te demander pourquoi, si nos existences doivent demeurer secrète toutes ses créatures sont devenues mythique et font partis de l'imaginaire collectif des humains._

_- J'avoue m'être poser la question un certain nombre de fois mère, avais-je demandé avidement. _C'est vrai, que cette question m'avait trotté dans la tête un certain nombre de fois; car si notre existence devait demeuré ignorée de tous, pourquoi lorsque je vivais à la surface, il y avait tant de livres, films, séries télévisés sur ces sujets.

_- Je suppose que tu as déjà réfléchis à diverses théories, avait demandé ma mère en souriant._

_- Oui, mais parmi toutes celles échafauder, je n'en aie retenu qu'une seule._

_- Ah! Et laquelle t'es apparus la plus plausible, ma chérie, demanda- t - elle attentive._

_- Eh bien, je me suis dis que si pour une raison ou pour une autre, l'un de ces êtres arriveraient à imposer sa suprématie sur les humains, j'avais pensé que vous les aviez introduit dans les légendes pour que les gens soit moins effrayer et pris au dépourvu face à des choses connus, même si ces créatures se révèlent être mythiques. _

_- C'est un bon résonnement, avait répondu ma mère, mais dans ce cas on aurait aussi introduit dans ces légendes, la véritable façon par exemple, de tuer les vampires. Car ni l'ail, ni l'eau bénite ne marchent sur eux, je peux te l'assurer._

_- Ni les cursifs, ni les pieux, ni le soleil ? _

_- Non plus, et sache que la seule façon de détruire un vampire est de le démembrer et d'ensuite brûler les morceaux. Le soleil les fait juste briller comme nous le fait la lune, et je peux t'assurer que si tu t'amuses à leurs lancer de l'ail ou autre, la seul chose que tu arrivera à faire, c'est de l'énerver . Où bien l'amuser, cela dépend du vampire devant lequel tu te tiens, m'avertit - elle. _

Je me mis à réfléchir. C'est que réussir à démembrer un vampire ne dois pas être une chose facile, déjà il faut l'approcher d'assez prés et ça c'est déjà pas gagné, mais en plus je doute qu'il se laisse démembrer gentiment sans rien dire. Vu comme ça c'est sur que ça paraît plus simple de lui jeter de l'eau bénite dessus.

Mais maintenant d'après ce que m'avait dit ma mère, je me pris à penser que moi çà m'énerverez un peu que l'on vienne me balancer une croix en bois ou me jeter de l'eau bénite, alors que je suis en train de manger tranquillement (oui un peu mdr). C'est sur, les démembrer paraissez un poil plus compliquer et un rien technique.

Mais une autre chose flagrante m'étais apparu. Les vampires devaient se nourrir de sang, donc attaquer des humains qui été sous notre garde. Je demandais une explication à ma mère.

_- Hélas si il y a bien une chose de vrai sur la légende des vampires, le fait qu'ils doivent s'abreuvent de sang est vrai. De plus leur consommation de sang et comme tu peux t'en douter bien supérieur à la notre. Mais nous le tolérons tant que cela reste dans le domaine du raisonnable. C'est leur nourriture nous n'y pouvons rien, ils sont obligé de se nourrir de sang, autant que le sont les humains de respirer. Mais de toute façon sache, que lorsque des vampires se donnent en spectacle, tuant à outrance, au point que les humains se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas, les Volturi règlent le problème. _

_- Les Volturi? Qui sont-ils?_

_- C'est le clan le plus puissant, le plus ancien. C'est une sorte de famille royale pour les autres vampires, c'est eux qui font régner cette loi. Il y en a bien évidemment d'autres qui régisse le monde vampirique, mais celle-ci est la seule qui soit appliqué constamment._

Ensuite, ma mère me raconta la lutte intestine que se livraient les vampires et les loup-garou depuis toujours et m'expliqua que nous nous n'avons à juger ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et que si nous devions surveiller les loup-garou, même si ceux-ci veulent protéger les humains, c'est parce que certains peuvent se laisser déborder par leurs instinct animal et devenir pire que les vampires, devenant même de vrai bêtes sanguinaires. Car selon elle toute vie se doit d'être préserver et que notre rôle, consiste seulement à empêcher les vampires ou les démons de prendre totalement le contrôle du monde humain, pour les réduire à l'état d'esclave.

Donc les Volturi contrôlent, les autres vampires et se battent contre les loup-garou. Les loup-garou eux, veulent exterminer tous les vampires existant. Et nous nous surveillons donc les Volturi et les loup-garou et essayons au milieu de tout ça, d'empêcher un déséquilibre et un débordement des uns comme des autres.

_« Mais ne t'en fais pas, me rassura ma mère, les choses ce règlent toutes seules en général est l'équilibre a toujours était préserver, enfin jusqu'ici du moins »._

Une autre chose me trotter dans la tête cependant: comment ma mère et mes sœurs pouvaient elles se tenir informer de tout cela, car nous ne remontions à la surface qu'une fois tous les dix ans, le temps seulement d'une nuit, les soirs de pleine lune sur une plage caché des humains.

Alors comment faisait elle pour rester au courant de tous ceci, et être sur que rien d'horrible ne ce passe durant ces laps de temps.

Et surtout comment m'avaient elles vu, comment m'avaient elles choisi parmi les milliards d'être humains peuplant la planète.

Quand je posai cette question à mère, elle y répondit bien volontiers et pour m'éclairer elle me demanda de la suivre.

Nous sommes arrivés dans une des pièces du palais, où je n'étais pas encore allé, et là, au centre ce tenait un immense miroir dont les contour était décorer de différentes fleurs et feuilles finement ouvragées. Ma mère alla se mettre à côté et pris la parole:

_« Ceci est un miroir cantique. Il nous permet d'avoir un regard sur le monde extérieur, un regard partiel je te l'accorde, mais tout de même une vison de ce qui se passe en surface._

_- Alors, lui demandais-je, c'est grâce à…_

_- Oui. C'est grâce à lui que je t'ai trouvé, il m'a fait venir à toi. Mais il peut d'autre chose._

_- Comme?_

_- Eh bien, nous transporter dans le monde parallèle, la ou vivent les fées et les elfes; de même que les enchanteurs , les centaures, les sirènes aussi. Et tant d'autres qui sont nos amis et nos alliés._

_- Oh … et ce fût bien la seul chose que je trouvais à dire car j'étais vraiment trop éberlué pour lui réponde autre chose; mais quelque part je savais que ces réponses étaient là dans un coin de ma tête, mais tout était encore si brumeux pour moi._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, me dit ma mère comme si elle lisait en moi, si tout est en encore un peu embrouillé dans ton esprit c'est normal, ne te force pas, cela finira par venir tout seul à force._

_- Bien, d'accord. Merci, lui répondis-je, mais de suite une autre question fusa en moi._

_Quand est-ce que je pourrais aller à leur rencontre?_

_- Je me doutais bien que tu allais me poser cette question. Alors sache qu'une fois ton initiation fini, il faut que tu viennes une fois au moins avec nous à la surface le temps d'une nuit pour régénérer tes pouvoirs; et ensuite seulement tu pourras y aller, me révéla-t-elle._

_- Très bien, dis - je en trépignant d'impatience, et à quand la prochaine remontée?_

_- Malheureusement pour toi, la dernière c'est fait très récemment, il y a peine six mois pour tout te dire, donc tu devras prendre ton mal en patience, me sourit - elle encourageante._

_- D'accord, donc dans un peu plus de neuf ans, pensais-je à haute voix essayant de masquer de mon mieux ma déception. Mais ma mère le vit car elle me pris dans c'est bras et me chuchota en me serrant contre elle, d'un geste maternelle:_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Sérenity, entre la poursuite de ta formation, ta présentation au peuple et la visite de l'Atlantide et de toute les choses que tu dois encore savoir sur notre monde, cela passera très vite tu verras. Et puis le temps ne passe pas pareil lorsqu'on est immortelle, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte._

En quoi elle se trompait …

Effectivement je n'avais vu passer les quatre années de ma formation, puis les cinq autres avec les différentes choses que j'avais eu à faire. Et enfin ma première monté à la surface qui avais été magique et vraiment très intéressante, et je crois que mon exaltation leur de notre remontée, rajouté à ce qui aller se passer ensuite, fût hélas ce qui signa ma perte…

Car comme me l'avait dit ma mère, j'avais maintenant le droit de traverser le miroir cantique, mais malheureusement, au même moment des conflits dans ce monde faisaient que nous ne pouvions nous y rendre car, compte tenu de nos pouvoirs et notre puissance, notre venu ne pourrait que compliquer les choses: les un croirait que nous avions été appelé, par les autres et vice - versa.

Alors dans un souci d'impartialité et pour éviter d'envenimer les choses entre les parties, ma mère, la reine décida que toute traversé était désormais proscrite pour tout le monde.

Ces deux événements eurent pour résultat que ce désir, que j'éprouvai sans cesse, ce sentiment qui débuta d'abord lentement puis me faisant de plus en plus languissante face à mon existence, alla en grandissant et atteint pour finir un point tel, que j'eus n'eu plus qu'une idée fixe: remonter à la surface. Et l'ennui qui commença à me prendre pour ne plus me quitter, se diluer de jour en jour dans le courant continu, qu'étais devenu, ma triste et morne vie.

Ma mère me voyant me replier sur moi-même de jour un jour, fini par me faire convoquer pour me demander ce que j'avais. Je décidai de lui répondre et parler de mon projet avec sincérité et franchise si je voulais réussir mon entreprise audacieuse.

_« Je dois vous dire Madame, que la vie que je commence à mener jusqu'ici m'ennuis. Et que je me lasse de tout, depuis que nous sommes remontée à la surface. » _

_- Mais voyons, mon enfant, cela fait à peine quelques mois et vous vous ennuyez déjà de la surface?_

_- Oui, mère énormément._

_- Mais, y a - t -il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous tirer de cet ennui qui semble t'étouffer?_

_- Oh oui ma mère, c'est cela j'étouffe et je pense que si je pouvais remontée à la surface je serai délivrer d'un poids qui m'oppresse depuis un moment déjà._

_- Quand à cela tu sais bien que c'est impossible, je ne peux te laisser remontée comme cela sans raison._

_- J'ai une raison ma mère, répondis-je vivement._

_- Vraiment et quelle est elle?_

Je respirai un grand coup, avant de me jeter à l'eau, c'était le moment où jamais.

_- Je pensai pouvoir remontée pour voir et vous rapporter ce qui se passe dans le monde vampirique et pourquoi pas voir aussi celui des loup-garou._

_- Mais tu n'y penses pas voyons, aucune Ondine n'est resté si longtemps à la surface depuis la catastrophe, tu le sais pourtant._

_- C'est justement pourquoi je veux remontée ma mère, vous venez de le dire vous même: cela fait des millénaires qu'aucune d'entres nous n'y est demeurer aussi longtemps …_

_- Mais tu oublies que le miroir cantique a été forgé à cet intention justement, pour qu'aucune d'entre nous ne remonte sur terre._

_- Mais vous m'avez dit vous-même, la première fois que vous me l'avez montré, que le miroir ne présenté qu'une vision partielle du monde. Je pense qu'il temps que nous ayons une vison plus complète des événements qui se passent en surface._

_- Et comment faire, me rétorqua - t -elle impatienté, tu veux que j'envois plusieurs de tes sœurs à la surface et une fois en haut demander au premier vampire qu'elles croisent des nouvelles de leur monde?_

_- Pas n'importe quelle vampire, mère, les Volturi. Et il n'est pas nécessaire d'envoyer plusieurs de mes sœurs, car elle se feront repérer bien vite, je suis la plus jeune à avoir quitté la surface, donc la plus à même de moins me faire repérer, je sais vivre dans le monde moderne. _

_Et qui plus est je suis la plus puissante, rien ne peut m'arriver. Donc je peux remonter, pour quelques temps, avoir des nouvelles plus complète de la surface si vous m'en accorder la permission mère._

J'attendais anxieuse la réponse de ma mère. Aller voir les Volturi et les loups, même si cela ne m'enchantais guère, étais la seule option que j'avais trouvé. Car je le savais, ma mère étais de plus en plus préoccuper par les agissements des ceux-ci et les bribes d'information que voulez bien nous lâcher de temps en temps le miroir cantique n'étais plus suffisant et ça ma mère commençai à s'en rendre compte.

Quand à m'envoyer seule là-haut, je sais que ça l'angoisser terriblement, mais je me devais de la faire fléchir.

Je voulais remonter à la surface, et même si je devais subir la compagnie des vampires et des loup-garou, je ne reculerai pas.

Ma mère dut voir mon implacable envie briller dans mes yeux car elle me dit:

_« Il faut que je réfléchisse, donne moi quelques jours pour que j'en discute avec tes sœurs »._

_- Bien mère, et en sortant de la salle du trône où elle m'avais convoqué, je me pris à penser que la partie étais loin d'être gagner._

Mes sœurs depuis la catastrophe avaient peur de la surface, ce qu'on ne pouvait guère leurs rapprocher d'ailleurs, mais je crois que les arguments que j'avais avancé à ma mère aller être décisifs.

Car le monde d'aujourd'hui évoluai à grande vitesse, et ma mère en avait conscience: elle ne pouvait plus se contenter d'une partie fragmenter de la surface comme au temps jadis.

Depuis trop longtemps, ma mère et mes sœurs avaient mis en avant la peur de la surface, au lieu de notre fonction première la protection de la race humaine.

Quelques jours plus tard ma mère me reconvoqua en salle du trône et je vis que la plupart des mes sœurs étaient présentes. A ce moment je sus que quelque soit la décision prise par la reine, elle serai sans appel. Lorsque ma mère pris la parole, je me rendis compte que j'avais l'estomac noué.

_« La surface a toujours était pour nous une incessante source d'angoisse et de malheurs depuis l'aube des temps. _

_Ceci étant dit, cela ne doit en aucun cas nous détourné de notre but premier: sauver et défendre la race humaine, contre quelques dangers, quelle qui soit. _

_C'est pourquoi compte tenu de tes remarques pertinentes, sur ta puissance et ta connaissance du monde moderne, je te donne pour mission de surveiller les Volturi, ainsi que les loup-garou que tu pourras trouver. _

_De revenir en Atlantide et de nous rapporter ce que tu auras appris, pour voir si le monde a autant changer. »_

Je la regarder joyeuse et satisfaite:

_- Vous ne serez pas déçût, mère._

_- Je l'espère, tu pourra partir pour Volterra des que tes affaires seront prêtes et souviens toi, ne va pas de le château même, tu serais découverte tout de suite. Pense qu'il n'ont pas vu, ni entendu parler de nous depuis plus de trois milles ans, ils pensent certainement que nous avons désertés l'Atlantide et que nous sommes parti vivre avec les elfes. Donc fait bien attention._

_- Oui mère, je vous assure que je serai prudente._

_- Bien, tu viendra me voir une fois tes affaires préparer, et autre chose si jamais tu étais découverte ne révèle ta nature d'Ondine et de princesse, que seulement si tu es en réel danger._

_-Je vous le promet. _

Et voilà, je voulais voyager, cela être chose faite. Je vais partir quelque temps de l'Atlantide et ça me fera du bien … j'espère …

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une entrée en matière pour décrire l'univers duquel mon héroïne, débarque.**

**Pour vous expliquez en gros la trame de l'histoire, sans rien dévoiler (oui quand même), l'histoire du couple Sérenity/Demetri, va servir à introduire tous les autres personnages, car c'est son arrivé à Volterra qui va tout déclencher.**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il y aura des POV de Demetri, biens sur, mais aussi de Jane, Alec, Félix et Heidi.**

**Et dernière petite précision je vais indiquer les âges que je leur donne à tous mes personnages principaux comme ça vous le serez, pour la suite. ATTENTION ceci est leurs âges dans lesquelles ils ont été éternellement FIGER et non leurs âges vampirique:**

**Sérenity: 20 ans**

**Demetri: 22 ans**

**Jane: 15 ans**

**Alec: 15 ans**

**Félix: 25 ans**

**Heidi: 26 ans**

**C'est tout pour les explications. Je ne sais pas si certaine l'on remarquer, mais les derniers mots du chapitre, sont ceux que Bella dit dans Fascination avant d'arriver à Forks. Je ferais de temps en temps des petits clin d'œil comme ça aux films.**

**Bises à tous.**

**Ps: Parfois dans un chapitre je mettrai les paroles d'une chanson parce que, soit je trouve qu'elle colle au personnage, où soit à la situation, que je décrirai.**


	3. Chapitre 2 Voltera

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'espère que mon chapitre est arrivé en entier car je dois vous dire que j'ai eu quelques petit problème au moment de le poster. Pile poil au moment où j'ai cliqué pour l'envoyer: PLUS D'INTERNET. En fait c'était juste mon amoureux qui à tout débranché et qui vient me voir APRES, la bouche en cœur pour me dire: fait attention j'ai débranché internet. J'avais remarqué oui, merci.**

**Ne me demandez surtout pas comment d'une simple fuite du robinet de la cuisine, il en ai venu à couper internet, ça me dépasse encore, mais bon. Si en plus je lui demande, il va partir dans des explications techniques digne d'un ingénieur de la NASA, donc je laisse tomber.**

**Bon à part ça j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes prêt à lire la suite de mon histoire sorti de ma petite tête.**

**Maintenant nous sommes arrivé à Volterra et nous allons y rester un petit moment, et on va commencer par un POV de Demetri.**

**Car comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précèdent, c'est son histoire avec Sérenity, qui fera « démarrer » celles de tous les autres. **

**Et pour la petite info chacun des persos (Demetri, Félix, Alec, Jane et Heidi) auront leurs propres histoires bien distinctes.**

**J'ai choisis cette solution pour toucher le plus grand nombres d'entre vous: certain sont fans de Demetri, d'autres d'Alec ou de Jane, Félix, ou bien d'Heidi.**

**Donc voilà j'espère que de cet façon je vais pouvoir satisfaire tout le monde!**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite rewiev pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Chapitre 2: Volterra**

_**POV: Demetri**_

_Je me lève jour après jour_

_C'est un jour ordinaire_

_J'en connais déjà le cour_

_Le poids d'un parcours nécessaire_

_Que je dois faire_

_Parce qu'on a jamais le choix_

_Des ses murs, de sa terre_

_Qui nous enferme à l'étroit_

_L'étroit d'une grandeur solitaire_

_Mais pourquoi faire ?_

_Etre à la hauteur_

_De ce qu'on vous demande_

_Ce que les autres attendent_

_Et surmonter sa peur_

_D'être à la hauteur _

_Du commun des mortels_

_Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel_

_Et avoir à cœur _

_D'être à la hauteur_

_C'est un devoir quotidien_

_Un costume qu'il faut mettre_

_Pour un rôle qui mène à rien_

_Mais faut-il vraiment si soumettre ?_

_Jusqu'à la fin ?_

_Pour être à la hauteur_

_De ce qu'on vous demande_

_Ce que les autres attendent_

_Et surmonter sa peur_

_D'être à la hauteur _

_Du commun des mortels_

_Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel_

_Et avoir à cœur _

_D'être à la hauteur (bis)_

_Etre à la hauteur _

_Sans jamais en descendre _

_Et ne pas se défendre_

_De vouloir en vainqueur_

_Etre à la hauteur_

_Autrement que mortel_

_Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel_

_Ne plus avoir peur_

_D'être à la hauteur_

_A la hauteur (bis)_

_Etre à la hauteur_

_Autrement que mortel (bis)_

_Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel_

_Ne plus avoir peur _

_D'être à la hauteur_

_A la hauteur_

_Ne plus avoir peur (bis)_

_D'être à la hauteur_

Encore une journée dans ce château. A force, je ne vois plus le temps passer. Les jours, les mois et les années finissent par s'enchevêtrer entre elles pour ne laisser qu'à la fin l'impression confuse que le temps a été suspendu ou bien à filer l'instant d'un battement de cœur humain.

Les humains. Pour eux tout est plus simple, vivre pendant que quelques sept ou huit décennies, voir plus, voir moins. Je les aime et les hais. Autant que j'aime et que je hais la vie que je mène ici bas. J'aime les humains en temps que nourriture, mais je leurs voue une haine sans nom de ce qu'il sont, de leurs bassesses, de leurs lâchetés.

Mais plus que tout je hais, je déteste, leur insouciance face à leur misérable vie. Il ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont.

Car oui, même s'ils ne vivent pas longtemps, d'un certain coté je les envie. Moi envier un simple et pathétique humain … je dois être tombé bien bas.

Où seulement être las …

Oui c'est cela je suis las, las de la vie que je mène au sein du clan le plus redouté, le plus craint du monde vampirique: les Volturi.

Si l'on m'avait dit cela il y a seulement quelques décennies, que je jalouserais un humain, j'aurai démembré cet personne sur le champ. Mais maintenant c'est devenu pour moi une douloureuse et triste é vie m'insupporte. Et chose que j'aurai toujours pensé impossible, mon immortalité m'insupporte.

Au début de ma transformation, lorsqu'Aro m'avait ramené au château, j'avais été enchanter par celle-ci. J'étais devenu fort, rapide et agile. Je n'avais plus ces appréhensions et ces frayeurs que j'avais eu ma vie entière. Mon pouvoir m'avait parmi de monter au plus haut de la société vampirique: membre de la garde royale. Et plus que tout je suscitais la crainte aux humains de même que parmi les miens, choses dont j'avais été incapable durant les vingt-deux années de ma vie de mortel.

Je n'aimais rien de plus, que de traquer mes proies, sentir la peur envahir chaque pores de leurs peau, les voir haletantes, courir, essayer de se sauver d'une fin qu'elles savaient pourtant funeste.

Et lorsque j'en avais assez de jouer avec eux et que je m'apprêtais à mordre leurs jugulaire, pour m'abreuver d'un sang délicieux, je ne me lassais pas de voir la dernière petite lueur de peur et d'incompréhension brillé dans leurs yeux avant qu'ils ne les ferment à tout jamais.

Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, même restant toujours un remarquable traqueur, je trouve que maintenant ces chasses ont un goût fades et insipides, tout comme l'est devenu ma vie depuis un moment déjà.

Ainsi, si je me délecte toujours de la peur de mes victimes, la morosité à emprunt tous mes gestes et à fini par couler, se rependre et s'insinuer en moi, coulant goutte après goutte comme du fiel et qui pourrait tomber au plus profond de mon âme, si j'en avais encore une.

Si un tel accablement et une telle monotonie de l'existence ont pénétraient tout mon être, c'est que voilà bientôt cinq cents ans que je suis seul, sans compagne pour partager mon existence.

Son absence suscite en moi mélancolie et affliction. Une tristesse telle, que je n'arrive plus à m'en dépêtrer.

Absence qui se fait sentir d'autant plus cruelle, car il y a tout autour de moi, au château, énormément de couple qui vivent leur amour en parfaite harmonie.

Ma famille, mes amis, voyaient bien que quelque chose me miner de l'intérieur. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'épancher sur ce manque que je ressentais avec eux. C'était trop intime, trop personnel. Certain dirait que c'est par peur de passer pour un faible qui serait beaucoup trop sentimental, en quoi je répondrais que c'est absolument faux. Il suffit de voir mes maîtres.

A eux trois ils donnent, chacun à leurs manières, un exemple de l'amour qu'ils portent à leurs compagnes respectives et ceux depuis plus de trois milles ans, tout en continuant de se faire respecter et craindre parmi tous les autres clans.

D'abord Aro, mon créateur, pour qui l'amour de Sulpicia est son moteur, son essence pour survivre dans sa non-vie, celle qui lui donne envie de continuer chaque jour dans la tâche qu'il lui incombe.

Ensuite vient Caïus, le cruel, l'éternel insatisfait, mais qui n'en ai pas moins fou amoureux de la belle Athenodora. Caïus se plaît à la nommer la plus belle de Volterra, et on ne peut que lui donner raison, bien que pour ma part si elle n'en demeure pas moins très belle, j'aime à penser que ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

Car je suis sur que si je posais le question à Afton, lui me répondrais sans hésiter que c'est Chelsea la plus merveilleuse, car c'est la femme qui partage son existence.

Mais vu que la compagne de Caïus est assez futile et frivole, et extrêmement coquette, tout le monde acquiesce à cette demie-vérité, car si cela rend la vampire heureuse, je ne vois pas pourquoi on irait la contredire. De toute façon même si quelqu'un se risquait à le faire, je ne crois pas qu'elle l'écouterait, et encore moins le croirait, car Athenodora est comme son mari: bien trop orgueilleuse.

Si leur amour me paraîtra toujours si prodigieux, et si à part, ce n'est pas à cause de leur caractère si difficile, mais plus sur le fait que lorsqu'ils étaient encore humains, ils vivaient déjà ensemble une histoire passionnée. Chose qui s'avère assez rare parmi les vampires, car les humains en règle général ne savent guère reconnaître leurs âmes sœurs.

On dit que l'amour qu'ils se portaient dans leur vie humaine été inébranlable, car lorsque Caïus fût transformer, il voulu à tout prit transformer à son tour Athenodora, sûr qu'elle était toujours sont âme sœur: que se soit dans leur vie de mortelle ou d'immortelle.

Mais l'on raconte qu'il hésita longuement avant d'agir, par peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de cette non-vie. Mais celle-ci s'accommoda très bien de sa nouvelle existence sous sa forme vampirique, car même si elle n'en reste pas moins superficielle, Athenodora a comme son mari, une ambition démesurée.

Et ensuite vient Marcus. Il est l'exemple même que si l'amour peut ce montrer merveilleux et fascinant, il peut aussi engendrer une douleur que jamais rien ne viendra enrayer.

Depuis la disparition de son épouse Didyme, une partie de lui-même est morte à cet instant, détruite.

Même s'il est difficile de le croire maintenant, Marcus pouvait se montrer aussi joyeux qu'Aro. Mais cette partie est morte avec elle.

Maintenant, Marcus est pour moi le rappel constant, que si le fait d'aimer peut s'avérer être une chose formidable, l'amour peut aussi détruire et se montrer dévastateur.

La seule personne au courant de mon désarroi était Aro car il l'avait lu mes sombres pensées, mais il ne pouvait m'apporter aucun réconfort.

Personne ne le pouvait.

Maintenant j'errais tristement dans les couloirs, ressassant tout ceci, lorsque je sentis et entendis, arriver Félix.

Je soupirais, las.

Pas que je n'aimais pas Félix, il était mon meilleur ami depuis presque cinq cents ans, mais il allait certainement me questionner. Encore.

Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait, de mon comportement étrange, depuis quelque temps déjà, mais j'évitais toujours soigneusement la conversation et arriver toujours à la dévier.

Mais alors que j'aurais pu très facilement partir et l'éviter, aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas. Ou plus.

Je commençais vraiment à me sentir accabler de tout cela, je me contentai donc de marcher à vitesse humaine le long du jardin où je m'étais refugier pour ressasser mes pensées, et attendit que mon ami arrive.

Ce qui n'aller pas tarder d'ailleurs. Dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un. _« Demetri, attend » me cria Félix. _

Yes! Pile poil à la seconde prés, j'étais tellement doué que parfois je m'en étonnais encore moi-même.

_« Cette fois ne te sauve pas », _rajouta mon ami parlant toujours aussi fort.

_- Félix, tu n'a pas besoin de parler aussi fort tu sais. Je savais que tu me cherchais, donc ne t'en fais pas je ne me sauverai pas._

_- Désolé, mais je voulais être sur que tu restes cette fois ci et surtout que tu m'écoutes._

_- Ah, ça je suis sûr que tout le monde à Volterra le sais maintenant, je suis même près à parier que tout les vampires d'Italie sont au courant, lui dis-je pour le taquiner._

_- Oui, bon. N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation encore une fois. S'il te plaît dis moi ce qui ne va pas, je suis ton ami et je peux t'aider._

Il avait l'air vraiment l'air inquiet pour moi. Je pris donc une résolution, après tout même si Félix avait une vision de la vie différente de le mienne, il pouvait quand même comprendre le vide que je ressentais. Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui demanda de me suivre dans le jardin.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'arbre sous lequel je m'adossais souvent pour lire, pour me faire bronzer comme me disais souvent Félix pour plaisanter.

Il n'en ai pas moins vrai que si nous, les vampires, nous ne pouvions pas bronzer, le fait est que moi j'adorais me prélasser sous les rayons du soleil. Quand aucun humain n'était en vue, cela va de soi.

Arriver à l'arbre, je restais debout m'amusant à triturer l'écorce, plus pour m'occuper les mains qu'autre chose, me demandant par où commencer. Peut importe après tout, je devais me lancer: « Félix, ce que je vais te confier, je voudrais que tu le garde pour toi. Enfin pour le moment du moins. »

Je me disais qu'après tout, cela n'étais pas un secret d'état que je gardais, puis peut-être qu'en le partageant j'étoufferai moins sous le poids de ma solitude.

_- Bien sûr, me répondit celui-ci. _

Je pouvait avoir confiance en Félix, il était peut-être parfois indiscret et farceur en ce qui concerné la vie privé des autres vampires de la garde, mais il était avant tout mon meilleur ami; d'ailleurs je garde un assez bon souvenir d'un jour en particulier, en fait je crois que tout les vampires de Volterra s'en souviendront pour les trois siècles à venir.

Cela eut lieu en réunion de conseil, en comité restreint ce jour-là, auquel participaient Aro, Sulpicia, qui y était de temps à autre, les jumeaux, Chelsea, Afton, Renata, qui ne quittait jamais Aro, enfin Félix et moi-même.

Une fois le conseil fini, alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à sortir pour vaquer à ces occupations, Félix lâcha d'une voix détachée: _« Au fait Afton, j'ai vu que ton petit bijou n'était plus dans le parking, elle a un problème? » _Félix parlait, de la voiture de collection d'Afton, car comme chaque vampire de Voltera il en possédait plusieurs.

De ce fait les anciennes écuries transformaient depuis en parking, ressemblait plus à un salon de l'auto, avec les dernières nouveautés, combiner à une exposition de voitures anciennes, qu'à réellement un parking. ( ne me demander surtout pas de citer une marque de voiture, car pour moi une voiture ça à juste 4 portes, 4 roues et un volant et pour moi elles se ressemblent toute.)

Afton lui répondit vivement: _« Non elle a disparut depuis hier, et quand j'essaye de sentir l'odeur du vampire qui a fait ça, je n'y arrive pas. D'ailleurs, Demetri je voulais savoir si tu ne pouvais pas m'aider, il y en a tellement que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur une en particulier. »_

Il vrai que dans le parking, avec toutes ces différentes odeurs, cela devait compliqué les choses, même pour moi, car tout les vampires de Volterra passent leurs temps à aller et venir dans ce parking, et en profitent pour regarder les voitures des uns et des autres. J'allais lui répondre par l'affirmative, lorsque Félix me devança.

_« Ce ne serait pas la peine, car j'ai bien peur que ta voiture ne soit détruite à l'heure qu'il est. »_

_- Comment ça détruite, répliqua Afton._

_- Oui, parce qu'elle est devenu un témoin gênant._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, fit Afton qui commencé à s'énerver, le témoin de quoi, c'est une voiture._

_- Ah, mais pour ça il faut poser la question à Renata._

_- Pourquoi Renata ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle. La vampire avait l'air affreusement gêner et faisait des signes vers Félix pour qu'il se taise, mais celui-ci passa outre._

_- Parce que comme je te le disais, ta voiture a été le témoin d'une étreinte passionné, dirons-nous, entre elle et Santiago. Et quand je dis témoin je veux dire plus acteur passif._

_- Quoi! hurla Afton, toi et Santiago vous n'avez pas trouver mieux que de faire ça sur ma voiture, demanda-t-il vertement à la garde du corps._

_- Eh bien en fait … euh … c'était sur le coup du moment, tu comprends, lui répondit-t-elle, tant bien que mal. Je crois qu'a cet instant si la vampire aurait pu rougir elle serai écarlate, à l'heure actuel._

_- Cela ne me dit pas où est ma voiture maintenant._

_- Eh bien, en fait comme la si gentiment dit Félix, en le fixant d'un regard noir, on c'est peut-être un peu laissé importer et on a, comment dire heu … , cassé ta voiture en deux, continua-t-elle d'une tout petite voix._

_- Non mais je rêve, s'étrangla Afton, et elle est où maintenant?_

_- On l'a amené à la casse, vu qu'elle ne pourrait plus te servir._

_- Ah bien ça c'est sûr qu'elle marchera moins bien maintenant coupé en deux, lui dit il sarcastique._

Félix souriait de toute ses dents, heureux du tour qu'il venait de jouer, Jane leva les yeux au ciel agacé, Alec lui se contentait d'avoir son petit sourire en coin moqueur, Aro avait lui l'air de franchement s'amuser, Renata, quand à elle avait l'air de vouloir disparaître sous terre et moi je me contentais de secouer la tête: Félix et ses blagues idiotes: c'était tout un programme.

Quand à Chelsea, elle prit affectueusement le bras de son compagnon, pour le calmer et lui dit: _« Si tu veux on ira la chercher tout à l'heure ta voiture, mon chérie. » _Cela semblait un peu calmer Santiago, mais pas tout à fait.

Et soudain, à côté d'une pauvre Renata toujours mortifié que Félix est parlé de ses embats devant tout le monde, surtout les maitres, Sulpicia éclata de rire, un rire spontané et gai. Son mari sourit, devant le fou rire de son épouse, car depuis la mort de Didyme, qui était sa meilleure amie, Sulpicia n'avait pas ri aussi franchement depuis ce jour.

Le rire de la reine finit de calmer le pauvre Santiago, qui au fond n'était pas rancunier, et je pense d'ailleurs que Félix ne se serai pas amuser à dénoncer Renata à quelqu'un qui aurait eut une réaction violente; au choix, les jumeaux par exemple.

Plus tard Félix m'avoua qu'il avait entendu Renata et Santiago en allant vers le parking et en s'éloignant un bruit de tôle fendu, d'où il avait conclu la fin de l'innocente voiture.

Bien entendu l'histoire avait fait le tour du château au plus grand désespoir de Renata, par contre cela amusa beaucoup Santiago qui lui le prit plutôt bien car, il fût le point de mire des commérages, et cela renforça encore plus son côté de macho argentin.

Afton et Chelsea allairent ensuite effectivement chercher cette pauvre voiture, mais comme l'avait prédit Félix elle était détruite et sincèrement je crois qu'il pourrai lui trouver une autre fonction, comme l'exposé dans un musée post-modern par exemple, car Afton avait récupérer: un cube. Un cube de tôle ancienne et très couteuse certes. Mais un cube tout de même.

Revenant au présent je vis Félix me regardant attentivement, attendant que je me décide à lui avouer, ce qui me tracassé depuis un moment déjà.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, bien que cela me soit inutile, et pris la parole:

_« Je suis fatigué Félix »_. Celui-ci me regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne comprennant pas ce que je sous-entendais, par là. Il me repris:

_« Fatigué moralement, ou physiquement tu veux dire ? »_

_- Moralement, bien sûr, je suis fatigué de l'attendre …_

_- Excuses-moi, mais je suis pas sûr de bien saisir: de qui est-ce qu'on est en train de parler là ?_

_- De mon âme sœur, bien sûr. De qui voulais tu que je te parle ?_

_- Eh bien, pardon ci cela est si évident pour toi, ce ne l'est pas pour moi. Et quand tu dis fatigué, tu veux par là que tu n'es plus impatient de la connaître …. Ou bien c'est autre chose ?_

_- Non, écoute ce que je veux dire c'est que sa fait maintenant pratiquement cinq siècles que je suis seul et que cet solitude commence réellement à me peser._

_- Je comprends, me dit Félix voyant où je voulais en venir. Euh, en fait non, je ne te comprends pas, parce que moi tu sais la fidélité et tout ces trucs c'est pas vraiment pour moi._

Cela je le croyais sans peine, Félix était le dragueur le plus invétéré que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et Dieu seul sait que nous les vampires sommes tous d'un naturel charmeur, mais je crois qu'à lui seul, mon meilleur ami battait tout les records. Toutes les vampires femelles arrivant à Volterra y passait, de même lorsqu'on voyageait.

Partout où nous allions, il arrivait à se faire des « amies », que se soit pour quelques heures ou quelques jours. Le leitmotiv de Félix était: « Tant que je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma moitié, je serai idiot de ne pas en profiter. Pourquoi se contenter d'une seule quand tu peux en avoir plusieurs ».

Et effectivement il s'en donnait à cœur joie, ayant des « régulières » comme il les appelait au château et sa favorite qui n'était d'autre qu'Heidi, ma meilleure amie.

Souvent je m'étais demandé si elle n'était pas son âme sœur, mais ils m'avaient affirmer tous les deux que leur entende n'était que consensuel et sensuelle comme aimait le répéter Heidi.

Cela n'empêcha pas mon amie d'avoir de nombreux amants à côté car il fallait bien l'avouer elle était très belle, ensorcelante selon les propres termes de Félix.

Je serai hypocrite de dire que moi aussi je ne profitais pas des très nombreuses occasions qui se présentaient à moi.

J'avais et ai toujours de nombreuses maîtresses, mais même si je continuais d'avoir des relations avec nombres d'entre elles, je le faisais plus par besoin (c'est un mec quand même), que par réelle envie.

Mais je voulais faire comprendre mon point de vue à Félix:

_« Je sais que toi tu n'es pas pressé de rencontrer la femme qui partagera ton éternité, mais moi ce n'est pas le cas »._

_- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, me dit-il soudain très sérieux, mais si tu baisses les bras maintenant, cela ne va pas t'aider au contraire._

_- Peut-être que je suis fait pour être tout seul, me dis-je pour moi-même, plus que pour Félix._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, personne n'est fait pour être seul. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris depuis longtemps c'est que chacun de nous à son âme sœur qu'il l'attend._

_- Je commence à ne plus y croire, répondis-je avec lassitude._

_- Eh bien, se serai un grand tord si tu veux mon avis. Elle est là quelque part, et qui c'est, peut-être qu'elle aussi trouve le temps long, rajouta-t-il en souriant._

_- Peut-être …_

_- Non, moi j'en suis sûr et qui sait peut-être qu'elle n'est plus très loin … _

_**POV : Sérenity**_

Ca y est je suis enfin à la surface !

Quel joie, quel bonheur de respirer de l'air frais, de sentir les rayons glisser sur ma peau.

Oui, je suis vraiment contente.

Je suis arrivée à Volterra hier et maintenant je surveille le château depuis un petit hôtel qui se situe pratiquement en face.

D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Volterra est une ville extrêmement touristique, grâce à son architecture médiéval, mais aussi au festival de la Saint Marcus.

Lorsque j'ai demandé à la réceptionniste de l'hôtel ce que l'on fêtait lors de ce festival et qu'elle m'a répondu l'expulsion des vampires de la ville, j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer toute seule.

Non mais quel ironie, ces humains fêtent une telle chose, alors que la famille royal des vampires est établi ici même depuis des lustres. Quelle bonne blague, non mais je vous jure.

J'avais envie de lui dire: eh bien ma petite dame, je ne sais pas qui c'est chargé de l'expulsion, mais je crois qu'il a exagérer ses compétences, ou alors il c'est pas trop foulé. Parce que là c'est l'arnaque du siècle, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Maintenant je comprenais mieux d'où venez la nourriture qu'ils faillaient en grande quantité pour tous les Volturi: les touristes.

En parlant d'eux je pense les avoir repérer: il y a plusieurs personne qui déambulent dans la ville encapuchonner de longue cape noir.

Cela ne peut qu'être qu'eux, parce que sincèrement qui s'amuserai à s'habiller comme ça alors que la température atteint plus de 25° degrés à l'ombre ? (véridique, ça c'est chez moi à la fin du printemps)

A part une secte.

Bah tient, j'aurais l'air fine moi de passer plusieurs semaines à espionner les membres d'une secte quelconque et ensuite de rapporter tous leurs agissements à ma mère.

Il faut que je descende en ville et que je m'approche de l'un d'eux le plus possible pour le sentir et là je serai. En haut, sur le balcon qui me donne une vue imprenable sur la place du château, je n'arrive pas à les sentir; il y a trop de monde, de mouvement de foule pour que je puisse me concentrer sur une odeur en particulier.

J'arrive rapidement sur la place et en vois un qui se déplace avec grâce et agilité entre les badauds de toutes les nationalités qui se baladent le nez en l'air regardant l'architecture.

Je m'approche un peu et ouche … C'est pas possible il a fallut que je tombe sur un géant et que je dis géant je veux dire par là qu'il doit faire au moins trois mètres douze c'est pas possible (oui je sais c'est pas possible mais bon je suis prés de Marseille ne l'oublier pas).

Bon, c'est pas grave , je m'approche encore un peu et constate qu'il est bâti comme une armoire à glace … reouche …

Allez ma petite Sérenity on respire un bon coup et on s'approche encore un peu … voilà.

Et là pas de toute c'est un vampire et ce vampire là il sent, que je me concentre … le caramel. Pas désagréable.

Maintenant il faut vite que me sauve avant qu'il se recompte que je le renifle.

Je m'ennuis. Mais alors à un point pas possible.

Ca fait trois jours que j'ai suivi Caramel, c'est comme ça que j'ai appelé le vampire que j'ai reniflé, et maintenant je suis sûr au moins que se sont des vampires, mais à par ça ont peut pas dire qu'ils débordent d'une intense activité . A par aller à un point de la ville à un autre, pour chasser très certainement, ils font pas grand chose.

J'enrage car ce n'est pas en restant cloîtrer ici que je vais apprendre ce qui ce passe à l'intérieur de ce château. Mais j'ai une idée. J'ai vu des humains, une humaine en particulier, entrer et sortir du château. Au début je me suis dis que c'était juste le casse-croûte de minuit d'un vampire, mais cette jeune femme à plus des horaires de bureau qu'autre chose. Ce pourrait-il que les Volturi est à leurs services des humains ?

Je me pris à surveiller cette femme plus que les vampires eux-mêmes, et pas de doute, elle travaille bien pour eux, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres humains.

Incroyable. Impossible. Ces mortels doivent obligatoire savoir qu'ils travaillent pour des vampires, ou tout du moins des gens qui ne sont pas humains.

Et c'est là que j'ai eu cette idée. Si les Volturi embauchent des humains, je pourrais me faire embaucher à mon tour et là je serai tout ce qui se passe. En tout cas plus sûrement que dans cette chambre d'hôtel, c'est sûr.

Et pour ça je vais tous simplement utiliser la magie des Ondines. Il faut juste que je me contente d'ensorceler un bracelet pour qu'il me donne l'apparence d'une humaine: non seulement le physique, plus banal. Mais aussi les caractéristiques : qu'ils entendent mon cœur battre, sentent mon sang couler le long de mes veines et surtout que je ne me mette pas à briller sous l'éclat de la lune si j'en croise un le soir.

Il suffira que je porte ce bijou en permanence, à moi seulement de ne pas déclencher mes pouvoirs par accident, parce que là c'est sûr ils se rendront compte que quelque chose cloche.

Le seul pouvoir que je ne pourrai dissimuler et mon bouclier occultant. Mais je pense qu'il cela va plutôt jouer en ma faveur, car d'après ce que m'avait dit ma mère, les maîtres de Volterra, sont sans cesse à la recherche de vampires ayant des dons pour les incorporer à leurs puissantes familles.

Si je viens en tant que simple humaine pour un travail et qu'ils s'aperçoivent que j'ai un don alors que je suis encore humaine ils me feront rentrer à leur service bien plus volontiers.

Jusqu'à qu'ils me transforment … mince …. J'avais pas pensé à ça. Il est évident qu'ils voudront me transformer pour que je reste à leur côté et qu'ils puissent profiter de mon don.

Bon c'est pas grave, quand je verrai qu'ils lorgneront trop sur ma carotide, je m'éclipserai loin de Volterra, pour aller à la rencontre des loup-garou.

Voilà, nous y sommes.

Cinq jours que je repasse mon plan en boucle dans ma tête et je me tiens là devant les portes du château. Je vérifie si je porte bien mon bracelet ensorcelé, oui tout est en place. Y à plus qu'à.

Je pousse un grand soupir pour me donner du courage et ouvre les portes d'un monde dont tout les humains sur cette terre , un temps soit peu sensé, devraient avoir peur et se méfier … je viens d'ouvrir la porte du monde des ombres et des créatures de la nuit …

**Voilà pour la suite, alors vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Pour le prochain chapitre on rentrera vraiment dans le vif du sujet, là je n'ai fait qu'introduire les personnages et les relations qu'ils ont les un avec les autres.**

**Autre petit détail, le physique de tout les personnages, sauf ceux que j'ai créé bien sur, auront le physique qu'ils ont dans les films, comme ça tout le monde en aura une image bien précise.**

**La chanson que j'ai mis au début du chapitre c'est: **_**Etre à la hauteur **_**chanter par **_**Emmanuel Moire **_**dans la comédie musical **_**le Roi Soleil**_**. Je pense que certaine d'entre vous l'auront reconnu.**

**Moi je trouve que cette chanson correspond parfaitement à Demetri ainsi qu'à tous les Volturi d'ailleurs.**

**Bisous à toutes. Et à la prochaine très rapidement, promis.**


	4. Chapitre3 Tel et prit qui croyez prendre

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Désolé de mon retard j'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec ma connexion internet et j'ai eu en plus un voyage surprise de mon chéri dans ma belle-famille.**

**Pas très agréable, mais bon.**

**Voilà je vous laisse avec nos copains les vampires et tout leurs amis ! Bon dit comme ça, ça fait vraiment nunuche. Alors on va dire avec les méchants, vilains, pas beaux; et comme ça là, ça fait cruche.**

**Bon en s'en fout vous avez compris je reviens super méga motivé à donf. Tout ça grâce à Naouko qui m'a aidé et qui m'a éclairé de ses précieux conseils. Merci encore ma belle. **

**Donc on revient à Volterra avec Demetri en pleine déprime et Sérenity en mode super espionne style Alias mais malheureusement pour elle, en beaucoup moins performante.**

**Malheureusement pour elle, mais heureusement pour nous. Ben oui, si elle se faisait pas découvrir y aurait pas d'histoires à la limite.**

**Voilà donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci encore à Mrs Esmee Cullen et Firefly 1410  
**

**CHAPITRE 3: Tel est prit qui croyez prendre**

_**POV: Sérenity**_

Deux jours !

J'ai tenu deux jours !

Si dans ma vie humaine j'avais eu un temps soit peu l'intention d'envisager une carrière d'espionne, eh bien jamais je n'aurai eu une quelconque chance d'y parvenir. Cela aurait été une vrai catastrophe.

Deux jours, même pas fichu de tenir 48 heures.

Moi j'en connaît qui doivent bien se marrer à l'heure actuel.

A ça, je doit être la risée de tout le monde vampirique, du monde loup-garouique, bon je viens d'inventer ce mot, et de toute les créatures mystiques du monde entier, de tous l'univers et des mondes parallèles pendant qu'on y est.

Car sincèrement lorsque j'ai franchi les portes du château des Volturis, j'étais loin de me douter de ce que j'allais malencontreusement déclencher.

Pour commencer tout allait bien, enfin autant que cela soit possible dans un château remplit de vampires qui vous regarde comme si vous étiez un hot-dog sur pattes géant.

Au début j'avais l'intention de voir la réceptionniste, que j'avais surveillé durant quelques jours. Mais ensuite j'avais vu cette vampire suivis par plusieurs touristes qui leur décrivait l'architecture du château.

Ben depuis quand les vampires faisaient des visites guider de leurs habitations maintenant.

Mais à bien y regarder j'ai vu que quelque chose clocher avec ces humains, ils ne semblaient pas du tout avoir peur de cette vampire et ils la suivaient avec un grand sourire. D'accord cette femelle vampire était très belle mais de là à ce qu'ils la suivent tous comme s'ils étaient … attendez deux secondes.

C'est ça ils semblaient hypnotisé par la belle vampire et si elle les amenait là c'est surement pour … eh bien pour les manger je suppose. Je doute qu'ils soient là pour qu'ils discutent tous ensemble des questions de géopolitiques.

Et là une idée qui m'ai apparu sur le coup très ingénieuse, a été de me mêler aux touristes. Je dis bien sur le coup. Parce que si j'y avais réfléchi seulement deux secondes, je me serai tout de suite aperçu que cette idée n'allait pas faire long feu avec des vampires à l'intelligence aiguisées.

Donc je m'étais mêlée aux touristes jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant deux portes sculptés, que la vampire à la voix enchanteresse ouvrit avec beaucoup de théâtralité, je trouve.

Je suivis le mouvement et nous entrâmes tous dans une immense salle avec trois trône situé vers le fond. Mais avant que je puisse pousser plus loin l'examen de cette pièce, j'entendis le cri de peur de plusieurs de mes compagnons d'infortunes.

Je me retournai vivement juste à temps pour voir un vampire planter ses crocs dans le cou d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, puis soudain une petite blonde arriva vers moi à vitesse humaine, ce que j'ai trouvé bizarre pour quelqu'un de son espèce. Surtout quand ils ont faim.

Pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers moi je pus la regarder plus en détaille: elle semblait avoir environ 15 ans, blonde, très joli comme tous ceux de sa race, mais au lieu d'avoir le teint blanc blafard de tout ces congénères, elle avait plutôt un teint de poupée de porcelaine, ce qui la rendait plus belle, mais d'un autre côté plus effrayante encore.

Tandis qu'elle m'examinait comme un chasseur regardant sa proie, elle se mit à me parler avec une voix qui me parut en total contradiction avec son apparence dure et froide: la voix naïve et sucrée d'une femme-enfant.

_« Je crois que je vais bien me régaler avec toi; n'est pas peur se sera seulement un peu douloureux. »_

Et c'est seulement là que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas réagis de la façon dont l'aurais fait un humain: lui à cet instant il serait mort de peur, car maintenant la moitié des touristes étaient morts et l'autre moitié n'allaient certainement pas tarder. Je devais au moins simuler l'épouvante devant un tel spectacle.

Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire « pitié » ou « non » ou quoique se soit d'autres la jeune fille me regarda d'un air étrange avec un petit sourire satisfait. J'ai cru qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi, mais non rien ne se passa. Pourtant elle continua de me fixer durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à que je me rende compte que les autres vampires prés de nous s'étaient arrêté de manger et me regarder comme si il y avait un truc qui ne se passer pas comme prévu.

Au moins là j'étais d'accord avec eux: cette petite vampire n'était elle donc pas censé se jeter sur moi pour me vider de mon sang ?

Puis j'entendis soudain un feulement de rage et je compris qu'il venait de la blondinette, mais ce que je ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi elle semblait aussi énerver contre moi.

C'est pas moi qui avais un problème mais elle, elle n'avait qu'à faire son boulot de vampire quand même; puis je me rendis soudain compte que c'était tout les vampires maintenant qui c'étaient arrêté et tous nous regarder sans exception.

Puis un homme se dirigea dans notre direction, il avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux et avait comme tout ces congénères des pupilles rouges et le teint blafard. Je remarquai que les vampires devant lesquels il passait baissé la tête en signe de respect et s'éloigné de lui, et dans leurs yeux se voyaient la déférence face à ce vampire.

Je me dis que c'était certainement un des trois chefs des Volturis, d'ailleurs c'était la seule chose que je savais d'eux: qu'ils étaient trois. Je ne savais ni leur nom, ni leur dons. Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi je pus voir l'interrogation de son regard lorsqu'il se posait sur moi. Quand il fut à ma hauteur il prit la parole dans un silence quasi religieux:

_« Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Aro Volturi, il semble que vous ayez réussi à irriter notre chère Jane? » _Je fus surpris par le ton de sa voix qui était joyeuse. Ne devrait-il pas être en colère ? Mais je lui devais une réponse, bien que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre:

_« Euh, vous m'en voyez désoler, bien que je n'arrive pas à saisir le pourquoi ? »_

_- Vous me semblez bien peu craintive pour une humaine …_

Je me maudis intérieurement, ce vampire avait raison personne n'aurait répondu aussi calmement, aucun humain du moins. Je devrais être plutôt totalement paniquer au vu de ce qui venait de se produire: des dizaines de personnes avaient été vider de leur sang devant moi, par des créatures qui n'étaient prétendument que des mythes, apparaissant seulement dans les livres ou les films.

Et là je fus si surprise que je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, idée pas très bonne encore une fois, je figeais tout le monde, pour pouvoir souffler quelques secondes. Il fallait que je trouve un échappatoire et vite; je m'étais jeté dans la gueule du loups à moi de m'en sortir.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à ce que je pourrais faire et dire pour me sortir de là, et je devais faire vite car d'autres vampires pouvaient entrer à tout instant et trouver tout le monde comme ça. Et là cela aurait été bien plus problématique, déjà que ma situation actuel n'était pas brillante, pas la peine ne l'empirer d'avantage.

Enfin je finis par me dire que les choses ne pouvait être pire qu'elles étaient à l'état actuel des choses, donc je me décidais de laisser venir les choses naturellement et d'aviser au fur et à mesure.

Pour commencer, j'arrêtais de suspendre le temps, et essayer de me composer un visage pour paraître effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois défigé (super ce pouvoir quand même), la conversation reprit avec Aro, je devais lui montrer la peur que tout ceci aurait du m'inspirer:

_« Bien sûr que si que je suis effrayais et qui êtes vous ? Vous êtes quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à toutes ces personnes? Elles sont mortes ?»_

Lorsqu'il sourit d'un petit air satisfait, je sus que j'avais endormi sa méfiance, du moins pour le moment.

_« Que c'est-il passé ? » _demanda-t-il à Jane. La petite vampire blondinette paraissait toujours aussi outré alors que je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui avait pu la mécontenté à ce point.

Elle lui répondit vivement:

_« Maître Aro, je voulais juste utiliser mon pouvoir comme d'habitude mais il semble que cette humaine soit comme immunisé contre mon don. »_

_- Ah oui ? Vraiment, voyons ça de plus prés._

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me tendis sa main, et me sourit:

_« Puis-je ? »_

Je du le regarder avec un air ahuri car il me précisa:

_« Je veux juste tenir votre main, très chère .»_

Alors je fit ce qu'il me dit: je lui tendis ma main, que j'espérais tremblante à cause de l'appréhension, ne comprenant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

Aro prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne puis il ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer comme Jane quelques instant plus tôt.

Finalement il releva la tête qu'il avait baisser et me regarda les yeux révulser par la surprise et prit enfin la parole:

_« Non, je ne vois rien. Vraiment intéressant. Je me demande si elle serait aussi immuniser contre d'autres de nos pouvoirs ? »_

Disant cela il lâcha ma main et je me rendis compte que mon plan avait avancé bien plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu, car voilà à peine vingt minutes que j'étais entré dans le château de Volterra et ils c'étaient déjà aperçu de mon don qui me permettais d'avoir un bouclier occultant.

Mais bon, tu vas me dire maintenant ou dans trois jours ça revient à peu prés au même non ?

Ben non.

Si seulement j'avais su …

_**POV: Demetri**_

J'étais adossé contre mon arbre dans le parc du château en train de lire _Une vie _de _Maupassant_ (livre super, mais méga triste, je vous le conseille pas si vous êtes en pleine déprime) puis le reposait à côté de moi. Moi qui d'habitude trouvais dans la lecture calme et réconfort, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les pages, je me repassais en boucle la discussion que j'avais eu avec Félix quelques jours plus tôt.

Je dois dire que lui parler m'avais vraiment fais plus de bien que je ne l'aurais penser. Plus que je ne l'avais imaginer en tout cas. J'étais encore dans mes songes quand un des gardes s'approcha de moi. Il arriva à mon niveau et baissa la tête puis la releva en me disant:

_« Maitre Aro désirerait vous voir dans la salle du trône. »_

Je le suivis à travers les différentes salles du château qui mener à celle du trône. Je savais qu'Heidi avait amené le repas quelques instant auparavant mais je ne m'étais pas joint à eux ayant chasser à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

J'en eu la confirmation lorsqu'on s'approcha de la salle car l'odeur du sang frais était très présente. Le garde devant moi poussa les portes et me laissa entrer.

Lorsque je rentrais dans la pièce je sus pourquoi l'odeur du sang était si forte: les corps étaient en train d'être tout juste enlevés de la salle, ce qui m'étonnai car d'habitude on s'empressait de retirer les dépouilles une fois vider de leurs flux vital (on le comprend, des cadavres partout ça fait bordel) et là je vis une humaine, encore bien vivante, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

J'avais entendu son cœur battre bien avant d'arriver dans la pièce, bien évidement, mais ce qui me gênai avec elle c'est le fait qu'elle ne paraissait ni effrayer, ni troubler par les spectacle des dizaines de corps qui avaient gît sans vies autour et à côté d'elle et surtout elle ne semblait pas être éblouit par les vampires qui étaient présent.

Et ce qui me surpris encore plus ce fus le fait que tous la regarder avec curiosité et étonnement. A ses côté se tenait Jane qui paraissait littéralement sur le point d'exploser de rage, ce qui finit de me décontenancer totalement. Car je compris bien vite que c'était cette jeune fille qui avait mis en colère Jane. Je n'avais jamais vu un humain la mettre dans une telle fureur et aucun vampire si risquer non plus.

Il ne me fallut pas plus que quelques secondes pour faire ses déductions alors je traversais la salle et m'inclinais devant Aro qui se trouvait lui aussi à côté de cette petite humaine insignifiante.

_« Ah ! Mon cher Demetri te voilà enfin. Je voudrais que tu exerces ton don sur cette jeune personne ici présente »._

Je fus assez surpris par sa requête car il n'y avait rien de plus facile (attend un peu mon coco, tu vas voir). Néanmoins je fis ce que mon maître m'avais demandé. Je concentrais donc sur cette fille pour voir son aura et là ce fut le choc: je n'y arrivai pas. Impossible, il y avait quelque chose qui me bloqué. Alors je décidai de recommencer mais rien n'y faisait je n'arrivais pas à capter son essence.

Aro du voir mon incrédulité car réellement aucun vampire au cour de cinq siècles de traque incessante n'avait pu me mettre en échec et encore moins un misérable humain. Lorsqu'Aro me parla j'étais tellement perplexe par ce qui venait d'arriver que j'entendis à peine ce qu'il me dit:

_« A voir ta réaction mon pauvre Demetri je présume que toi non plus ton pouvoir et inefficace sur cette jeune fille. Et je suppose que tu as aisément deviné la source de notre embarras. »_

Maintenant je comprenais mieux la colère de Jane et je dois dire qu'à l'heure actuel j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait la même envie que moi: la déchiqueter, lui faire endurer les pires tortures et pour finir vider de son sang cette humaine si contrariante.

J'étais si concentré sur les souffrances à affliger à cette fille, que lorsqu'Aro reprit la parole j'eu du mal à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi:

_« Comme tu as pu le constater tous nos pouvoirs ne semble n'avoir aucune emprise sur elle. Mais, _dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, _cela peut tourner à notre avantage. Quel est votre prénom ma chère ? »_

Et pour la première fois je vis la jeune fille avoir enfin une réaction, car depuis mon entré je la trouvais bien détaché pour quelqu'un qui pouvait être tuer d'un moment à l'autre. Elle leva la tête vers Aro et sembla hésiter un moment, puis enfin finit par dire d'une toute petite voix:

_« Sérenity, Monsieur. »_

_- Parfait, donc ma chère Sérenity, comme tu as pu le constater et comme tu l'auras certainement compris, j'en suis sûr, nous ne sommes pas humains. Je pense que tu as déjà une idée ou deux sur nous, je me trompe ? »_

_- En fait oui, vous avez vidé de leur sang toutes ces personnes et je vous est vu, vous êtes si rapide …_

_- Alors tes conclusions, _lui demanda Aro.

Sérenity le regarda d'un petit air narquois et sûr d'elle, qui ne me plus absolument pas et lui répondit:

_« Eh bien ,je pense que vous êtes des … momies ! »_

Et là se fut un grand silence, tout le monde se regarder et je suis sûr que tout le monde pensa la même chose: cette fille était stupide ou quoi ? Ou alors … elle se moquait de nous. La garce, comment osait elle se moquer des Volturis.

Et soudain elle se mit à éclater de rire et nous avoua:

_« Oh, c'est pas vrai vous auriez du voir vos têtes quand j'ai dit ça. Oh, non c'est trop drôle, vraiment. Puis s'arrêtant de rire elle continua: me prenais vous donc pour une écervelée ou quoi ? Evidement que je sais ce que vous êtes c'est pas bien difficile à deviner, n'importe quel abruti le comprendrait. Buveur de sang, rapide, une très grande force: vous êtes des vampires. »_

Aro lui dit d'une voix amusée:

_« Oui, très drôle vraiment, car tu ne sembles pas effrayé par ce que nous sommes ? »_

_- Non, c'est vrai._

_- Et puis-je te demandait pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai vu que vos dons ne marchaient pas sur moi et vu qu'apparemment nombre d'entre vous en possèdent, je suppose que je dois être intéressante à vos yeux. Enfin en tout cas vous n'avez plus l'air de me considéré comme un en-cas pour l'instant._

_- Vous êtes très perspicace ma chère. Effectivement vous semblez avoir un don très puissant en tant qu'humaine, une sorte de bouclier, alors je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il donnera lorsque vous deviendrez un vampire._

_- Un vampire ?_

_- Oui vous n'avez plus le choix maintenant. Mais nous reviendrons sur le sujet plus tard. Pour l'instant vous êtes notre hôte et vous pouvez être sûr qu'aucun d'entre nous ne vous attaquera durant votre séjour. _

Il était évident que la fin de la phrase nous était tous adresser, il était hors de question qu'on touche un humain si prometteur au yeux de Aro; cela ne me la rendit pas plus sympathique, au contraire je me mis à la détester davantage.

Puis se tournant vers moi il reprit:

_« Demetri je compte sur toi pour surveiller notre jeune amie. »_

Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit la petite peste prit les devant:

_« Euh, n'aller pas croire que je n'apprécie pas les efforts que vous faîtes pour me garder en vie et éviter que je serve de dîner jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez envie, mais vous n'avez pas quelqu'un d'autres pour être mon garde du corps s'il vous plaît ? »_

Je pus sentir l'ironie mordante de cette fille et ça me donnais encore plus l'envie de la massacrer et de la voir souffrir milles morts. Avant que quelqu'un ne songe à m'arrêter je me ruai sur cette humaine et mis ma main sur son coup et l'attirai contre moi, son dos contre mon torse, et lui chuchota furieusement à l'oreille:

_« Ne manque plus jamais de respect à mon maître, insignifiante humaine. Ou je te jure qu'il t'en cuira. »_ Celle-ci ne se démonta pas et me rétorqua:

_- Tu n'a donc pas compris ton maître: tu ne peux rien me faire !_

_- Non, si tu avais été plus attentive tu aurais appris qu'aucun de nous n'a le droit de te tuer, mais je peux t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et crois moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque alors ne me pousse pas trop dans mes retranchements._

_- Vous voyez ce que je vous disais. Je veux quelqu'un d'autre et tout de suite !_

Non mais quelle arrogante et elle exige en plus: cette fille n'avait donc aucun instinct de survie. Il fallait croire que non. Aro lui, se contenta de sourire et l'averti:

_- Je crois que tu n'est pas en position d'exiger quoi que se soit, mais tu as du caractère et j'aime ça. Mais tu apprendras que lorsque je décide quelque chose on s'exécute jeune fille et je suis sûr que Demetri sera parfait pour t'inculquer les diverses règles de _vie _à l'intérieur de ce château. D'ailleurs, _continua Aro en s'adressant à moi, _je pense que tu seras te faire obéir sans lui faire de mal, _m'avertit-il.

J'inclinai la tête respectueusement et murmura à l'oreille de l'humaine:

_- Je vais te dresser moi et tu verras, tu finiras par m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil._

_- Ou le contraire._

_- Bien, je vois que mademoiselle Sérenity est entre de bonne main, nous pouvons tous retourner à nos activités. _

Les autres sortirent tous à la demande d'Aro nous retrouvant seul, Aro, moi et ce qui allait devenir une source d'ennuis je le sentais, venir mais gros comme une maison.

Mon maître fixa la jeune humaine quelques instant puis il s'adressa à moi:

_« Demetri, je voudrai que tu gardes sous constance surveillance Sérenity, elle a un don qui va s'avérer très précieux; donc c'est pour cette raison que tu la garderas avec toi dans tes appartements. »_

Je dus faire une tête réellement aurifier car Aro s'empressa d'ajouter:

_- Pour quelque jours seulement. Je peux compter sur toi pour cette mission Demetri ?_

Même si la fin de cette phrase sonnait comme un ordre, je lui aurai obéi quand bien même ce n'aurai pas été un. J'avais toujours mené à bien les missions que m'avais confié mes maîtres depuis le début de mon arrivée à Volterra et ce n'était cette fille de rien du tout qui aller changer ça. Je ne le permettrai pas.

_« Evidemment maître je ne vous décevrai pas, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »_

_**POV: Sérenity**_

Oh le perfide, c'est pas vrai. Il nous lâche ça et il se tire, tranquille. En me laissant avec le psychopathe blondinet. Génial. Non mais là c'est le pompon, vraiment.

Depuis qu'il était rentrer dans cette pièce, j'ai su tout de suite qu'il ne me porterait pas dans son cœur et j'avais raison.

Lorsqu'il avait essayé d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi, quel qu'il soit, et que cela n'avait évidement pas marcher; j'avais bien vu la façon dont il m'avait regarder pareille que la blondinette à croire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur c'est pas possible autrement. Ce regard super mauvais, qui disait qu'il voulait me transformer en charpie, heureusement d'ailleurs que leur maitre avait mit le holà, sinon ça aurait été sûr ils m'auraient bouffé toute crue sur le champs.

Mais outre le fait que leur pouvoirs n'aient pas marcher sur moi, ce qui les a mis déjà bien en rogne, je crois que ça n'a rien arranger du tout le fait que cela se passe devant autant de monde. A la limite cela avait plus l'air de les tracasser que le fait que leurs pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur moi. En plus les deux blondinets avaient l'air d'appartenir à une classe social importante, parce que j'avais remarquer que certain d'entre eux porter un collier en forme de « V » ornait de pierres rouges, celui d'Aro était en or, et d'autres en revanche n'en portaient aucun.

Je suppose que ces colliers représente leurs rang social dans le clan. Et pour ce Demetri et cette folle furieuse de Jane, qui en posséder chacun un, cela avait l'air d'être assez important pour eux. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi furieux après moi.

D'ailleurs mon copain Caramel était là lui aussi et franchement tout ça avait eu l'air de bien l'amuser. Bah content qu'il y en est au moins un qui se divertisse, c'est toujours ça de prit. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs portait un des ces colliers ornés de pierres rouges.

En attendant j'essayais de me dégager de blondinet car la position n'était pas très adéquate pour une conversation. Qui plus est cet homme était vraiment … beau. Comme tout vampires à la limite.

Mais lui avait ce petit truc qui m'a fais sentir toute chose mais en même temps, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec ses airs supérieurs de « Moi je suis le méchant vampire et si tu respires c'est seulement parce que je le veux bien ». Ridicule. Ils le savent tous bien qu'ils sont supérieurs aux humains dans quasiment la totalité des domaines, ben je vois pas spécialement l'utilité de ce le répètes 24 heures sur 24 tout en s'en regorgeant et ceci à longueur de temps.

Les humains sont supérieurs au dinde bah, ils se le répètent pas à longueur de journée (n'empêche vous imaginez qu'on se passe la journée à se dire « yes, je suis plus fort qu'une dinde trop cool ».)

Au bout d'un moment Demetri ce rendit compte des mes maigres effort pour essayer, je dis bien essayer, de me dégager de son étreinte; car il me serrait contre lui avec beaucoup d'instance. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de faire ça uniquement pour m'embêter car il sait très bien que je ne pouvais pas me dégager de sa forte empoignade.

Agacer je finis par tourner la tête vers lui et lui dit acide:

_« Je sais que je te fais un tel effet que tu ne peux plus de détacher de moi, mais tu sais je crois que ton maître apprécierait moyen le fait qu'on s'envoie en l'air dans la salle du trône. »_

Il se tourna vers moi furibond et me murmura:

_« Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, car je peux t'assurer que la seule envie que tu m'inspire en ce moment c'est de te torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »_

_- C'est vrais excuse moi, tu as raison. Et à bien y réfléchir je ne voudrais pour rien au monde faire quoi que se soit avec toi. Un bon vibromasseur me fera les même, si ce n'est, plus d'effets que toi._

Malgré mon inexpérience avec les hommes, je savais qu'il y avait une chose qui les rendait toujours complètement fou: le fait de les attaquer sur leur virilité. Qu'ils soient humains ou vampires ça ne loupaient pas et bien évidement cela marcha parfaitement avec Mr Orgueil Demetri. En plus celui là, il marche pas, il court à la moindre petite pique. Trop drôle.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et cet fois ci je crus bien qu'il allait me mordre car il se pencha un peu sur moi, jusqu'à attendre mon cou et posa ses lèvres, terriblement douce d'ailleurs, sur ma jugulaire et chuchota:

_« Il me suffirait juste de planter mes dents… »_

_- Il me suffirait d'un hurlement …_

Il releva la tête vers mon visage et me fixa si intensément durant ce qu'il me parut des siècle et qui ne dura en réalité que quelques minutes. Mais ces minutes furent les plus intenses de ma vie, car son regard était si chargé d'émotion parfois totalement contradictoire et elles passaient si vite sur son visage que j'avais du mal à tout décrypter (fallait regarder davantage « Lie to me », super série soit dit en passant). Vengeance, désir de me voir mourir, admiration, rage, désespoir, tristesse …

Trop de choses à analyser, après avoir passé les minutes les plus angoissantes de ma vie, en ayant craint que les Volturis découvrent mon secret. C'est pour cela que j'avais hésiter avant de dire mon nom: devais-je en inventer un ou laisser le mien. Au début j'avais l'intention de leur donner mon prénom d'humaine, mais après tout je me suis dit, un nom est un nom.

Demetri tout d'un coup détourna vivement la tête, je pense trop gêné de m'avoir monter ses émotions, mais il se reprit bien vite et me dit d'une voix cassante:

_« Arrête tes enfantillages, et viens que je t'emmène dans ma chambre puisque j'y suis obligé et ne t'avise pas de toucher à quoi que ce soit sans ma permission »._

J'aurais très bien pu lui faire une remarque bien senti, mais je compris que ce n'était pas drôle pour lui le fait qu'une étrangère envahisse son espace personnel. Cela je pouvais très bien le comprendre car moi je détestais quand ma mère ou mes sœurs venaient fouiller dans mes affaires sans ma permission.

Il finit par se détacher de moi et me dit de le suivre. Attend un peu mon gars, on va rire, j'avais pas fini de jouer moi. Je le regardais avec le même air hautain qu'il me servait depuis le début et lui répondit :

_« Non ! »_

_- Non ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors écoute moi bien durant les jours qui vont suivre il y aurait deux solutions: la méthode douce, tu feras tout ce que je te dis et sans rechigner et tout se passera relativement bien, où la méthode forte et crois moi tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui se passera si tu me désobéis encore._

_- Bla, Bla ! Je m'en fiche. J'ai dis non. Et quand je dis non, c'est non._

_- Ah oui c'est comme ça. _

_- Et oui c'est comme ça et de toute façon tu ne peux rien me faire, Aro a dit …_

Mais je ne pus jamais finir ma phrase car Demetri c'était approché de moi et m'avait soulevé et balancer sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac et ouvrit les portes de la salle et s'éloigna à travers les couloirs vers ce que je devinais être ses appartements privés.

Il me tenait si fort que je renonçais à me délivrer car un humain ce serait cassé un, voir plusieurs os. Je laissais donc tomber et me contentai de le traiter de tout les noms qui me passer par la tête.

Et merde … J'étais dans de beau draps moi maintenant … Et dire que je voulais faire une entrée discrète … Ben, c'était raté…

**Et voilà qu'en pensez vous ?**

**On va pas dire que c'est le coup de foudre directe entre Demetri et Sérenity. **

**Bon le prochain chapitre commencera par un POV de Jane et dans ce chapitre il y aura un lemon entre … **

**Bah je vous le direz pas, surprise !**

**En tout cas promis jurer, le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus vite car maintenant j'ai une bonne connexion internet. **

**Donc plus de souci de se côté-là.**

**Bises à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 4 Souvenirs, Souvenirs

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Comme promis voici la suite des aventures des couples les plus glamours de la planète! Plus glamour que Brad Pitt & Angelina Jolie, plus que David & Victoria Beckam et encore plus glamour que Johnny Depp & Vanessa Paradis (non là c'est impossible, lui j'adore ses films et il est trooooop beau et elle j'adore ses chansons, je trouve qu'il forme un couple superbe et super bien assortis) et que tout ceux d'Hollywood réunis: les couples stars venant tout droit d'Italie: les Volturis (et tous leurs amis, ça rime en plus, lol).**

**Et aujourd'hui nous suivrons les débuts d'un couple des plus explosifs, plus prise de tête encore que Pete Doherty & Kate Moss, j'ai nommé Félix et Jane.**

**Et je peux vous assurez qu'ils seront loin d'être facile à suivre tout les deux.**

**Voilà. La minute people est finit. J'ai sûrement du écorcher les nom des V.I.P. que j'ai cité plus haut, désolé.**

**Et pour info, je DETESTE l'informatique, à cause du beug général qu'il y a eu sur le site . Alors quand c'est pas ma connéction Internet qui déraille c'est le site. Et j'ai une deuxième raison de détester l'informatique car dans le chapitre 3 « Tel est prit qui croyez prendre » le titre du chapitre c'est inscrit dans le déroulement des chapitres quand vous lisez la f ic. J'ignore si là ça va le faire ou pas. **

**Mais ce qui m'ENERVE, c'est que j'ai fait exactement les même manips, enfin je crois, alors si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer avant que je foute le feu à Totor (le petit nom de mon ordi), je l'en remercierai éternellement. **

**Bon ce petit pétage de plomb passé, on retourne à Voltera où Serenity c'est fait choper au bout de trente secondes, et où Demetri et Jane veulent monter un consensus pour en faire de la pâtée pour loup-garou et où Félix lui à l'air de trouver ça trop comique (bon c'est son point de vue, après tout).**

**Donc comme d'habitude si vous aimez ou pas dîtes le moi que je m'améliore, je ne peux pas le lire dans les pensés comme un certain Edward, n'empêche ça, ça serait top cool.**

**Petite précision que j'aurais du faire avant, je vais vous donnez l'âge vampirique des mes persos: **

**Demetri: 486 ans**

**Les jumeaux: 317 ans**

**Félix: 499 ans**

**Heidi: 238 ans **

**Et encore merci pour les encouragement venant de Naouko et mme.v  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4: Souvenirs , Souvenirs.**

_**POV: Jane**_

Je sortais de la salle du trône complètement folle de rage, frustrée et affamée. Avec toute cette histoire je n'ai même pas pu déjeuner, il va falloir que je sorte pour chasser. Tant mieux d'un autre côté j'étais tellement en colère qu'il fallait que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Et chasser était le meilleur des remèdes selon Demetri.

Pauvre Demetri qui est obligé de baby-sitter une humaine aussi … Je ne trouve pas les mots pour la décrire tellement je suis exaspéré par ce qui vient de ce passer. Pour la première fois mon remarquable don n'a pas fonctionné, et pas sur un vampire qui à la limite aurait pu passer, à la réflexion peut être pas, mais là c'était sur une misérable humaine et devant témoins s'il vous plaît.

Non mais quelle honte, il fallait que je redresse la barre et vite: après avoir chassé je reviendrais me défouler sur quelques gardes et tout ceux qui auront le malheur de croisés mon chemin.

La seule chose qui peut me consoler c'est qu'aucun de nos dons ne semblent fonctionner sur l'humaine, encore heureux. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté l'infamie de voir que seul mon don ne marcher pas sur elle.

Même maître Aro n'a pas réussi à lire en elle, une première pour lui aussi, je pense. Ni celui de Demetri, lui aussi semblait particulièrement agacé par cela, et je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que lui n'ont plus n'avait pas apprécié que cela se produise devant autant de monde.

Autant voir le côté positif des choses: heureusement que moi, je n'avais pas à veiller sur cette fille. Je crois que j'en aurai été bien incapable après ce qui venait de ce passer. Je l'aurai tout simplement vider de son sang, sans autre forme de procès.

C'est avec un peu moins d'abattement que je longeais les couloirs avec d'autres membres de mon clan dont Alec, mon très cher frère, et Félix. Oh non pas lui.

Tient si je commencé ma petite séance de torture sur lui avant d'aller chasser, histoire de m'ouvrir l'appétit (c'est bien connu, torturer des gens donne faim).

Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me tourner vers lui, il prit la parole:

_« Je crois que je n'avais rien vu d'aussi amusant, depuis longtemps. »_

_- Et qu'est qu'il y avait d'amusement là dedans, lui demanda mon frère, aucun de nos pouvoirs ne marchent sur cette fille. Moi je peux t'assurer que j'étais loin de trouver ça drôle, je te l'assure._

- _Je ne suis pas de ton avis, mon cher Alec. Je crois que ça remet les choses à leur placent, _lui rétorqua Félix d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. _Tu vois nous nous appuyons trop sur nos pouvoirs. Là, cela aller car c'était une simple humaine, mais imagine que cela se soit produit lors d'une confrontation avec un vampire qui nous serait hostile ?_

Alec fronça les sourcils semblant réfléchir à ce que venait de lui révéler Félix. Puis il lui répondit vivement:

_« Je vois où tu veux en venir. C'est vrai que l'on tendance à trop se reposer sur nos dons, mais je pense que si nous étions tombé sur un vampire qui nous était hostile, comme tu le dis si bien, nous l'aurions quand même vaincus »._

_- Et oui ! Grâce à moi. Car ma force me l'aurai permis. L'espèce de bouclier que semble produire cette humaine ne pourrait amoindrir ma force. Moi j'aurai toujours mon don, pas comme certain, rajouta-t-il en me lorgnant avec un regard mauvais._

J'ai vu Alec lui faire un petit sourire en coin en guise de réponse, car plonger dans ses réflexions il ne vit pas le regard en coin que venait de me couler Félix. Mais moi je fulminais intérieurement. Tout ce qu'il avait déblatéré depuis le début c'était juste pour moi. Pour ce moquer de moi. Sur le fait que des vampires se reposaient trop sur leurs dons, en faite c'était de moi qu'il parlait.

Attend un peu espèce d'idiot tu vas voir. Alors que pour la seconde fois je m'apprêtais à le faire souffrir, il prit un pas plus rapide et nous dit très vite:

_« Désolé mais je vous laisse, je vais félicité Heidi pour le merveilleux repas qu'elle nous a servi et pour le petit amusement en plus (comme un kinder surprise) »._

Et il était déjà partit. Mais c'est pas vrai, quelle journée. Alec me jeta un rapide coup d'œil et me dit:

_« Tu dois reconnaître que même si Félix et toi vous ne vous entendez pas, il y a quand même une pointe de vérité dans ce qu'il nous a dit. Reconnais-le. »_

Je grognais et mon frère su qu'il pouvait prendre ça pour un acquiescement, mais que j'étais bien trop orgueilleuse pour reconnaître que l'homme que je détesté le plus au monde avait raison. C'est ça que j'aimais le plus avec Alec on se comprenais toujours, des fois même sans que l'un de nous parle, avec nos gestes et nos regards. C'était bien pratique parfois.

Il savait, tout le monde savait, que Félix et moi nous nous supportions tout juste et qu'encore ça dégénérer souvent assez vite. La seule chose qui nous empêchait d'aller trop loin à chaque fois c'étais l'amitié qui lié nos amis communs: lui et Demetri étaient amis et cela bien avant que j'arrive à Volterra et bien avant que je soit née d'ailleurs.

Demetri était tout pour moi, j'étais très attaché à lui et je savais que quand Félix et moi nous nous « disputions », si on peut appeler ça disputer, ça lui faisait une peine immense. Et pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs, Heidi détesté ça tout autant que lui. Je sais que Félix et elle n'étaient pas des âmes sœurs mais ils s'appréciaient beaucoup et Heidi était ma meilleur amie ainsi que celle de Demetri.

Le seul un peu en retrait de tout ça était Alec, mais je sais que lui aussi appréciait Félix, mais on va dire qu'il le voyait avec Demetri, plus comme une sorte de mentor, que comme réel ami. Car il faut bien reconnaître qu'ils nous avaient beaucoup aider lorsque nous étions nouveau né Alec et moi. Depuis un respect mutuel c'était mis en place entre eux.

Alec appréciait le fin tacticien qu'était Demetri et bien évidement son côté cruel lorsqu'il traquait une proie. Pour Félix, lui, c'était son talent de meneur lors des batailles et sa capacité à se faire obéir par les gardes qui étaient sous ses ordres. Il savait imposé le respect, malgré son absence de don offensif.

Me poussant légèrement du coude, Alec me sortit de mes pensés et me dit avec une voix moqueuse:

_« Je pense que quand il dit remercier Heidi, je crois qu'il entend plus par là: casser de nouveau le lit de sa chambre avec elle. »._

Je grognais de nouveau. Imaginer ma meilleure amie et Félix, batifolant n'était franchement pas le genre d'image dont j'avais besoin pour me remonter le moral. Je dis à Alec que j'allais chasser en ville n'ayant pas pu manger.

Je marchais dans les rues de Volterra encapuchonné dans ma cape sombre à l'affut d'une proie. Tiens cet homme qui sortait d'un bar-tabac, fera très bien l'affaire: ni trop jeune, ni trop vieux. J'attendrais qu'il passe prés d'une ruelle déserte et l'y pousserait. J'espère qu'il ne fumera pas une des cigarettes qu'il venait de s'acheter, j'ai horreur de l'odeur nauséabonde de ses choses (on ne le dira jamais assez: fumer diminue votre espérance de vie, surtout si vous avez Jane qui vous suis sournoisement).

Voilà, il arrive devant cette petite rue isoler, ce sera parfait. Je l'y pousse rudement, et jette un dernier coup d'œil circulaire pour être sûr que l'on ne nous voit pas. Personne. Parfait. Avant qu'il est eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passé, j'avais déjà planté mes crocs dans sa jugulaire et le vider de son liquide vital goulument.

Je n'avais pas envie de jouer avec, déjà parce que j'avais très faim, mais en plus nous étions en pleine ville, les gens auraient entendu ses hurlements si je m'étais amusé à le torturer. Balançant le corps sans vie de l'homme dans une benne à ordure à laquelle je mis le feu, je m'avançais vers la forêt ayant besoin de courir, de me défouler avant de rentrer au château et de me défouler d'une autre façon sur mes congénères.

J'aimais bien cet forêt, Alec et moi y venons souvent pour se retrouver tout les deux, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement loin des oreilles indiscrètes présentent à Volterra. Et là nous parlions, de tout et de n'importe quoi. Mon frère savait tout de ma vie comme il savait tout de la mienne: nous n'avions pas de secret l'un pour l'autre.

Même si j'aimais beaucoup Demetri il ignorait certaine choses sur moi; comme lui ces derniers temps me cacher des choses, je le savais bien: il était si mal, quoiqu'un peu mieux ces jours derniers. Mais sinon en règle général, il savait presque tout de moi: histoire humaine comme vampire.

Presque tout. Sauf sur une chose. Une part de ma vie que je lui est jamais dîtes, seul Alec est au courant. Lui seul sait que durant une période de ma vie, certes courte: six jours, j'ai fait une chose qui m'empoisonne l'existence encore maintenant. 300 ans après … Et cela me poursuivais encore aujourd'hui.

Je m'en souviens, malheureusement parfaitement bien, même si trois siècles sont passé. Foutu mémoire vampirique qui mémorise tout. Mais même sans cela, je crois que ça n'aurait aucune importance, qu'importe que cela ce soit passé il y a trois siècles ou trois millénaires, jamais je ne pourrais oublier une telle chose.

Oui, car très peu de jeune fille oublie la perte de leurs virginité. Surtout si cela se produit avec un homme que vous finissez par haïr, comme moi.

Car si je hais aujourd'hui Félix plus que tout, il n'en reste pas moins que lorsque j'étais une nouveau-née, je suis tombé sous le charme de cet homme. Et là, même si je l'ignorais encore à cet instant, cela sonna pour moi le début d'une histoire sur laquelle je n'aurais plus aucun contrôle.

Et si il y a bien une chose que j'exècre par-dessus tout, c'est bien de n'avoir pas le contrôle total des choses: que cela soit sur les gens, des mes amitiés, des mes liaisons. Mais l'idée de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur une partie de ma vie me met dans une rage folle. Positivement. Même si cela ne concerne qu'une petite partie de m'a vie, cela m'est totalement intolérable. Vraiment.

Me souvenir de ces jours, me fait sentir bizarre: un mélange de colère, d'exaspération, d'un peu d'excitation et pour finir de gène. La gène qui me tenaille depuis tout ce temps, quand je suis face à Lui. Et qu'il sait. Car la seul fois où je me suis montrer faible et soumise, depuis ma transformation, c'était avec Félix. Et pour ça je le hais vraiment chaque jour un peu plus. Et j'ai l'impression que cet colère ne fait qu'augmenter. Jour après jour. Nuit après nuit.

Tout cela à cause de six misérables jours… une goute d'eau, dans l'éternité d'un vampire …

Je sortais alors tout juste de ma première année de ma transformation, et sans vouloir me vanter j'arrivais déjà à bien contrôler mon don. Aro d'ailleurs s'en réjouissait, ce félicitant chaque jour un peu plus de nous avoir transformé Alec et moi, même si nous serions éternellement figer dans le corps de deux adolescents de 15 ans. Mais avec notre état de vampire nous arrivions à faire quand même un peu plus mâture.

Voyant mes progrès impressionnant, Aro voulut voir ce que je valais concernant la pratique, en accompagnant quelqu'un, car si je progressais très vite je n'en restais pas moins une jeune vampire instable. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il demanda à Félix de m'emmener avec lui sur sa prochaine mission.

Félix était celui qui s'occuper des nouveau-née en règle général, surtout ceux qui allait faire partit de la garde royal et des gardes tout simples, dont il assurait le commandement. Il était alors normal qu'Aro lui demande cela, il était mieux placé que quiconque. Quand à moi j'en fût ravi, car avec Alec, Félix nous avaient assisté tout le long de notre première année, qui fut hippique, il faut bien l'avouer.

Sa mission concerné un clan de vampires au Laos, qui essayer de prendre le territoire d'un autre, rien de bien répréhensible jusque là cela arriver souvent, mais le fait est que pour y arriver, les batailles entre les deux clans se faisaient de plus en plus indiscrète aux yeux des humains.

J'étais heureuse d'aller effectuer ma première mission, même si s'y rajouter de la tristesse car Alec rester au château. Mais nous devions obéir à nos maîtres et faire nos preuves sur le terrain. Et puis j'étais pas mal exciter d'un autre côté: j'allais voyager, chose que je n'avais jamais faite avant, et j'allais partir avec Félix, l'homme pour lequel je ressentais toute sorte d'émotions extrêmement intenses.

Lorsque nous étions enfin arriver à destination nous avions appris que les deux clans de nomade qui s'entretuer avait fini par s'exterminer l'un l'autre. Inutile de dire que j'étais affreusement déçu par tout ceci. J'aurais tant voulu lui montrer que j'aurais été capable de faire un carnage à moi seule.

Alors que je lui demandais si l'on repartait tout de suite, Félix me fixa avec des grands yeux, puis sembla amuser et me dit très vite:

_« C'est vrai, tu es une novice, j'ai eu un peu tendance à l'oublier à cause de ton comportement, car tu te débrouille vraiment bien. Mais même si on sait qu'ils ont fini par s'entretuer nous allons rester quelque jours sur place pour être sûr de tout ceci. »_

Je lui avait souris, ravis de prolonger le voyage et avoir l'espérance qu'il restait peut-être des membres d'un des clans avec lesquels je pourrai jouer.

Il nous avait trouver une petite maison typiques de là-bas que j'avais trouver charmante entourait de rizières dont, est-il utile de préciser, nous avions tué les occupants avant.

Il avait été tout le long d'une prévenance inégalable se montrant des plus gentleman avec moi, ce qui je dois dire me plaisais énormément. La façon dont il se comporter avec moi, me fit prendre confiance pour le plan qui avait germer dans mon esprit au moment ou j'avais appris que nous serions que tout les deux pour cette mission. Je voulais de lui pour premier amant, car depuis que j'étais une vampire, je savais que les rapports charnels étaient des choses belles et naturelles et qui pouvaient se pratiquer hors mariage. ( Je vous rappelle que Jane est née durant la période d'obscurantisme et on peut pas dire qu'à l'époque ils étaient super ouvert d'esprit. Le sexe, déjà on en parlais pas et c'était pas avant le mariage, avec en règle général un mec que tes parents ont choisi et où te demande pas ton avis. Donc pour ce qui va suivre, dîtes vous bien que ce que Jane sait du sexe se résume à … pratiquement rien.)

J'avais déjà entendu, au château, des couples grâce à mon ouïe vampirique, mais à plus grand dam je ne savais pas grand chose. C'est pour cela que je voulais que ma première fois ce passe avec Félix, un homme expérimenté qui pourrai m'apprendre des tas de choses, et qui m'attirais énormément. Et je savais par de nombreux gardes et par Demetri que Félix avait eu beaucoup d'amantes.

Mais j'étais affreusement gêné comment lui demander ça ? Et puis d'ailleurs comment pouvait-on faire une demande pareil à un homme ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas aller le voir et lui demander de but en blanc une telle chose. C'était si intime. Mais si j'avais certaine appréhension à lui poser la question, c'était plus par peur qu'il refuse, qu'autre chose. Lui qui avait l'habitude des femmes expérimentées et sûr d'elle. Voudrait-il de moi ?

Mais je devais le faire au lieu de rester sur des interrogations. Il était juste devant la maison épiant les alentours pour être sûr que ne serions pas repérer si les vampires d'un des deux clans revenaient dans les environs. Je décidais de jouer le tout pour le tout et avoir l'air un peu plus sûr de moi, sinon cela ne marcherai jamais. Je me déshabillais rapidement et m'allongea sur lit dans l'unique chambre de la maison; puis je l'attendis. À peine quelques secondes plus tard je l'entendis rentrer dans la maison et suivre mon odeur jusqu'à la chambre et lorsqu'il arriva devant, je vu ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis il me dit, d'un air pas très sûr:

_« Jane je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »_

_- Cela me semble assez évident, non ?_

_- Enfin oui, bien sûr. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi tu le fais ? _

_- J'ai envie de toi, cela me semble une bonne raison ? _

Puis je vis ses yeux descendre le long de mes courbes, s'arrêtant, brûlant ma peau. Enfin, il remonta son regard jusqu'à mes seins, les contempla, puis il finit sa course sur mes lèvres. Il resta bloquer sur celle-ci un petit moment, puis soudain comme chassant des mauvaises pensées, il secoua sa tête et me dit d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude:

_« Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose tu es si jeune et innocente … »_

Et ce fut à cet instant que cette idée me traversa l'esprit: je n'avais qu'a lui dire que je l'avais déjà fait une fois. Au moins c'était mieux que rien. Enfin jusqu'à qu'il s'en aperçoive.

_« Je ne suis plus vierge si tu veux tout savoir, d'accord je n'aurais pas autant d'expérience que tes autres conquêtes, mais tout de même. »_

_- Jane, même sans cela, je doute que Demetri apprécierait que je te fasse quoi que se soit et ton frère en plus …_

Je ne laissais pas terminer: c'était maintenant ou jamais.

_« Mon frère n'aura rien à dire car je ne vais pas passer mon éternité en bonne sœur et je suis sûr que lui non plus ne va pas tarder à se priver donc. Et Demetri, tu sais, je crois que notre relation peux porter à confusion, je tiens à lui mais …_

Cette fois ci c'est lui qui m'interrompit:

_« Je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et Demetri, mais tout de même, je ne sais pas si … »_

_- On ne pourrait rien lui dire, je suis sûr que vous vous ne racontez quand même pas tout ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, chacun à quand même son jardin secret._

_- Alors …_

J'attendais anxieuse, car pour la première fois de ma vie, humaine ou vampire, j'avais menti sciemment et je me demander s'il aller s'en rendre compte. Mais apparement non. J'étais ainsi plongé dans mes réflexions quand je perçus un bruit venant de Félix. Je reportais mon intention sur lui pour me rendre compte qu'il venait d'enlever sa cape. Puis s'en suivit rapidement ses chaussures, son pantalon puis il commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout s'avançant vers moi en me regardant tendrement.

Arriver devant le lit il l'enleva et s'allongea sur moi avec beaucoup de douceur. Cela contraster avec les fois où je l'avais vu regarder les autres femelles avec un œil concupiscent et les amener dans sa chambre avec brusquerie. Il me regarda dans les yeux, puis s'avança vers mes lèvres et passa sensuellement sa langue dessus. Mon Dieu, que c'était bon. Après c'être amusés à gouter mes lèvres, il posa les siennes sur les miennes encore brûlantes du tracer qu'il s'était amuser à y faire. Soudain je sentis sa langue pénétrer ma bouche et bien qu'un peu surprise sur le coup je trouvais cela agréable. J'appréciais vraiment et je décidai de lui rendre la pareille.

Je fis donc pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche et au petit grognement de plaisir qu'il poussa je sus que je me débrouillais pas trop mal, pour le moment. Après un petit moment, il relâcha mes lèvres et s'allongea à côté de moi sur son flanc gauche. Puis il fit courir le bout de ses doit sa bouche, et il redescendit sa main, passa langoureusement sur mes seins, puis mon ventre, mes hanches et enfin il arriva à mon pubis. Il avait juste posé ses doigt sur moi et j'étais déjà terriblement exciter par cela. Il avait explorer mon corps comme s'il voulait inscrire chaque parcelle de ma peau dans ses souvenirs.

Il se mit à caresser le haut de mes cuisses, mais je le tenais fermer appréhendant ce qu'il aller suivre. Me sortant de mes pensés je l'entendit me murmurer d'une voix plus rauque que tout à l'heure:

_« Ecarte. »_

Un peu inquiète, j'obéis tout de même et le regarda passer sa main sur les replis de mon sexe humide. Il grogna une nouvelle fois de contentement et me dit:

_« Tu es toute mouillée ma belle, j'adore ça. »_

Alors on était deux, parce ce qu'il me faisait … OH MON DIEU ! Sur quoi il venait de passer ses doigts magiques ? Il recommença et mes hanches se arquèrent vers le haut automatiquement. Surprise, je relevais la tête pour voir ce qu'il me faisait et qui me procurer autant de plaisir. Je le vis me sourire et il recommença son manège sur ce qui me sembla être un petit bout de chair qui devait contenir tout le centre nerveux de mon corps, tellement je n'avais plus d'emprise sur celui-ci.

Je me trémoussais maintenant sur le lit tout sentiments de gène complètement disparu, poussant des gémissent de plaisir, pendant que ses doigt semblaient jouer avec moi. Il me regarder prendre du plaisir, me souriant toujours avec un petit air espiègle sur le visage. Après une minutes ou deux de se traitement, je le sentis introduire en doigt en moi et là je me cambrai de surprise mais aussi de plaisir, tellement se fut bon. Je lui souris à mon tour mais je remarquai qu'il avait froncé un peu les sourcils et brusquement je me rendis compte que mon mensonge ne ferait plus long feu maintenant. Mais soudain, toute pensés cohérente quitta mon esprit car il venait d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt en moi.

Ses doigts que j'avais dis magiques quelques instant plus tôt, je les traitais de tout les noms à présent. Mais qu'est-ce que sa pouvait faire mal, bon Dieu. Si la brulure que je ressentais entre mes jambes étaient si vive alors qu'il n'avait pénétrer que deux doigts, qu'est-ce que serait lorsqu'il me pénétrerai réellement. Je me pris à penser que ses doigts longs et épais, étaient en parfaite concordance avec la taille de son sexe que je sentais grossir et durcir depuis tout à l'heure contre ma hanche. Et je me posa la question: mais comment cela allait-il pouvoir rentrer en moi ?

Mais pour l'instant tout ceci n'avait aucune importance car peut-être que cela n'aura jamais lieu. Je le vis relevait vivement la tête vers moi et me regarder surpris, il avait compris c'était sûr. Il avait senti à quel point j'étais étroite et puis c'était un homme d'expérience, il devait bien reconnaître une vierge, d'une femme qui ne l'étais plus. Alors que je m'attendais à une remontrance en bonne et du forme pour lui avoir menti, il se contenta de me regarder avec amusement puis je vis de la tendresse passer dans son regard et il m'embrassa tout aussi tendrement sur la joue prés de la commissure de mes lèvres.

Pour me pardonner, me donner son accord, les deux. Je ne savais pas. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il retira ses doigt de moi et me souris de nouveau. A mon tour je l'embrassais sur les lèvres doucement puis je me détachais de lui pour lui sourire à mon tour. Dans mon sourire je tentais de lui faire passer ma reconnaissance pour sa compréhension et surtout sur le fait qu'il n'est pas insisté là dessus. Il le savait, je le savait. Et j'étais persuadé maintenant qu'il ferais tout pour que cela soit agréable et inoubliable pour moi. Sinon s'il ne voulait pas il serait tout simplement parti et point barre.

Il se rapprocha pour continuer le baiser que je lui avait donné et je l'embrassais ravi, que les choses s'arrangent aussi simplement. Il continua à m'embrasser tout en s'allongeant à moitié sur moi. Je sentis ses doigts qui continué à me caresser et me procurer un plaisir que je jugeais incommensurable. Le fait de l'embrassai combiné au caresses sur mon sexe me fit bientôt sentir toute bizarre: je sentais que mon corps entendait un soulagement et si j'étais bien sûr d'une chose c'était que seul Félix pourrait m'emmener cet apaisement que je désirer si ardemment.

Je sentis Félix sourire contre mes lèvres en me sentant m'agiter comme une folle, il relâcha mes lèvres et me chuchota sensuellement:

_« Tu vas bientôt avoir ton premier orgasme ma belle, profite. Concentre toi sur mes doigts, ressent le plaisir qui monte en toi. Tu le sens ma belle ? »_

_- Oh oui, gémis-je, oui c'est bon …_

_- Oui, ma belle. Tu vas jouir pour moi._

_- Oui. Encore ! Oh mon Dieu, ne t'arrête surtout pas, continue._

_- Comme ça ? Hein, c'est bon, ma belle ?_

Je ne lui répondis pas car la seule chose qui pouvais sortir de moi à cet instant fut des gémissements de plaisir. Je sentais que j'étais proche, très proche. Il fallait que je lui dise, alors entre deux gémissement je réussis à articuler, tant bien que mal:

_« Félix, je sens que je vais venir ! »_

_- Alors viens, ma belle. Viens pour moi._

Soudain je sentis une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres, m'emporter. Et je mis à gémir de plus belle, mais Félix ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille:

_« Cri ma belle, personne ne peut t'entendre. Cri ton plaisir pour moi. Jouis fort. »_

_- OH OUI FELIX, OUI JE VIENS !_

Et au bout de quelques temps je sentais ma jouissance s'estompait peu à peu, puis redescendre, et pour finir plus rien, ne me laissant qu'un sentiment de plénitude. Je soufflais un grand coup bien que je n'en avais pas besoin. Waouh, alors c'était ça avoir un orgasme, jouir. Si c'était ça j'en étais plus que satisfaite, pour une première fois. Je sentis Félix se détachait de moi et m'embrassais sur la tempe en me disant:

_« Je suis fier de toi, ton premier orgasme. C'était bien ? »_

_- Oh mon Dieu, je pense que bien est un euphémisme. C'était prodigieux Félix merci._

_- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi très chère, _me dit-il taquin.

Je le regardais en instant, et lui demanda:

_« Apprends moi. »_

_- T'apprendre quoi, ma belle ? _

_- Ca, la jouissance, comment donner du plaisir à un homme … tout enfin._

_- Tu veux être mon élève en somme ?_

_- Oui. Tu acceptes ?_

_- D'accord Mademoiselle, mais j'espère que vous êtes une élève très consciencieuse, car nous allons étudier très à fond ses jours prochains._

Je lui souris malicieusement, pour lui montrer mon accord. Il me regarda avec un air coquin et me dis:

_« Bien. Alors votre première leçon Mademoiselle et de donner du plaisir à un homme. En l'occurrence moi. »_

Puis, souriant toujours, il s'allongea sur le dos et là pour la première fois je vu son sexe. Et bien ce que j'avais sentis contre ma anche ne lui rendais pas justice. On pouvait dire que tout était proportionner dans son corps: sa carrure, sa taille, je me sentis soudain minuscule face à lui, ses doigts et pour finir son pénis. Je me pris à avoir peur cela aller faire horriblement mal lorsqu'il me pénétrera. Félix du voir mon anticipation, car il me dit:

_« Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'ai ferait l'amour que lorsque tu le voudras et que tu sera prête »._

Je hochais la tête, confiante. Puis il reprit:

_« Pour l'instant tu va me faire jouir avec ta main. Tu veux bien ?»_

_- Oui. _

_- Alors rapproche toi un peu de moi et enroules ta main autour de moi._

Je m'exécutais me levant à moitié et mis ma main sur son impressionnante érection.

_« Je vais t'apprendre comment me donner du plaisir. Je vais te guider. »_

Disant cela il mit sa main sur la mienne et me fis faire un mouvement de va et viens assez lent.

_« Voilà comme ça ma belle, sert juste un peu plus fort. »_

- _Comme ça, _dis-je en m'exécutant.

_- Oui, comme ça ma belle c'est bon. Tu peux avec ton pouce me caresser le gland._

Je m'exécutais une nouvelle fois et entendis en sifflement venant de Félix. Inquiète je m'arrêtais et lui dit:

_« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, ce n'est pas bien ? »_

_- Quoi ? Non c'est parfais ma belle au contraire tu me fais du bien, continue._

Confiante je continuais à lui prodiguer mes carésses. Au bout d'une minute il lâcha ma main et dit:

_« Tu peux le faire toute seule maintenant ? »_

_- Oui. J'aime te donner du plaisir._

_- Tu vas apprendre que lorsque qu'on donne du plaisir à son partenaire cela emmène souvent notre propre plaisir._

_- Oui ?_

_- Oui, ma belle. Maintenant, accélère un peu le mouvement._

_- Comme ça ?_

_- Oui c'est bon. Hum, trop bon même. Vous êtes doué naturellement, dîtes moi Mademoiselle._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Bien sûr tu me donnes beaucoup de plaisir. Et je crois que si tu continues comme ça je ne vais pas tarder à venir d'ailleurs. _

Ravis de ces encouragement je continuer, de le caresser, augmentant ma cadence et je me mis à le serrer un peu plus fort vu qu'il aimait ça. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre il poussa plusieurs gémissement de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement où Félix haletais de plus en plus, il me balbutia:

_- Oui, continue comme ça, je vais pas tarder oui. Plus vite ma belle._

_- Comme ça._

_- Ah, oui. Continue. Oh c'est trop bon._

_- Je te donne du plaisir ? _

_- Oui, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ma belle._

_- Alors viens._

_- Oui, je vais venir. Ah ! Je viens oui. Continue oui. AH! Je viens, oui je viens !_

Puis je vis son corps se tendre et soudain il jouit puissamment en plusieurs jets dans ma main et sur son ventre. Je continuais de le caresser un peu après sa jouissance, comme il avait fait pour moi et m'arrêta, sans pour autant enlever ma main. J'étais trop fasciné par la vue que j'avais. Si j'avais trouvé Félix séduisant avant, ce n'était rien à ce que j'avais aperçut durant son orgasme, il était encore plus beau, époustouflant.

Revenant à la réalité je sentis la main puissante de Félix sur moi et vu qu'il m'enlevais la main de son pénis et me l'essuyais sur un bout de chiffon qui trainer là et ensuite s'essuya le ventre et balança le chiffon souiller de sa semence. Il se tourna ver moi et me dit:

_« Tu t'en es remarquablement bien tirer ma belle. J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir, vraiment. »_

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Monsieur, _le taquinais-je.

Il me regarda avec un air coquin et m'embrassa sur la tempe puis il dévia sur ma joue et pour finir mes lèvres et m'embrassa langoureusement, comme pour me remercier, du plaisir que je venais de lui donner. Puis il redescendit ses lèvres sur mon cou, me chatouillant au passage, et enroula sa lange sur un des mes tétons, tendis que sa main tirer légèrement sur l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement je recommencer à gémir, incapable de rester silencieuse face au traitement qu'il me procurer. Je l'entendis me dire entre deux gouts de langue:

_« Maintenant nous allons passer à l'étape suivante: le sexe oral, Mademoiselle. »_

_- Oui, oui !_

_- Vous êtes très enthousiasmes Mademoiselle, ou c'est juste le résultat des caresses que je vous prodigue ?_

_- Oh mon Dieu, tes caresse_, lui gémis-je une nouvelle fois.

_- Alors puis-je continuer ma leçon ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui, je ne veux pas arrêter ! C'est trop bon._

_- Parfait._

Il continua à me titiller les seins quelques instant, puis il se remit à explorer mon corps avec sa langue, laissant comme des brulures là où il était passé. Il continua sa descente vers mon ventre, joua un peu avec mon nombril et enfin à ma plus grande surprise posa un baiser sur mon sexe. Il avait écarter mes cuisses avec douceur et tout d'un coup je vis sa tête disparaître entre celles ci. Mais que faisait-il donc ? Soudain je n'eu plus à me poser la question car il y passa sa langue. OH. MON. DIEU. Que c'était bon, vraiment très agréable, mais cela me gênais atrocement de savoir sa bouche sur la partie la plus intime de ma personne. Je me redressais sur mes coudes pour lui faire part de mon malaise:

_« Félix, s'il te plaît, arrête. »_

Il releva la tête vers moi l'air surpris et me dit:

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ma belle, ça va trop vite tu veux qu'on arrête ? »_

_- Non, non pas du tout. Tu es très prévenant au contraire. C'est juste que …_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? _

_- C'est juste que c'est assez gênant à dire._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ma belle, dis-moi._

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dit:

_« Ce que tu étais en train de me faire c'était très bon, mais je suis aussi affreusement embarrasser, tu comprends ? »_

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue d'un geste tendre.

_« Il ne faut pas ma belle. C'est quelque chose de naturel et il n'y a aucune honte au fait que je te procure du plaisir avec mes doigts ou avec ma bouche. Mais si ça te gène vraiment j'arrête tout de suite, je ne voudrais rien faire qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise. »_

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et je me dis que le malaise que j'avais ressenti n'étais rien comparer au plaisir qu'il avait commencé à me donner. Et puis, depuis le début Félix avait été très tendre avec moi, et je le croyais quand il disait qu'il arrêterai tout si ceci me troubler vraiment. Ma décision était prise, je hochais la tête pour lui faire part de mon consentement. Il me sourit et reprit sa place qu'il avait quitté pour continuer son délicieux traitement.

Ce qu'il me faisait avec sa langue m'émoustillait d'avantage, comparer à ce qu'il m'avait tout à l'heure fait avec ses doigts. Je me remis à geindre pratiquement en cadence avec les caresses de Félix. Tout d'un coup les ondes de plaisir ressentit jusque là, faillir m'emporter lorsque je le sentis introduire un de ses doigt en moi. Comme pour me rassurer d'une peur légitime, il me dit très vite:

_« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je vais juste mettre un doigt en toi c'est tout. J'en rajouterais un deuxième lorsque tu seras bien exciter; je veux te préparer à me recevoir, d'accord. »_

_- D'accord._

_- Tu me fais confiance ?_

_- Je te fais confiance._

_- Bien, et ne te retiens surtout pas de crier. Je veux t'entendre, ma belle._

Alors pour toute réponse je me mis à gémir de plus belle. Si ses doigts sont magique, sa langue l'est tout autant. Je prenais de plus en plus de plaisir, au fur et à mesure que Félix accélérer le mouvement sur mon petit centre nerveux. Et son doigt en moi, c'était tout simplement divin. Il continua quelque temps en soudain sa merveilleuse langue arrêta de faire ses arabesques sur les replis de mon sexe et me regarda droit dans les yeux pendant que son doigt continuer ses aller et venu en moi en un rythme soutenu. Lorsqu'il me parla, je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix aussi sensuel:

_« Que tu es belle en prenant du plaisir. Et ta petite chatte à un gout délicieux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »_

Je remerciais mon état de vampire, car sinon à cet instant précis, je serais aussi rouge qu'une tomate devant les paroles de Félix. Il du bien voir que cela me troublais quelque peut car il émit un petit rire. Puis il me dit:

_« Je vais mettre un autre doigt en toi, d'accord ma belle ? Ca ne te ferais pas aussi mal que la première fois car tu n'étais pas assez excité. Ca ira ? »_

J'hésitais un peu et lui répondit très vite:

_- D'accord, vas-y._

_- Si je te fais mal je veux que tu me le dises et j'arrêterai tout de suite. D'accord ma belle._

_- Je te fais confiance._

Il me fit un petit sourire confiant et continua de me regarder droit des les yeux pendant qu'il insérait tout doucement un deuxième doigt en moi. J'attendis avec appréhension la brulure qui allait s'en suivre, mais rien ne vint. Il avait raison, la première fois qu'il me l'avait fais je ne devais pas être assez excité et détendu. Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons Félix me parla d'une voix rassurante:

_« Tu vois, tu n'as pas mal, non ? »_

_- Non ça va. C'est même très agréable, _réalisais-je surprise.

_- C'est normal, c'est parce que tu es moins étroite que tout à l'heure. Tu seras bientôt prête à être pénétrer ma belle._

_- Ca fera mal ? _

Je m'en douté un peu mais je voulais en avoir la confirmation.

_« Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu auras mal, mais je ferais tout pour te faire oublier au plus vite la douleur, ma belle. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? »_

_- Bien sûr que tu as ma confiance, je te l'ai dis._

_- Alors il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal. Concentre toi sur mes caresses maintenant. Profite du moment._

_- Oui, c'est bon. J'aime ce que tu me fais._

A cet instant je ressentis sa langue tourner sur mon sexe et me lécher, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire soulever mes hanches dans un mouvement involontaire. Et là je me rendis compte que Félix me tenant ferment ancrer contre le lit. Résultat: la seule chose que je pouvais faire été de gémir mon plaisir qui aller à crescendo grâce à sa langue combiné à ses doigts qui continuer leurs aller et venus en moi de plus en plus rapidement.

Soudain les vagues de plaisir que j'avais ressenti revinrent mais en plus puissante et prête à m'emmener encore plus haut et plus loin. Cette fois, je me mis à crier sans gène tant le plaisir qui irradiait tout mon corps était fort. Oh mon dieu, c'était trop bon. Prenant à peine conscience de ce que je faisait, je me relever à demi et empoigna ses cheveux avec ma main.

_« Oh, oui Félix continue, c'est trop bon. Je vais pas tarder à venir. Oui encore. Oui là comme ça. Ah, Félix oui! Oui, oui, oui ! Je viens ! OUI ! AH OUI, OUI ! Oh, mon Dieu. »_

Je venais de jouir une seconde fois. Félix devant mon enthousiasme continua à passer sa langue sur chaque replis de mon sexe tout en continuant ces délicieux va et viens avec ses doigts. Il s'arrêta quelques instant plus tard et releva la tête vers moi et me souris:

_« Alors tu as aimé, ma belle ? »_

_- C'était parfait, j'ai joui encore plus fort que la première fois._

_- Alors vous m'en voyez ravis, Mademoiselle._

Je lui fit un sourire béat et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, après lui avoir tirer aussi fort dessus durant mon orgasme. Nous nous regardâmes un petit moment ainsi puis il embrassa tendrement ma cuisse et réintroduisit ses deux doigts en moi, et recommença ces incessant va et viens. Je le regardai un peu surprise. Il le remarqua et me dis:

_« Je veux que tu sois la moins étroite possible, ma belle, lorsque je te pénétrerai. »_

_- C'est bon ce que tu me fais._

_- Je vais rentrer un troisième doigts en toi, d'accord ? »_

_- Oui, viens._

Lorsque je sentis un autre de ses doigt me pénétrer je ressentis aussitôt une gène qui ne me fit pas vraiment mal, mais qui m'étirer.

_« Tu as mal ? me demanda Félix un peu anxieux. »_

_- Non ça va, j'ai juste la sensation d'être étirer._

_- C'est normal, ça va passer._

En effet au bout des quelques va et viens supplémentaires, cette sensation disparu, pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir qui augmentais au creux de mes reins. Puis au bout d'un moment alors que je m'approchais de la délivrance Félix enleva ses doigts magiques. Au petit glapissement de colère que je poussai, Félix ricana et dit :

_- Impatiente, Mademoiselle ?_

_- Oui, oh mon Dieu continue ce que tu me faisais. _

_- Non, je ne veux pas que tu vienne sur mes doigts: je veux être en toi lorsque tu jouiras, ma belle. Tu veux toujours ?_

_- Maintenant plus que jamais._

_- Tu es sûre, ma belle. Parce qu'une fois le pas franchit, pas de retour en arrière possible._

_- J'ai les cuisses écarter devant toi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus pour te convaincre !_

_- Non, écoute-moi ! Je ne veux surtout pas que tu regrettes de m'offrir ta vertu, que tu fasses le bon choix._

_- J'y est déjà réfléchi. Je veux que tu sois mon premier. C'est toi que je veux._

Pour toute réponse Félix, se releva à moitié et s'allongea sur moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je lui rendis son baiser trop heureuse que l'on continue nos ébats. Le baiser dura plus longtemps que tout les autres que nous avions échangés, puis il se détacha des mes lèvres, me caressa la joue et me souffla:

_« Alors continuons, votre éducation sexuelle, mademoiselle, me dit-il amusé. »_

Je souris pendant qu'il mit à genoux entre mes cuisses, et la de nouveau, je vis son érection, que j'avais sentis au moment où l'on s'embrassait, et qui maintenant, me paraissait encore plus monstrueuse que tout à l'heure. Il surprit mon regard sur sa hampe et me dit:

_« C'est toi qui m'a mit dans cet état avec tes cris de jouissance, _me dit-il amusé. »

_- Oh. Bien, _dis-je un peu surprise que de simple cri l'ai fait réagir à ce point.

_- On va commencer ma belle, mais je veux être sur que si vraiment tu as trop mal, tu m'arrêtera. D'accord._

_- Oui._

_- Parfait. Détend toi._

En disant cela il prit mes jambes et les plaça de chaque côté de ses hanches. Me regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, il me les écarta encore un peu plus et commença en avancé son bassin plus prés de moi. Je soufflais un grand coup et attendis les yeux fermés que Félix prenne mon innocence, lorsque j'entendis sa voix me dire doucement:

_« Regarde moi, je veux te voir. »_

J'ouvris les yeux et au même moment je sentis son gland me caresser mon petit paquet de nerfs, ce qui m'excita au plus au point. Il continua son petit manège un moment puis je sentis son sexe qui commençait à me pénétrais lentement. Il poussa un peu et je sentis comme une déchirure au plus profond de moi, puis une brulure encore plus vive que le première fois. Et je le sentais toujours s'enfonçais en moi, me laissant à présent une horrible sensation d'écartèlement. Je me mis à gémir et cette fois pas de plaisir, je peux vous le certifier. Mais il continuait à s'enfoncer en moi implacablement, puis enfin, Dieu merci, il arrêta tout mouvement et me demanda anxieusement:

_« Tu as très mal ? »_

_- Oui, j'ai l'impression que tu me déchires, c'est horrible._

_- Il faut que tu te détendes ma belle, sinon tu auras encore plus mal._

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me détendre, mais c'était assez difficile, au vue des différentes sensations qui m'assaillaient. Alors Félix trouva un moyen qui je dois dire était excellent, il passa son pouce sur mon petit paquet de nerf.

_« Concentre toi juste sur mon doigt. »_

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et au bout d'un moment je ne ressenti presque plus la douleur. Je levais mes yeux vers lui et vu qu'il se mordait violemment les lèvres. Je me demandais ce qu'il lui arrivait et il me dit comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensés:

_« Tu es si serré, ma belle. C'est tellement bon. »_

Je bougeais légèrement mes hanches pour qu'il commence à me faire sienne. Voyant cela, il commença alors à bouger lui aussi, tout en douceur et relâcha mon petit bourgeon.

_« C'est tellement bon, d'être en toi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »_

C'est à cet instant que je compris que Félix se retenait de me prendre plus brutalement, malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait. Je me relevais à moitié sur mes coudes et je vis qu'il n'était pas totalement entré en moi. Je l'entendis me dire d'une voix rauque:

_« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Moi allant et venant en toi. »_

_- Oui, _lui gémis-je faiblement.

_- Tu as toujours mal ?_

_- Un peu moins, maintenant._

Félix se mit à gémir de concert avec moi, tandis qu'il me prenait toujours lentement et doucement. Au bout d'un moment je voulus augmenter la vitesse, car d'un le désir que je ressentais se faisait de plus en plus fort et de deux j'avais beaucoup moins mal qu'au début et de trois je voyais que Félix avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de me prendre de façon moins délicate qu'il le faisait depuis le début.

_« Plus vite, s'il te plaît. »_

_- Tu n'auras pas mal ?_

_- Non, c'est bon._

Alors je le sentis qui commencer à me pénétrer à un rythme plus soutenu et même si cela me fit mal durant un court instant je ne lui dis rien. Je sentais Félix se détendre alors qu'il s'introduisait en moi plus profondément. J'hoquetais de surprise quand je le sentis me soulever par les fesses pour avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Et après quelques va et viens il réussi à s'enfoncer en moi totalement. Je criais de surprise et de douleur car je me sentais de nouveau horriblement écarteler.

Félix s'arrêta de nouveau pour m'habituer à l'intrusion. Il souleva un peu plus mes fesses et la différence de taille entre nous était telle, que je ne reposais plus que sur le haut de mon dos ayant tout le reste de mon corps maintenu et diriger par les mains puissantes et expertes de Félix. Je me sentais tellement petite et frêle à cet instant, totalement à sa merci, le tout encore plus accentuer par le fait qu'il me manipulait depuis le début comme une poupée de porcelaine. Et lorsque je sentis Félix aller et venir de nouveau en moi je ne pu m'empêcher de crier écartelé entre le plaisir et la douleur.

Félix se mit à me pénétrer avec plus de vigueur, me faisant cette fois hurler et m'accrocher au draps que je déchirais tellement ses coups de reins étaient puissant. Félix lui semblait être totalement au nirvana:

_« Oh, que c'est bon d'être complètement en toi. Oui ! »_

_- Ah ! Oui, oui, oui._

_- Tu aimes ma belle ce que je te fais ?_

_- J'ai encore un peu mal._

_- Tu veux qu'on arête ?_

_- NON ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas, _lui criais-je.

D'ailleurs je pensais que vu dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il aurait été bien incapable de s'arrêter. Ce qui fut affirmé quand je le sentis se tendre de plus en plus. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, lorsqu'il confirma mes soupçons:

_« Je vais bientôt venir, ma belle. »_

Alors il se mit à aller plus violemment en moi et bientôt je vis qu'il était de nouveau sur le point de jouir. Je le regardais fasciné:

_« Ah ! Je viens, ma belle. Oh, que c'est bon. OUI, OUI, OUI ! AH ! »_

Et grâce à mon ouïe vampirique j'entendis Félix éjaculer fortement en moi en plusieurs jets et sentis son liquide tiède me remplir. Après avoir jouis, il resta en moi quelque secondes, puis il relâcha mes jambes et pour finir s'écroula sur moi. J'aimais la sensation de son corps sur le mien. Il releva la tête et me regarda en souriant tout en caressant mes longs cheveux qui devait être en bataille.

Et comme pour parfaire ce moment le soleil passa à travers les stores fait de bambou et nous fit scintillais. Ce moment était parfais comme une bulle intemporelle où seul lui et moi étions nicher. Après avoir passé un moment ainsi, il se leva et me tendit la main pour que je me lève à mon tour. Là il me fit aller au milieu de la pièce principal et me tenant toujours la main m'installa dans la cuvette en cuivre où les humains qui habitaient là l'utilisait pour se laver. (oui à l'époque la douche et l'eau courante, c'était niet, trop galère)

Prenant une cruche remplit d'eau, il la fit déferler sur moi, du somment de mon crâne jusqu'à mes pieds. Puis la remplissant une nouvelle fois, il me mouilla cette fois juste à partir du bas ventre. Pour mener à bien cet opération il fut obligé de ce mettre à genoux devant moi (1). Je le regarder faire puis je mis à fixer le mur d'en face au repensant au dernier événements qui venant de bouleverser ma vie, qui pourtant commencer à peine. Mais surtout au dernier: Félix venait de faire de moi une femme.

Revenant brutalement au présent, j'enrageais.

Si j'avais aimé ces moment passé avec lui: oh que oui.

Si je regrettais: je dois bien avoué que non.

Mais ça, personne hormis mon frère ne le savais car je préférerai être torturer de la pire espèce durant des siècles que d'avouer cela. Enfin je dis hormis mon frère mais il est évident que Aro était au courant, car lorsqu'ils nous avaient demandé un compte rendu de la mission que l'on venait d'effectuer, il avait lu toutes nos pensés.

A la décharge de Félix, même si je le hais aujourd'hui, je dois reconnaître que le reste de la mission fut aussi agréable que son commencement: il s'était avéré être un excellent professeur. Félix m'avait refait l'amour de nombreuses fois. Il m'avait appris des tas d'autres choses comme la fellation, où la première fois je faillis m'étouffer. Mais aussi la pratique de la sodomie, où la si je croyais qu'avoir perdu ma virginité m'avait fait mal, cela n'était rien par rapport à ça; d'ailleurs Félix fut le seul mâle que j'autorisais à m'avoir prise de cette manière. Il m'avait aussi apprit diverses positions, comment atteindre ma propre jouissance, donner du plaisir à un homme. Et pour tout dire, je crois que sincèrement un troupeau de vampires fous furieux serait passé devant notre maison, que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte.

Inutile de dire que lorsqu'en rentrant de mission Aro, qui comme d'habitude prit nos mains pour lire nos pensés, vit ce qu'il c'était passé je cru bien que j'allais en mourir de honte, encore plus lorsqu'il partagea ce qu'il avait vu avec Caïus et Marcus. Même Didyme fut au courant. Et pourtant ce ne fut rien par rapport à ce qui aller suivre. Durant le cour laps de temps où j'avais été absente mon frère m'avait confié que la plupart des vampires ne nous prenais pas au sérieux. D'ailleurs comment leurs en vouloir on avait l'air de deux ados dont les parents avaient oublier de venir les chercher ( La petite Jane et le petit Alec sont perdus, leurs parents les attendent à l'accueil, merci lol).

C'est là que ma décision fut prise, Aro m'avait confié qu'avec nos pouvoirs nous pourrions monté très haut dans la société vampirique, Alec et moi. Même faire partie de la garde royal, comme Félix et Demetri. Mais pour ça nous devions montrer notre potentiel. Je décidais donc de me montrer implacable, utilisant mon pouvoir sur d'autre membres de mon clan, choses à laquelle je m'éteint astreint depuis mon arrivée au château. Sauf lorsque je commençais à user de mon pouvoir et que je n'arrivais pas encore à le maîtriser totalement.

Oui c'est ça je devais mon montré impitoyable et cruel. En fait je devenais la Jane que tout le monde craint aujourd'hui. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, en fait le seul réel obstacle à mon ascension fut Félix. Lorsque nous étions rentrés, il voulut reprendre avec moi ce que nous avions expérimenté ses jours derniers. Il voulait faire de moi une de ses maîtresses et pour moi il en était hors de question, je le refusais catégoriquement.

Je ne deviendrais pas une des ses écervelés qui n'attendait que ça comme beaucoup au château. Je pensais que faire partie de ses maîtresses me rabaissais et me rendrais moins indépendante au yeux de tous. Je ne pouvais me permettre une telle chose. Car je m'étais rendu compte à quel point je devenais soumise et docile lorsque nous faisions l'amour. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi: une simple caresse du bout de ses doigts me rendait pantelante. Lui seul était arrivé à me dompter.

Alors je refusais sa proposition, et bien qu'il fut un peu surpris, il me laissa tranquille. Enfin jusqu'au moment où j'essayai de me faire craindre de lui comme les autres. Il ne marcha pas et se fut le seul vampire de Volterra, et même du monde, qui ne plia pas devant moi. Il s'y refusa. Même quand je le fis par la force. Et c'est ça qui me rend folle. Lorsque j'utilise mon pouvoir sur lui, il ne crie jamais, parfois juste un vague grognement et il se contente de tomber à genoux et encore si j'utilisais mon pouvoir à son maximum d'intensité. Et le pire c'est qu'il continuai à me défier comme s'il s'en moquait éperdument.

J'ignore si c'étais du à sa force, mais il me résistait toujours et encore maintenant. Félix ne plia jamais devant moi. Jamais. Pas une seul fois en mes trois cent ans d'existence. Mais d'un autre côté je le comprenais: il avait beaucoup d'influence et d'importance au château. Il était membre de la garde royal, c'était lui le dépositaire de toute les décisions d'Aro, quelques soient et enfin il était aussi chef des gardes. D'ailleurs c'est le seul vampire de Volterra qui avait autant de différentes fonction aussi haut placé. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui m'avait attiré chez lui, il été monté aussi haut dans la société vampirique alors qu'il n'avait pas un pouvoir offensif.

Il se montrait si volontaire, si déterminé.

Mais lorsque son intransigeance se retourna contre moi, je déchantais.

C'est vrai que lorsqu'il c'est rendu compte de ce que je faisais pour avoir ma place il n'avait pas voulu céder devant moi. Même si j'étais devenu femme dans ses bras. D'ailleurs aucun de nous ne fit allusions à ce qui c'était passé durant ses six jours. Alors depuis on en été là je ne céderai pas il ne céderai pas non plus.

Si bien qu'au fil du temps, notre lutte de pouvoir c'est transformé en lutte incessante entre nous deux, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Alec m'avait dit lors d'une de nos nombreuses discussions que Félix et moi nous ressemblions sur beaucoup de point, et là heureusement qu'il était mon frère et que je l'aimais plus que tout car sinon je l'aurai torturé durant deux décennies. Moi ressemblant Félix ! Mais quelle horreur ! Et pour m'achever il m'avait dit en riant: la haine est sœur de l'amour.

Ben voyons. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'avais peur que ça soit vrai. Car au-delà de mon orgueil blessé je devais reconnaître que sur le plan charnel Félix m'avais comblé au plus haut point. Car même si ce fut notre unique fois, j'y repensais souvent. Car aucun n'a jamais pu l'égaler. J'avais pris énormément de plaisir avec lui.

La haine est sœur de l'amour ? Sérieusement ? Bêtises que tout ceux-ci. Airais-je pu vraiment passer plus de trois cents au côté d'un homme et l'aimer sans m'en rendre compte, alors que nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à trouver des occasions pour se provoquer l'un l'autre ? Bien sûre que non ! Ah moins que … Non …

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce couple un peu hors norme ? **

**Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que ni Félix ni Jane ne s'appellent par leurs pronoms durant leur partie de jambe en l'air. **

**Cela aura son importance pour plus tard dans l'histoire.**

**Le chapitre suivant commencera par un POV de Demetri.**

**(1) Cette scène est tiré du film « L'Amant ». J'ai toujours trouvé cette scène hyper érotique.**

**Bises à tout le monde et à bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 5 Soupçons et Interrogations

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici la suite des aventures de vos persos préférés (ou pas, mais bon si vous n'aimiez pas vous seriez pas là aussi).**

**Donc après l'interlude de Jane, on reprend le cours de l'histoire avec Demetri qui amenait « délicatement » Sérenity dans ses appartements.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir la suite en espérant toujours que cela vous plaira autant.**

**Une méga dédicace à ma Naouko, qui déchire tout et qui va bientôt, j'en suis sûr trouver son prince charmant, y a pas de raison.**

**Merci pour ton soutient et tes conseils qui sont super importants pour moi.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 5: Soupçons et Interrogations**

_**POV: Demetri**_

Tandis que j'amenais l'humaine dans mes appartements, je vis les regards curieux que nous lançaient les membres de mon clan quand nous les croisions. Certains nous les jetait à la dérober ou bien j'avais droit aux regards fixes des autres. Et je peux les comprendre. Ce n'était pas souvent que j'avais sur le dos, au propre comme au figuré, un humain qui m'insulter copieusement. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, il devait tous ce demander pourquoi je ne lui ordonnais pas de se taire: pourquoi le grand (ça va l'égo ?) Demetri Volturi se laissait insulter de la sorte par de la nourriture.

Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Si j'avais eu ne serais-ce que le malheur de lui répondre ou bien de lui ordonner de se taire elle aurait recommencé à jacter de plus belle. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que je ne voulais pas, c'était bien de repartir dans une discussion stérile avec elle. Déjà qu'elle y arrivait bien toute seule, j'allais pas l'encourager non plus. Qui plus est, je n'étais pas sûre de mes réactions si jamais elle recommençait à me chercher comme tout à l'heure. Alors je préférais la jouer volontairement discret, plutôt que d'aller voir Aro pour lui dire que j'avais malencontreusement broyé sa protéger par inadvertance. J'étais pas sûre qu'il apprécierait. (moi non plus)

Arriver devant de mes appartements privés, j'ouvris la porte plus brutalement qu'il n'était nécessaire et emmena l'intruse dans ce qui avait été, il y a encore peu, mon havre de paix. Mais qui avec elle allait devenir un enfer permanant. D'ailleurs en parlant d'intruse, je la lâchais sans douceur sur mon canapé. Je l'entendis émettre un petit couinement furieux ridicule et me retint de lui dire que s'il devait y avoir quelqu'un de furieux ici c'était bien moi.

L'humaine me jeta un regard noir et me dit d'une voix acide:

_« T'aurais pu faire attention quand même, je suis pas un sac »._

Et vlan, voilà le premier reproche d'une série qui sera très longue, je pense vu le caractère de la demoiselle. Pour éviter qu'elle passe malencontreusement par la fenêtre, je ne lui répondis pas. Ce qui apparement ne lui plût pas.

_« Et le vampire, je te parle. »_

_- Bon on va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, je ne suis pas « un » vampire, je m'appelle Demetri Volturi, je suis membre de la garde royal et suis le meilleur traqueur au monde. Et si tu tiens à ton confort, je te l'ai déjà dis, ne me pousse pas à bout, parce que tu vas très vite connaître mes limites._

Elle me regarda fixement, comme pour me jaugé et me dit au bout d'un moment d'une voix joyeuse:

_« Quatre. »_

_- Quoi quatre ?_

_- C'est le nombre de mots que j'ai compris dans la phrase que tu viens de me dire. Et encore y en un dont je suis pas sûre. « Garde », ça veut dire que tu gardes des choses, comme euh … des moutons. Oui c'est ça prés de chez moi il y avait un garde de mouton, mais lui il s'appelait pas Demetri, on l'appelait juste le berger, je crois._

Et là je pris une grande inspiration, pour éviter de la démembrer sur place. Non mais alors de toute les idiotes de la terre il avait fallut que je tombe sur la plus stupide de toutes. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage pour me calmer. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir tenir plusieurs jours. J'allais la tuée. Et là j'entendis son rire moqueur, le même rire qu'elle avait eu dans la salle du trône quand elle nous avait dis qu'on était des momies. Non ce n'est pas vrai, elle c'est encore moquée de moi, mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi je me fais toujours avoir par cette misérable humaine. Là elle venait de faire exploser mon quota de patience pour le siècle à venir.

_« Tu n'as vraiment pas le moindre petit instinct de survie pour un humain. Mais je vais te dire continue comme ça et tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire subir comme sort. »_

_- Bien sûre que non, tu ne me feras rien du tout. _

_- Ah oui et donne moi une seule bonne raison, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, en lui faisant un sourire où je mis bien mes crocs en évidence. En général cela suffisait à effrayer n'importe quel humain, mais bien évidement pas elle._

_- Je peux même t'en donner deux._

_- Je ne veux plus t'entendre, _lui dis-je sèchement, car je savais que la discussion aller encore dérapé et je devais me calmer.

_- Bah, je vais te les dire quand même. La première c'est l'ordre formelle que t'as donné Aro, et comme tu viens juste de me le dire tu fais partis de la garde royal et Aro est ton maître, donc tu es sous ses ordres et tu ne lui désobéiras pas car ça nous amène à la deuxième raison. Ton attachement à ton rang social, tu as l'air d'y accordé une grande importance et je doute que tu veuilles tout perdre à cause « d'une misérable humaine » comme tu me le répètes si bien depuis le début. Alors me trouves-tu toujours aussi bête ?_

Ne surtout pas la passer par la fenêtre. Ne surtout pas la passer par la fenêtre. Je me repentais ceci comme un mantra, car sinon les autres occupants du château aller voir passer une humaine volante et qui finirait écrabouiller dans le jardin. Et ne surtout pas lui répondre, elle n'attend que ça. Après tout j'étais plus intelligent qu'elle. Donc je passais outre et lui dit:

_« Je vais voir pour qu'on t'apporte à dîner. »_

J'avais sentis arriver Chelsea prés de mes appartements. Je n'avais cas lui demander de m'apporter à manger pour la fille. Lorsqu'elle passa devant ma porte, je sortis et lui formula ma requête. Elle s'y accorda de bonne grâce et je repenétrais dans ma suite. Tout ceci n'avait mit que quelques secondes. L'humaine n'avait pas bougé, d'ailleurs elle avait à peine du comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Mais je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air agacé. El là je compris. Si je ne répondais plus à ses multiples provocations elle se tairait d'elle-même, car pourquoi provoquer quelqu'un qui ne répondrai pas ? Elle finirait par vite se lasser de tout ceci, c'est sûr.

En attendant je devais m'assurer que ses besoins primaire soit satisfais, car Aro m'avait prévenu: il la voulait en bonne santé et surtout en bonne disposition pour faire partis de notre clan lorsque celle-ci serait transformé. Je soupirais en pensant à tous ceci. J'espère qu'elle se montra moins arrogante et plus docile lorsqu'elle sera des nôtres, sinon cela n'allait pas bien se passer. Surtout avec moi et très certainement Jane et par conséquence Alec. Et puis elle avait intérêt à se la jouer profil bas lorsque Félix s'occupera des sa formation lorsqu'elle serait nouveau né.

La fragrance de Chelsea me tira de mes pensés. Elle frappa deux petits coups à la porte et entra sur mon invitation et me dit:

« J'ai mis son repas dans la petite cuisine dont se serre Gianna, je me doutais que tu _ne voudrais pas que l'odeur de la nourriture imprègne ta chambre pour les semaines à venir. »_

_- Merci beaucoup, Chelsea. Je te revaudrai ça._

_- Y a pas de quoi. Et aussi j'ai pris de la nourriture pour l'humaine pour quelques jours. Comme ça cela te ferait un souci en moins._

_- C'est vrai qu'on va dire que pour l'instant que Mademoiselle et loin de se montrer coopérative, on va dire._

_- C'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment navré pour toi, mais si tu à besoin d'aide tu me le dit, ok._

_- Je pense que pour l'instant cela ira, le tout ce que j'espère qu'Aro prendra vite sa décision comme ça je ne l'aurai plus dans les pattes._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, vu ses capacité, je pense que cela ne dura que deux, trois jours tout au plus._

_- Moui, espérons._

_- Je te laisse, Afton m'attend._

_- Merci encore Chelsea._

_- De rien, ça serre à ça les amis._

J'allais fermer la porte quand sa dernière phrase me fit tilt dans la tête. Je lui demandais vivement:

_« Au fait tu n'aurais pas vu Félix ou Heidi ? »_

_- Vu non. Mais entendu oui, me répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux._

_- Ah d'accord, bon. Et Jane et Alec ?_

_- J'ai vu Alec dans la bibliothèque et Jane je l'ai entendu dire, lorsqu'on est sortis de la salle du trône, qu'elle allait chasser en ville car elle n'avait pas pu manger à cause de notre nouvelle « amie »._

_- D'accord, merci Chelsea._

_- De rien et bon courage._

Je fermer la porte en pensant que du courage j'allais en avoir besoin pour éviter de faire de l'humaine mon goûter. J'inspirais un grand coup et me tourna vers elle. Je devais faire mon possible pour l'ignorer et elle finira par se lasser toute seule. J'espérais juste qu'elle s'en rendrait compte rapidement comme ça j'aurai la paix. Sa voix moqueuse me sorti de mes pensés:

_« C'était ta petite copine ? »_

Je décidai de mettre mon plan en application et de ne pas lui répondre. A la place je le dit d'une voix neutre:

_« Allons, suis moi. Nous allons ailleurs pour te nourrir. »_

_- Non c'est pas elle ? Alors c'est qui ?_

Je compris que jamais elle se tairait si je n'intervenais pas, alors je choisis de l'embarquer sur mon dos, comme précédemment. En plus j'avais remarqué que cela l'avait vraiment énervé. Tant mieux. Je la repris dans mes bras sans ménagement et la cala sur mon dos et partit en direction de la petite cuisine qu'utilisaient les humains qui travailler pour nous. En général je faisais de large détour pour éviter cette pièce, car l'odeur qui s'en dégager était pour nous pestilentiel. Et encore plus pour moi vu que mon odorat était encore plus développé que mes congénères. Mais aujourd'hui je fonçais droit dedans.

Une fois arriver je la posais sur le sol doucement, pour éviter de briser tous les os de son corps et lui dit d'une voix cassante:

_« Maintenant dépêche toi de manger. »_

Intriguer elle regarda autour d'elle, me jeta un petit coup d'œil, et finit par fureter dans le frigo. Elle en ressortit une bouteille d'eau et une salade toute prête. Je me retenais de respirer pour éviter de sentir tout ceci. Elle posa son repas sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la petite kitchenette et se remit à farfouiller dans les placards cette fois ci à la rechercher, je suppose, de couverts. Au bout d'un moment elle en ressortit un verre ainsi qu'une assiette et des couverts. Remmenant tout ceci à la table, elle s'installa rapidement pour manger.

Elle commença par boire plusieurs verres d'eau fraîche avant de commencer sa salade. Bien que celle-ci soit enfermée dans une sorte de barquette, l'odeur était malheureusement bien présente pour moi. Alors qu'est-ce que se serait lorsqu'elle l'ouvrira. Mais l'humaine ne semblait pas plus presser que moi. Je vis même qu'elle jeta sur la salade un regard de dégout. Le même que je devais avoirs d'ailleurs. Mais elle aller se dépêchait cette gourde, je n'avais pas que ça à faire moi.

Je voulais voir mes amis. Jane n'allait certainement pas tarder à rentrer et Félix et Heidi … ben …. j'attendrais qu'ils aient finis leur parti de jambe en l'air comme d'habitude. Je voulais passer du temps eux et non avec cette humaine horripilante. Heureusement que les humains dormaient j'aurai au moins plusieurs heures de répit. J'espérais qu'elle soit une grosse dormeuse, cela m'arrangerait bien dis donc. Mais pour l'instant elle prenait tout son temps et ça commencé sérieusement à m'énerver: elle n'avait même pas ouvert sa salade.

_« Tu te dépêches oui_, lui dis-je brutalement »

_- Nan !_

_- Mange !_

_- Nan !_

_- Tu vas te dépêcher oui !_

_- J'ai dis non !_

_- Mange. De. Suite_, j'avais détaché chaque moi pour bien me faire comprendre et surtout pour m'empêcher de lui sauté à la gorge.

_- Va. Te. Faire. Voir !_

Oh, mais c'est pas vrai. De toutes les humaines il a fallut que je tombe sur la plus pénible et qui ne soit pas effrayés par des vampires. Je la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dit calmement:

_- Tu vas manger ou c'est moi qui vais te faire manger et tu ne vas pas apprécier la technique, c'est moi qui te le dit._

_- T'es sourds ou quoi j'ai dit non. Et ce n'est pas un sale petit vampire comme toi qui va me commander._

Et là ce fut trop, je m'approchai à vitesse vampirique d'elle et mis ma main autour de son cou.

_**POV: Sérenity**_

Je sentis ses longs doigts froids sur la peau de mon cou et je vis passer dans ces yeux un éclat de fureur jusque là contenu. C'est sûre peut-être que là j'étais allé trop loin. Mais depuis qu'il avait demandé à l'autre vampire de m'apporter à manger et qu'il m'avait emmené ici je ne savais pas comment me défaire du pétrin dans lequel j'étais. Comment lui dire que la nourriture avait exactement le même effet sur lui que sur moi ? Oh lala, je m'étais jeter la tête la première dans cette histoire sans réfléchir aux implications, que cela entraînerai. Comme pour la nourriture ou bien dormir. C'est vrai que je devais dormir, mais cependant beaucoup moins qu'un humain. Moi quelques heures par semaine et cela mes suffisait largement. (et là je me dis ça c'est trop top, alors imaginer on dort que quelques heures et hop on est super en forme pour le reste de la semaine, se serai trop cool, enfin perso je trouve moi)

Mais pour l'instant j'avais face à moi un Demetri qui avait l'air plutôt furax et qui j'en suis sûre aurait bien envie de me vider de mon sang là de suite, maintenant. Mais soudain aussi brusquement qu'il m'avait attrapé il me lâcha. Mais qu'est qu'il lui était encore passé par la tête à celui là ? Et je compris, je sentis l'odeur d'un vampire qui venait par ici. Demetri ne voulait certainement pas être surpris par un des membres de son clan en train de désobéir à un ordre donné par Aro. Le vampire venait vers la cuisine. Tant mieux si il pouvait détourner l'attention que Demetri avait sur moi et de la nourriture par la même occasion.

Et là je vis rentrer un petit vampire brun, qui avait l'air d'avoir une quinzaine d'années, pareil que la petite blondinette et qui lui ressemblait je trouve. Après tout ils étaient peut-être frère et sœur. C'était possible. Il me jeta un regard froid et se tourna vers Demetri qui avait repris contenance, et lui demanda:

_« Alors comment ce passe la cohabitation ? » _

Je répondis à la place de Demetri:

_« Mal, je crois que je vais demander à avoir un autre colocataire »_

Il me regarda surpris je pense, que j'ose lui répondre ainsi. Demetri quand à lui se contenta de me désigné de la main et de dire:

_« Tu vois j'ai droit à ça, depuis le début. Et surtout ignore la, ne lui réponds pas; ça empira encore les choses. »_

Comment ça empirer les choses, mais tu vas voir toi.

_« C'est lui ton petit ami alors, _lui demande-je narquoisement. »

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle là ?_

_- Je te l'ai dis Alec ignore la, ne l'encourage pas._

_- Si tu le dis._

_- Crois-moi. Si tu commences à lui parler tu rentres dans son jeu. Alors laisse la jouait toute seule._

_- Elle est vraiment aussi pénible que ça ?_

_- T'a pas idée, lui dis-je._

_- Pour l'instant j'essaye juste de la faire manger. _

_- Je t'ai déjà dit nan._

_- Pourquoi refuses-tu de nourrir, _me demanda Alec.

_- Bonne question, répondit à ma place Demetri. Je crois qu'elle fait juste cela pour m'embêter._

Pour toute réponses, je leurs tournai le dos et me mis à chantonner.

_« Que me voulais-tu Alec ? »_

_- Eh bien, je me demandais si tu savais si Jane était revenu de sa partie de chasse. _

_- Jane, non. Je ne l'ai pas vu._

_- Tu peux me dire où elle est ?_

_- Bien sûr. Attends … Jane est … dans la forêt, celle où vous allez souvent tout les deux … et elle est exactement à cinq kilomètres au sud du petit sentier qui traverse celle-ci … elle ne semble pas bouger. _

_- Merci, je vais la rejoindre. On se revoit plus tard ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- En revoir Alec et merci pour rien, _dis-je pour mettre mon grain de sel dans la conversation.

Il se contenta de me regarder étrangement et fila à vitesse vampirique vers celle qui je supposais être sa sœur. Demetri reporta son attention sur moi et m'ordonna à nouveau de manger. Mais c'est qu'il commençait à me courir sur le haricot celui là. Il n'avait qu'à la manger lui-même sa salade ! Et soudain je sus comment me sortir de là. Heureusement qu'Alec avait parlé de chasse. Ben, en fait il m'avait vraiment aidé. Alors pas merci pour rien mon cher Alec. Je repoussais la salade et dit d'une voix plaintive à Demetri:

_« Je t'ai dis que je ne mangerai pas ! »_

_- Et moi je t'ai dit que tu la mangeras, même s'il faut que je te la fasse manger moi-même._

_- Mais je ne veux pas manger._

_- Bon d'accord, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je vais te faire nourrir moi-même._

_- Fais le si tu veux que je retapisse toutes ta chambre. N'empêche se serait pas un très grand mal, la déco est vraiment pas terrible._

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, puis il me dit très vite:

_« Comment ça ? » _

_- Ben oui, ça se voit tout de suite que c'est un célibataire qui habite là, et encore je trouve que t'es pas trop bordélique, mais la disposition et les couleurs …._

_- Non, je voulais dire pourquoi tu serais malade, m'interrompit-il en soupirant._

_- Ah … non parce que je t'assure que ta déco …_

_- Tu n'es pas là pour parler de décoration, alors réponds !_

Pour une fois je lui obéis et lui dit:

_« Il me semble évidant que je serai malade, si tu me forces à manger. »_

_- Et pourquoi ça ?_

_- Parce que, gros malin, tout à l'heure j'ai vu tes copains me faire un remake super gore de « Massacre à la Tronçonneuse » avec les pauvres touristes qui avait eu la malchance de passer par là. Et que je peux te dire que ça, sa couperai l'appétit même à Jack l'Éventreur._

Il me regarda un instant, comme pour juger de la véracité de mes propos, puis il me dit:

_« Effectivement, je n'avais pas pris cela en compte. »_

_- Oui, j'avais remarqué merci._

_- Tu es sûre, tu ne veux rien ?_

_- J'en suis sûr, rien._

_- Alors on va retourner dans mes appartements._

Puis voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il me demanda:

_« Tu viens ? »_

_- Tu ne me portes pas ?_

_- Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que tu refaisais de me suivre._

_- Bah, là aussi, je refuse de te suivre._

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, puis me prit plus doucement que les autres fois et me cala à nouveau sur son dos et fila à vitesse vampirique vers ses appartements. Hi hi, que j'aimais bien l'embêter le petit Demetri.

_**POV: Alec**_

Alors que je courais pour retrouver ma sœur, je repensais au comportement de l'humaine qu'avait en charge Demetri. J'avais trouvais son comportement dérangeant: elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayer par nous, ni éblouis. J'avais trouvé cela très surprenant. Car même si Maître Aro, nous avait défendu à tous de lui faire le moindre mal, elle devrait, normalement, se montrer un minimum angoissé par la promiscuité d'autant de vampires; et même si elle était très sûr d'elle. Mais ce qui me gênait le plus c'est qu'elle ne semblait absolument pas éblouie par nous. Tous les humains étaient éblouis par notre beauté, ça faisait parti de nos armes pour endormir la méfiance naturelle qu'ils avaient envers nous. Et surtout lorsqu'on était plusieurs, cela marchait comme une aura sur eux.

Le parfum de Jane me tira de mes réflexions. Demetri avait raison, elle était toujours au même endroit, elle ne bougeait pas, semblant perdus dans ses réflexions. Je m'assis prés d'elle et lui demanda, si elle avait chassé.

_« Oui, _me répondit-elle_, ne t'en fait pas »._

_- A quoi songeais-tu ?_

_- Plein de choses._

_- Comme ?_

_- Tu me connais mon cher frère. Tu devrais parfaitement savoir à quoi je pensais._

_- Eh bien, au hasard, je dirais Félix vu qu'il t'a envoyé une petite pique tout à l'heure._

_- Tu devines bien._

_- Avec toi, toujours._

_- Mais attends, tu t'es rendu compte que c'était de moi qu'il parlait quand il faisait allusions à nos dons et sûre le fait que l'on se reposait trop dessus ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit._

_- Je te l'ai dit, je trouve que cette fois il avait raison._

_- Alors tu prends son parti, _me répliqua-t-elle furieuse.

_- Non._

_- Bien sûr que si._

_- Non, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit._

_- Je suis ta sœur, tu aurais dû prendre mon parti et même de battre avec lui s'il le fallait._

Je poussais un soupir agacé. J'aimais infiniment ma sœur, mais lorsqu'il était question de Félix, elle perdait tout sens commun. Pourtant, je me disais souvent que je n'étais pas le plus à plaindre, car la situation de Demetri et Heidi devait être beaucoup plus inconfortable que la mienne. Lors des disputes fréquentes entre Jane et Félix, je restais à part, préférant les ignorer, même si tout au début je prenais le parti de ma sœur; mais je me suis très vite rendu compte que ça ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses entre eux et vu que je tenais à ma tranquillité d'esprit, je n'insistais plus. (Oooh, le lâche, lol)

Même si parfois dans mon fort intérieur, je ne pouvais que donner raison à Félix, comme tout à l'heure; le problème c'était que lui aussi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la provoquer. J'avais bien vu le regard dédaigneux qu'il lui avait jeté. Mais là aussi, j'avais préféré faire semblant de ne rien voir. Parfois c'était vraiment à se demander qui avait quinze ans. Malgré cela, je restais persuadé que Félix et ma sœur étaient faits pour être ensemble. Mais tout les deux, ils étaient si têtu, aucun d'eux ne voulaient rien laisser passer. Quel tête de mule tous les deux, je vous jure.

Lorsque ma sœur m'avait raconté les six jours qu'elle avait passé avec lui, elle était toute radieuse, lumineuse. Et heureuse, comme … comme … en fait je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Et c'est pour ça que j'essayais de faire entendre raison à ma sœur en lui disant qu'elle et Félix se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient tout les deux. Mais autant parler à un mur de brique, il serait, j'en suis sûr, beaucoup plus réceptif. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'été le bonheur de ma sœur, car pour moi, ma plus grande frayeur serait de la savoir seule alors que moi je me trouverais une compagne pour partager mon éternité. J'avais vu Demetri devenir triste et abattu, se désolant de rencontrer son âme sœur. Même s'il ne m'avait rien confié, je l'avais bien compris par moi-même. Je ne voulais surtout pas de ça pour ma sœur adorée. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Avec Félix ou un autre.

Mais à présent, elle était trop énervé par cette humaine pou m'écouter donc, ne voulant pas me disputer avec elle, je choisis de changer de sujet:

_« J'ai vu ta nouvelle amie tout à l'heure. »_

La voyant froncer des sourcils, je précisais:

_« L'humaine que Maître Aro, veut absolument préserver. »_

Le feulement de rage que poussa ma sœur, valait mieux que n'importe quel long discours.

_« Ah, celle-là, _me répondit dédaigneusement ma sœur. »

_- Oui. Elle en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Demetri. Et tu verrais comment elle m'a parlé, elle ne semble pas du tout effrayer par nous._

_- Vraiment ? _Demanda ma sœur visiblement surprise.

_- Non pas du tout. Elle ne semble même pas éblouie._

_- Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ?_

_- Je l'ignore. J'y repensais justement en te cherchant._

_- C'est peut-être dû à son bouclier occultant._

_- Peut-être mais cela dit, c'est tout de même assez intriguant._

_**POV Félix:**_

Les cris d'Heidi résonnaient dans ma chambre en faisant échos à mes propres gémissements de plaisir. Heidi n'était pas ma favorite pour rien, elle adorait comme moi les plaisirs de la chair. Et au fur et à mesure des décennies que l'on passait ensemble, j'avais appris à connaître chacune des courbes de son corps, les caresses qui la faisait gémir et les autres qui la faisaient jouir. Je savais comment la faire hurler de plaisir et la rendre brûlante comme une flamme ou comment au contraire, faire qu'elle ne soit que douceur et tendresse.

Et pareil pour elle, elle savait parfaitement comment me donner du plaisir, encore et encore, me retenant dans ma chambre, ou la sienne, me faisant oublier jusqu'à mes obligations. J'aimais Heidi. Pas d'amour. Mais d'amitié. Une amitié des plus sensuels dans laquelle je plongeais avec délice, étant l'amant de la plus belle vampire de tout Voltera. Bien sûr, j'étais loin d'être le seul, comme elle savait parfaitement que j'avais d'autres maîtresses, mais Heidi et moi faisions des étincelles au lit, au point d'en mettre le feu. Nous étions doués l'un et l'autre, alors pourquoi bouder notre plaisir.

Après un dernier coup de butoir en elle, je m'effondrais sur le lit, haletant.

_« Tu as gagné cette fois diablesse_, lui dis-je me remettant encore de l'orgasme que je venais d'avoir. _Je me rends.»_

_- Ouaips. Donc ça fait trois rounds gagner pour toi cette semaine contre deux pour moi. Fait gaffe, mon grand je te rattrape._

_- Oui, mais aujourd'hui on y a passé pratiquement tout l'après-midi._

_- T'as raison. Mais c'était un super après-midi, me répondit-elle lascivement, en faisant courir ses doigts sur mon torse._

_- A qui le dis-tu … on l'a fait combien de fois ? _

_- Euh … moi j'ai arrêter de compter au bout de dix-sept, donc … j'en sais rien._

_- C'est pas grave. Bon, faut qu'on y aille, _dis-je en me levant. _Tu veux venir avec moi voir Demetri ? Je veux voir comment ça se passe avec l'humaine. Elle a de la répartit la petite, j'aime bien._

_- Je te suis. Mais à mon avis, Demetri lui doit trouver ça beaucoup moins drôle._

_- C'est sûr. Alors on va lui apporter notre soutien moral. Tu viens on va se doucher … Heidi, _l'appelais-je voyant qu'elle rester allongé sur mon lit.

_- Oui, excuse-moi. Mais, je pensais à l'humaine. _

_- Eh bien, quoi l'humaine ?_

_- C'est singulier, je ne me souviens pas d'elle._

_- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Eh bien, tu sais comme d'habitude j'ai sélectionné un groupe d'humain, mais elle … j'ai l'impression qu'elle sort de nulle part …_

_- Elle t'a peut-être suivis, juste avant que tu ne rentres au château. Elle faisait certainement partie des touristes visitant la ville._

_- Oui, peut-être. Mais tout de même … c'est étrange …_

**Et voilà la suite.**

**Alors c'était comment ?**

**Ils commencent tous à se poser des questions à propos de notre chère Sérenity.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus. Le prochain chapitre commencera par un POV de Sérenity.**

**Bises à tous !**


	7. Chapitre 6 Méfiance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

**Je suis désolée si j'ai été si longue, mais j'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle: suite à un accident de moto que j'ai eu, y a quelque temps déjà, (même pas ma faute en plus) je dois me faire opérer de l'épaule. Ensuite c'est six semaines d'immobilisation obligatoire et si ça ne marchai pas, ben on remet ça. Et évidement, je précise, que c'est l'épaule droite et que je suis droitière (bah oui sinon ça ne serai pas drôle).**

**Voilà l'opération est fixée le 25 mai, si tout se passe bien et je sors le 27. Donc c'était pour vous dire, vous vous en doutez, que durant les premiers jours suivant l'opération je ne pourrai pas poster, mais même immobilisé, je continuerai ma fic. Mais bon, cela ira plus lentement. Taper sur l'ordi avec une main c'est pas facile.**

**Bon fini avec les mauvaises nouvelles, je vous poste la suite de ma petite histoire en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant.**

**Si c'est le cas, ou pas d'ailleurs, mettez-moi une petite review pour me le dire.**

**Un big merci à ma petite Naouko des îles à qui c'était l'anniversaire (et à qui j'aurais bien voulu offrir un Demetri … en chocolat, bah oui c'est Pâques)!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6: Méfiance**

_« Dans toute les pages les plus sombres du surnaturels maléfiques, il n'est pas de tradition plus terrible que celle du vampire: un paria, même parmi les démons. »_

_Montague Summers _

_**POV: Sérenity**_

Tandis que Demetri me ramenais, dans ses quartiers, je me posais de plus en plus de questions le concernant. Comment avait-il su où trouvait la petite vampire blondinette ? On pourrait penser qu'il avait du ça au pif, mais il semblait terriblement sûr de lui.

Alec n'avais pas l'air de mettre sa parole en doute, puisque c'est lui-même qui est venu le voir pour avoir ce renseignement. Demetri avait semble-t-il, un don qui lui permettait de localiser les gens à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait. Mais alors pourquoi Aro lui avait-il demandé d'utiliser son don sur moi ? Il n'en avait pas besoin: j'étais juste devant lui. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose.

Toute à mes réflexions je ne m'étais pas aperçu que nous étions arrivé et que Demetri me posait, avec un peu plus de délicatesse que la dernière fois, sur son canapé. Pourquoi me torturer ainsi les méninges, je n'avais qu'à lui demander. Je suis sûr que mon Seigneur se ferait une joie de m'expliquer son don en large et en travers, pour impressionner la pauvre mortelle qu'il pensait que j'étais.

_« Comment a tu sus où étais Jane ? »_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit me semble-t-il: je suis un traqueur, _dit-il l'air agacé.

_- Oui, ben ça j'avais compris. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est en quoi ça consiste exactement être traqueur ?_

Il soupira fortement, puis il me jeta un coup d'œil comme pour me jauger.

_« Je ne dis pas ça pour me moquer de toi. Je veux vraiment savoir. »_

_- Oui ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais déjà moquer de nous tous._

_- Oui j'avoue. Mais en faite surtout de toi. C'est trop marrant._

_- Tu vois tu recommences. Tu es vraiment …_

_- Vraiment quoi ?_

_- Insupportable. Agaçante. Et plein d'autres choses encore._

_- Et toi, non seulement tu es tout ça mais je rajouterai hautain, aucun sens de l'humour…_

Avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase, Demetri était de nouveau sur moi. Sa main avait agrippé mes cheveux, pour pencher ma tête en arrière et avoir un accès directe à mon cou et plus précisément à ma jugulaire. Il me faisait mal et je mis d'un mouvement instinctif mes mains à l'endroit où il me faisait si cruellement souffrir. Il avait le même regard que tout à l'heure que dans la cuisine, sauf que là, il n'y avait personne pour venir l'interrompre. Ses yeux rouges me transperçaient, et je me dis que vraiment cette fois ci j'étais peut-être allé un peu trop loin.

Mais plus que tout, j'avais peur. Pas de Demetri. Mais d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui pour me défendre sans le vouloir. Mes pouvoirs pouvaient se déclencher parfois par inadvertance et c'est là qu'ils se montraient les plus puissants. Surtout lorsque nous avions peur et que l'on nous attaquait. Et je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, même s'il était loin d'être sympathique avec moi, je ne voulais pas le blesser inopinément. Je soufflais un grand coup et fermai les yeux.

Lentement je sentis qu'il s'approchait de me cou et se mit à souffler dessous.

_« Alors, cette fois, on ne dit rien ? Aurais-je trouvé enfin le moyen de te dresser ? Aparement oui, _et tout en me disant cela, il se mit à tirer plus fort sur mes cheveux. _Tient, je n'ai pas le droit à une remarque acerbe ? Tu fais bien. Je peux sentir la peur t'envahir. Maintenant que ça soit clair: tu vas m'obéir dorénavant et tu ne vas plus m'adresser la parole avant que je t'y autorise, est-ce clair ? »_

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il tira d'un coup sec sur ma chevelure. Ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri de douleur. Bordel, mais c'est qu'il me faisait vraiment mal.

_« Répond ! _me dit-il d'une voix dure. »

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et me mis à fixer ses prunelles rouges, et lui dit fermement:

_« Non ! Jamais, jamais tu m'entends, je laisserai un homme me dicter ma conduite. Et tu peux t'amuser à m'effrayer autant que tu veux et même me frapper si ça t'amuses, je ne céderais pas devant toi. Jamais. »_

Je le sentis se tendre contre moi, certainement éberluer par la réponse que je lui avais fournie. Et de nouveau je sentis son autre main venir serrer mon cou et me dire sans desserrer les dents:

_« Tu. Vas. M'obéir. Immédiatement. »_

_- Je t'ai dit non !_

Je le sentis resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur mon cou. Et je me mis à fermer de nouveau les yeux pour me concentrer sur mes pouvoirs. Lui, se contenta de rapprocher davantage ses lèvres, et ses canines par la même occasion, de mon oreille pour me chuchoter sournoisement:

_« Tu vas m'obéir à la seconde parce que sinon, ordre ou pas, je t'assure que tu vas regretter de m'avoir défié. Obéit. Maintenant. »_

Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il serra mon cou davantage et tira de nouveau sur mes cheveux. Et soudain, un des petit bibelot situé sur une petite table derrière nous, explosa. Oh, non c'est pas vrai. Tant bien que mal j'essayais à tout pris de me concentrer car il était arrivé ce que je craignais le plus: je n'avais pas pu contrôler un de mes pouvoirs. (n'empêche cela aurai pu être pire: imaginer qu'elle est fait ça sur Demetri. Pouf, à plus de Demetri et là ben, je suis sûre que pas mal d'entre vous aurai souhaité me lapider sur place, lol)

S'il fut surpris par le bruit, Demetri n'en laissa rien paraître. Il continuait de serrer mon cou et de tirer sur mes cheveux. Et là même si ça me révoltais de faire une telle chose, je devais me soumettre à lui, car sinon il risquait d'y avoir plus qu'un simple bibelot brisé. J'avais à l'esprit une fois surtout où mes pouvoirs c'était déclenché sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je m'étais énervé contre l'une de mes sœurs et sans m'en rendre compte ma chambre avait pris feu comme une torche; aucune d'entre nous ne fut blesser mais c'est-ce jour là que je pris conscience des proportions de mes pouvoirs et les grandes responsabilités qu'ils engendraient.

Une vive douleur au niveau de mon cou me ramena au présent. Demetri entendait une réponse et ne lâcherait pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas donné.

_« D'accord, _lui dis-je d'une toute petite voix. »

_- Bien, je vois que tu es devenu raisonnable. Et je veux tes excuses pour le comportement déplacé que tu as eu envers moi. Tout de suite. J'ai dit._

Non, mais c'est pas vrai, là il abusait. Mais bon si ça lui faisait plaisir.

_« Excuses-moi. »_

Voilà t'es content banane. Apparement pour Monsieur ce n'était pas assez car il me dit:

_« Et tu t'excuseras aussi auprès d'Alec et de mon Maître pour la façon dont tu leurs à parler. Suis-je clair ? »_

_- Oui. _

_- Oui, tu feras quoi ?_

_- Je… j'irai m'excuser auprès d'Alec et d'Aro._

_- Et pourquoi tu devras t'excuser ?_

_- Parce que… je leur ai mal parler ?_

_- Exact. Et aussi parce que ton comportement est inadmissible. Mais cela n'arrivera plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

J'hésitais. J'avais vraiment envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir lui et ses petits copains mais, j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais faire. Imaginons que je mette le feu à tout Volterra, je serai bien avancer dit donc. Alors on va faire le dos rond, pour l'instant du moins. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas tout de suite, Demetri s'impatienta et me secoua fortement.

_« N'est-ce pas ? _reprit-il plus fort »

_- Oui, oui. Je suis désolé Demetri, cela ne se reproduira plus._

_- Bien. Qui dresse qui qui maintenant ? _Dit-il, faisant allusions à ce que j'avais dit un plus tôt dans la salle du trône.

_- Toi. C'est toi… qui me… dresse._

_- Parfait c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Maintenant je vais te lâcher et tu feras exactement ce que je te dirais. Et tout ce passera bien._

_- Oui._

_- Très bien._

Ayant dit cela il me lâcha et se décolla de moi. La brute, il m'avait fait terriblement mal. Je mis une main sur mon cou et de l'autre je me massai le crâne qu'il avait si brutalement malmené. Il se leva et me dominant de toute sa hauteur, moi étant à moitié effondré sur son canapé, il prononça d'une voix glacial:

_« J'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu vas tenir tes engagements. En attendant déshabille-toi. »_

Quoi ! J'avais loupé un chapitre là, c'était pas possible. Pourquoi je devais me déshabiller maintenant. C'est pas parce que je m'étais montré conciliante qu'il fallait en profité pour abuser de moi. Il du voir mon regard paniqué, car il reprit très vite:

_« Je ne veux pas te violer, idiote. Tu vas aller te laver, _me dit-il d'une voix froide. »

_- Euh, oui._

_- Suis-moi. Ma salle de bain est là._

Je le vis ouvrir l'une des deux porte situé dans son salon et vis effectivement qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bain. Bien équiper, mais évidement comme tout le reste de son appartement privé, très masculine. L'autre porte devait mener à sa chambre. Perdu dans mes réflexions, j'étais resté sur le seuil de la pièce. Demetri dut s'impatienter car il s'approcha de moi à vitesse vampirique et me souleva par les hanches pour me déposer au milieu de sa salle de bain… comment dire… moche. Y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire, mais bon, ma foi si ça lui plaisait ainsi, hein, chacun ses gouts.

Il me montra où se trouvait les différents produits dont j'aurai besoin et me donna des serviettes et sortit tout en me disant de rien faire de stupide car il serait dans le salon et qu'il entendrait tout ce que je pourrai tenter. Comme quoi ? Tenter de me pendre avec son immonde rideau de douche ou refaire la déco ?

J'acquiesçais pour lui faire plaisir et entreprit de me déshabiller tranquillement. Au dernier moment je me souvins de ne pas enlever mon bracelet qui me conférer les allures d'une mortelle. Manquerai plus que ça, déjà qu'il devait se poser pas mal de questions à propos du vase ou bibelot qui avaient explosé à peine quelque instant plus tôt. J'allais pas lui donner une raison en plus de se méfier de moi. Tandis que je repensais à son comportement qui était à l'origine de la libération d'un de mes pouvoirs, j'entrais dans la douche.

Ma mère m'avait prévenu les vampires « normaux » avaient un comportement plus brutal, plus animal que le notre. Durant l'échange mouvementé dirons-nous que j'eu avec lui, j'avais remarqué qu'il semblait se délecter de la peur qui m'avait envahit durant cet instant. Bon, il c'était un peu planté en pensant que la peur que j'avais ressentit était de son dû. Mais bon comment lui en vouloir ? Il pouvait pas deviner que j'avais eu plus peur de le faire exploser comme son vase et de mettre le feu à tout le château, que réellement être effrayer par lui.

Mais ce qui m'avais le plus choqué, c'était la jubilation qui c'était peint sur son visage, alors que j'étais en plein désarroi. La joie d'avoir le dessus, cette prise de pouvoir sur moi. Et plus que tout le plaisir qu'il avait pris alors qu'il pensait me dominer. Si j'en doutais, j'en avais maintenant la preuve flagrante: les vampires pouvaient se montrer horribles. Encore plus que je ne le pensais. Ils avaient gardé ce côté agressif et cruel que nous nous avions perdu depuis des millénaires. Ils restaient des êtres sanguinaires et farouches, devenant frénétique à l'appel du sang humain.

L'eau qui coulait le long de mon corps me faisait du bien, me détendait. Car j'allais en avoir besoin. Que fera-t-il de moi une fois ma toilette fini. Il m'enverrait certainement me coucher. D'un autre côté ça tombé bien, j'avais passé ces derniers jours à tous les surveillé et je n'avais pas pu dormir. Tant mieux, me reposer le corps et l'esprit quelques heures me ferait le plus grand bien.

Tandis que je me séchais, je vis mon reflet dans une glace de plein pieds et je me figeai de surprise. Les plaques rouges que j'avais sur mon cou qui bientôt finiraient en bleu me laissèrent patoise. Je savais qu'il avait serré fort, mais pas au point d'avoir des marbrures sur mon corps. Je remarquais d'autres marques sur mon ventre et mes hanches: il avait du faire cela lorsqu'il m'avait bloqué contre son canapé. J'étais atterré, ces marques qui ravageaient mon corps me redire triste. Puis je réalisais que ce n'était pas vraiment les marques en elles-mêmes qui m'attristaient, mais plutôt qu'elles soient le fait de Demetri. Pourquoi donc ? Allez savoir.

_**POV: Demetri**_

Je soufflais un grand coup me calmer. Tout à l'heure j'avais vraiment atteint mes limites. Mes bonnes résolutions se sont retrouvés pulvériser, comme mon vase. D'ailleurs comment celui-ci avait-il été détruit ? Je me posais la question. Tandis que je me penché sur les vestiges de mon petit vase en porcelaine bleu, je réfléchis intensément. Si je n'avais pas montrer ma surprise pendant mon altercation avec la fille, j'étais à présent interdit . J'avais beau me repasser les derniers événements en tête je ne voyais pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Car ce vase était au milieu de la table donc il n'avait pas pu tomber de celle-ci. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

Est-ce possible que l'humaine ait pu … Non. Impossible. Il devait y avoir une explications tout à fait logique à tous ceci. En attendant j'allais expliquer les règles du château à la fille, ainsi qui nous étions vraiment. Elle n'allait plus tarder maintenant, cela faisait un moment que je n'entendais plus l'eau coulé. Par contre je ne l'entendais plus bouger non plus, depuis quelques minutes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore fabriquer ? Rien de stupide j'espère. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je frappais deux petit coups à la porte et rentrai sans attendre de réponse.

En plein milieu de ma salle d'eau, parmi les volutes de buées qui tourbillonnaient dans les airs, l'humaine ce contemplait dans une glace, avec un regard triste, complètement nue. Je ne pu retenir un frisson qui me parcourra l'échine. Ce n'étais pas la vue de son corps, somme toute assez banal, sur lequel du reste, je ne m'entendis guère qui me remuai. Non, ce qui me pétrifia d'horreur c'est l'image que lui renvoyé le miroir, elle devait lui être aussi pénible, que celle que je fixais. Je voyais les différentes marques qui strier son corps meurtrie sous ma poigne. J'étais abasourdi. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais serré aussi fort. Mais j'étais tellement en colère.

Non, ce n'étais pas une excuse. Jamais de ma vie humaine ou vampire, je n'avais levé la main sur une femme, sauf évidement durant un combat, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. J'étais un vampire, un monstre froid et cruel, mas pas ce genre de monstre. Je n'avais jamais contraint une femme à quoi que ce soit, pas comme certains de mes congénère s'amusaient à le faire avant de les tuées. Je n'étais pas comme ça. D'habitude lorsque je traquais un humain prometteur pour Maître Aro, chose qui se faisait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps, je n'avais jamais besoin de les brusquer: mon charme agissaient sur eux, j'arrivais facilement à les éblouir. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de recourir à la force.

Me sortant de mes divagations, je vis l'humaine se couvrir le corps en hâte avec une des serviettes de bain que je lui avais fourni. De mieux en mieux, maintenant non seulement, je passerai pour une brute qui malmène les femmes, mais qui plus est, elle allait aussi me prendre pour un voyeur. Elle émit un petit raclement de gorge gêné et je me repris:

_« Je ne t'entendais plus bouger, je voulais savoir ce qui t'arriver.»_

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et je continuai:

_« Quand tu auras fini, tu viendra dans le salon, il faudrait que je te parle. »_

_- Bien sur, sauf que …_

_- Sauf que quoi ?_

_- Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, _«me dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

_- Exact, je n'avais pas pensé à cela, _avouais-je agacé. Pourtant lui prendre des vêtements aurait été l'une des rares chose à laquelle je devais avoir prévu pour elle. Ça et de la nourriture. La nourriture, elle n'en avait pas voulu et les habits, je n'y avais même pas songé. _Bon, pour cette nuit, je te passerais un des mes tee-shirt et un caleçon, lui indiquais-je._

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me ruai vers mon dressing, pour lui prendre ce dont elle avait besoin. Je lui choisis un tee-shirt que je ne mettais jamais et un caleçon. Je lui apportais le tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et je lui tandis. Elle me prit le tee-shirt des mains et en le dépliant elle poussa un petit soupir soulagé car il était coupé assez large et très long; il devra lui arriver à mi-cuisses une fois mit. Mais bientôt, son soupir fut remplacé par un petit rire amusé, qu'elle étouffa sur le champ quand elle vit que je levais les yeux vers elle.

Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer de ce moquer ce tee-shirt, car si les rôles avaient été inversé, je me serai moqué aussi. C'était Félix qui me l'avait offert pour rigoler. Enfin c'est surtout lui qui avait ri, parce que moi …. Mais bon, passons. Sur ce tee-shirt, il y avait marqué en grosses lettres fluo « JE SUIS MORDU DE SOLEIL » et le dessin représenter effectivement une plage tropical où plusieurs personnes se faisaient bronzer sous un soleil éclatant. Ironie à plusieurs degré pour un vampire. C'est pour ça que je me voyais mal parader dans tout Volterra avec ce tee-shirt sur moi. (moi aussi, grosse faute de style)

_« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me moqu_é, me dit-elle doucement. »

_- Oh si, tu peux. Ce tee-shirt est vraiment ridicule, c'est un cadeau de mon meilleur ami._

_- Il est très joli, _me mentit-elle.

_- Non c'est faux, _lui dis-je en souriant, _c'est le tee-shirt le plus laid au monde._

_- Euh peut-être, _me dit-elle en me souriant timidement, _mais en tout cas il est très drôle pour toi … en fin je veux dire, pour un vampire … heu …_

Elle était embarrassé cela se voyait, elle avait surement peur que j'ai une réaction violente. Je devais éclaircir les choses au plus vite.

_« Ne t'en fait pas. C'est justement pour ça que mon ami, me l'a prit. Je te laisse t'habiller et ensuite tu me rejoins dans le salon ? »_

_- Bien sûr, _me murmura-t-elle.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'assis sur mon canapé en soupirant. Je n'en revenais toujours pas des blessures que j'avais causé sur elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle est peur de moi maintenant. En fait j'avais exactement fait ce qu'Aro m'avait demandé de ne pas faire: je lui avais donné une bonne raison de se méfier de nous et de partir une fois qu'elle sera transformée. Je devais faire amande honorable et vite. Le point positif c'était qu'Aro ne pouvait lire ses pensés, donc si elle se taisait, il n'en serait peut-être rien. Mais cette vague d'optimisme retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparu: si Aro ne pouvait lire les pensés de la jeune fille, il pourrait lire les miennes. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle reste malgré la frayeur que je lui avais causée.

Elle me rejoignit dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, avec sur le dos le cadeau de Félix, et qui j'avais vu juste, lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Je me levai précipitamment et alla vers elle. Elle me fixa surprise, et un peu effrayé que je sois aussi prés d'elle et certainement que je sois arrivé aussi vite. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur mon canapé et resté debout devant elle. Une fois qu'elle fut installée je pris la parole:

_« Je suis désolé, de t'avoir blessé tout à l'heure, au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs. Mais comprend qu'aucun humain n'a jamais réussi à faire attraction de mon… charme. Car chaque détail de mon apparence est fait pour séduire. Ma voix, mon visage, jusqu'à mon odeur _(1). _»_

_- Je comprends, mais je t'ai un peu cherché il faut dire, je m'en excuse aussi …_

_- Bien, _j'étais pressé d'en finir avec cette conversation, car même si je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé, je n'étais pas habitué à m'excuser auprès d'un humain et m'excuser en général tout court. _Maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au clair je voudrais te parler, comme me l'a demandé Maître Aro, des diverse règles qui régissent le château et surtout qui nous sommes réellement._

Je lui appris donc que nous les Volturi étions en quelque sorte une famille royal pour les vampires. Par la même occasion, je lui dis que de l'ail, le soleil et tout autre superstitions stupide qu'on pouvait lire ou voir dans des films ne nous faisait rien du tout. Je lui expliquais aussi les règles pour sa sécurité qu'elle aurait besoin de savoir, le temps qu'elle soit humaine du moins. Il fallait qu'elle prenne garde au autres vampires, par là j'entendais pas les membres de la garde, mais surtout les différents vampires de passages qui étaient là pour porter leurs doléances à Maitre Aro, ou bien ceux qui résidaient pour quelques semaines au château pour consulter l'immense bibliothèque et les archives du monde vampirique, bien sûr sous acceptations de mes Maîtres. La jeune fille m'écoutait et semblé fasciné par ce que je lui racontais. Ayant fini, elle me posa une question:

_« En fait, votre mode de vie correspond à ceux des rois du Moyen -Age, avec les doléances et les différents vampires venant consultés « les bibliothèques royal », et les archives que vous devez colleter depuis des siècles je suppose ? »_

_- Plutôt des milliaires, _en fait. Je fus ravie qu'elle semble s'intéresser à tout ceci, car cela avait pris un temps considérables pour collecter certaine information. Mais je n'allais pas m'étendre là-dessus, si elle voulait voir la bibliothèque et consulté les archives, elle aura tout le temps une fois qu'elle sera transformé. _Bien as-tu des questions ?_

_- Non, ça va._

_- Bien, tu peux aller dormir maintenant._

_- Euh, sur le canapé ?_

_- Non tu peux prendre mon lit, vient c'est par ici._

Je poussai la porte qui mener à ma chambre, et lui dit:

_« Voilà, tache de te reposer. »_

_- Merci, _me répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'assis sur mon fauteuil favoris. Je m'y asseyais souvent pour lire, ou comme dans le cas présent, pour réfléchir. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je restais là quelques instants en laissant mon esprit vagabondé puis, je me redressai en soupirant. Cette fille allait me rendre dingue. Puis je me mis à penser qu'Heidi devrait m'apporter des vêtements pour l'humaine et cela lui donnerai une raison de plus de s'adonner à son sport préféré: le shopping. Ma meilleure amie adorait ça et avais essayé en vain de me faire passer son virus de la fièvre acheteuse.

Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'avec même toute la meilleure volonté du monde, qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, elle laissa tomber. Mais elle trouva en Jane une compagne qui la suivait dans ces dépenses les plus folles. Jane, elle c'était plus la décoration, d'ailleurs elle m'avait dit plusieurs fois que mes appartements étaient selon son propre terme « bien un truc de mec » (ah, elle aussi elle trouve pas ça top). Bah, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis un mec. Tout ça pour dire que cela faisait des lustres que je n'achetais plus mes vêtements, Heidi s'en chargé, ce qui selon elle valait mieux. Et les rares fois où elle réussissait à m'entraîner dans un magasin, cela finissait toujours de la même façon, Heidi en pleine crise me disant que j'y comprenais rien et de renter au château parce que de toute façon, blablabla et blablabla…

Inutile de dire que j'obtempérer immédiatement, car hésiter deux heures entre deux robes bleus, je ne comprendrai jamais. Heidi avait beau me dire que non, ce n'était pas le même bleu et que l'une était bleu azure et que l'autre d'un bleu azure mat avec de légers reflets argenté sur les bretelles, j'avais vu la différence merci j'ai une excellente vu, pour moi c'était du pareil au même. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela entrainer le choix de chaussures, puis d'un sac et des bijoux qui iront avec ou pas.

De toute façon, elle finissait par acheter les deux, alors. Il arrivait que Félix l'accompagne, toujours après qu'Heidi l'ai menacé de ne pas pouvoir la touchée durant tout un mois, et là elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine de lui demandé son avis, car Félix s'y connaissais encore moins que moi. Non, lui se contenté de jouer le rôle de porte-sac.

Quand j'entendis les voix d'Heidi et Félix se rapprochaient, je me rendis compte que j'avais été perdus dans mes pensés plus longtemps que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Au moins j'aurai quelqu'un avec qui parler de ce qui c'était produit et avoir un œil neuf sur tout cela.

_**POV: Heidi**_

Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la chambre de Demetri, je sus tout de suite que quelque chose c'était passé. Il avait l'air extrêmement soucieux. Mince, nous aurions dû arriver plus tôt avec Félix, mais il m'avait retenu dans la douche et on avait failli casser le carrelage de sa douche, mais quel idée aussi, cette position …. Bref je m'égare dans un domaine que Demetri n'aurai aucune envie de me voir m'étendre. Donc me concentrer sur Demetri, il a un problème je suis son amie je dois l'aider. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Félix et lui aussi semblé se rendre compte que Demetri n'était pas dans son état normal. Bien que cela semblait récurant depuis un certain temps, mais Félix m'avait assuré qu'il en avait parlé avec lui et que ça irai: mieux maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il semblait aller mieux, mais Félix n'avait pas voulu me dévoilé le pourquoi du mal-être de Demetri. Il m'avait dit que si jamais un jour il en ressentait le besoin, Demetri viendrait m'en parler de son propre chef.

Je me concentrais de nouveau sur Demetri et constata qu'il sembler soulager de notre arriver, ni tenant plus je lui demandé à brûle pour point ce qu'il avait. Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite et finalement poussa un soupir et nous parla d'une voix lasse. Il nous raconta les problèmes qu'il avait rencontré avec la jeune humaine, comment elle lui tenait tête, son arrogance et pour finir son emportement, les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé, sa honte et les regrets qu'ils avaient exprimé. Je fut totalement abasourdi, déjà sur le fait que jamais Demetri n'avait levé la main sur une femme, lui qui est si respectueux et si bien élevé et là qu'il est fait ça, sur un fragile humain, je n'en revenais pas. Et le pire c'était quand il nous dit qu'il c'était excusé, car Demetri était extrêmement hautain et vaniteux, depuis que je suis transformé, on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où il s'est excusé et surtout pas auprès d'un humain. L'humaine devait vraiment être dans un sale état.

J'allais prendre la parole, quand on entendit Jane et Alec s'approchaient. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon de Demetri, je vis Jane lancer un regard haineux à Félix et celui-ci soutint son regard et lui en renvoya un, méprisant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore passé pour qu'il se dispute ces deux là, faut dire qu'en règle général, il leur fallait pas grand-chose. Demetri lui aussi capta leurs échanges de regard et leurs dit d'une voix sèche:

_« Jane, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos bêtises, alors si vous voulez vous battre, sortez de mon appartement. Maintenant. »_

Je fus soufflé. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule. C'était la première fois que Demetri parlait ainsi à sa petite protégée. Si je fus surprise, ce n'était rien comparer à Jane. Je crus même voir passé une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de Félix. Alec, toujours calme et égal à lui même prit la parole:

_« Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine Demetri, n'est-ce pas Jane ? »_

Jane encore choqué du ton qu'avait prit Demetri avec elle, se contenta d'hocher la tête pout monter son accord.

_« Bien, _dit Alec. »

_- Je suis désolé, mais cette fille a le doit de me mettre hors de moi, _lâcha Demetri

_- J'ai pu me rendre compte effectivement, à quel point elle pouvait ce montrer provocante, _appuya Alec.

_- Elle t'a tellement énervé que tu t'en es pris à ton vase, _demanda Félix en touchant du bout des ses chaussures les débris de ce qu'il semblait être… OH NON! C'est pas vrai le sagouin. Il avait détruit le vase que Jane lui avait trouvé, asseyant ainsi par touche successive d'atténuer la déco nul de Demetri. Je me tourné vers elle. Elle semblait cette fois vraiment décomposé, je crois que si elle avait pu pleurer elle aurait fondu en larmes à cet instant. Mais elle se reprit très vite, pour remettre son masque froid. Mais fin observateur, Demetri se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras de façon paternel:

_« Jamais, tu es fou, _répondit-il à Félix, _justement c'est-ce qui m'ennuie. J'ignore comment c'est arrivé. Puis baissant, la tête vers Jane: tu sais que jamais je n'aurai fait une chose pareille, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé si rudement tout à l'heure. »_

Mais à par ça, il ne la considéré pas du tout comme sa fille. Non mais je vous jure. Jane, elle se contenta de lui faire en grand sourire et de se pelotonner, un peu plus dans ses bras. Demetri lui baisa le front. Félix leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit:

_« Tu ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ? »_

_- C'était au moment de mon altercation avec l'humaine. Je lui parler et j'ai entendu le vase explosé._

_- Exploser, _reprit Alec intrigué.

_- Oui, je ne sais comment l'expliqué mais je crois que c'est le fait de cette humaine, _précisa Demetri.

_- Mais comment aurai-t-elle fait ? _demanda Félix, perplexe

_- Justement c'est ça qui me rend fou, comment ? _s'énerva de nouveau Demetri.

_- Cette fille est un vrai mystère, _ajoutai-je, _je disais justement à Félix que je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'elle m'ait suivi lorsque je me suis approché du château. Mais pour le vase, c'est peut-être une extension de son pouvoir._

_- Peut-être, _dit Alec. Mais je sentais qu'au son de son voix, qu'il trouvait cette explication peu crédible. D'ailleurs, je n'y croyais guère moi non plus. Pour confirmer cela je vis que Demetri, qui tenait toujours Jane dans ces bras, froncer les sourcils et sembler réfléchir intensément. Puis il finit par dire:

_- On est tous d'accord que son don est une sorte de bouclier occultant ? _nous questionna Demetri. Nous hochâmes tous la tête pour montrer notre accord sauf Jane, qui leva son visage vers lui et lui demanda:

_- Bien sûr, nous l'avons tous vu. A quoi penses-tu Demetri ?_

_- Et bien à ceci: si elle a un bouclier occultant, pourquoi a-t-elle suivi Heidi ? Vous me suivez, avec son bouclier, elle n'aurait pas du être hypnotiser, alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle suivi ?_

Effectivement Demetri posait là un véritable problème. Cette fille était un mystère complet et une intrigue à elle toute seule: si je ne l'avais pas hypnotisé, pourquoi m'avait-elle suivie ? Et puis en fin de compte qui était cette fille qui semblait sortir de nulle part…

**Et voilà, alors ?**

**Au prochain chapitre j'expliquerai la relation entre Demetri et Jane, et le chapitre commencera par un POV de Sérenity.**

**(1): réplique d'Edward dans Fascination, lorsqu'il explique sa véritable nature à Bella dans la forêt.**

**Montague Summers était au début du vingtième siècle, en gros le Monsieur vampire, qui les étudiait et qui leur a même consacré un livre. J'ai mis cette citation pour dire, ben que même s'ils font des blagues et tout, bah ça restent quand même des vampires.**


	8. Chapitre 7 Découverte au clair de lune

**Coucou à tous !**

**Tout le monde va bien ? Moi tranquilou.**

**Et je suis d'humeur super romantique j'ai vu la retransmission du mariage de Kate et William. Enfin je me suis pas tout farci, comme ma mère: juste le moment où ils échangent leurs alliances et le baiser au balcon. Très belle robe, pas meringue. (lol)**

**Donc voici la suite des aventures de vos beaux héros préféré, mdr.**

**Voilà, donc comme toujours si vous aimez ou pas dîtes le moi avec une petite review.**

**Un méga poutout à Pacman ! (Naouko tu te reconnaîtra, parce qu'en faite, je viens de comprendre ton jeu de mots, lol. Et là tu dis: non mais quel est quiche cette fille, mdr.)**

**Un grand merci à Anga pour ces encouragements qui m'ont boosté à bloque.**

**Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou/et dans leurs favoris ! Merci encore.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7: Découverte au clair de Lune**

_**POV Sérénity**_

Lorsque Demetri, referma la porte de sa chambre derrière moi, je poussais un long soupir. Puis, je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire pour voir à quoi ressemblait cet endroit. Et j'en fus étonné. Si la décoration des autres pièces laissait vraiment à désirer, celle de sa chambre par contre était bien mieux. Bon, pas mon style, mais mieux. C'était toujours ça de prit. Mais ce qui m'impressionna le plus, se fut l'immense lit en baldaquin qui trônait en plein milieu de la chambre. Pourquoi il avait besoin d'un si grand lit, lui d'abord ? Les vampires ne dormaient pas aux dernières nouvelles. La réponse me vint pratiquement au même temps que la question. Beurk ! J'allais dormir dans un lit qui avait vu et abrité des siècles de débauches sexuelles. Génial.

Mais bon, j'étais très fatigué, alors je fis fi de tout ceci et m'approchai du lit et monta dessus et le trouvant confortable, me glissa des les couvertures. Bon ce lit paraissait moderne, j'exagérais peut-être un poil en disant qu'il avait été le témoin des siècles d'activités sexuelles. Mais, c'était en gros l'idée: il n'avait jamais utilisé ce lit pour dormir, on était d'accord là-dessus. En tout cas, une chose était sûre: il n'avait pas de compagne, car aucune femme n'aurait pu vivre aussi longtemps dans un appartement pareil. Ou alors, je ne commenterai pas ces gouts en matières de décoration; mais en plus dans la salle de bains je n'avait vu aucun produit de beauté féminin. A moins qu'il soit gai… Nan, j'avais vu le regard que lui avaient jeté plusieurs femelles vampires. Ça ne trompait pas. Tandis que je m'allongeais plus confortablement sur le lit, je me mis à songer à lui et cela me redis soudain toute bizarre.

J'avais moyennement apprécié le fait qu'il déboule comme ça dans la salle de bain. Ok, c'était sa salle de bain et il avait frappé, mais tout de même on attend la réponse de la personne avant de rentrer. Enfin bref, quand il m'avait vu complètement nue, cela m'avait encore plus refroidie: alors non seulement c'est un violent psychopathe qui prend plaisir à terroriser les gens, mais un plus c'était un vampire voyeur. J'avais été terriblement gêné qu'il voit mon corps, puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas vraiment mon corps, c'était juste la projection de ma magie qu'il avait vu. Mais ce qui m'avait étonné, c'était le regard qu'il avait posé sur les marques qui étaient de son fait. Mais ce qui m'abasourdis encore plus, se fut lorsqu'il me présenta ses excuses, même s'il ne c'était pas trop étendu dessus. D'un autre côté je me mets à sa place: présenter ses excuses à un humain, vu le personnage, Monsieur devait pas avoir trop l'habitude. Enfin il l'avait fait, ce qui tender à prouver que son cas n'était peut-être pas aussi désespéré que ça.

Dans la pièce à côté, j'entendis Demetri se lever vivement et commencer à faire les cents pas dans son salon. Génial il n'avait pas oublié qu'il y avait un humain à côté qui essayer, je dis bien essayer, de D-O-R-M-I-R. Pfou, quel nul quand même ce vampire qui n'était pas fichu de …

Je me réveillé d'un bond. Je m'étais endormi. Je m'en n'étais même pas aperçu tellement je devais être épuisé. Je me souvenais juste d'avoir pensé à Demetri, et … je ne sais plus. Ah, oui, au faite qu'il avait commencé à faire les cents pas et qu'il m'avait empoché de m'endormir. Tu parles, j'étais tombé comme une souche. Bon, peu importe, maintenant que j'étais réveillé et bien reposé, au temps me concentré sur le pourquoi de ma venu ici. En parlant de ça je ne sentais pas la présence de Demetri dans ses appartements. Tant mieux d'un autre côté. J'aurais du temps pour me préparer, j'ai horreur qu'on me bouscule le matin, encore plus depuis que je suis devenu immortelle (moi aussi, je ne supporte pas de commencer une journée où mon chéri, on va prendre lui au hasard, démarre en me demandant « elle où ma chemise ? T'as pas racheté de Nutella ? Où sont mes clefs ? » Alors que j'émerge à peine, dure, dure, lol)

Je me levais en m'étirant de son lit de débauche et me rua vers la salle de bain, toujours aussi moche, pour me préparer. Ah, rien qu'une bonne douche pour remettre les idées en place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui je pette la forme. Une fois ma toilette fini, je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas de vêtement de rechange. Bon ce n'est pas grave, j'avais qu'à remettre les vêtements que je portais hier. En retournant dans la chambre j'aperçus sur un fauteuil du salon des vêtements avec un petit mot. Il était de Demetri et je dois bien avouer que j'adorais son écriture stylisé et très élégante. Enfin peu importe, je me mis à lire son mot qui me disait que ces vêtements étaient pour moi et qu'il espérait qu'ils seront à la bonne taille. Puis il m'adjoignit de ne pas quitter ses appartements sans lui ou un autre membre de la garde.

Ah oui, c'est vrai: les fameuses règles. Sincèrement si je sortais d'ici, se serai plus les vampires que je rencontrais qui devraient avoir peur de moi et non le contraire. Mais bon, je lui avais dit que je l'écouterai, alors pour éviter de nouveau un esclandre, je décidai de rester bien sagement ici. Mais moi j'ai envie de sortir, parce que là je déborde d'énergie, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je m'habillais rapidement d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir et me mis à arpenter fiévreusement le salon. Cela me fit sourire lorsque je m'aperçus que je faisais exactement ce que Demetri avait fait hier soir. Je déambulai pendant un moment, mais bientôt cela ne me suffit plus: j'avais l'impression d'avoir été branché toute la nuit sur une pile électrique. J'étais tellement excité. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, j'avais l'impression que même mes pouvoirs étaient en ébullition.

Mais qu'est qui m'arrivait ? Depuis que je m'étais réveillé, je me sentais tellement étrange. Comme si mon corps voulait échapper à mon contrôle. Etait-ce dû au bracelet, que j'avais ensorcelé ? Normalement, non, il ne devait pas y avoir de raison pourtant. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approché des appartements de Demetri, et vu la vitesse à laquelle il arrivé se ne pouvais être qu'un vampire. Quand il ouvrit la porte, je souris intérieurement. Mais c'était mon copain Caramel. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis il s'approcha de moi et me dit:

_« As-tu bien dormi ? »_

_- Oui, merci …_

_- Félix, _ajouta-t-il voyant que j'ignorais son prénom. _Je suis le meilleur ami de Demetri._

_- Oh, alors c'est grâce à toi que j'ai dormi dans ce superbe tee-shirt. _Et devant son regard dubitatif, je rajoutais: _« Je suis mordu de soleil », c'est bien toi qui l'a offert à Demetri ?_

_- Oui exact, _me répondit-il en souriant largement. _Je l'avais trouvé très drôle et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé de suite à Demetri. Mais lui n'a pas semblé trouver cela amusant._

_- Moi, je l'ai trouvé très drôle et très ironique, si cela peut te rassuré._

_-Merci. Bon je suis là pour te conduire à la cuisine pour que tu petit-déjeune. Tu me suis ?_

_- Bien sûr. Je te suis._

Alors que Félix m'ouvrit la porte pour sortir de l'appartement de Demetri, je vis attaché prés de celle-ci, un calendrier. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte avec stupeur que ce soir, ce serai la pleine lune. Cela expliqué le pourquoi de mon comportement si animé depuis tout à l'heure. Mon Dieu ! La pleine lune ce soir. La lune qui m'attirerait inexorablement dehors une fois la nuit tombée, lorsqu'elle sera au plus haut dans le ciel étoilé. Et là tous mes pouvoirs seront visibles aux yeux de tous. Mais comment allais-je faire ?

_**POV Félix:**_

Je vis l'humaine piler prés de la porte d'entrée alors que j'étais venu la chercher pour qu'elle puisse se sustenter dans la cuisine réservé aux humains. Je n'aimais pas trop cet endroit, mais bon. Demetri m'avait demandé de lui rendre se service, pour qu'il aille je cite « consoler Jane qui était tellement chamboulé de la façon dont il lui avait parlé cette nuit. » Tu parles. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait se monter capricieuse cette fille par moment et Demetri qui marchait, mais à chaque fois. Dés que Jane lui faisait son cinéma, il accourait. Bon, je n'allais pas m'étendre sur ça sinon j'allais encore m'énerver. Et je ne voulais pas faire peur à la petite humaine. Demetri s'en était déjà charger. Autant ne pas aggraver les choses. Baissant la tête vers elle je la vis qui regardait quelque chose qui semblé l'effrayer, mais en même temps la laisser totalement interdite.

Je regardai dans la même direction et vu qu'elle restait figé sur le petit calendrier à côté de la porte. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnel là dedans: nous étions le 13 aout et ce soir la lune serait pleine. Y avait franchement pas de quoi rester planter devant pendant des heures. J'émis un petit raclement de gorge pour sortit l'humaine de sa contemplation et lui demanda à voix basse:

_« Tout va bien ? »_

En m'entendant, elle sembla alors sortir de sa transe, car elle papillonna des yeux et se tourna vers moi surprise.

_« Excuse-moi, tu disais ? »_

_- Je te demandais justement si tout allais bien. Tu es resté bloqué devant ce calendrier._

_- Euh, oui … ça va. C'est juste que … ça va. Merci. On y va ?_

_- Bien sûr. Aurai-je besoin de te porter ? _lui demandais-je me rappelant ce que nous avait raconté Demetri.

_- Non, ça va. J'avais juste fais ça pour embêter Demetri. Mais je l'ai bien regretté je peux te l'assurer, _finit-elle à voix basse en posant sa main sur son coup.

Je vis passé dans ses yeux de la tristesse, ce qui m'étonna. Normalement elle aurait du ressentir de la peur et non de la tristesse. Et puis elle n'avait pas été effrayée lorsque je suis arrivé dans les appartements de Demetri. En général quand on me voyait débarquer, les gens étaient toujours un peu frappés en raison de ma taille et de ma carrure. Mais même sans cela, elle aurait du se méfier de moi car j'étais un vampire: et on ne peut pas dire que ça dernière expérience avec un vampire se soit follement bien passé. Demetri avait raison: cette fille avait des réactions pour le moins étrange.

L'humaine n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblé perdu dans ses pensés, elle avait toujours la main à sa gorge et c'est là que je vis les marques des coups qu'elle avait reçu de Demetri et pour lesquelles il s'en voulait encore. Je ne les avais pas bien vu tout à l'heure mais maintenant je compris pourquoi il c'était excusé auprès de cette humaine; les coups étaient bien marqués et nombreux. Et cela sans voir ceux qu'elle avait sur son ventre et ses hanches.

_« Tu sais Demetri s'en veux beaucoup de t'avoir causé ses blessures, il c'est importé tu sais. D'habitude il n'est pas comme ça, _lui expliquais-je doucement.

_- Ah ! Alors c'est juste quand ça ne marche pas comme il le veut, c'est là qu'il commence à te taper dessus, _me répondit-elle d'une voix sardonique.

Je fus sidéré. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme, hormis Jane bien sûr, me parlé sur ce ton. En général avec mon charme, elles se montraient plutôt empressée et extrêmement conciliante. Et si elle avait été toute la journée comme ceci avec Demetri, je peux aisément comprendre qu'il est fini par perdre patience. J'allais lui répliquer plutôt vertement, lorsqu'elle me prévint et me dit d'une voix apaisé:

_« Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton ami a des troubles de la personnalité, _me murmura-t-elle. »

_- Demetri n'a pas de trouble de la personnalité, _lui rétorqués-je outré. _Mais je peux aisément comprendre qu'avec toi il pu perdre patience. _

_- Ah oui ? Et bien j'en suis désolé, mais d'un autre côté c'est encore plus grave que je ne le pensais._

_- Qu'est-ce qui est plus grave, _lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

_- Demetri voyons, _me répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

_- Quoi Demetri ?_

_- S'il ne souffre pas de trouble de la personnalité, c'est encore plus grave que ce que je pouvais penser ! Ça existe des psys pour vampire, parce que lui il en aurait vachement besoin. Faudrait prendre rendez-vous au moins pour les six prochain mois, minimum._

Et là je compris Demetri, lui aurai perdu patience mais moi je vis plutôt ça sur le côté humoristique: des psys pour vampires, j'imaginai bien la scène, se serai assez comique tout de même. Mais je ne lui dit rien, je ne voulais pas l'encourager non plus, donc je lui dis d'une voix calme que nous allions prendre son petit déjeuné maintenant. Elle haussa les épaules dans un geste d'agacement mais me suivi tout de même. Alors que nous arpentions les couloirs à vitesse humaine vers la cuisine, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que le chemin était aussi long, je réfléchi que Demetri n'aurai jamais eu ces accès de colère il y a quelques décennies encore.

D'ailleurs la raison, pour laquelle je marchais dans ce couloirs était la cause direct d'un de ces accès de rage; lorsqu'il avait parlé si sèchement à Jane cette nuit j'ai été comme tout les autres très surpris, mais j'ai eu aussi beaucoup de mal à le comprendre. Il n'avait jamais parlé comme ceci à Jane. Et Dieu sais qu'il a du se montrer patient avec elle, enfin lui semblé plutôt trouvé cela naturel et ceci depuis le premier jour où Jane et son frère était arrivé à Volterra.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour là, à cette époque Demetri et moi formions à nous deux l'élite de la garde royal et Aro cherchait à incorporer de nouveau membre dans notre clan pour que nous soyons plus nombreux. C'est là qu'Eléazar lui appris l'existence de deux jeunes enfants qui deviendraient des immortels exceptionnels, selon lui. Il avait détecté en eux un grand pouvoir, ce qui s'avéra assez juste par la suite. Demetri qui s'attendait à aller chercher ces humains prometteurs, comme d'habitude, n'en fit rien car Aro décida d'aller les voir lui-même. Lorsqu'il revint il nous prévint que l'ont attendrai quelques temps encore avant leurs transformation car ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour l'instant: ils avaient en ce temps là, à peine douze ans.

C'est vrai que lorsqu'Aro rencontra Demetri pour la première fois, celui-ci n'était alors âgé que de dix-sept ans. Il avait attendu ses vingt-deux ans avant de le transformer et encore, il aurait à l'époque préféré attendre quelques années encore. Alors imaginez notre surprise lorsqu'Aro arriva quelques années plus tard avec les corps, horriblement meurtri, de Jane et d'Alec, ayant atteint tout juste leur quinzième année. Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient nés durant la période du procès des sorcières de Salem, village dont ils étaient originaires. Orphelin, ils avaient grandi dans la crainte et la peur qui planait sur les gens de ce village. Cela ne m'étonna pas du tout qu'on est appelé par la suite cette période l'obscurantisme, car cela l'était vraiment. Jane et d'Alec en étaient l'exemple type: ont les avaient accusés de sorcellerie juste parce qu'ils restaient toujours ensemble et qu'ils paraissaient bizarre aux yeux des autres villageois.

C'était peut-être du à leurs pouvoirs ou pas, mais en tout les cas, ils furent tout les deux brûlaient en place publique (en 1692 débute le procès des sorcières de Salem. Si au début les gens croyaient que les premières personnes qu'ils exécutaient été réellement des sorciers, à la fin cela fini par ce que tout le monde accuse tout le monde. Il suffisait que le voisin soit plus riche et que tu veille t'en débarrasser, hop, tu l'accusais de sorcellerie, donc à l'époque fallait pas trop chercher pour accuser les gens). Enfin ils l'auraient été si Aro n'étaient pas intervenu à temps pour les sauver. Brûler deux gamins de quinze ans, fallait-il que les gens ne soit quand même pas très dégourdis à cette époque. Enfin peu importe, Aro les avait sauvé des flammes du bucher, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas arrivé assez tôt.

Comme Aro voulait vraiment que les jumeaux nous rejoignent, il venait les surveiller de temps à autre, en prenant soin que personne ne le remarque. Mais avec ces histoires de procès, il avait encore plus rapprochés ses visites. Le soir où ils furent condamnés, il était arrivé prés du village et avait entendu les cris de Jane, qu'on avait commencé à brûler en première, puis se fut les hurlements d'Alec qui se firent entendre. Aro arriva sur eux, les détacha et les emmena avec lui dans la forêt. Ensuite ce fut les cris d'épouvantes des villageois qu'Aro entendit, à ce moment là, ils devaient être tous persuadé qu'Alec et Jane avaient disparus grâce à la sorcellerie, car personne n'avait pu voir Aro à cause de sa vitesse vampirique.

Mais lorsqu'il déposa les jumeaux dans la forêt avoisinante, il se rendit vite compte, qu'Alec et Jane ne survivraient pas à leurs brûlures. Il du donc se résoudre à les transformer malgré leurs jeunes âges. Après Aro nous confia, qu'il avait eu très envie de retourner dans ce village et de tuer tout le monde. Mais il ne pouvait aller contre ses propres lois et massacrer tout un village, sans que les autres humains s'en rendent compte. Demetri et moi furent réellement surpris lorsqu'Aro nous raconta ce que ses humains leurs avaient fait subir. Et après c'est eux qui nous traitaient de monstre, mais eux ne valaient guère mieux par moment. L'humaine me tira de mes souvenirs en me parlant à voix basse:

_« Si tu ne veux pas rentrer dans la cuisine je comprendrais. »_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, _lui répondis-je, réalisant que l'on venait d'arriver devant la porte de celle-ci, _je pourrai le supporter. _

_- Bien, _me dit-elle.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et je la suivis. Je m'assis sur une chaise et la regarda faire. J'espérai que ce n'était pas une grosse mangeuse. Mais elle se contenta de sortir une petite bouteille d'eau du frigo et s'assit à mes côtés et bu tranquillement.

_« Tu ne manges pas, _lui demandais-je, » Aro voulais une humaine en bonne santé, et qui disait bonne santé, disait bien la nourrir.

_- Je ne mange jamais le matin._

_- Vraiment, _lui demandais-je dubitatif.

_- Oui. Un verre d'eau le matin, c'est très beau pour la peau, cela enlève les toxines _(en fait c'est un verre d'eau avec quelques gouttes de citron, mais bon le citron elle peut pas en boire).

_- Si tu le dis. _

Je n'allais pas la contredire là-dessus, c'était bien un truc de fille dans lequel je n'y connaissais rien. Après tout j'avais bien offert à Heidi une paire de chaussures, qu'elle avait choisis bien entendu auparavant et dont le prix à elle seule aurait suffit à couvrir la dette d'un état, et lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle ne les mettait pratiquement jamais, elle m'avait regardé avec des grands yeux et m'avait répondu sur le ton de l'évidence: « mais ces chaussures ne sont pas faites pour marcher avec ». Alors j'allais pas insister (oui et ses chaussures se sont des Louboutin avec des talons de quinze centimètres et avec une plate forme de trois centimètres. Pour les shopping-girl qui s'y connaissent, c'est celle à semelle rouge et de couleur prune).

_« Que fait-on maintenant ? »_

_- Eh bien, nous allons retourner dans les appartements de Demetri._

_- Oh, j'avais envie de me promener un peu, _me dit-elle déçu.

_- Je suis désolé mais aujourd'hui tu dois rester à l'intérieur du château, demain peut-être …_

_- Ah, et je peux me balader dans le château alors ?_

_- Non, il vaudrait mieux pas. Pour ta sécurité, _lui précisais-je voyant qu'elle faisait la moue.

_- Même si tu es avec moi. _

_- Effectivement cela pourrait ce faire, mais j'ai promis à Demetri te ramener directement dans ses quartiers. Tu pourras faire un tour dans les jardins du château avec lui, plus tard._

_- Bien, d'accord._

Mais elle ne semblait pas franchement emballée. Tu m'étonnes, elle devait avoir une peur bleu de Demetri à présent. Pendant que nous retournions dans ses appartements, je lui jetais un regard en biais: comment cette humaine aurait pu à distance cassé un vase ? Hier soir nous nous étions tous épanché sur le sujet, ainsi que sur le fait qu'elle avait suivi Heidi, alors que nous nous étions rendu compte qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. C'est pour ça que l'on avait décidé de la tenir sous plus haute surveillance. A moi le premier quart jusqu'au environ de midi, normalement cela devait être Demetri mais il m'avait demandé d'échanger pour pouvoir parler avec Jane, donc lui il viendrait prendre la suite jusqu'au soir, les jumeaux la surveilleraient durant la nuit et Heidi prendrait la relève le lendemain matin.

Arrivé devant la porte, je la fis entrer, elle me dépassa et alla s'installer en soupirant dans un fauteuil. Je regardai l'heure à une petite pendule de bronze et vis que Demetri arriverai dans trois heures environs. C'était peu pour moi, mais beaucoup quand même pour un humain, qui en plus ne pouvait pas sortir.

_« Tu peux prendre un livre si tu veux, _lui dis-je pour la détromper de l'ennui. »

_- Vraiment ? Tu crois que Demetri ne se fâchera pas ?_

_- Euh … _

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Demetri m'en voudrai certainement si je permettais à l'humaine de toucher à sa collection de livres rares et anciens. Evidement la plupart des livres étaient d'époque, les ayant achetés pour la plupart à leurs dates de parution initial. Je décidais d'emmener l'humaine à la bibliothèque du château. Au moins là, elle aura plus de choix, je n'aurai qu'à l'emmener dans la partie des parutions récentes (par récentes il entend paru il y a moins de cent ans). Je lui en fis part. Elle sembla ravie et nous partîmes en direction de l'immense réserve de livres qu'abritait le château. Après tout, on avait décidé de la surveillé plus étroitement, mais Aro lui la voulait dans de bonne disposition. Donc je pense avoir trouvé un bon compromis, elle sera toujours sous ma surveillance et en même temps je ne la laisse pas mourir d'ennuis. Parfait.

Jusqu'à que nous arrivions à la bibliothèque, une fois entré je sentis, vers le fond de l'immense salle, la présence de …

_« Félix ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu devais surveiller l'autre truc. » _

Oh, non c'est pas vrai. De tous les vampires du clan, il a fallut que je tombe sur cette …

_« Eh bien, où était-elle ? » _me dit Jane d'une voix venimeuse en arrivant devant nous. (je tien à préciser que le « truc » dont parle Jane est en fait Sérénity)

_- Déjà c'est pas un « truc » mais une jeune fille à laquelle Maître Aro, tient particulièrement et pour la dernière fois cesse de me parler comme ça, _lui répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.

_- Je fais ce que je veux, _me rétorqua-t-elle l'air mauvais, _et je dis ce que je veux et à qui je veux, insista-t-elle bien._

Je lui jetai en retour un regard furieux et rétorqua:

_« Tu n'es pas en train de pleurnicher dans les bras de Demetri ? D'un autre côté je le comprendrai, il a fini par se lasser de tes caprices incessants. » _

_- Non, _me répondit-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute passion, _nous avons eu le temps de discuté et ensuite il est parti chassé, pour pourvoir tenir face à la chose. _

En disant cela, elle jeta un regard vers Sérénity et dans ses yeux, je vis briller la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers cette pauvre humaine, dont le seul tort avait été d'échapper à son sadisme. Mais l'humaine ne sembla pas se formaliser du peu de cas qu'on pensait d'elle et d'un mouvement assuré elle tandis sa main vers Jane et lui dit d'une voix claire:

_« Bonjour. Je crois qu'on a pas eu le temps de se présenter la dernière fois. Je suis Sérénity, ravi de faire ta connaissance Jane. »_

Je vis Jane la regarder avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise, d'ailleurs je ne devais pas être en reste. Elle venait de ce faire traiter de truc et de chose et elle, elle lui faisait des politesses. Alors là, si l'un de nous en douté maintenant, les choses étaient claires maintenant: cette fille n'était vraiment pas une humaine comme les autres ! Alors que Jane demeurait toujours interdite, Sérénity la regarda à son tour étonné et lui demanda:

_« Eh bien, qui y a-t-il ? »_

Mais Jane ne lui répondis pas et se marmonna pour elle même:

_« Mais c'est quoi son problème à celle-là ? »_

_- Ah, moi je n'ai aucun problème, mais toi en revanche tu en a un. En règle générale lorsqu'une personne vous dit bonjour on lui répond « ravis de faire votre connaissance ». Enfin c'est-ce que font les gens bien élevé, mais apparement c'est loin d'être ton cas, _lui rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix où percer une ironie mordante.

Et disant cela elle baissa sa main qu'elle avait levée pour la saluer. Moi qui croyais être le seul à pouvoir mettre Jane dans un état de colère noir, je déchantai bien vite. Cette humaine en était aussi capable que moi. Alors que je me tournai vers Jane pour voir comment elle allait réagir, je sentis une douleur fulgurante me traversé de part en part. Je serrai les dents, hors de question que je montre à Jane à quel point elle me faisait souffrir. Mais l'attaque avait été si soudaine et elle usait de son don à son maximum d'intensité que je ne pus empêcher mes jambes de lâcher et d'émetre un grognement. Me retrouver à genoux face à cette gamine pourri gâté me révulsait au plus haut point, mais la seule chose que je pouvais faire à l'instant présent était d'attendre qu'elle se lasse et cesse de passer sa frustration sur moi, comme elle ne pouvait pas la passer sur Sérénity. Soudain je ne sentis plus rien et j'en profité pour me relever vivement et sauté à la gorge de cette petite garce de Jane.

Mais lorsque j'allais lui montré de quel bois je me chauffe, ce que je vis me cloua sur place: Jane n'avait pas arrêté d'utiliser son don sur moi, d'ailleurs c'était rare qu'elle s'arrête après aussi peu de temps, mais Sérénity c'était placé devant moi, alors je supposai qu'elle avait bloqué le don de Jane et ainsi évité des minutes de souffrance supplémentaire. Je vis Jane qui cessa d'exercer son don et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une rage jusqu'ici jamais atteint. J'ai cru qu'elle allait se jeté sur Sérénity, alors je l'attrapai par le bras et à vitesse vampirique je la cachai derrière moi. Jane se contenta de me regarder avec haine et me dit d'une voix qu'elle essaya de contenir:

_« Laisse la moi. De suite. »_

_- Non, tu n'as pas les idées claires. Aro la veut vivante et tu ne lui feras rien. Tu m'entends, _lui dis-je d'une voix assuré.

Elle me regarda avec hargne et la femme-enfant devint furie.

_« Elle m'a humilié et cela va faire la deuxième fois en deux jours, je n'en supporterais pas d'avantage, _s'emporta-t-elle. »

_- Jane, _lui rétorquai-je d'une voix forte_, tu ne va rien lui faire. Ne m'oblige pas à alerter des membres de la garde pour qu'ils t'éloignent d'elle._

Elle me regarda décontenancé, puis cela lui passa aussi vite qu'une ombre et elle reprit son visage froid et révulsé par une haine féroce. Je ne bougeais pas attendant qu'elle se calme, même l'humaine n'osait plus bouger. Le seul bruit perceptible dans la bibliothèque du château était les battements de cœur précipités de Sérénity, puis au bout d'un moment il se mit à ralentir puis revins à un rythme régulier. Au fur et à mesure que les battements de cœur de l'humaine se calmaient, Jane semblait suivre le même mouvement. La pression descendit de plusieurs cran, bien que je restais sur mes gardes et je vis Jane qui continuai de me fixer, attendant que l'un de nous deux détourne les yeux. Au bout d'un moment elle émit un sifflement de rage et elle se retourna et alla s'assoir sur une des chaises qui entourait la plus grande des tables de cette pièce. Ainsi elle me disait: je me suis détourné la première mais je ne partirai pas de l'endroit où j'étais arrivé avant vous. Quelle puérilité.

Je pris l'humaine par la main et la fit assoir à l'opposé d'où se trouver Jane mais en restant à la même table. Je voulais garder un œil sur elle. Sérénity pris un des livres posaient sur la tables, lu le titre qui sembla lui convenir et se mit à lire. Mais avant qu'elle ne soit plongée dans sa lecture je lui demandai doucement:

_« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas eu trop peur. »_

_- Non, ça va, _me répondit-elle avec douceur, merci.

_- C'est toi que je dois remercier pour m'avoir aidé._

_- Ce n'est rien, mais elle fait souvent ça._

_- Oui assez souvent, _soupirais-je.

_- Son don alors… est … de faire souffrir …_

_- Oui, _l'interrompis Jane_, je peux rien qu'en la regardant faire souffrir une personne. De la pire façon qui soit. C'est pour ça que je suis craint de tous._

_- Mais pas toi, _me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. _Tu ne la crains pas, _me précisa Sérénity.

_- Effectivement, _lui répondis-je en jetant un regard dédaigneux ver Jane.

Celle-ci grogna et retourna à sa lecture. Sérénity me fis un petit sourire complice, que je lui rendis et elle aussi se remit à lire. Dans le calme revenu j'en profitai pour réfléchir. Jane avait vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois: s'attaquer à un humain alors que Maître Aro nous avait bien prévenu de ne pas lui faire de mal. Jane avait retrouvé son calme maintenant, comme Demetri, elle se trouvait toujours apaiser lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans la lecture. Au fur et à mesure des pages, je vis son visage se détendre et là je retrouvai la Jane qui j'avais apprécié à son arrivé dans notre clan.

Au début, même si c'est difficile à croire aujourd'hui, Jane et moi nous nous entendions bien. Au point qu'elle m'avait demandé de lui prendre sa virginité. Ce jour là je fus bien surpris, mais après le premier moment d'étonnement passé, j'accepté avec plaisir étant un homme après tout (ah, les mecs tous pareils, vampires ou humains ils pensent qu'à ça, lol). Et là j'eu la surprise du siècle, j'avais pensé que cela allait être juste un petit moment agréable à passer, mais en fait, Jane m'avait offert la meilleure nuit de toute ma non-vie. Et Dieu seul sait si pourtant j'ai eu avant elle de très nombreuses maîtresses. Mais là, le fait qu'une gamine sans aucune expérience ait réussi à me donner du plaisir comme personne: j'en restai encore ébahi au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Même avec toute celle que j'ai eu par la suite, aucune d'entre elles ne réussirent à me donner le quart des frissons et de la jouissance que j'avais ressentit avec Jane. Pas même Heidi. Mêmes si je prends beaucoup de plaisir avec elle ce n'est rien comparé à celui que j'ai pris avec Jane. C'est pour ça qu'une fois rentré de mission je voulais reprendre les choses où je les avais lassé avec elle. Et je voulais aussi mettre au point les sentiments naissant que je commençai à ressentir pour elle. Mais elle ne voulut pas. Et c'est là qu'elle commença à affirmer sa supériorité sur les autres membres du clan avec son frère. Cela ne me gêna pas: après tout elle devait faire ses preuves et être à jamais figé dans le corps d'une adolescente de quinze ans ne devait certainement pas l'aider. Je me dis que peut-être elle voudrait revenir vers moi après. Mais lorsque je m'aperçue qu'elle tentait de faire la même chose avec moi, je résistai. Hors de question, c'était pas une gamine de quinze ans qui allait faire la loi ! Alors je ne pliai pas devant elle, jamais. Les sentiments que je croyais ressentir pour elle furent avortés dans l'œuf et cela se confirma encore plus quand Demetri la changea par la suite en gamine capricieuse et arrogante.

Après que nous soyons rentré avec Jane de notre première mission et qu'elle commença à se faire craindre de tous, elle se rapprocha encore plus de Demetri, alors que nous commencions à ne plus nous entendre elle et moi. Jane et Alec étant orphelin et élevé dans un milieu campagnard, ils n'avaient reçu qu'une éducation et une instruction très sommaire. Surtout à l'époque. Seul les enfants appartenant aux classes sociales élevées étaient instruits et éduqué convenablement. Demetri, lui venait de ce milieu: il avait appartenu à la haute aristocratie européenne de son temps. Si Jane et Alec grandirent sans parents, je suis sûr que Demetri lui, aurai préféré que cela soit son cas. Sa mère, une femme très belle paraît-il, n'aimait pas son fils. Elle confia son éduction à un précepteur, un homme mauvais qui n'aimait pas les enfants, mais qui fut contraint d'élever Demetri comme si c'était son propre fils. Il était très dure avec lui, lui faisant apprendre dés l'âge de sept ans des dates historiques importantes, des notions de mathématiques et de géométrie les plus compliqués, la littérature, diverses langues étrangères, la philosophie, l'art et beaucoup d'autres choses que le pauvre Demetri avait du mal à comprendre et à retenir. Et lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas, il l'enfermait dans une sorte de petite cabane, qui se trouvait au fond de l'immense propriété de ses parents et y laissait Demetri des jours entiers avant de finir par venir le chercher.

Normal me direz-vous qu'un enfant de sept ans ne réussisse pas à retenir toutes ces choses, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Stavinski, le précepteur de Demetri. Il ne cessait de se plaindre de lui à sa mère, lui répétant sans cesse que son fils mettait de la mauvaise volonté exprès, qu'il était lent et stupide, et sa mère le croyait sur parole. La seule personne qui témoigna de l'amour à Demetri ce fut son père, mais il n'était pas souvent là, obligé de voyager pour ses différentes affaires. Mais lorsqu'il était présent, il l'amenait souvent chasser avec lui et il était très fier d'avoir un fils qui un jour lui succéderai. D'ailleurs son père ne croyait pas Stavinski quand il disait que son fils était stupide, il trouvait au contraire qu'il savait énormément de choses pour un garçon de son âge. Demetri avait alors douze ans et son père avait prit la décision de renvoyer Stavinski. Mais malheureusement, il ne pu jamais mettre son plan en exécution car il périt en mer, lors du naufrage d'un des ses navires marchand qu'il accompagnait pour un échange commercial. Le pauvre Demetri resta donc seul avec une mère qui le détestait et son percepteur qui le terrorisait, car même s'il me l'a jamais dit, je suis persuadé que Stavinski lui avait fait d'autres choses, pour qu'encore aujourd'hui il ne supporte pas que l'on prononce son nom.

C'est pour ça que lorsque Demetri s'aperçut que Jane et Alec savait à peine lire et écrire, il leur apprit avec beaucoup de patience je dois dire tous ce qu'il savait. Si Alec se contenta des larges bases que Demetri lui enseigna, dont d'ailleurs il lui fut très reconnaissant, il décida par la suite de poursuivre son éducation intellectuel seul. Alec, était bien plus calme et solitaire que Jane et en plus en tant que vampire nous possédions un esprit plus vif et plus prompt que les humains. Mais Jane elle, voulut que Demetri continue son éducation et son instruction. C'est ainsi qu'il lui transmit son amour pour la littérature, l'art et lui appris les mathématiques et l'histoire ainsi que toutes les choses que lui avait appris Stavinski et toutes les choses qu'il avait étudié et découvert par la suite dans sa non-vie. Mais si Demetri enseigna tous ce que lui avait inculqué son précepteur, il n'utilisa pas les mêmes manières, c'en était même l'exact opposé. Demetri faisait et passer tous les caprices de Jane et quand je dis tous, c'est tous. Le plus marquant fut quand même la fois où Jane exigea d'avoir toute une nouvelle garde-robe venant de Paris fait avec les meilleurs tissus et exécuté par les meilleurs couturiers du moment; cela se passait au début des années 1900. Demetri lui passa son caprice comme toujours, alors que le mois précédent elle lui avait déjà fait renouvelé entièrement sa garde-robe. Cela pris un temps fou à faire et à acheminer jusqu'à Volterra, et une fois les robes reçus, Jane piqua une nouvelle crise parce qu'elle en voulait qui soit encore plus belles. Et Demetri fit refaire entièrement les robes que Jane voulait. (Jane petite fille pourri gâté style Gossip Girl & Compagnie)

J'avais beau dire à Demetri qu'il ne lui rendait pas service en faisant cela, mais il me rétorquait inévitablement: « il vaut mieux cela, que d'être privé de tout ». Demetri avait eu une enfance entouré de gens qui avait passé son temps à le dévaloriser, il ne voulait pas de ça pour Jane. Et si au début je me demandais pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, ce fut Heidi qui m'éclaira. Elle m'expliqua que Demetri considérait Jane comme sa fille et quand je lui fis par de mon incrédulité face à ça, elle me répliqua: « Demetri a donné à Jane de l'instruction et bonne éducation, comment tu appelles ça toi ? Moi j'appelle ça éduqué un enfant et Jane est donc devenue sa fille. » Que répondre face à ça. Mais Heidi et moi étions au moins d'accord sur une chose: nous n'aimions pas du tout la Jane capricieuse que Demetri avait aidé à développer. Et je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Demetri ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

_**POV Demetri:**_

Je rentrai au château après une bonne partie de chasse. Cela m'avait fait du bien. J'avais eu besoin d'évacuer toute cette colère qui me rongeait depuis un certain temps déjà. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir élevé la voix sur Jane, mais surtout avoir blessé l'humaine qui était sous ma responsabilité. J'avais décidé de me montrer plus gentil avec elle durant les jours qui allait suivre, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que mes Maîtres prennent leur décision la concernant. Je me rendis rapidement vers mes appartements pour relever Félix de son tour de garde que l'on avait instauré. Lorsque je rentrai, je vis l'humaine lever vivement la tête vers moi et vu passer des ces yeux une lueur de colère. Je ne pouvais franchement pas la blâmer pour ça, car j'étais déjà furieux contre moi-même, alors. Je saluai et remercié Félix, qui en sortant de mes appartements me chuchota au passage:

_« Essaye de ne pas t'énerver. »_

J'hochai la tête et me retourna vers la fille et lui demanda poliment:

_« As-tu bien dormi ? »_

_- Oui, _me répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

_- As-tu déjeuné, _tentai-je de nouveau.

_- Non._

_- Bien allons-y alors, _lui dis-je faisant fi de sa mauvaise volonté évidente.

Elle soupira, mais me suivi sans rien dire jusqu'à la cuisine. Comme hier soir je m'assis sur une chaise et regarda l'humaine farfouiller dans les différents placards. Comme d'habitude elle commença par boire plusieurs verres d'eau fraîche mais ne semblait pas attiré par la nourriture qu'elle avait choisie. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil et vis que pour ce midi, elle c'était encore choisi une salade toute prête, sauf que cette fois ci il y avait des lamelles de poulet (comme celle du Mcdo, trop bonne, miam). Comme elle semblait partie pour fixer cette salade indéfiniment, je lui dis:

_« Tu comptes la manger ou pas ? »_

Elle sursauta au son de ma voix et me regardant d'œil inquiet, elle me dit d'une toute petite voix:

_« Oui, oui. »_

Je me mordis les lèvres pour me retenir de lui répliquer qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de moi, mais je me retins. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Me croirait-elle seulement ? Je secouai la tête dépité et continua à la regarder manger. Mais vu sa tête ça ne devait pas être du tout à son gout. Elle finit à grande peine son plat et je lui demandai:

_« Tu as fini ? Tu ne veux plus rien ? »_

_- Non merci._

_- On retourne dans mes appartements alors._

_- Oui, _me dit-elle toujours d'une voix neutre.

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer de lassitude. Je me souvins du dernier repas qu'elle avait pris sous ma surveillance: c'était un vrai moulin à parole, à telle point que j'avais eu du mal à en placer une et là elle osait à peine répondre aux questions que je lui posais. Je détestais qu'elle se montre ainsi, craintive et apeuré. Mais je me détestais encore plus sachant que tout ceci était de ma faute. Une fois arrivé dans mon salon, je la fis s'assoir sur un fauteuil et m'assis à mon tour sur la table qui lui faisait face et lui dit:

_« Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir … » _

Je ne savais pas comment amener ce sujet à nouveau sur le tapis, mais elle le fit pour moi.

_« Quoi, de m'avoir frappé, battu, cogné, malmené, rué de coups … j'en ai encore tout un stock si tu veux. »_

Bon bah, je me demandai si elle avait si peur de moi finalement, car là je retrouvai l'humaine horripilante du début. Mais cette fois je ne m'emporterai pas. Je lui répondis calmement:

_« Bon, à ce que je vois tu n'a visiblement pas peur de moi. »_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble. Je ne te crains pas. Jamais, _continua-t-elle d'un ton de défi, _je ne te craindrai._

_- Alors pourquoi, tu as si vite abdiqué hier soir_.

_- Parce que, _me cria-t-elle furieuse, _tu avais tes canines tout prés de ma carotide, je te rappelle juste au cas où le gruyère te servant de cerveau aurait négligé ce passage._

_- Je n'ai pas un …_

On respire Demetri, on se calme. Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas t'emporter. Alors je ne vais pas lui répondre et passer à autre chose.

_« Comment as-tu passé ta matinée, _lui demandai-je calmement. »

Elle sembla sonner, prise tout à fait au dépourvu, vu mon changement de ton et le virement total de la discussion. Elle sembla réfléchir, puis finit par me dire:

_« Bien, Félix m'a amené à la bibliothèque, qui est très belle soit dit en passant. »_

_- Oui c'est vrai, je trouve aussi que cet endroit ne manque pas de charme._

_- Et j'y ai même rencontré Jane. Qui a failli se battre avec Félix; je trouve son comportement pathétique d'ailleurs._

_- Ils se battent souvent, elle et Félix ne s'entendent, malheureusement pas. Et il n'y a rien de pathétique là dedans._

Elle ouvrit des grands yeux surprise et me dit interloquer:

_« Me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu ? »_

_- Voir quoi ?_

_- Mais enfin Jane._

_- Eh bien quoi ? _ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_- Mais enfin c'est évident voyons._

_- Apparement pas pour moi, _lui rétorquai-je.

_- Mais Jane est amoureuse de Félix voyons !_

_- Jane est … _

J'en resté estomaquer tellement ce qu'elle raconté était … y avait même pas de mot pour le décrire, tellement c'était stupide et bien peu probable. J'avais passé les trois cents dernières années à séparer Jane et Félix dans leurs disputes qui devenaient maintenant quasi-quotidienne. Alors je pense pas que le mot « amoureuse » soit vraiment le terme adéquat lorsqu'on parlait des sentiments de Jane envers Félix. Pourtant l'humaine devant moi me souriait et attendait visiblement une réponse.

_« Ecoute, cela va faire plus de trois cents que je vois Jane et Félix se déchiraient à propos de tout et de rien, alors je doute fort que Jane soit amoureuse de lui, vraiment. »_

_- Si tu le dis, _me répondit-elle avec douceur, _mais je te parie tout ce que tu veux que d'ici quelques moi ou même quelques semaines, tu verras Jane et Félix ensemble._

_- Je ne pense pas, _lui dis-je en soupirant, _mais bon pourquoi si tu veux parier._

_- On parie quoi, _me répondit-elle excité.

_- Rien, _fis-je outré, _se sont mes amis, je ne veux pas parier sur leur hypothétique futur vie de couple._

_- T'es pas drôle, _me dit-elle en se refrognant.

_- Oui je sais, on me le dit souvent._

Elle haussa les épaule et je voulais profiter de se calme et de sa bonne humeur revenu pour parler du sujet qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis la nuit passé.

_« Je voulais de demander, tu sais hier soir quand je t'ai … bousculé, et d'ailleurs je tiens à te préciser que jamais de ma vie ou de ma non-vie, je n'ai levé la main sur une femme. Hier soir je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal, je ne peux que te présenter à nouveau mes excuses. » _

_- Je peux te comprendre …_

Je soufflai ravis.

_« Mais, _enchaina-t-elle, _je ne te pardonne pas pour autant. Je crois que tu peux aisément comprendre ma position. »_

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer, c'est vrai après tout je n'avais que ce que je méritais. Peut-être que le moment venu, elle me pardonnera mes gestes plus que déplacés. Mais en attendant je voulais renter dans le cœur du problème qui me préoccupait.

_« Donc hier soir, pendant qu'on se … disputait, le petit vase derrière nous à exploser et je voulais savoir comment c'était arrivé tu comprends. _Vu qu'elle ne me répondait pas, je poursuivais: _et je me demandais si se n'était pas de ton fait tu vois, parce que moi je n'ai aucune explication à ce qui est arrivé. »_

L'humaine ne me répondit pas et je sentais monter en elle l'angoisse, visiblement elle ne semblait pas comment réfuter cela. Au bout d'un moment son visage se contracta et elle me dit très vite:

_« Je crois que je vais être malade ! »_

Et je la vis courir, vers ma salle de bain et l'entendis vomir tripes et boyaux. Bon ben, c'est pas maintenant que j'aurais mes réponses moi. J'attendis un moment puis enfin elle finit et je l'entendis nettoyer les dégâts qu'elle avait causés. Génial. Manqué plus que ça. Elle rentra à nouveau dans mon salon, la mine défaite et me dit:

_« Je crois que je vais m'allonger un peu. C'est la salade, elle avait un sale gout. Je suis désolé … »_

_- Ne le soit pas. Va t'allongé. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?_

_- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Merci._

Puis elle entra dans ma chambre et je ne l'entendis plus bouger. Elle ne dormait pas, sa respiration était toujours régulière, elle c'était juste allongé. J'espère qu'elle n'était pas réellement malade. Y manquerai plus que ça. Ah lala, cette humaine m'en avait fait voir plus en deux jours, que tous les humains réunis que j'avais ramené depuis ma transformation. Je décidais d'attendre encore un peu et si dans le courant de l'après-midi, elle ne se portait pas mieux, je demanderai à Maître Aro de faire dépêcher un médecin. Vers seize heures je décidé d'aller la voir. Elle était allongée sur le lit et me regarda lorsque je m'assis prés d'elle.

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_- Bien mieux, merci._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Oui ça va je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout._

_- Bon, je te laisse alors. Apelle moi si jamais ça ne va pas._

_- Oui, mais c'est bon je t'assure Demetri._

_- Bien. Je serai dans le salon._

_- Ok._

Je sortis et retourna à ma lecture. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas malade, juste un peu fatigué comme elle me l'avait dit. Le soir arrivant elle sortit enfin de la chambre et sembla en meilleur forme. Je l'avais entendu vers la dernière demi-heure, se tourner et se retourner dans le lit.

_- Tu as l'air bien mieux, _lui dis-je en lui souriant.

_- Oui c'est vrai, je me sens mieux. Tellement mieux, que j'ai envie de sortir faire un tour. _

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_« Euh, peut-être pas quand même, ça serai bête qui tu attrapes froid. »_

_- Oh, s'il te plaît Demetri, Félix a dit que tu m'emmènerais voir les jardins du château et sincèrement je ne risque pas d'attrapé froid, on est mi-aout._

_- Bon, peut-être que te faire prendre l'air te fera du bien, après tout._

_- OUI, merci Demetri, _s'écria-t-elle visiblement folle de joie.

_- Mais de rien, _lui dis-je un peu surpris tout de même par sa réaction que je trouvai un brin excessive.

Nous sortîmes de mes quartiers et je l'amenai vers les jardins. Durant tout le trajet le comportement de l'humaine me troubla assez: elle ne cessait de marmonner des choses incohérente, même pour moi et elle marchait à un pas rythmé, tournant sur elle-même et se mettant d'un coup à courir et revenir vers moi en riant. Vraiment étrange cette fille. Au moins j'étais rassuré, elle n'était pas malade. Puis nous débouchâmes sur les couloirs ouverts qui donnaient dans les jardins. L'humaine stoppa devant ceux-ci et resta dans le couloir et observa la lune. Je levai les yeux à mon tour et remarqua que la lune était pleine, puis je regardai les jardins: c'était magnifique, on y voyait comme en plein jour. Et j'eu un petit pincement à mon cœur mort, car je me dis que c'était un cadre idyllique pour une promenade en amoureux. Ma solitude à ce moment là me rattrapa de plein fouet et je soupirai de lassitude.

L'humaine à côté de moi me jeta un coup d'œil, puis elle sortit sur la pelouse du jardin et leva la tête vers la lune, comme on le ferait normalement pour prendre le soleil. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers moi et me dit dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible, pour un humain:

_« Tu sais, si tu me trouves, si étrange pour une humaine, c'est que je ne suis pas une. »_

Puis après cette phrase, qui pour moi n'avait ni queue ni tête, elle porta la main à son bracelet et l'enleva. Et là, ce que je vis me figea sur place … Littéralement … Car devant moi était apparue, je ne sais comment, la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vu …

**Et voilà ! Je sais que je m'arrête au meilleur moment mais c'est pour mettre plus de suspense !**

**Alors ce chapitre vous en pensez quoi. Entre un Demetri voyeur et une Jane en mode « super méga en colère que je vais tout casser ».**

**Donc pour le passage où Félix décrit un peu la vie de Demetri, il faut avoir en tête que c'est une personne, qui raconte l'histoire d'une autre personne. En fait il dit ce que Demetri a bien voulu lui raconter, et ensuite en la décrivant à sa façon. **

**Mais ne vous faîtes des les prochain chapitres, ce sera Demetri qui racontera sa propre histoire.**

**Petite remarque pour l'instant Félix est le seul qui appelle Sérénity par son prénom, pour tous les autres, elle est juste l'humaine.**

**Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé et à très bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bises à tous. Lola.**


	9. NOTE

_**NOTE:**_

**Désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est juste une petite note pour vous dire que je voulais poster mon chapitre 8, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avec ma préparation pour rentrer à l'hôpital.**

**Et je préfère vous mettre un bon chapitre bien écrit, que plutôt un truc tout bâclé pour poster au plus vite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop. **

**Je vous laisse en espérant vous mettre la suite de mon histoire bientôt.**

**Bises à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 8 Conversation au clair de lune

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien ?**

**Moi ça va moyen, je suis toujours sous antidouleur après mon intervention. Comme j'avais vraiment du mal à écrire, je me suis offert un petit dragon… Et là vous vous dites : ça y est, elle délire complètement, les antidouleurs ont atteint son cerveau. Ben non ! En fait Dragon c'est le nom d'un logiciel de dictée : en fait je parle dans le micro et lui, il retransmet tout ce que je dis en l'écrivant dans Word. Donc plus besoin de taper, et je peux vous dire que ça va vraiment beaucoup plus vite. (Bon c'est quand même un petit investissement, je l'ai commandé sur Amazone pour 85 euros.)**

**Bon parlons de choses plus drôle: dans le dernier chapitre vous avez tous remarqué, que j'avais été capable de vous citer une marque de chaussures avec la couleur, et la taille des talons et tout, et tout. **

**Alors que je ne sais pas si vous en souvenez dans un autre chapitre, je n'ai même pas était fichu de vous cité une seule marque de voiture.**

**Et oui, c'est comme ça, on se refait pas, lol.**

**Mais je suis sûr que pas mal de filles me comprennent là-dessus: je préfère les chaussures, que les voitures. (Au grand dam de mon chéri d'ailleurs, mdr. Mais bon de quoi il se plaint, les chaussures c'est quand même moins cher qu'une voiture non, lol !)**

**Bon ceci étant dit, je suis toujours aussi contente que l'on suive ma fic, même si je trouve que vous ne me laissez pas forcément des review, allez-y, je vous jure que je ne mords pas. Demander à ma chère Naouko, que j'embrasse fort, fort, fort (bon courage pour ton mémoire et tes exams) et à Anga, qui semble avoir un petit faible pour le couple Félix/Jane, bises à toi aussi !**

**Merci aussi à oliveronica massen cullen.**

**Et pour tous les autres qui ont la gentillesse de me lire: un big merci !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8: Conversation au clair de Lune**

_**POV Alec:**_

J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de lire tranquillement, tout en essayant de faire fi des gloussements que provenaient de la chambre de ma sœur. Nous n'avions jamais désiré avoir chacun notre propre appartement. Nous avions notre propre chambre bien sûr, mais elles étaient séparées par un grand salon que nous partagions. Salon où je me trouvais actuellement et où je me reposais en attendant de retrouver Demetri, avec ma très chère sœur, pour surveiller l'humaine durant la nuit. J'avais choisis ce tour de garde pour éviter les effusions de sang. Jane ne portant pas spécialement l'humaine dans son cœur, je voulais éviter le plus possible de contact entre elles deux. Surtout après ce que Jane m'avait rapporté sur l'altercation entre elles dans la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs à ce propos je lui avais vertement reproché son inconscience: aller houspiller une humaine, que Maître Aro nous avait strictement interdit de malmener. Faillait-il qu'elle soit devenu complètement folle ! Car même si elle était sa favorite, là il n'aurait rien pu faire si elle lui avait désobéi, car lorsqu'il avait donné cet ordre, les trois-quarts des membres de notre clan étaient présent. Il n'aurait pu passer outre.

Mais bon, heureusement que Félix était présent, car sinon cela aurai pu mal finir. Lorsque Jane était rentré furibarde et que je lui avais demandé ce qui c'était passé et qu'elle m'avait tout raconté par le menu détail, je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait s'estimé chanceuse qu'il n'y eu personne pour voir l'altercation et que cela soit Félix qui était là et non quelqu'un d'autres. Et comme elle me regarda avec de grands yeux et je lui démontrai que Félix aurai très bien pu tout aller raconté à Maître Aro si l'envie lui prenait, mais qu'il n'en avait rien fait et que par conséquence, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse et aller le remercier. Et là, de l'étonnement, les traits de son visage passèrent à du mépris et à de la colère, pas contre moi, mais contre l'idée que j'avais eu le malheur d'émettre. Et elle m'avait craché d'une voix venimeuse que jamais, elle n'irait présenter des remercîments à Félix, et qu'elle préférerait à la limite être banni de Volterra, si Maître Aro venait à apprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque du château ce matin.

J'avais soupiré de lassitude: Jane et moi, nous étions tout deux orgueilleux, mais Jane parfois c'était vraiment de l'orgueil mal placé, surtout quand cela concerné Félix. Mais bon, ma foi, si elle ne voulait pas le remercier, je ne pouvais tout de même pas la trainer jusqu'à lui et l'obliger. Donc, je fis comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jane et de Félix: je laissais courir. (Ouuuuuuuuh, le lâche, lol)

Les gloussements, en provenance dans la chambre ma sœur, c'étaient maintenant transformé en éclats de rire. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la pendule et vu que c'était l'heure de partir pour aller surveiller l'humaine. Je posais mon livre et me levant rapidement je rentrai dans la chambre de Jane pour la prévenir que nous devions y aller. Une fois le pas de la porte franchi, les piaillements et les rires redoublèrent d'intensité et je fus pratiqué renversé par celle-ci lorsqu'elle me sauta dessus en me disant:

_« Oh Alec, il faut que tu vois ça, j'ai trouvé de quoi compléter ta garde robe pour cet hiver. »_

Oh non, pitié! Pas ça ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à la personne avec qui ma sœur avait passait les dernières heures à feuilletés des magazines de mode et qui maintenant s'étalait partout et jonché le sol de sa chambre. Heidi leva les yeux vers moi et me dit:

_- Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment voir ce que ta sœur et moi nous t'avons choisis, je suis sûr que ça te plairait._

_- Et en plus, _continua ma sœur_, j'ai trouvé de quoi redécorer complètement notre salon ! C'est pas merveilleux !_

_- Oh si. C'est génial … vraiment … et vous pensez bien que j'adorerai resté des heures à discuter avec vous de tout ça, _dis-je d'un air faussement enjoué dont elles ne furent pas dupe une seconde,_ mais Jane et moi nous devons rejoindre les quartiers de Demetri, pour le relever._

_- Oh ! Mais c'est pas vrai, _marmonna ma sœur_, cette humaine vient constamment se mettre en travers de tout mes plaisirs._

Et par plaisir je savais ce que ma sœur entendais par là: qu'elle est osé s'interposer lorsqu'elle torturer Félix. Elle soupira d'agacement et se mit à ranger tous les magazines, aidé d'Heidi, et les mirent sur sa petite table. Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer, si ma sœur les garder sous la main, ça voulait dire que ce n'était que partit remise pour moi, malheureusement. Alors que nous apprêtions tous à sortir, Jane et moi pour allez chez Demetri et Heidi pour rejoindre Félix, parce qu'il voulait je cite « prendre sa revanche », et je ne voulais surtout pas savoir se que ça sous-entendait vraiment par là; nous interdîmes Demetri nous appelant à tue-tête alors qu'il s'approchait rapidement de nous. Nous le regardâmes arriver comme un fou furieux devant notre porte et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer sarcastiquement:

_« Tu sais, ce n'était la peine d'hurler et de venir nous chercher, on serait venu tout seul, d'ailleurs nous allions partir à l'instant. »_

_- C'est pas … vous n'allez jamais me croire … y a quelqu'un dans les jardins … mais c'est … enfin je veux dire … que c'est juste tellement pas croyable …._

_- Oui, mon pauvre Demetri le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans les jardins et tout bonnement extraordinaire, mais tu comprendras que je ne peux rester, _lui rétorqua d'une voix exaspéré Heidi, _Félix m'attends pour … enfin il m'attend._

Alors qu'Heidi était bien décider à partir, Demetri la retint et nous dit, toujours aussi peu cohérent:

_« Non, non, non. Mais vous ne comprenez vraiment pas … »_

_- Non on ne comprend pas, _lui dis-je en peu sèchement, _fais de vrai phrases et peut-être qu'on arrivera à te suivre._

- Tu sais, lui dit Jane d'une voix taquine, _quelque chose du genre: sujet, verbe, complément._

Demetri nous regarda un moment, puis il nous parla d'une façon un peu plus cohérente:

_« Cette personne dans le jardin c'est … enfin c'est juste tellement pfffff … je sais pas comment décrire ça … »_

Bon ben finalement je ne sais pas si c'était si cohérent que ça en fin de compte. Alors que je voulais le secouais pour qu'il crache le morceau, Jane pris la parole avant moi:

_« Je peux savoir ce qui te mets dans un état pareil Demetri ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. »_

Réflexion faites, moi non plus. Demetri était quelqu'un de calme comme moi et qui ne parlais jamais à tort et à travers. Pour qu'il soit pas capable d'aligner deux mots à la suite, il faillait vraiment qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de vraiment pas ordinaire. Alors qu'il sembla ce concentrai pour cette fois alignés un mot devant l'autre, nous entendîmes Félix arriver et dire d'une voix chargé de reproche à Heidi:

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça va faire vingt minutes que je t'attends. »_

_- Excuses-moi, mais on essaye de comprendre ce que nous dit Demetri, _lui relata Heidi.

_- Comment ça vous essayez ? Demetri y a un problème ? _L'interrogea Félix.

_- L'humaine, réussit enfin à sortir Demetri._

_- Eh ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait celle-là, _dit Jane d'une voix sardonique.

_- On est allé dans les jardins et là …_

_- Eh bien, _lui demandais-je voyant qu'il ne finissait pas sa phrase.

_- Elle a disparu …_

_- QUOI ? _Hurla Jane

_- C'est impossible, _balbutia Félix

_- Comment a-t-elle pu échapper à ta surveillance, _renchéris-je.

_- Attendez, attendez, _nous dis un Demetri submergé je pense par toutes ces questions. _Elle a disparu mais à la place est apparut une autre femme._

- _Une autre femme ? _Repris-je étonné.

_- Oui, et je n'avais jamais vu de femme aussi belle, _rajouta-t-il l'air rêveur.

J'échangeais un regard ahuri avec ma sœur. Demetri venait de nous dire, que d'une il avait perdu l'humaine dont il avait la charge et de deux qu'une femme apparement inconnu était dans les jardins du château; et lui la seule chose qu'il trouvait à nous dire, c'était qu'il la trouvait jolie. C'était définitif, Demetri avait vraiment perdu la raison. Je crois que nous n'étions pas les seuls avec Jane à nous rendre compte qu'avec Demetri quelque chose clochait. Heidi le regarda d'un drôle d'air et Félix complètement éberluer fini par lui donner un grand coup sur l'épaule pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

_« Mais ça va pas, tu es complètement fou Félix, qu'est qui te prend voyons, _vociféra Demetri en sorti brutalement de sa torpeur. »

_- Ce qui y a, _lui asséna un Félix furieux, _c'est qu'un intrus a réussi à s'introduire dans le château et que tu ne l'as même pas signalé !_

_- Mais enfin c'est-ce que j'essaye de vous expliquez depuis le début: c'est pas une intruse c'est l'humaine, _répliqua Demetri.

_- Mais enfin, c'est à s'arracher les cheveux de la tête, tu viens de nous dire à l'instant que l'humaine avait disparu, _s'impatienta Heidi.

_- Oui enfin, d'une certaine manière …_

_- Bon stop, ça suffit, _le coupa Félix. _Emmène-nous là où tu as vu cette personne, quel qu'elle soit._

Je souris intérieurement. Félix faisait parfois, toujours, des blagues puérils, il pouvait se comporter comme un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence avec ma sœur, mais on ne pouvait pas lui enlevé sa stature de chef et de meneur. Cela se confirma par la suite lorsque nous arrivâmes tous dans le couloir qui donner sur les jardins où se trouvait l'apparition de Demetri. Alors là je pouvais confirmer une chose: c'était pas l'humaine que trainait dans nos pattes depuis deux jours. L'humaine était fade et n'avait rien de vraiment exceptionnelle, mais là, la jeune femme qui ce tenait devant nous était waouh … Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire et je ne pouvais que donner raison à Demetri: elle était effectivement d'une grande beauté. Heidi fut la première à prendre la parole:

_« C'est bizarre elle brille sous la lumière de la lune, comme nous ne le ferions en plein soleil. »_

_- Effectivement, _enchaina Félix. _Mais vous avez vu ces espèces de volutes de couleurs qui tournent tout autour d'elle ? On dira une aura …_

En effet je n'avais rien vu de pareil, et d'après la tête que mes compagnons faisaient, aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais vu cela avant. Ce n'était pas très encourageant. Cela me fit me méfier encore plus. Jane voulut avancer pour certainement aller voir la jeune femme d'un peu plus près, mais Félix qui était placé à côté d'elle, mit son bras devant elle pour la retenir. Je ne vous dis pas le regard meurtrier que ma sœur lui lança à ce moment là. Félix lui dit d'une voix dure:

_- Reste là._

_- Et pourquoi ça ? _Lui demanda tout aussi froidement Jane.

_- Parce que, _lui répliqua Félix d'une voix exaspéré_, nous ne savons pas qui elle est et surtout ce qu'elle est. Alors nous allons l'observer de loin._

Au moment où Jane allait l'incendier, Demetri lui parla d'une voix calme pour prévenir la dispute qui s'annoncer:

_- Jane, tu devrais vraiment rester ici. Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous savons ce qu'elle est vraiment._

Jane sembla réfléchir et hocha la tête pour monter son approbation; de toute façon Jane écouter toujours Demetri.

Demetri lui souri en retour et il prit de nouveau la parole:

_« Pour ce qui est de savoir qui elle est, je vous l'ai dis: c'est l'humaine ! »_

Tous le monde ce tourna vers lui, il était devenu fou où quoi ?

_« Euh, non. C'est pas l'humaine, je crois pas non, _rétorqua Heidi ».

_- Mais si, _s'impatienta Demetri. _Ecouter, lorsque nous sommes arrivé dans le jardin aves l'humaine, elle m'a dit textuellement: « Si tu me trouves si étrange pour une humaine, c'est que je n'en suis pas une. » Et là elle enlevé le petit bracelet qu'elle portait et à la place est apparu, je ne sais comment, cette fille._

A ce moment nous nous regardâmes tous en coin et je suis sûr que nous pensions tous la même chose: Demetri n'était-il pas entrain de se moquer de nous ? Il surprit nos regards et nous dit d'une voix outré:

_« Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ? Enfin puisque je vous que ça c'est passé comme ça ! »_

_- On te croit Demetri, _dit tout de même d'une voix dubitative Heidi. _Mais met toi un peu à notre place: un humain qui disparait pour faire place à … ça_, finit-elle en désignant la belle jeune femme. _Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de pareil._

_- Moi non plus, _renchéri Félix.

_- Nous devrions prévenir au plus vite Aro, Caïus et Marcus, _dis-je_. Il faut qu'ils voient cette fille, peut-être que eux seront ce qu'elle est ?_

Félix m'approuva et rajouta:

_« Allez-y, moi je vais rester là pour la surveiller et l'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit. »_

_- Ah oui ? Et comment compte tu t'y prendre, _ricana ma sœur l'air mauvais.

_- Parce que, _soupira Félix, _si cette fille et comme le dit Demetri, l'humaine qui je ne sais comment c'est changé en ça … et bien vos dons ne marcheront toujours pas sur elle, mais moi avec ma force, je suis le seul qui pourrait tenter quelque chose si elle décidé … de nous attaquer._

_- Elle ne semble vouloir attaquer personne pour l'instant_, intervint Heidi, _elle semble, comment dire … méditer sous la lune_.

Nous continuâmes à la fixer un petit moment, puis nous prîmes la décision de nous séparer comme l'avait suggérer Félix. Nous partîmes Heidi, Demetri, Jane et moi vers le bureau de Marcus, car celui-ci se trouvait dans son bureau en compagnie d'Aro nous appris Demetri. Caïus quand à lui était dans ses appartements privé, en compagnie d'Athenodora, et je doute qu'on puisse venir les dérangeaient pour l'instant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Arrivé devant le bureau de Marcus, il nous invita à rentrer.

_« Alors, mes enfants que puis-je pour vous ? _Nous demanda Marcus. »

Avec Aro, ils étaient assis sur des fauteuils, face à face, prés de l'imposante cheminé et ils devaient certainement discuter de choses et d'autres tout les deux. Aro aimait beaucoup discuter avec lui car des trois rois, Marcus était le plus sages de tous et ses avis compté énormément pour Aro. Demetri s'approcha d'Aro et lui dit:

_« Maître ce soir il c'est passé quelque chose de vraiment … incroyable. Et je crois que pour mieux comprendre, car j'ignore moi-même comment une telle chose c'est produite, vous devriez plutôt lire en moi. » _

Et Demetri lui tendis sa main. Aro, un peu surpris par le discours de son garde, pris tout de même sa main de la sienne et ferma les yeux pour lire en lui. Je vis qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il fronça les sourcils comme s'il était mécontent, je supposai que c'était lorsque Demetri avait passé outre ses ordres et attaqué l'humaine. Soudain sur son visage passa une lueur de stupéfaction, puis enfin, il lâcha la main de Demetri et pris celle de Marcus pour lui faire partager ce qu'il avait vu. Si Marcus, lui fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître et dit d'une voix lente:

_« Je vois. »_

_- Il semble finalement que cette jeune femme soit de plus en plus intéressante, _ricana Maître Aro. _Je pense que j'ai bien fait finalement de la garder, rajouta-t-il quelque temps plus tard;_

Oui, cela dépend du point de vue duquel on se place, je suis sûr que Jane ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si elle s'était transformée ailleurs que dans notre château. Si d'autres vampires lui étaient tombés dessus. Nous serions passés à côté d'elle… Quelle qu'elle soit. Je pense que dans notre malheur, nous avons eu de la chance : imaginer qu'elle soit tombée entre les mains d'un clan de vampires nomades. Il n'aurait même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment, il aurait bouffé toute crue. Car cette fille, quel que soit, semblait avoir des pouvoirs qui nous dépassaient de beaucoup. Connaissant Maître Aro, il voudrait certainement la garder près de nous. Alors de deux choses l'une : soit cela se retourner contre nous, soit cela pouvait se transformer en un véritable atout pour notre clan. Demetri qui s'était tues depuis que Maître Aro avaient lu ses pensées, pris la parole :

_- Maître Aro, je suis désolé si je vous ai déçu. Mais convenez que cette fille a eu un comportement des plus étranges depuis qu'elle est ici: ce vase qui a explosé, son refus de prendre de la nourriture, et puis maintenant cette transformation. Depuis le début, je pensais que cette femme nous attirerait des problèmes, mais au vu des derniers événements de ce soir je pense qu'il est préférable qu'elle soit arrivée, même si c'est par hasard, dans notre famille plutôt que dans un clan ennemi. Car je pense que cette jeune femme possède des pouvoirs que nous sommes loin d'imaginer._

_- Maître Aro, _l'interpella Jane, _je pense que vous devriez venir voir cette humaine._

_-Tu penses toujours qu'elle soit humaine ma chère Jane, _lui demanda-t-il.

Jane ne sue quoi répondre. C'est vrai, cette jeune femme était tout sauf humaine. Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet, car Maître Aro nous donna différents ordres : nous devions prévenir Maître Caïus, et prendre d'autres membres de la garde pour venir voir la jeune fille. Nous nous dispersâmes pour exécuter ces ordres: Jane alla chercher Caius, pendant que Demetri et moi allions chercher Chelsea et Corin, ainsi que d'autres membres de la garde. Heidi, elle, resta en compagnie de nos Maîtres. On est jamais trop prudent. Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les jardins du château. Leur réaction fut semblable à celle qui fut la nôtre. Nos Maîtres ne s'approchèrent guère. Simple mesure de précaution. Félix lui, était toujours à côté de l'apparition. Elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Je ne sue si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Mes Maîtres la contemplèrent quelque temps, et soudain la voix joyeuse d'Aro retentit :

_« Je te donne tout à fait raison Demetri… Cette fille est d'une grande beauté. »_

Sans surprise, Caius se mit à grogner fortement, puis il dit d'une voix cassante :

_« Je pense que nous avons mieux à faire que de regarder si cette fille est belle ou non. Qu'est-elle ? nous devrions demander à Félix de nous en débarrasser immédiatement. »_

_-Avant de la tuer, _dit d'une voix calme Maître Marcus, _nous devrions peut-être apprendre qui elle est. Et je doute que ce soit par hasard qu'elle soit venue jusqu'à nous…_

_-Marcus a raison, _intervint Me Aro, _comme vous vous en êtes rendus comptes cette fille n'avez aucune raison de suivre Heidi, si elle est venu jusqu'à nous, nous devons apprendre pourquoi._

_-Peut-être que dans les archives, _commença à suggéré Heidi…

_-Je ne rien vu de tel dans nos écrits, _souffla doucement Maître Marcus. _Et aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle créature._

_-Allons quand même voir dans la salle des archives, _décréta Maître Aro.

Nous laissâmes la jeune femme sous la surveillance de Félix et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'immense salle qui contenait les seul archives du monde vampirique où avaient été collectés avec soin durant les derniers millénaires tous les faits qui concernaient notre histoire. Plusieurs vampires prenaient grand soin de cette salle et tout était ranger et étiqueté de façon très précise. Du reste, nous nous trouvâmes vite la réponse à notre question. Mais malheureusement Maître Marcus avait raison : il n'y avait rien qui pouvait concerner de prés ou de loin l'apparition qui avait élu domicile dans notre jardin. Ce qui fit enrager Maître Caius encore davantage : ne rien savoir sur cette fille alors que nous étions si puissants ! C'était rageant au possible.

Alors que Me Marcus voulait retourner voir la jeune femme, bien qu'Aro et Caius voulait parler des derniers événements dans la salle du conseil, nous fûmes rejoints par Afton à la recherche de sa compagne. Voyant l'air révolté de certains et agacé pour d'autres, il demanda à Chelsea ce qui se passait. Après quelques explications, il fronça les sourcils. Sa compagne lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, il lui répondit d'une voix lente :

_« Eh bien c'est étrange. Il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler de ça… »_

_-Ah oui et ou ça, _demanda Aro avec curiosité.

_-Eh bien c'était durant les premières années de ma transformation. Mais je n'en ai jamais vu par moi-même._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as jamais par toi-même, _demanda doucement Chelsea à son compagnon.

_-Si je me souviens bien, on appelait ces femmes les déesses de la Lune…_

_-Les déesses de la Lune, murmurai-je. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Et vous Maître Aro ?_

_-Non jamais. Mais après tout mon cher Afton, tu as 500 ans de plus que nous._

_-Oui, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, Maître, je n'ai entendu parler de ces jeunes femmes que vraiment les toutes premières années de ma transformation. Mais je n'en ais jamais vu par moi-même._

_-Si il n'y a que ça pour te fait plaisir, il y en a une qui tient un setting dans le jardin, _ironisa ma sœur.

_-As-tu entendu d'autres choses sur elles, _lui demanda Aro faisant fi de l'interruption de Jane. _Comme l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs, leurs coutumes et surtout d'où viennent-elles ?_

_-Je dirais sincèrement que je ne sais pas grand-chose, _répondit tout penaud Afton. _Ce que je sais d'elles, je le tenais d'un vampire qu'il le tenait lui-même d'un autre vampire qui lui se vantait d'en avoir vu une._

_-Ce sera toujours mieux que rien, _l'encouragea Maître Marcus.

_-Eh bien, _commença Afton, _d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle serait cachée en Atlantide et qu'elles ne se montraient que très rarement. On dit qu'elles sortaient hors de leur cité la nuit et seulement celle de pleine lune pour régénérer leur pouvoir qu'elle tire de là. C'est pour ça que l'on les appels les déesses de la Lune d'ailleurs… Tout ce que je peux vous dire de plus, c'est qu'on racontait qu'elles avaient de grands pouvoirs. Bien plus que nous d'ailleurs, _rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

_-L'Atlantide, _dit pensivement Maître Marcus.

_-Cette cité légendaire existe vraiment alors, _demanda Heidi.

_-Existait, _précisa Me Marcus_, cette cité à exister à un moment donné ; mais elle a été engloutie sous les eaux ainsi que tous ses habitants._

_-Apparemment pas tous, _rajouta Jane d'une voix basse.

_-Mais vous savez, _tint à nous préciser Afton, _lorsqu'on m'a raconté ça, elles étaient déjà un peu légendaires et la plupart des vampires croyaient leur espèce disparue avec l'Atlantide. Mais d'après ce que vous me racontez, il semblerait que non…_

_-Des grands pouvoirs, _interrogea Aro. _Quel genre de pouvoir ?_

_-Pour tout vous dire Maître je n'en sais rien, _répondit Afton déconfit. _Mais en tout cas d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il s'agissait de pouvoir très puissant et qu'elles étaient supérieure à nous. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté du moins, _rajouta-t-il.

_-Supérieur à nous, _renifla Jane dédaigneusement. _Nous sommes la race la plus forte !_

_-Moi je ne fais que répéter ce que l'on a bien voulu me dire, _rétorqua Afton un peu exaspéré.

_-Tu as dit des déesses, _interrogea de Dimitri_, c'est donc un peuple composé uniquement de femmes ?_

_-D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre oui._

Après quelques secondes de silence Afton demanda :

_« Est-elle jolie ? »_

_-Plus que jolie, _s'empressa de préciser Demetri. _Elle est vraiment d'une grande beauté. Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que leur race, constituée uniquement de jeunes femmes, passait pour être les plus belle que la plus belle de toutes les vampires._

_-Alors tu ne peux pas nous dire quels sont leurs degrés de puissance, ni nous détailler leur pouvoir, mais par contre en ce qui concerne leur physique tu sembles intarissables, _ricana sarcastiquement ma sœur.

_-Pas du tout, _répliqua Afton piqué au vif. _Seulement ça date pas d'hier cette histoire Jane. On m'a juste raconté cette histoire comme ça en passant et on n'en a pas débattu durant des heures si tu veux tout savoir._

_-Bien, _dit Maitre Aro imposant le silence à tous. _Nous allons voir ce que nous pourrons faire une fois qu'elle aura finie … Ce qu'elle en train de faire. Une régénération d'après ce qu'on a pu apprendre,_ rajouta-t-il en regardant Afton.

Afton acquiesça, puis Aro nous demanda Afton, Chelsea, Heidi, Demetri, Jane et moi de retourner dans les jardins du château pour prêter main-forte à Félix pour surveiller cette déesse de la Lune. Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers notre destination, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise : nous n'avions pratiquement rien appris sur elle. Et c'était bien là la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Nous étions le clan le plus puissant au monde, mais cela n'empêchait pas que nous ayons quand même des lacunes. Je venais de le comprendre et cela me mit en colère, mais en même temps j'étais un petit peu anxieux, car si Afton disait vrai, nous allions nous retrouver face a une entité légendaire qu'on croyait disparu, mais surtout plus puissante. Mais nous allions nous montrer les plus fort. Nous étions les Volturi.

_**P.O.V Sérenity :**_

C'était si bon, je me sentais si bien, comme la dernière fois. Je me sentais flotter, calme, heureuse et étrangement sereine. Tous mes pouvoirs qui d'habitude bouillonnaient dans tout mon être, maintenant flotter partout autour de moi. Cela me fit vraiment du bien après toutes les tensions que j'avais accumulées ces jours derniers. J'avais à peine senti Demetri se sauver lorsque j'avais repris ma forme originelle, tellement je me sentais apaiser et flotter hors de l'espace et du temps. J'avais vaguement pris conscience qu'il avait amené d'autres vampires pour m'observer, puis ensuite l'un d'eux étaient restés pour me surveiller je suppose et après d'autres étaient venus pour finalement finir par repartir.

Profitant que ces allées et venues se soient calmé, du moins pour le moment, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me reconnecter à la réalité et je pris conscience que le vampire à côté de moi était Félix. Je lui souris. Bien qu'il sembla un peu surpris, il ne dit rien. J'étais heureuse que ce soit lui qui soit resté près de moi, car c'était le seul avec lequel j'avais noué une « relation ». Je profitais que nous soyons seuls pour lui parler, car j'en étais sûr, d'autres allaient venir pour surveiller la bête curieuse que j'étais pour eux. Je lui adressai la parole d'une voix douce :

_« Bonsoir Félix. »_

Il me regarda l'air complètement interdit. Puis il me parla d'une voix lente comme s'il cherchait ses mots :

_« Bonsoir. Puis-je savoir ton nom ?»_

Je rigolais en rejetant ma tête en arrière. Bon, il ne semblait pas trop avoir suivi ce qui s'était passé. Soit Dimitri n'avait rien compris, soit il ne l'avait pas cru. Je penchai plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Après tout, même s'ils étaient des vampires avec des siècles d'existence, ils n'ont jamais dû voir une chose aussi surréaliste que ma transformation. Félix me dit d'un ton outré :

_« Te moquerais-tu de moi, jeune fille ? »_

_-Non, je n'oserais jamais me moquer d'un centenaire, _lui dis-je l'air espiègle.

Je vis Félix plisser les yeux et il me rétorqua d'une voix mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée :

_« On ne se moque pas des gens âgés Mademoiselle… »_

Voyant qui bloquait sur mon nom, je lui dis d'une voix teinté d'ironie :

_« Je suis Sérenity voyons ! »_

-_C'est-ce que Demetri nous avait dit, _m'annonça Félix qui tout de même ne paraissait pas très certain de cette révélation. _Alors c'est vrai, dit-il après quelques temps de silence. Prouve-le !_

_-Et comment veux-tu que je te le prouve, _demandai-je quand même assez dérouter par cette demande.

_-Dis-moi une chose que seul Sérenity et moi puissions savoir, _me dit-il sûr le lui.

Il en avait des bonnes lui ! Ça faisait même pas deux jours que j'étais au château et on avait passé qu'une matinée ensemble : on n'était pas des super potes depuis des siècles. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui raconter ? Alors je dis un peu au hasard :

_« Eh bien, ce matin nous somme allez à la bibliothèque et quand on est arrivé tu as failli te battre avec Jane, elle a utilisé son pouvoir sur toi et je me suis placé entre vous deux pour éviter qu'elle ne te fasse souffrir davantage. Ensuite elle était tellement en colère qu'elle a failli me sauter à la gorge, mais cette fois-ci c'est toi qui m'a protégé : tu m'as caché derrière toi et elle finit par aller s'asseoir autour d'une grande table où nous sommes allés la rejoindre; après j'ai passé le reste de la matinée à lire. Et voilà, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire d'autre : je suis là depuis à peine deux jours. »_

_-Alors c'est vraiment toi. Mais qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu es?_

_-Je suis Sérenity, princesse du peuple des Ondines, _lui dis-je tout simplement.

_-Tu es… Tu es vraiment… Une princesse. Je veux dire une vraie princesse, _balbutia-t-il totalement ébahi.

_-Parce que toi tu connais des fausses princesses, _lui demandai-je malicieusement.

_-Non mais, tu vois ce que je veux dire, _me répliqua-t-il en souriant.

_-Oui, je suis une vraie princesse._

_-En tout cas si je peux me permettre princesse, vous êtes vraiment très belle, _rajouta-t-il l'air charmeur.

_-Merci Félix. Et sache que de mon côté, tu es le vampire que j'apprécie le plus, car tu es le premier que j'ai vu et surtout senti._

_-Ah oui, dit-il l'air étonné. Ou m'as-tu-vu en premier, je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir rencontré avant les autres ?_

_-Sur la grande place devant le château, alors que je voulais vérifier si vous étiez bien des vampires. Je suis tombé sur toi et j'ai tout de suite retenu ton odeur. D'ailleurs je t'ai appelé Caramel durant un petit moment, car j'ignorais ton nom._

_-Ça ou autre chose, _murmura Félix. _Ça aurait pu être pire. Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

_-Tout simplement je voulais vous rencontrer. Vous les Volturi, le clan le plus puissant. Enfin puissant pour des vampires._

_-Comment ça pour des vampires, _me riposta Félix l'air susceptible. _Tu connais plus puissant toi ?_

_-Oui_, répliquai-je tout doucement. _Nous_.

_-Tu es plus puissante que moi, _me dit-il l'air moqueur mais sûr de lui.

_-Oh que oui ! Je possède énormément de pouvoir, bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer._

_-Et pourquoi es-tu venu, _me demanda-t-il l'air méfiant.

Je souris intérieurement. Je comprenais pourquoi Félix faisais parti de la garde royale : je lui ai dit que j'étais plus puissante que lui, maintenant il devait s'assurer que je n'étais pas une menace pour sa famille. D'un autre côté c'était normal. Je comprenais, j'aurais fait pareil. Je devais le rassurer :

_« Eh bien, on va dire que je suis ici en visite diplomatique, en quelque sorte. Ma mère, la reine Liberty, m'a envoyé ici pour voir les seigneurs de Volterra.»_

_-Vraiment, _il avait l'air toujours aussi dubitatif.

_-Vraiment, _lui dis-je d'un ton assuré.

_-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait dés ton arrivée au château, _me demanda-t-il encore soupçonneux.

_-Parce que je voulais voir avant comment vous fonctionnez._

_-Ça se tient. Et là, _demanda-t-il quelque temps après_, que fais-tu ?_

_-Je suis en train de me régénérer grâce à la lune._

_- Oh ! Bon. D'accord. Tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, _rajouta-t-il avec un air incertain tout de même.

Je lui souris, mais ne lui répondit pas. Alors que j'allais me reconcentrer pour optimiser au mieux ma régénération, j'entendis de nouveaux des vampires arrivés dans le couloir donnant sur les jardins. Avant de replonger dans mon état de demi-inconscience, je tournais la tête vers le groupe de vampires et vu parmi eux Demetri. Alors que je le fixais, il semblait me dévorer des yeux et je vis passer une lueur de désir dans ses prunelles carmin. Cela m'amusa et je me dis, tandis que je me détournais, qu'il semblait loin d'être indifférent à ma personne. J'émis un petit rire satisfait : si Demetri avait un faible pour moi, ça allait devenir très drôle. Mon pauvre petit Demetri, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'étais embarqué. J'allais lui faire payer le sadisme dont il avait fait preuve envers moi… Et on verra qui finira par dresser qui…

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**À votre avis que fera Sérenity à notre pauvre petit Demetri ?**

**Pour le savoir, rendez-vous pour le chapitre 9, qui commencera par un P.O.V de Demetri justement.**

**Bises à tous. Lola.**


	11. Chapter9Petites vengeances entre vampire

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de ma petite histoire.**

**Maintenant, grâce à mon petit dragon, je pense pouvoir vous poster les chapitres plus régulièrement. (Et surtout parce que je suis enfermé à la maison et que je ne peux pas bouger, lol. Ça aide peu.)**

**D'abord je dois vous dire que je suis super contente, le dernier chapitre a été celui où je reçu le plus de Review. Est-ce à cause de ce que j'ai marqué dans l'intro : que je ne mordais pas ? Vous avez vraiment cru que j'étais aussi vorace, mdr ! ! ! En tout cas merci beaucoup, elles m'ont toutes énormément touchée.**

**Bon, après ce petit passage d'émotion (snif), revenons à nos moutons… Euh non, vampire. ^^**

**Maintenant que Sérenity a repris sa forme originelle ça va swinguer au château, c'est moi qui vous le dis.**

**La dernière fois, on n'en été restait à Demetri qui perdait des kilos de bave devant la belle Sérenity… (Petit clin d'œil à Anga) **

**Maintenant on va savoir comment il a ressentit tout ça et surtout il y aura la description physique de Sérenity. Si vous avez bien suivi, vous remarquez que je n'ai jamais donné sa description, je voulais vraiment le faire du point de vue de Demetri. (Comme quoi Lumpika tu tombes pil poil au bon moment, lol)**

**~ o0o ~ **

**Réponse au Review anonyme :**

_**Shellah **_**: je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et ravie de savoir que ma fic te plaise. A plus. Lola**

_**Anne **_**: merci pour tous tes compliment, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Comme pour Shellah je suis ravi de te compter parmi mes lectrices. À bientôt. Lola.**

_**Lumpika **_**: heureuse que ma fic est l'air de te passionner autant. Moi aussi je me suis marré toute seule quand j'ai écrit le passage où Demetri péte un plomb. Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, tu es tombé pil poil au bon chapitre où il y aura la description de Sérenity. J'espère qu'elle te plaira… Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une crise cardiaque quand même, lol ! Kiss. Lola.**

**~ o0o ~**

**Merci à oliveronica massen cullen, Shellah, Anne, Lumpika et à ma chère Anga pour leurs gentilles Review. Et à ma petite Naouko qui déchire tout et qui m'a bien aidé pour la réalisation de ce chapitre. Merci encore !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre neuf : Petites vengeances entre vampires  
**

**Ce tonnerre dans vos yeux éclaire votre beauté**

**Je sens que tout les deux on pourrait…**

_Vous rêvez_

_Vous êtes l'un des leurs, avide et sans repère_

_A la place du cœur vous avez …_

**Au contraire**

**Je n'ai pas de fortune **

**Je n'suis pas héros**

**Mais décrocher la lune pour vous**

_Ce sont des mots_

_Je connais ses discours_

_J'en ai trop entendu_

_Je n'crois pas à l'amour_

**Vous me semblez perdu**

_Mais pour qui se prend- t-il ?_

**Que sa colère est belle**

_Je me sens si fragile_

**Je voudrai qu'elle soit celle**

_Qu'il me laisse tranquille_

**Qu'elle m'emmène vers le ciel**

_**Je suis seul dans cet vie**_

_**Et je lance un appel**_

_**P.O.V Demetri :**_

Bon et maintenant qu'ils étaient devant le fait accompli, ils ne pouvaient pas dire que je m'étais moqué d'eux. J'avais bien vu les regards qu'ils s'étaient échangé, lorsque je leurs avais dit que l'humaine c'était transformé, je ne sais comment, en une autre jeune femme : ils ne m'avaient pas cru. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais guère leur en vouloir : si la situation avait été inversée, je ne me saurais pas cru non plus. Alors que nous étions tous dans le couloir en train de la fixer, Félix nous avais jeté un regard rapide, puis il vint vers nous.

_« Alors, _lui demanda Alec_, elle n'a rien fait de spécial ? »_

_-Non, elle n'a rien fait. Mais nous avons parlé, _répondit calmement mon ami.

_-Ah oui, vous avez parlé ? Et de quoi, _réclama avidement Heidi.

_-Eh bien déjà je lui demandai qui elle était, _lui dis en souriant Félix. _Il semble que Demetri n'est pas eu d'hallucination, car c'est vraiment Sérenity._

_-Vous voyez je vous l'avais bien dit,_ leur dis-je triomphalement.

_-Oui, oui, tu avais raison, _me modéra Félix. _Souhaites-tu encore t'envoyer des fleurs, où veux-tu savoir ce qu'elle m'a appris ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel exaspéré. J'avais eu raison ! Le minimum s'était qu'ils le reconnaissent non ? Apparemment non. Je fis signe à Félix qu'il pouvait continuer son récit : je voulais vraiment en apprendre le maximum sur cette sublime jeune femme.

_« Eh bien, vous serez ravis d'apprendre qu'elle n'est pas la pour nous chercher des ennuis : il semblerait que son peuple l'ai envoyé pour nous rencontrer. »_

_-Son peuple ? Les déesses de la Lune, _demanda Alec.

_-Heu… Non, elle, elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait parti du peuple des Ondines, _dit Félix surpris.

_-Vous croyez qu'il ne s'agit pas de la même créature que nous a décrite Afton_, interrogea Jane.

_-Pourquoi, que vous a dit Afton, _voulu savoir Félix.

Heidi lui raconta en quelques mots notre échec quant à nos recherches dans la salle des archives et des informations, peu nombreuses et pas très sûr, que nous avons pu glaner auprès d'Afton.

_« Après tout, nous n'en savons rien. Peut-être que sa race est vraiment les Ondines mais quelles ont été surnommée déesse de la Lune ou alors comme l'un indiqué Jane ce n'étais pas du tout l'une d'elles_, dis-je en réfléchissant. »

_-Bon peu importe, _nous dit Félix impatient_, d'après elle ce qu'elle m'a raconté, elle serait la princesse de ce peuple. Et sa mère la reine Liberty l'a envoyé ici pour nous rencontrer._

_-C'est une princesse, _pépia Heidi. _Une vraie princesse, je n'en avais jamais rencontré avant. Cela dit cela explique la très jolie tiare qu'elle porte._

Puis, comme d'un commun accord nous nous retournâmes tous pour la regarder une nouvelle fois. J'avais déjà remarqué l'étincelante tiare qui semblait composé de diamants, posée sur sa tête. Je ne pouvais me décider à détacher mes yeux d'elle : elle était parfaite ! Maintenant que je pouvais le regarder autant que je le désirai, je pu voir qu'elle avait des origines hindoues. Sa peau était mordorée et était rendu encore plus étincelante avec l'éclat que lui procurait la Lune. Ses cheveux était d'un noir brillant et leur extrémité, qui lui arrivait pratiquement au genoux, était légèrement ondulé. Son visage en forme de cœur s'accordait parfaitement avec son corps tout en courbes. Elle avait des formes pleines et généreuses que j'appréciais grandement et une poitrine assez imposante comme je les aime tant. (1) Mais surtout ce qui attirait tous les regards chez elle, c'était ses grands yeux bleus. Ils étaient d'un bleu hypnotique, couleur océan. Tout à l'heure lorsque j'avais planté mon regard dans le sien et j'avais pu admirer sa belle bouche pulpeuse et qui était rendue encore plus sensuelle par le fait qu'elle soit souligné de rouge. C'était indubitable, j'étais littéralement attiré par cette femme. Tout chez elle me plaisait.

«_ Oui, tout sauf son caractère, _ricana Heidi. »

_-Quoi ? De quoi tu me parles Heidi, _lui demandai-je ébahi.

_-Tu viens de dire à l'instant que toute plaisait chez elle. C'est pour ça que je te dis tout, sauf son caractère, _rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Je la fixais surpris. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute : si j'avais pu, j'aurais certainement rougi comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Mais maintenant je n'étais plus un petit garçon, j'étais un homme, un vampire vieux de pratiquement cinq siècles et j'étais un membre éminent du clan le plus important du monde vampirique. Mais je devais avouer que fasse à cette femme, je perdais tous mes moyens. Et ceci depuis le début d'ailleurs : c'était la première « humaine » qui me tenait tête et qui avait eu le don de m'exaspérer. Maintenant je comprenais les ressentiments de Jane envers Félix : cela découlait du fait que ça soit le seul vampire qui lui tienne tête et qui n'est pas peur d'elle. J'avais toujours eu du mal à comprendre leur animosité réciproque mais aujourd'hui je comprenais : Sérenity était la seule qui avait refusé de s'incliner devant moi !

Il y a quelque temps le fait de notre mésentente n'aurait pas eu d'incidence sur moi : je l'aurais juste emmené dans ma chambre, passer du bon temps avec elle, plus ou moins longtemps et aurait fini par la mettre dehors et me concentrer sur la suivante. Mais avec elle je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, je voulais la connaître, je veux dire vraiment la connaître. Pas les habituel et insignifiante banalité que j'échangeais avec mes conquêtes d'un soir : les platitudes dont je m'acquérais par simple et pure politesse. Non elle, je voulais vraiment savoir d'où elle venait, qui elle était, les choses qu'elle aimait faire et celle qu'elle détestait ; des choses qui ne m'auraient jamais traversé l'esprit avant. Mais elle s'était différent… Elle, elle me fascinait, totalement et irrémédiablement.

Lorsque je sortis de mes penser, je me rendis compte que tous mes amis me fixaient, certains avec malice, comme Félix et Alec, où avec affection : Heidi. Ou encore avec stupeur comme Jane. Je leurs jetais à mon tour un regard étonné et leur dit d'une voix légèrement agacée :

_« Je peut savoir pourquoi vous me regarder ainsi ?»_

Félix se met à rire bien franchement, quant à Alec et Heidi, eux continuait de me regarder en souriant et Jane quand elle, était toujours aussi interdite.

_« Vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a à la fin, _leur redemandais-je cette fois réellement agacé. »

_-Tu devrais voir ta tête, _me dit Félix en continuant à pouffer. _Quand tu la regardes tu baves pratiquement d'envie, _rajouta-t-il en se remettant à rire.

_-Je ne bave pas du tout, _répliquai-je piquer.

_-Au moins avoue que cette fille ne t'est pas indifférente, _me rétorqua Heidi avec douceur.

_-Pas du tout_, répliquai-je de mauvaise fois.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Alec qui pouffa légèrement pour me montrer que personne n'était dupe de mon mensonge. J'aurai voulu m'éloigner d'eux, car ils commençaient réellement à me taper sur les nerfs, mais si je partais, je ne pourrais plus contempler Sérenity. J'étais bloqué ! Je me contentai donc de rester et de les ignorer de mon mieux.

_« Tu… Tu es attiré par cette femme ? Vraiment, _me demanda Jane me tirant une nouvelle fois de ma contemplation béate devant ma déesse. »

_-Je pense oui, _répondis-je prudemment. _Enfin, regarde là : tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'elle est vraiment très belle. D'ailleurs, _rajoutai-je comme pour me défendre_, je suis sûr qu'Alec et lui aussi loin de la trouver moche et je te parie tout ce que tu veux que Félix lorsqu'il parlait avec elle, y est allez aussi de son petit compliment. Je me trompe Félix ?_

_-Je lui ai juste dit que je trouvais très jolie, _déclara mon ami pas le moins du monde gêné.

-_Toi, ce n'est pas une surprise, _cracha avec mépris Jane. _Tu apprécies tout ce qui porte une jupe !_

_-Oui et alors,_ lâcha mon ami dédaigneusement. _Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça te regarde. Serais-tu jalouse peut-être ?_

_-Jalouse ! Moi ! Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité mon pauvre Félix, _vociféra aigrement Jane. _Pourquoi serais-je jalouse de toutes ces traînées écervelé qui te suivent partout et qui écarte les cuisses des que tu leur demandes ? Elles me font plutôt pitiés qu'envie, je peux te l'assurer !_

À ce moment précis je vis le visage d'Heidi se contracté durement. Elle était comme moi, elle n'apprécie guère les disputes incessantes entre Jane et Félix. À chaque fois nous essayons de les éviter ou de les minimiser. Mais cette fois-ci, je crois que Jane avait vraiment touché un point sensible. Cela fut confirmé lorsqu'Heidi lui parla d'une voix froide :

_« Ah bon ? J'ignorais que je te faisais pitié ma chère Jane… »_

Jane qui des le début de leur dispute c'était mis à regarder haineusement Félix, tourna la tête surprise vers Heidi, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase. Mais bien vite ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, preuve qu'elle avait compris la bourde qu'elle venait de commettre.

_« Attend Heidi, tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de toi, _balbutia Jane confuse. »

_-Vraiment ? Parce que je suis une de ces traînées qui suivent Félix partout selon toi._

_-Non c'est faux ! Je ne pensais pas du tout à toi quand je disais cela, _lui assura Jane. _Et tu le sais d'ailleurs. Tu es mon amie…_

_-Non, on ne parle pas de ses amis comme ça. Et d'ailleurs je commence en avoir assez de tes disputes incessantes avec Félix._

Après avoir dit cela, Heidi se tourna vers mon meilleur ami, mis sa main dans la sienne et lui dit d'une voix claire :

_« Vient Félix, je ne tiens plus à rester ici. Nous allons aller dans ma chambre ou j'écarterais les cuisses puisque qu'apparemment je suis une traînée et que cela soit la seul chose que je sache faire. Mais ça ne sera pas la peine de me soutenir une conversation une fois que nous auront fini : je ne pourrais pas te répondre puisque je n'aurais rien compris. Parce tu vois, je suis tellement stupide, _rajouta-t-elle haineusement en regardant Jane.»

Surpris, Félix se laissa entraîner par Heidi sur quelques mètres puis revenant à lui, il l'arrêta et mit ses mains sur ses épaules avec douceur. Ils étaient trop loin pour que Jane et Alec entendent leur conversation mais pas pour moi, alors je pus écouter distinctement Félix parler d'une voix calme mais autoritaire à Heidi :

_« Heidi, tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça à propos de Jane. Loin de moi l'idée de l'excuser, mais elle ne voulait pas te blesser en disant cela… »_

_-Non c'est juste toi qu'elle voulait blesser, _coupa fermement Heidi.

_-Tu sais ce qu'il en est entre elle et moi, _soupira Félix. _Ce n'est pas nouveau, je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui cela changerai._

_-Oui, mais tu peux comprendre que je commence à saturer, _répliquai Heidi. _Tu es mon ami… Mon amant, _rajouta-t-elle avec douceur, _mais elle et aussi ma meilleure amie. J'ai toujours essayé de rester neutre dans vos disputes, mais ce qu'elle vient de dire, cela me touche directement._

_-Je comprends. Mais tu crois que cela arrangerait les choses si toi aussi tu commençais à te brouillé avec elle ?_

_-Non, _soupira-t-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. _Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chose. Tu comprends ?_

_-Bien sûr que je le comprends. Si je t'ai dit cela, ce n'est pas pour prendre sa défense, loin de la. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec ta meilleure amie et surtout pas à cause de moi._

_-Tu es un amour Félix, _lui susurra Heidi.

_-Je sais, _ce rengorgea mon meilleur ami alors qu'il prit un air de supériorité comique.

_-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Félix, _lui dis tendrement ma meilleure amie en entremêlant ses doigts au sien.

Sous l'air interrogateur de Félix, Heidi continua :

_« Après tous les ennuis, toutes les… Tortures que Jane t'as fait subir, alors que là tu aurais pu l'enfoncer et me dire de ne plus jamais lui parler. Tu fais tout au contraire pour préserver notre amitié. Peu de gens le feraient… »_

_-Ne me fait pas meilleure que je ne le suis Heidi, _lui répondis calmement Félix. _Tu comprendras que je fais cela plus pour toi que pour elle. Tu es mon amie et je ne veux pas te savoir malheureuse par ma faute, déjà que toi et Demetri vous devais jongler entre Jane et moi, alors je ne veux pas rajouter._

Heidi lui sourit et se haussant sur la pointe de pieds, elle lui vola un rapide baisé. Félix sourit à son tour et reprit avec amusement, la tension s'étant considérablement amoindrit :

_« Maintenant, si ta proposition d'aller dans ta chambre tient toujours, j'en serais plus qu'heureux de l'honorer. »_

Heidi émit un petit rire et lui dit :

_« J'en saurai très heureuse moi aussi, mais j'avais dit ça seulement pour montrer à Jane combien elle m'avait blessé. Nous devons surveiller Sérenity tu te souviens ? »_

_-Vaguement… _répliqua mon ami souriant toujours.

_-Allez vient, ne laissons pas les autres seuls trop longtemps._

_-D'accord, _soupira Félix. _Que comptes-tu dire à Jane ?_

_-Rien, pour le moment du moins._

Puis sous le regard inquisiteur de Félix, elle précisa :

_« Je vais lui re-adresser la parole bien sûr. Mais pas tout de suite. Je veux qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a blessé et que je commence en avoir assez de son comportement envers toi. »_

_-Bien, je pense que ce sera une bonne chose._

Durant toute leur conversation j'ignorais s'il avait conscience que je pouvais les entendre. Il savait qu'ils c'était assez éloigné pour un vampire « normal ». Mais ils étaient tellement pris dans leur discussion, que j'ignorais s'il c'était rendu compte que moi je pouvais tout saisir. Durant leur échange, j'avais senti le regard inquisiteur de Jane sur moi : elle avait compris que je pouvais percevoir leurs échanges. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini et qu'ils se décidèrent à revenir vers nous, elle me jeta un regard implorant pour que je lui raconte ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. J'aurais pu le faire, mais je m'abstins. J'aimais profondément Jane, bien que j'avais du mal à la considérer comme ma fille, comme ne cessait de me le rabâcher Heidi. Je m'étais dit que cela pouvais venir éventuellement de la façon dont j'avais été élevé : au fond de moi j'avais peut-être peur d'être aussi mauvais parents que l'avait été ma mère. En tous les cas, même si Jane me faisait ses petits yeux implorants, je n'allais pas cédé.

Bien qu'elle ne pensait pas atteindre Heidi directement, elle l'avait quand même profondément blessé. Heidi était ma meilleure amie, ainsi je ne pouvais laisser passer une telle chose. Même venant de Jane. Alors de peur de flancher, je mis sur mon visage, mon masque froid et hautain que j'abordais face aux autres membres du clan les moins proches de moi et surtout face aux vampires inconnus. Jane agacée me tourna le dos. Une fois que Félix et Heidi nous rejoignirent, je vis Jane lancer un petit coup d'œil à Heidi pour jauger sa réaction.

_« Tout va bien ? _S'enquit Alec. »

_-Oui, oui, _répondit distraitement Heidi.

_-Bien, _enchaînait je pour ne pas laisser s'installer un silence pesant. _Que faisons-nous ? Nous restons dans les couloirs où nous nous approchons plus d'elle ?_

_-Je pense, _me répondit Félix, _que tu as raison : nous devrions nous approcher un peu plus._

Heidi hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation et dit en rigolant :

_« Comme ça Demetri pourra la regarder autant qu'il le souhaite ! »_

_-Pas du tout, _objectai-je ulcérer. _Je disais juste cela pour mieux la surveiller si jamais elle tentait quelque chose !_

_-Oh mon pauvre Demetri, _répliqua Heidi en secouant la tête, _tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi._

_-Pas du tout !_

_-Bien sûr que si, _me contra à son tour Félix.

_-Moi, je n'ai aucune honte de dire que je la trouve jolie et que c'est avec plaisir que je me rapprocherai plus d'elle, _susurra Alec m'enfonçant encore un peu plus.

Je soupirai résigner. De toute façon quoi que je dise ils auraient le dernier mot : alors autant laisser courir. Tandis que nous nous approchâmes un peu plus de ma sublime déesse, je vis que toutes les volutes de couleur qui ondulé autour d'elle comme une aurore boréale, ce resserrèrent pour former comme une barrière tout autour d'elle à notre approche. Certainement un bouclier protecteur pensais-je. D'ailleurs Félix me confirma ce que je soupçonnais :

_« Cela m'a fait la même chose, lorsque je me suis approché d'elle la première fois. Toutes ces espèces de traînées de couleur se sont enroulées autour d'elle comme pour la protéger. Par contre lorsqu'elle s'est mise à me parler, elles se sont un peu écartées. »_

_-Comme elle semble être dans une sorte de transe, _déclara pensivement Alec, _cela doit la protéger comme un bouclier elle doit pouvoir l'abaisser à son gré._

J'opinai de la tête. Alec et moi, nous arrivions souvent aux mêmes déductions. Alors que tous regardaient Sérenity, je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle et comme nous la voyons de dos, je me mis face à elle.

J'hoquetai de surprise : elle avait entre ces deux sourcils un croissant de lune blanc scintillant. Il était encore plus visible du fait de sa peau brune. Peut-être qu'après tout Afton avait raison : avais-je devant moi une déesse de la lune ? Où la princesse de la cité légendaire de l'Atlantide ?

_**P.O.V Heidi :**_

Nous levâmes tous les yeux pratiquement en même temps vers Dimitri : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'avoir surpris à ce point ? Comme d'un commun accord nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait à ce point ébahis. Puis nous la vîmes : la jeune fille était comme marquée d'un sceau d'un croissant de lune à la place ou aurait dû être le Tilak (2). Passée la surprise, j'en profitai pour l'étudier un peu plus en détail. Les garçons avaient raison : cette fille était vraiment d'une rare beauté, même si cela me procurait un petit pic de jalousie que de le reconnaître. Elle était aussi belle, voire plus belle que moi. Je fis la moue. Cela faisait des siècles que j'étais considéré avec Athenodora, comme faisant parti des plus belles femmes du monde vampirique. J'étais loin d'être vénal, mais quand même, quand ça faisait aussi longtemps que l'on vous complimentait sur ma beauté « unique », on n'y prenait facilement goût. Je sentis Félix se rapprocher de moi et me dire sensuellement :

_« Sache que pour moi, tu seras toujours la plus belle. »_

Je lui souris franchement : Félix me connaissait si bien. Même si Demetri était mon meilleur ami, je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur Félix. Comme tout à l'heure d'ailleurs… La réflexion que Jane avait lancée, m'avait blessé dans mon amour-propre. Je savais que des rumeurs courait au château, lancé par des vampires femelles jalouses de ma beauté et de mes-succès, et qui faisait état de ma légèreté vis-à-vis de la gente masculine et pas seulement celle de Volterra. Pire, j'avais même surpris une rumeur qui disait que j'étais une traînée car je trompais Félix. De toutes celles que j'avais entendues, celle-ci avait été vraiment la plus ridicule : tout le monde savait que Félix et moi n'étions pas un couple. Il nous arrivait très souvent de nous envoyer en l'air, mais chacun de nous, de son côté avez d'autres partenaires.

Félix, tout à l'heure avait trouvé les mots justes pour me réconforter. Même si lui arrivait souvent de faire des blagues idiotes, il pouvait aussi se montrer réfléchis et de bon conseil. Tandis qu'il aurait très bien pu me dire de rompre toute relation avec Jane, il m'avait dit au contraire de ne pas tenir compte des réflexions tenu par celle-ci alors qui lui aurez été si facile de la descendre en flèche. Pourtant je ne comptais pas lui pardonner dans l'immédiat : elle n'avait vraiment blessé, même si cela n'était intentionnel. Et je commençais réellement en avoir assez de ces dispute perpétuelle avec Félix. Bon, je ne pouvais pas tout mettre sur le dos de Jane, parfois Félix lui aussi pouvait se montrer positivement exaspérant. Mais leur prise de bec incessante commençait réellement à me lasser et à me fatiguer. J'ignorais réellement comment Demetri pouvait avoir tenu un peu plus longtemps que moi.

En parlant de Demetri il semblait réellement fasciné par Sérenity. J'eu soudain une illumination, un espoir. Et si cette fille pouvait être son âme sœur ? Car voilà pas moins de 500 ans que mon meilleur ami était seul. Ce serait bien pour lui qu'il se trouve enfin une compagne pour partager son éternité. Je jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction : il était toujours en pleine contemplation de la jeune fille. Je me fis la réflexion que si elle avait l'air de lui plaire physiquement, niveau caractère par contre, ça n'avait pas eu du tout l'air de coller. Avait-il oublié qu'il y a à peine quelques heures, il l'attaquait ? Je soupirais : que les hommes pouvaient se montrer influençables, on leur montrait un bout de cuisse et ils oubliaient tout. C'était si pathétique ! (ça ce n'est que trop vrai, souvent les hommes pensent avec leur queue et pas avec leur cerveau, lol)

Tandis que les heures défilées, je réfléchissais à mettre au point une petite vengeance contre Jane : je me creusai la tête pour savoir qu'elle serait la chose qui l'agacerait et l'énerverait le plus au monde. Tout d'un coup j'eus un flash ! J'avais trouvé un truc qui n'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit de Jane et qui en même temps serait utile : j'allais lui demandé de refaire entièrement la décoration de l'appartement privé de Félix. Cela allait certainement lui prendre plusieurs jours et beaucoup de son temps personnel et je savais qu'elle ragerait comme pas possible de devoir faire ça pour une personne qu'elle n'apprécie guère. Comme il était l'un des premiers à avoir fait parti de la garde royale, Félix possédait avec Demetri, l'un des plus grands appartements privés du château. Moi je trouver ça tout à fait normal d'un autre côté, premier arrivé premier servi !

Et puis ce serait une chose vraiment utile, car si Jane et moi trouvions que Demetri avait une décoration trop « célibataire », celle de Félix était tout simplement inexistante et le peu qu'il y avait était à proprement parler tout à fait hideux. Il n'y avait jamais apporté un soin particulier. Les peintures étaient vraiment trop vieilles et même s'écaillaient par endroit. Une partie des moulures du plafond avait été détruite et il ne les avait jamais remplacés. Bref, son appartement était vraiment négligé. À chaque fois que je rentrais dans sa chambre cela me démangeait de tout raser et de tout refaire. (Bon il n'habite pas non plus dans un appartement crado, c'est juste qu'il n'y prête pas attention. En clair Félix n'est pas vraiment une Valérie Damido, mdr)

Le seul point négatif c'est que cela allait aussi embêter Félix. Mais bon, cela n'était pas bien grave, j'étais sur de trouver quelque chose pour le dédommager ! Comme par exemple, la promesse de lui faire autant de strip-tease qu'il le souhaiterait. (Petit clin d'œil à Anga) Félix était très friand de cette « petite danse » et je sais qu'il regrettait fréquemment que je ne lui en fasse pas davantage. Je suis sûr que cela pourrait devenir une très bonne monnaie d'échange. Gardant ce projet dans un coin de ma tête, je me concentrais à nouveau sur la tâche qu'ils nous étaient dévolus : la surveillance de Sérenity.

Alors que l'aube commençait à poindre, je vis sa peau devenirs de moins en moins scintillantes et l'espèce d'aura avec toutes ces brumes de couleur se firent elles aussi plus transparentes comme si elles allaient bientôt se dissoudre dans l'air. Cela me fut confirmé, car au bout d'une demi-heure, l'espèce de bouclier protecteur disparu et elle sembla sortir de sa transe. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard tranquille sur nous. Elle se mit à nous sourire et ce sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'elle vu Félix. Lorsqu'elle ce mit à parler, je trouvais sa voix flûtée et mélodieuse :

_« Bonjour. Je crois que Félix vous a dit qui j'étais… »_

_-Une princesse, _dis-je enthousiasme.

_-Oui c'est exact, _confirma-t-elle d'un hochement de tête. _La princesse des Ondines._

_-Serais-tu aussi celle qu'on appelle une déesse de la lune, _demanda Alec.

_-Oui. Nous sommes appelées aussi déesse de la lune, _le renseigna-t-elle_. Maintenant pouvez-vous me conduire à vos Maîtres ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec eux._

La faire rentrer dans le château ? Même si elle ne paraissait pas armée de mauvaises intentions, cela semblait un peu risqué de laisser entrer cette jeune fille dont on ignorait tout. Et surtout l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Les autres durent avoir les mêmes pensées que moi, car aucun ne fit le moindre geste pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur du château. Au lieu de cela Jane lui déclara d'une voix froide :

_« Tu penses bien que nous ne pouvons pas te laisser entrer comme ça à l'intérieur de notre domaine. »_

_-Nous devons d'abord demander l'avis de nos Maîtres, _renchérit Alec.

Puis Jane et Alec se concertèrent d'un regard et nous dîmes qu'ils allaient de ce pas parler à Aro, Marcus et Caius. Ils partirent rapidement et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre dans le silence du petit matin. Sérenity ne nous accorda aucun regard et se dirigea vers un petit massif de rosiers situés à un mètre d'elle. Elle admira les diverses variétés de roses plantés avec soin par Maître Marcus et ne bougea plus jusqu'à l'arrivée des jumeaux qui nous prévinrent que nos maîtres voulais la voir dans la salle du trône et que nous devions l'escorter jusqu'à là-bas. Nous demandâmes donc à Sérenity de nous suivre, ce qu'elle fît de bonne grâce. Alors que nous longions les différents couloirs pour nous rendre à notre destination, nous vîmes Sérenity faire un brusque crochet par les cuisines réservées aux humains. Nous la suivîmes tous, nous demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à y faire. Arrivé dans la petite cuisine réservée aux employés humain du château, Sérenity ouvrit le frigo, pris une salade et se tourna vers Demetri et lui dit d'un ton autoritaire :

_« Mange ! »_

Nous nous regardâmes tous surpris : pourquoi voulait-elle que Demetri mange de la salade ? Vu que personne ne bougeait et que Demetri la regardait d'un air complètement ahuri, elle répéta son ordre. Demetri cette fois-ci sortie de sa léthargie et lui répliqua étonné :

_« Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais manger de la salade ? »_

_-Et bien, tu m'en as bien fait manger toi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y échapperais !_

_-Non mais attends, moi je pensais que t'étais humaine et que tu devais te nourrir, _lui dit-il semblant enfin comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_-Je m'en fiche. Je veux que tu la manges quand même. Et quand je dis je veux, c'est je veux. Et tout de suite !_

_-Hors de question, _répliqua un Demetri outré par un tel ordre.

_-Tu ne la mangeras pas, _lui demanda Sérenity en ouvrant la barquette de l'innocente salade cause du conflit.

_-Bien sûr que non !_

_-Alors dans ce cas…_

Ce fut tellement rapide que même étant vampire, je n'étais pas bien sûr de ce que j'avais vu. Sérenity avait fixé pendant même pas un quart de seconde la barquette de salade qu'elle tenait à plat dans sa main devant elle, puis elle fut propulsée sans que Sérenity ne fasse aucun geste et atterrit sur la cible, à savoir Demetri. Qui se trouva couvert de salade… La barquette avait atterri en plein milieu de son torse et il se retrouva évidemment taché de sauce, mais elle avait été projetée avec une telle force que quelques feuilles de salade s'étaient retrouvées dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air malin ainsi. Mais je pense que le pire dans tout ça était l'odeur. Si pour nous elle était déjà très présente, pour Demetri cela devait être 10 fois pire, au vu de son odorat plus développée que le nôtre et surtout du fait qu'il en était couvert. Nous le regardâmes tous, alors que lui avaient les yeux complètement révulsé par la surprise et qu'il était penché vers son torse maculé de sauce, de feuilles de salade et de petites tomates d'après ce que je pouvais voir.

Il releva les yeux vers Sérenity, cette fois-ci complètement furieux et alors qu'il allait certainement lui parler de façon que je pense très peu polie, Félix se mit à éclater de rire. Rire qu'il essaya de cacher lorsque Demetri se retourna vers lui l'air encore plus, si c'était possible, furieux. Je tournais la tête vers Sérenity et elle, semblait ravie de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Lorsque Demetri la regarda de nouveau, elle lui fit un grand sourire bien hypocrite et nous dit d'une voix enjouée en l'ignorant totalement :

_« Bien. J'ai fini ce que j'étais venu faire. Vous pouvez me conduire à vos maîtres maintenant ? »_

Cette fille avait un aplomb formidable. Elle ne semblait pas du tout embarrassé par ce qu'elle venait de faire, comme si cela n'avait absolument aucune incidence sur elle. Et je mis à penser qu'effectivement si elle était considérée comme une princesse là d'où elle venait, on devait certainement lui passer tous ses caprices ainsi que toutes ses fantaisies. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Demetri qui essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever cette puanteur de lui, mais ne semblait pas du tout songé à attaquer Sérenity. À mon avis la seule chose qui l'empêchait de faire un massacre à l'instant même, été de savoir que nos Maitres l'attendait pour lui parler immédiatement.

Je me demandais maintenant si elle lui paraissait aussi fascinante et aussi belle qu'au début. Il aimait tout chez elle ? Je doutais que ce soit encore le cas à l'heure actuelle… Mais bon qui sait ? Cette fille avait le don de se montrer pleine de surprise… Alors, advienne que pourra…

**(1) Bon alors qu'on soit toutes d'accord, si j'ai mis une description de Sérenity assez pulpeuse avec une forte poitrine, c'est parce que je suis comme ça dans la vraie vie. Je dis surtout pas que pour être la fille parfaite il faut avoir de gros seins. Parce que je peux vous assure que ça gêne plutôt qu'autre chose, et j'en parle en connaissance de cause. Ca me bloque complètement : parce qu'on me prend souvent pour la fille au gros nichons, mais qui n'a rien dans le cerveau même si je suis en cinquième année de droit. Enfin, ça me gêne moi et des filles jalouses, sauf les mecs, bien entendu et surtout mon homme, lol. Ca vous me dirait c'est un peu normal.**

**Parce que quand je lis dès fics, je vois souvent des descriptions de personnages féminins, humaine je précise pas vampire, avec des formes parfaites qui ont ce qu'il faut la où il faut, alors que dans la vraie vie, trouvé moi une seule fille qui ne soit pas complexée par quelque chose dans son corps ! Déjà que si tu veux être méga complexé, on a les pubs Gillette, lol ! !**

**(2) le Tilak est le point rouge que portent les femmes indiennes entre les deux sourcils. Autrefois cela avait une signification religieuse, aujourd'hui, il est plus utiliser de façon décoratif, mais il est toujours censé porté bonheur. Cette marque rouge sur le front, faite à base de pâte de santal, représente le troisième œil de la déesse Shiva. **

**Comme Sérenity est d'origine hindoue, j'ai pensé qu'au lieu de lui mettre un Tilak, qu'elle pourrait avoir à la place un croissant de lune, rapport à son peuple.**

**Bon, j'espère que cela vous est plus. Et pour les fans de Demetri, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop qu'il ait été couvert de salade. (D'un autre côté, ça va pas le tuer non plus, lol)**

**Pour la chanson au début c'est **_**« Je lance un appel » **_**interprété par **_**Sonia Lacen **_**et **_**Sébastien Lorca **_**dans la comédie musicale **_**« Alli Baba et les 40 voleurs ».**_

**Les caractères en **italique **sont les paroles interprétées par la fille.**

**Les caractères en « gras » sur les paroles interprétées par le garçon.**

**Les caractères en « gras » et **_italique _**sur les paroles interprétées par les deux.**

**Bien sûr, il ne faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre les paroles de la chanson : quand par exemple il dit « je n'ai pas de fortune » ce n'est bien sûr pas le cas de Demetri. Il faut prendre en fait le sens général de la chanson, moi je trouve qu'elle décrivait bien l'instant de leur rencontre…**

**Voili voilou ! Je vous ai fait toutes les petites précisions qu'il y avait à faire.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre on commencera par un P.O.V de Sérenity.**

**Je pense très fort à tous ceux qui vont passer leur examen ou ceux qui ont déjà commencé. Bon courage à tous ! ! !**

**On se revoit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bises à tous. Lola.**


	12. Chapitre 10 Présentation Royal

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !**

**Bon tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser car comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs d'entre vous, j'aurai du poster ce chapitre à la fin de la semaine dernière. Mais quand j'ai voulu le faire, impossible d'aller sur mon compte FF ! ! !**

**Des que je voulais me connecter, il me disait des choses du genre : fatal error 404 et d'autres trucs toujours aussi sympa. Fatal error, fatal error, ET TA SŒUR !**

**Bon, en gros vous avez compris qu'il m'a bien énervé quoi.**

**Enfin, rentrons dans le vif du sujet : je suis contente que personne n'ai voulu me découper en petits morceaux lorsque Demetri c'est retrouvé couvert de salade.^^ **

**Et je suis heureuse aussi que la description que j'ai faite de Sérenity vous ait bien plus.**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans la réponse à la review que m'a envoyé Anga, que je remercie d'ailleurs, Sérenity ne va pas tomber tout de suite dans les bras (et les draps) de Demetri. Il va se passer un certain temps et pas mal de rebondissements avant que cela n'arrive.**

**D'ailleurs si dans les prochains chapitres vous voyez que Sérenity se comporte un peu comme une petite capricieuse, il faut se souvenir que ces dernières années on l'a traité comme une princesse. Donc c'est un peu normal si elle pique quelques crises, mdr.**

**Enfin si vous constatez que le comportement d'un des personnages n'est pas crédible, ou même si vous avez n'importe quel critique par rapport au déroulement de l'histoire, dites-le moi pour que je m'améliore ou à défaut que je corrige.**

**Un grand merci à oliveronica cullen massen et à Anga pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Et une méga ovation pour ma petite Naouko qui m'a aidé alors que je doutais sur l'écriture de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 10 : Présentation Royale**

_**P.O.V de Sérenity :**_

Alors que nous passion par divers couloirs de cette demeure qui ressemblait plus à un labyrinthe, pour ma part, qu'à un château je jetai des petits coups d'œil discret vers Demetri qui essayé tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des taches inopportunes sur ses habits. Voyant que sa fureur augmentée fasse aux diverses tentatives de nettoyage se soldant toutes par un échec, je souris intérieurement : c'était bien fait pour lui. Si je lui avais pardonné son comportement, car après tout c'était un vampire, je lui avais tout simplement pas pardonné les mots qu'il avait prononcé. Alors que j'étais entouré de ce que je pouvais considérer comme ma garde personnelle : Jane et Alec devant moi, Félix sur mon côté droit, Heidi et Demetri derrière moi, nous arrivâmes devant de lourdes portes sculptées. Je supposais que vu la magnificence des lieux et de cette antichambre, que nous étions devant la porte qui menait à la salle du trône où je verrai les trois rois de Volterra. Là, nous allions discuter comme on dit « affaires ». Mais avant je voulais m'amuser encore un peu et alors que Jane et Alec ouvrait les portes, je me retournai vers Demetri et lui dit dans un chuchotement :

_« Je crois qu'il te reste encore un peu de salade dans les cheveux… »_

Alors qu'il me lançait un regard toujours aussi furibond, je le vis quand même passer une main fébrile dans sa coupe à la hérisson. J'étouffais un petit rire, je l'avais eu encore une fois ! D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule à essayer d'étouffer mon rire, Félix essayé lui aussi avec cependant beaucoup moins de succès que moi, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son ami. Alors que Félix essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire qui avait débuté dans la cuisine, nous entrâmes dans une pièce où j'eu l'impression qu'elle était entièrement faite de marbre. Cet endroit était très impressionnant, mais ce qui le rendait encore plus étonnant, c'est qu'au fond de cette salle se trouvaient le trône des trois rois sur lesquels ils siégeaient. Alec, Heidi, Demetri et Félix allèrent se mettre justes à côté de leurs maîtres ; Jane quant à elle alla directement vers Aro et lui tendis sa main. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il prenait la main de tout le monde celui-là : c'était un fétichiste ou quoi ! Mais bon, plus logiquement je réfléchis que c'était plus en rapport avec un don qu'il aurait, lire dans les pensées peut-être qui sait.

Au bout de quelques secondes il lâcha la main de Jane qui rejoignit les autres et il vint vers moi avec empressement suivi de très près par une vampire qui semblait le suivre comme son ombre. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il semblait toujours aussi enjoué et joyeux que la dernière fois :

_« Eh bien ma chère, on peut dire que vous avez du caractère, ce pauvre Demetri… »_

_-Si vous voulez prendre sa défense, sachez que c'est lui qui a commencé avec son histoire de salade : je ne fais que lui rendre la pareil,_ lui dis-je sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase.

_-Je ne vous reproche pas votre, comment dire… votre vengeance assez particulière envers Demetri. Juste la façon dont cela s'est passé, j'avoue que c'était très étrange. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu faire._

_-D'abord, comment savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-Eh bien Jane me l'a montré._

_-Elle vous l'a montré… Et Comment ça ?_

_-Eh bien il se trouve ma chère, que je peux lire les pensées, toutes les pensées même les plus anciennes, d'une personne rien qu'en la touchant. De tout le monde. Sauf de vous._

_-Oh ! Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais alors si vous lisez dans les pensées, vous avez dû réaliser que je n'étais pas, on va dire, une personne comme les autres…_

_-Non,_ me dit-il en me détaillant. _Cela je l'ai bien compris. Une princesse. Le peuple des Ondines ?_

_-Oui. Les Ondines, qui viennent de la cité d'Atlantide. Voilà d'où je viens…_

_-Intéressant. Vraiment fascinant._

_-Et qui nous dit que vous nous attaquerez pas, _demanda d'une voix hargneuse un des deux autres rois.

Un blond lui aussi. Si j'étais toi je ne me la ramènerais pas trop mon coco. Parce qu'on va dire qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas une véritable passion pour les blonds : entre la Jane qui venait de me moucharder et qui avait tenté de me tuer, et Demetri le psychopathe voyeur…

_« Eh bien, je suis ici pour vous parler et vous rencontrez. Et de toute façon si je l'avais vraiment voulu, vous seriez déjà tous morts à l'heure qu'il est, _lui dis-je calmement »

_-Je pense que oui, vous en seriez capables, _trancha Aro.

_-Bien sûr, _lui dis-je_, c'est évident. Je pourrais réduire Volterra en cendres si cela n'amuse. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Et comme je l'ai dit à Félix, ma venue ici est d'ordre diplomatique va-t-on dire. Et je pense qu'il ne soit guère diplomate de mettre à feu et à sang votre palais, _terminai-je ironiquement. (ouais, ça la fout un peu mal, lol)

_-C'est sur, me sourie Aro. Mais comprenez que vous rester une menace bien réelle pour nous…_

_-Évidemment, c'est normal : je suis plus puissante que vous. _(la fille qui s'envoie pas du tout des fleurs ^^ ) _Mais sincèrement je ne me suis pas farci tout ce voyage uniquement dans le but de vous parler deux secondes et de tout détruire ensuite. Alors si vous le souhaitez, on instaure une confiance mutuelle entre nous, ou je retourne chez moi et je dis à ma mère que les personnes vivant à Volterra sont les plus impolies qui soient. Et on verra comment elle réagira. Pour la connaître, je peux vous le dire tout de suite : pas très bien. Et pour éviter de perdre notre temps inutilement, soit je reste et on applique une relation de confiance : je ne vous attaque pas et vous ne m'attaquez pas. Ou alors comme je vous l'ai dit, il est hors de question que je perde mon temps plus longtemps ici._

Aro me regarda longuement, puis il se retourna et parti vers le trône où siégeaient ces deux comparses. Je le vis prendre la main de celui qui semblait être le plus âgé : un homme qui avait sur le visage un air profondément las et extrêmement triste. Après quelque temps il se retourna et prit la main du blond. Après avoir tenu sa main aussi durant quelque temps, il se mit bien droit dans son trône et me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit d'une voix calme :

_« Bien, je pense que pour notre sécurité à tous, nous pouvons mettre en place un pacte de non agression. Vous avez raison, ne nous vous attaquerons pas et vous ne ferez rien non plus, comme ça nous pourrons avoir une discussions comme vous dites… plus diplomatique et plus constructive. Qu'en pensez-vous très cher ?»_

_-Tant que vous tenez engagements, il n'y aura rien à redire. Pour moi c'est parfait._

_-Bien ! Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec ses points de détail, je voudrais savoir comment vous avez pu faire voler cette salade sur notre pauvre Demetri, _me demanda-t-il avidement.

_-Je vous répondrai, mais d'abord je voudrais savoir une chose : que savez-vous exactement de mon espèce ?_

_-Et bien, pas grand-chose en vérité. Je sais qu'on vous appelle les déesses de la lune et que vous êtes un clan composés uniquement de femmes, très belle, _me déclara-t-il avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. _Que vous viviez de la cité de l'Atlantide et que vous êtes très puissante. Comme vous voyez, _rajouta-t-il après un petit silence_, ce que nous savons sur vous est assez maigre finalement. Mais maintenant que vous êtes parmi nous princesse, vous pouvez nous en dire davantage…_

_-Effectivement. C'est vrai que l'on nous nomme déesse de la lune, car nous tirons nos pouvoir d'elle. Comme vous avez pu le constatez par vous-même, nous sommes munis d'un bouclier qui nous protège de toute attaque et pas seulement celle de votre espèce : nous ne pouvons ni être éblouis, ni être charmé. En fait je dis votre espèce, mais mon espèce est très proche de la vôtre, nous somme comme qui dirait cousin. Car je suis aussi une vampire. Seulement nous nous avons perdus le côté agressif et cruel, caractéristiques propre à notre race. Nous ne devenons pas du tout frénétiques à l'appel du sang : pour nous quelques gouttes sont largement suffisantes pour tenir quelques semaines._

_- Seulement quelques gouttes, _me demanda Aro interloqué.

_-Oui pour nous c'est amplement suffisant. De plus si nous étions obligés de nous nourrir autant que vous, nous n'aurions jamais pu survivre avec les habitants de la cité d'Atlantide._

_-Vous vivez toujours en Atlantide alors ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Lors de sa disparition sous les eaux, une partie de la population fut malheureusement tuée, mais mes sœur ont sauvé une grande partie de la cité avec ses habitants : depuis nous habitons ensemble sous terre. Mais vous comprendrez que pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux vous divulguer où se trouve ma cité._

_-Mais bien sûr, je le conçois aisément. Alors, vous cohabitez avec des humains sous terre, dans une cité depuis des millénaires et ceci sans qu'il n'y ait jamais eu le moindre problème, _récapitula Aro très surpris.

_-Jamais. je vous l'ai dit, nous avons perdu notre agressivité voilà bientôt des millénaires._

_-Je suppose que vous possédez aussi nombre de pouvoirs, _demanda Aro visiblement impressionné par tout ceci.

_-Bien sûr. celui que vous m'avez vu utiliser sur Demetri est la télékinésie : je peux faire bouger les choses, et ceci même à une grande distance, rien que par la pensée. Demetri s'est aussi rendu compte que je peux faire exploser les chose, _rajoutai-je en lui lançant un petit regard satisfait.

_-Oui j'ai pu le voir aussi_, m'indiqua Aro en me souriant.

_-En fait, _continuai-je, _nos pouvoirs s'apparentent plus avec la magie, plutôt qu'avec les dons que vous détenez._

Nous continuâmes à échanger sur mes différents pouvoirs : ceux que je possédais, c'est-à-dire les miens que j'avais développé personnellement, et ceux commun à toutes mes sœur. Tous semblait très visiblement impressionné, mais certains gardaient quand même un soupçon de méfiance face à moi, je le voyais bien. A la fin, Aro me demanda si j'avais utilisé d'autres de mes pouvoirs, hormis ceux qu'il avait déjà vus, depuis mon arrivée à Volterra. Je réfléchis un instant, pesant le pour et contre, et lui avoua finalement :

_« Oui, la toute première fois que je vous ai vu et que vous étiez sur le point de prendre votre « repas ». Lorsque vous m'avez découverte, j'ai été tellement surprise que je ne sus comment réagir. Alors j'ai fait la première chose qui me soit passé par la tête : j'ai figé le temps…_

_-Vos pouvoirs sont vraiment… Spectaculaire_, me dit Aro très enthousiaste.

_-C'est vrai qu'ils le sont, mais en contrepartie ils engendrent une grande responsabilité. Je crois que vous pouvez me comprendre sur ce point là …_

_-Oui, je peux le concevoir, _me répondit Aro pensif. _Bien, _rajouta-t-il après quelques instants de silence, _nous allons vous octroyer une chambre digne de votre rang. Mais vous comprendrez que si je demande à un garde de vous surveiller, c'est pour votre sécurité autant que pour la nôtre …_

_-Je le conçois tout à fait. par contre puis-je émettre une requête ?_

_-Oui bien sur, laquelle est-ce ?_

_-Eh bien, après ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers jours, je préférerais avoir un garde autre que Demetri, vous le comprendrez j'espère ?_

_-Bien sûr, je peux concevoir cela. Je vais adjoindre un autre garde à votre protection._

Il se tourna vers le petit groupe que j'avais nommé ma garde personnelle et dit :

_« Félix, tu t'occupera de notre invitée. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez plutôt l'air de bien vous entendre.»_

Ravi d'entendre cela, je souris. J'étais contente que ce soit lui et non un autre : je pensais avec raison que nous nous accorderions bien Félix et moi... Pendant qu'Aro donnait différents ordres pour avoir une chambre et que je sois bien traité, j'avançais vers le petit groupe qu'ils formaient et leur souris. Heidi visiblement très impressionné par la liste de mes pouvoirs me dit :

_« Je suis vraiment époustouflé par tous tes pouvoir, tu es vraiment très puissante. »_

_-Oui c'est vrai. Mais il en reste encore un que je n'ai pas partagé avec votre maître._

_- Ah ! Et lequel est-ce, _me demanda avidement Heidi.

_-Et bien en fait, j'ai à peu près le même pouvoir que votre Maître : je peux lire dans les pensées. Mais pour cela je ne suis obligé de toucher les gens…_

_-C'est vrai ?_ me demanda-t-elle surprise.

_-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, _trancha Jane. _Parce que si tu lisais vraiment dans les pensées, tu aurais pu anticiper nos actions depuis le début mais tu ne la pas fait._

_-Et qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

_-J'en doute, _me répliqua-t-elle froidement.

_-Tu sais ce serait facile de vérifier, _dit Heidi enjouée. _Il suffirait que tu lises dans les pensées de l'un de nous et on verrait tout de suite si tu possèdes ce pouvoir ou pas._

_-Bien sûr. Par exemple, _dis-je me retournant vers Jane, _ton frère est en train de penser : oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'elle ne lit pas réellement dans les pensées, car depuis tout à l'heure je n'arrête pas de l'imaginer en train de la prendre dans toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra._

_-Non, _balbutia Alec complètement déconcerté_, pas du tout … euh … je…_

_-Tu es vraiment d'une grande limpidité Alec dis-moi. Mais on va attendre que tu es retrouvé l'usage de la parole, pour nous dire à quoi tu pensais vraiment._

Jane se tourna vers son frère pour voir s'il disait la vérité ou pas et lui dit d'une voix tendu :

_« Eh bien est-ce vrai ce qu'elle raconte ou pas ? »_

_-Eh bien, _dit Alec visiblement embarrassé_, il se peut que j'ai pensé à quelque chose d'approchant. _(ouuuuuuuuuuh, faux cul, mdr)

Et là, je partie d'un fou rire parce que : et d'un je ne lisais évidemment pas dans les pensées, mais de deux c'était tellement prévisible de savoir ce qu'il gambergeait depuis tout à l'heure et de trois je les avais encore eu ! Alors que je continuai à pouffer légèrement et que je voyais Félix et Heidi regardait Alec avec un air moqueur, alors que Jane et Demetri avaient eux une expression beaucoup moins conciliante sur leur visage, je leur déclarai ravis de ma nouvelle petite farce :

_« Non, _rigolais-je_, je ne lis pas du tout dans les pensées ! En tout cas, cela valait le coup rien que pour vos têtes ! »_

_-Alors tu ne pensais pas du tout à ça, _demanda Jane à son frère.

_-Oh que si, il le pensait. Mais pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour ça, rien qu'à la façon dont il me regardait, c'était tellement évident… _Déclarais-je toujours hilare.

_-Et bien… on peut dire ça … plus ou moins… _Déclara Alec assez embarrassé et gêné sur le fait que j'ai répondu à sa place et surtout que j'avais dévoilé ses pensées peut catholique à tout le monde.

_-Donc, alors en fait, tu ne lis pas du tout dans les pensées, _me demanda Félix.

_-Non pas du tout mon pauvre Félix, j'ai dit ça juste pour embêter Alec. Tu te rends comptes, entendre les pensées de tout le monde tout le temps : je me jetterai du haut d'une tour, _terminai-je en frissonnant d'appréhensions.

_-Si tu tiens tant à te jeter d'une tour, vas y personne te retient, _persifla Jane méchamment.

_-Merci beaucoup ma chère, mais je pense que j'attendrai encore un peu. Mais c'est gentil de me le proposer, _lui répondis-je hypocritement.

_-Bien, nous interrompit Aro arrivant vers vous. Nous allons vous octroyer vos appartements et je suis sûr que Félix se fera un plaisir de vous y conduire. _Et il rajouta pour Félix : _ses appartements se situent dans le couloir nord, trois chambres après celui d'Afton et Chelsea. _Puis se retournant vers moi : _vous serez parfaitement à votre aise là-bas._

J'acquiesçais, persuadé qu'il avait tout fait pour que je m'y sente réellement bien. alors que Félix se préparait à me conduire à ma chambre, Aro me demanda :

_« Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira princesse, dans mon humble demeure… » _(humble demeure, il en a des bonnes lui : il a pas vu la taille de son château. Eh oui, qu'on se le dise, Aro est un grand comique, lol)

_-Merci à vous. Je pense me sentir bien ici._

Je le saluai d'une petite inclinaison de la tête et il me répondit de même. Félix me tendit galamment son bras que je pris et nous partîmes, bras dessus bras dessous, vers mes nouveaux appartements.

_**P.O.V Jane :**_

Tandis que je voyais les deux personnes que je haïssais le plus monde, s'éloigner en riant, je me tournai vivement vers Alec et lui donna une tape sur le bras tout en m'écriant :

_« Toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra ! Non mais vraiment Alec, à quoi tu pensais ? »_

Alors qu'il me fit un haussement de sourcils significatifs, je rectifiai hâtivement :

_« Évidemment je sais à quoi tu pensais ! Mais vraiment, tu aurais pu te retenir, cette fille va nous créer des ennuis pas possibles et elle a déjà commencé d'ailleurs ! »_

_-Oui mais vois-tu ma pauvre Jane, _me déclara froidement Heidi, _si avant on ne pouvait pas l'approcher parce que c'était une humaine particulièrement prometteuse que Maître Aro voulais garder, là elle devenu totalement intouchable avec son appartenance à un peuple très puissant et qui plus est son statut de princesse. Elle est ici pour rencontrer nos maîtres. Alors j'ignore ce que tu avais l'intention de lui faire, mais renonces y tout de suite, parce que là favorite ou non, Aro ne pourra pas laisser passer une telle chose !_

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à ce que venait d'exposer Heidi : et force fut de constater qu'elle avait raison ! Si avant Maître Aro aurait juste déploré la perte de cette humaine, il est clair qu'à présent qu'il serait fou de rage s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à cette fille. Pendant que j'analysai tout ceci, Demetri prit la parole :

_« Il est évident que dans l'état actuel des choses, il est hors de question de porter atteint à la vie de Sérenity… »_

_-Et d'abord, coupa Heidi, y arriverons nous seulement ?_

_-Bien sûr que oui, _m'écriais-je sans réfléchir.

Mais au moment même où ces mots me sortirent de la bouche, je me rendu compte de l'absurdité de ceux-ci. J'avais comme tous les autres entendus l'énumération des pouvoirs de cette fille : essayer de la combattre serait vraiment malaisé et stupide. Mais aussi voilà des siècles que personne n'avait pu se vanter d'avoir le dessus sur nous. Et rien que l'idée que cette fille débarquant de nulle part, puisse y arriver, cela me mettait hors de moi !

_« Tu étais là non, _me houspilla Heidi. _Tu crois sincèrement qu'on y arriverait ? Moi tu vois, j'en doute… »_

_-Dans tous les cas, _continua Demetri pour éviter la dispute qui commençait à poindre entre Heidi et moi, _nous allons devoir la traiter avec le respect qu'il convient à une personne de son rang. Car tu sais Jane, _me dit-il en se tournant vers moi pour que je regarde bien dans les yeux, _Heidi a raison : favorite ou pas, Aro ne pourra jamais laisser passer ça, si jamais tu essaies de te débarrasser d'elle._

Demetri attendait sa réponse. Il me regardait fixement et dans ses paroles j'avais bien senti l'avertissement qu'il me lançait. Bien que cela m'agaçait de l'avouer, je n'avais cette fois, favorite ou non, aucune marge de manœuvre contre cette fille et cela m'agaçait à un point pas possible. Au moins quand je me disputai avec Félix et que celui-ci m'énervait trop, je pouvais me défouler en utilisant mon pouvoir sur lui pour avoir le dessus. Mais avec cette fille, non seulement je ne pouvais pas à cause de son bouclier protecteur, mais Demetri m'avait bien fait comprendre que même si cela aurait été possible je n'aurais absolument pas eu le droit d'exercer mon pouvoir sur elle. Voyant qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse, j'acquiesçais de mauvaise grâce, n'ayant pas d'autres choix. Même si ça me gêner de le reconnaître, Heidi et Demetri avait raison : je ne pouvais rien faire contre cette fille. Demetri rassuré sur le fait que j'ai consenti à ne rien lui faire, même s'il ce doutait que cela soit à contre-cœur, me prit le bras affectueusement et nous fit sortir de la salle du trône et me mena jusqu'aux jardins où il prit la parole d'une voix grave :

_«Jane, _me dit-il doucement en me prenant par les épaules et en plantant son regard inquiet dans le mien. _Est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu ne tenteras rien contre Sérenity ? »_

_-Oui, _soupirais-je. _Dire que ça ne me ferait rien serai mentir, mais je ne te promets de ne rien lui faire Demetri._

_-D'accord. Je voulais être vraiment sur que tu ne ferais pas quelque chose de… stupide,_ me dit-il rassurer.

_-Ne t'en fais pas, _lui dis-je calmement.

Mais j'étais irrité par le fait que Demetri s'assure, jusqu'à me le demander plusieurs fois, de ne rien faire à cette fille. Cependant je me dis que c'était peut-être parce que c'était celui qui, avec mon frère, me connaissais le mieux. S'il ne m'avait pas extorqué cette promesse, Dieu seul sait ce que j'aurais pu lui faire.

_« Est-ce pour me demander cela que tu m'as amené ici, lui demandai-je quand même un peu surprise. »_

_-Non, _me dit-il tendis que nous commencions à marché dans les jardins du château. _En fait, je voulais que tu ailles voir Heidi pour t'excuser…_

_-Je sais que je devrais, _dis-je hésitante, _mais je ne sais pas… C'est, comment dire…_

_-C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude de t'excuser, _termina Demetri dans un petit sourire.

_-On va dire ça oui._

_-Tu sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. Mais parfois, même si on a comme une fausse honte qui nous retient, il faut quand même le faire. Surtout quand cela concerne, une amie aussi proche que l'est Heidi pour toi…_

_-Je sais, mais imagine qu'elle soit vraiment fâcher et qu'elle n'accepte pas mes excuses ? Je ne voudrais pas me montrer faible devant elle, tu comprends ?_

_-Bien sûr, je peux le comprendre. Mais là on parle d'Heidi. Et je suis sur que si tu lui montre ta bonne foi et qu'elle se rende compte à quel point tu es réellement désoler, elle passera l'éponge et te pardonnera. Mais crois-moi, plus tu laisseras passer du temps, moi les choses s'arrangeront._

Je réfléchissais en silence à ce que venait de me dire Demetri. Il avait toujours été de bons conseils avec moi. Peut-être que cette fois-ci encore je devrais lui faire de nouveau confiance et allez voir Heidi et lui dire que j'étais désolé et que je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire de peine. Parce que je ne souhaitais pas la blesser, réellement, mais j'étais tellement en colère contre Félix, que je n'avais pas pensé que ce que je disais la visée elle aussi. Je me tournai vers Demetri qui me regardai interrogativement, se demandant certainement ce que j'allais faire.

_« Je crois que tu a raison Demetri. Je vais aller voir Heidi et lui dire que je suis désolé, et on verra si elle voudra bien me pardonner ou pas. »_

_-Ne t'en fais pas, _me répondit Demetri visiblement soulagé. _Heidi est aussi mon amie et je doute qu'elle te garde rancœur pendant très longtemps. Surtout si tu t'excuses rapidement._

Je souriais devant le sous-entendu à peine déguisé qu'il venait de me faire : il voulait que j'aille voir Heidi maintenant pour m'excuser au plus vite. Je lui serrai affectueusement le bras et parti à toute vitesse vers la salle du trône où elle devait toujours se trouver. Arrivée à l'intérieur, je la vis en train de discuter calmement avec mon frère, Afton et Chelsea qui les avaient rejoints je pense, pour avoir les dernières nouvelles croustillantes de ce qui s'était passé entre l'Ondine et nos maîtres. Enfin à mon avis c'était surtout Chelsea, cette fille était bavarde comme pas possible. Mon frère et moi l'appelions « la Miss Cancan du château ». Enfin, je m'approchais de leur petit groupe et demanda à Heidi si elle voulait bien me suivre pour lui parler seul à seul. D'abord dubitative, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et me dit de la suivre dans son appartement. Une fois arrivée je n'y allais pas par quatre chemins :

_« Bon, Heidi je voulais m'excuser pour ce tout que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu sais très bien que je n'en pensais pas un mot et que je ne te visais pas personnellement. Mais tu vois j'étais… »_

_-Oui, oui, oui ! Tu étais si énervé contre Félix,_ me coupa-t-elle. _Je sais, ça va faire 300 ans que tu es énervé contre Félix : tu n'en as pas assez depuis le temps ?_

_-C'est pas pour parler de Félix que je suis là ! Si je suis venu, c'est pour te présenter mes excuses._

_-Oh mais que si on va en parler !_

_-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que Félix viens faire dans l'histoire ? C'est à toi que je dois présenter des excuses, _ne comprenant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

_-Si. Félix a quelque chose à voir dans tout ça. Mais je te dirai plus tard. Mais en entendant Jane, je veux savoir si tu es vraiment désolé de ce que tu m'a dis, je veux être sûr que tu le regrettes sincèrement…_

_-Bien sûr que je regrette vraiment ! Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée : tu es mon amie et tu sais très bien que je ne pense pas ça du tout de toi !_

_-Je sais, _me dit-elle dit d'une voix douce. _Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire c'est tout._

_-Alors tu me pardonnes ? Sincèrement ?_

_-Oui Jane, car je sais que tu ne pensais pas toutes ces choses que tu as dites. Enfin, je sais que ça ne me concernait pas, du moins._

_-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu ne m'en veuille pas, _balbutiais-je un peu surprise que tout s'arrange aussi vite, mais je dis que finalement c'était peut-être une bonne chose que tout se règle aussi rapidement finalement.

_-En faite, _repris Heidi, _je pensais que pour te faire pardonner, tu voudrais bien me rendre un petit service…_

_- Heu, cela dépend quel genre de services, _demandais-je me méfiant un peu tout de même.

_-Oh ne t'en fait pas Jane, _me dit-elle enjouée. _C'est tout à fait dans tes cordes : je voudrais que tu rénoves entièrement pour moi, un des appartements du château. Je sais que personne ne ferait mieux ça que toi._

_-Bien sûr, _lui dis-je un peu confuse ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

Si c'était seulement ça qu'elle souhaitait que je fasse pour me faire pardonner, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Heidi savait que j'avais la fibre décorative : j'adorais cela. En fait elle venait de me demander une chose qui allait m'amuser, plutôt que quelque chose d'ennuyant ou de gênant comme je l'avais pensé au début.

_« Ah ! Ravis que tu sois d'accord. En faite il s'agit d'un appartement d'un garde que je voudrais que tu refasses complètement…_

_-Oui, cela devrait pouvoir se faire,_ lui dis-je bien que j'appréciai peu de me mettre au service de quelqu'un d'autre.

_-Tant mieux, je suis ravi que tu acceptes ! Je vais aller de ce pas voir Félix et lui dire que tu acceptes._

_-QUOI ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible, Heidi. Félix ! Tu veux vraiment que je refasse l'appartement de Félix_, haletai-je complètement outrer.

_-En fait il ne s'agit pas seulement de le refaire ma chère Jane, je veux que tu le rénoves complètement, du sol au plafond. Je t'assure qu'il en a bien besoin…_

_-Il est hors de question, hors de question tu m'entends, que je me mette au service de Félix_, vociférai-je avec colère.

_-Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord de rendre service pour te faire pardonner. À moins que tu es changé d'avis ?_

_-Bien sûr que non tu le sais ! Mais Félix ! Tu veux vraiment que je rénove l'appartements de… Félix, n'en revenant toujours pas qu'elle me demande une telle chose._

_-Oh que oui ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais t'en tiré avec juste quelques belles paroles en l'air. Sache que ce que tu as dit m'a réellement blessé Jane, _me reprocha-t-elle d'une voix dure. _On ne va pas revenir là-dessus et je t'ais dis que je te pardonnais c'est vrai, mais en échange tu feras ça pour moi, d'accord ?_

Bon Dieu ! Heidi m'avait coincé. Je ne pouvais plus qu'être d'accord maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté je pensais : est-ce que je tiendrai assez longtemps face à Félix sans qu'on essaie de s'entre-tuer. Je ne sais pas, en tout cas pas longtemps. Mais j'avais promis à Demetri que je me ferai pardonner par Heidi et j'avais toujours tenu les promesses que je lui avais faite et cela n'allait pas être à cause de l'autre frigidaire (petit surnom « affectueux » donné à Félix ^^ ) que j'allais passer outre cette fois. Je relevais la tête vers mon amie et vu qu'elle attendait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une réponse de ma part. Je lui dis que j'acceptais, mais qu'elle ne se plaindrait pas s'ils retrouvaient Félix saucissonné à une colonne dans la salle du trône.

Cette nouvelle en tout cas eue l'air de la réjouir, car elle se mit à battre des mains et me pris dans ses bras. Au vu de sa réaction, je me demandai un court instant si elle m'en avait voulu autant que ça finalement. Et je pensais que oui, car elle a du pas mal m'en vouloir pour m'obliger à refaire entièrement l'appartement de Félix… Enfin de Félix voyons ! Comme si elle se doutait pas que cela allait finir dans un bain de sang, enfin façon de parler bien entendu. Heidi du comprendre mes appréhensions, car elle me dit bien vite :

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Félix ne sera pas dans son appartement durant tout le temps que dura sa rénovation. Et s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, essayez de vous montrer un minimum courtois l'un envers l'autre. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, mais si pendant le laps de temps que durerai les travaux vous pouviez vous parler avec un minimum de courtoisie, et dis-toi que cela fera avancer plus vite les choses. »_

Elle me regarda avec un petit air déçu sur le visage, se demandant si j'allais finir par accepter ou pas. Je ne voulais pas la blesser une seconde fois, alors je la rassurai :

_« Bien, j'essaierai d'être un minimum polie, soupirais-je avec lassitude. Mais que lui aussi, il y mette du sien ! Je ne veux pas être la seule à faire des efforts… »_

_-Merci, merci Jane ! Je ne vous demande pas non plus de vous lancer dans de grandes discussions, je veux juste que vous puissiez vous parler un minimum sans essayer pour autant de vous entre-tuer, _m'exposa-t-elle comme si Félix et moi on allait changer nos comportements du jour au lendemain.

_-Oui, _maugréai-je malgré moi.

_-C'est parfait alors, _babilla-t-elle heureuse. _Je vais de ce pas lui annoncer…_

_-Attends, _l'interrompis-je surprise. _Il n'est pas encore au courant ?_

_-Non ! Mais t'en fais pas j'ai des arguments béton,_ me lança-t-elle en me faisant clin d'œil.

Puis elle quitta son appartement en coup de vent me laissant seule moi et mes pensées. Mon Dieu ! Dans quoi mettait ai-je lancé ? En plus rénover entièrement l'appartement de Félix comme me l'avait demandé Heidi, cela allait prendre du temps. Et je me mis à penser avec rage que cela allait empiéter sur mon propre temps, à moi, personnel. Je fulminai de rage car je savais par Heidi et Demetri que l'appartement de Félix était réellement laissé à l'abandon, donc cela allé prendre un certain temps avant de tout finir. J'ignorais si j'allais pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps auprès de lui sans vouloir le tuer. Cela me semblait impossible. Soudain je réalisais que ça va aller faire bientôt plus de trois siècles que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans l'appartement de Félix. D'ailleurs qu'y aurai-je fait ?

Puis me revint en mémoire, ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que j'y étais allé : cela avait été vraiment… bizarre. Je me sentis comme d'habitude affreusement mal à l'aise quand je repensais à lui de cette façon. Par ce que la dernière fois que j'avais été dans ces appartements, il avait voulu que nous refassions l'amour. Et je l'avais repoussé alors que tout mon corps hurlait oui ! Pourrais-je rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre sans repenser à cela. Je réussis à me convaincre que oui… Mais ma raison, elle me disait que non… Et bien, c'était bien parti…

**Et voilà !**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi de la Jane qui doit se taper des halus tellement elle a la rage de « bosser » pour Félix ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre on commencera avec un P.O.V de Demetri et on verra s'il a apprécié les pensées graveleuses d'Alec. ^^**

**Bon je vous laisse, en espérant poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine si cette fois mon compte FF veux bien marcher. (Il a intérêt sinon je lui fais bouffer ses câbles informatiques, lol)**

**À bientôt.**

**Bises. Lola.**


	13. Chapitre 11 L'Espérance et les Doutes

**Salut à tous ! ! !**

**Désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais à cause de mon opération, mes examens que je devais passer normalement en juin comme tout le monde, je me retrouve à les passer au mois de septembre. **

**Au début je me suis dit trop cool j'ai deux mois de plus pour réviser ! ! En fait pas du tout c'est le gros piège, ça gâche tout mon été plutôt qu'autre de choses. **

**Donc je suis désolé mais durant les prochaines semaines les postes des prochains chapitres vont rester inégaux, car en plus de mes révisions j'ai aussi ma rééducation pour mon épaule. (Entre nous je pense sincèrement fabriquer une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de celui qui m'a renversé avec ma moto et passé ma frustration dessus, lol)**

**En tout cas cela fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir que je suis autant suivi, même si je déplore que le nombre de Review que je reçois ne soit pas égal au nombre de passages pour lire ma fic.**

**Je vous le répète je ne mords pas, lol. Comme c'est ma première fic je voudrais vraiment savoir si c'est biens ou pas…**

**En tout cas, merci à ce qui mon mis en alerte ou/et dans leurs favoris. Merci beaucoup ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !**

**~ o0o ~ **

**Réponse au Review anonymes :**

_**Lumpika : **_**pour te dire la vérité, tout au début je voyais Sérenity comme ça moi aussi. Puis je me suis dit que c'était trop prévisible justement et je voulais qu'elle est plutôt un physique un peu inattendue.**

**Voilà pour l'explication, mais j'espère que tu suivras quand même ma fic même si l'héroïne n'a pas le physique que tu imaginais.^^ **

**Bisous. Lola.**

**~ o0o ~ **

**Un énorme bisou à Anga, en fait je t'en fais plein plein plein. ^^**

**Et un petit coucou qui va jusqu'à Venise pour ma Naouko chérie ! ! (À défaut d'avoir croisé Demetri et Félix, j'espère que tu auras fait la rencontre d'un beau Italien ^^)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11 : L'Espérance et les Doutes**

_**P.O.V Demetri :**_

Tandis que je voyais Jane partir à toute vitesse vers la salle du trône, je me permettais un long soupir de soulagement étant rassuré sur les intentions de celle-ci. Mais si j'étais tranquillisé sur le comportement de Jane, je l'étais en revanche beaucoup moins sur celui d'Alec. Je savais bien que Sérenity ne savait pas lire dans les pensées et qu'elle c'était juste moquer de nous, encore, mais elle avait eu raison quand aux pensées peu catholique de ce dernier. En temps normal le fait qu'il est de telles pensées pour une autre femelle vampire ne m'aurait absolument pas gêné outre mesure, cela m'aurai même laissé totalement indifférent. Mais le fait est, que dès que j'avais vu pour la première fois Sérenity, celle-ci m'avait attiré irrésistiblement et que depuis j'avais les idées tellement embrouillées ! Et maintenant le fait qu'Alec avais aussi des vues sur elle, enfin qui en aurait pas, cela n'arrangeait rien ! Et rajouté à cela elle semblait, en plus, être très amie avec Félix et Dieu sait que je connaissais mon ami : quand il s'agissait de femmes on ne pouvait plus le tenir.

Mais d'un autre côté je ne m'en faisais pas : même si Félix était le plus séducteur d'entre nous, jamais il ne tenterait quelque chose si je lui disais que Sérenity me plaisait énormément. Par contre, même si Alec et moi nous entendions plutôt bien, je doute qu'il abandonne l'affaire juste pour me faire plaisir. Tandis que je réfléchissais à tout ça, j'entendis Félix et Sérenity se dirigeaient vers la partie ouest du château. J'en déduisis qu'on lui avait certainement attribué une chambre vers cet endroit-là. Une partie de moi voulait à tout prix les rejoindre avant que Félix ne tente que quoi que ce soit, mais une autre partie de moi, celle de la raison, me disait qu'Aro voudrait certainement en profiter pour nous parler plus librement de Sérenity profitant que celle-ci ce soit éloignée. Alors je pris le même chemin qu'avait emprunté Jane quelques temps auparavant et arriva à la salle du trône. Là, je vis Aro en train de communiquer par la pensée avec ses trois frères toujours assis sur leur trône. Juste derrière Aro, comme toujours se tenait Renata et sur le côté se trouver Afton, Chelsea, Alec et Heidi qui je ne sais pourquoi abordait un petit air très fier d'elle, comme si elle venait d'accomplir une tâche particulièrement fastidieuse.

Je me dirigeai vers eux et voulu demander à Heidi si Jane était bien venue lui parler quand Aro nous demanda à tous de le suivre dans le petit salon qu'il réservait aux conseils en comité restreint et où seuls quelques membres de la garde royale pouvaient accéder. Aro nous jetant un coup d'œil circulaire et remarqua que Jane n'était plus parmi nous et me demanda où elle se trouvait, mais avant de pouvoir lui fournir une réponse je la sentis arriver rapidement vers la salle du trône. J'en informais Aro et au même moment Jane ouvrit la porte monumentale de la salle. Une fois tous réunis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le petit salon et arrivé là, je me demandais avec une pointe d'appréhensions quelles étaient les réelles intentions d'Aro. Nos maitres s'installèrent et Aro prit la parole :

_« Bien, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire à quel point notre situation est, comment dire… hasardeuse. Cette jeune femme a des pouvoirs, de très puissant pouvoir. Vous l'avez tous entendus, ce serait stupide de le nier : cette fille est bien plus puissante que nous, _déclara-t-il posément. »

_-Aro a raison, _appuya Marcus. _Ne pas reconnaître la primauté de cette jeune femme sur nous, serait stupide et dangereux._

Je ne sais pour quel raison, mais je me doutais que ces paroles étaient destinés à Caïus, qui avait très certainement du mal avec l'idée que quelqu'un nous soit supérieur.

_« C'est pourquoi le nous allons prendre quelques précautions durant son séjour parmi nous, _enchaîna Aro. »

_-Telle que ? _Demanda Alec.

_-En fait nous avons une marge de manœuvre assez limitée. Tout ce qui faisait notre force auparavant, ceux qui avaient parmi nous les dons les plus remarquables ne nous sont hélas ici d'aucune utilité… C'est pourquoi je fonde beaucoup d'espoir sur toi Afton. Je veux que tu coup te concentre essentiellement sur elle._

_-Oui Maître, _acquiesça Afton.

_-Et je veux que tu me préviennes des que tu sens que quelque chose sur de l'ordinaire. _Afton hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et Aro continua : _quant aux autres, rester sur vos gardes, sans que la princesse s'en aperçoive. Si elle dit vrai et qu'elle soit vraiment ici pour nous rencontrer; si nous nous entendions bien et qu'elle repart satisfaite, cela nous fera pour plus tard un allié de poids._

_-Tant qu'elle ne nous fait rien, nous devons nous montrer irréprochables avec elle. Si nous arrivons durant son séjour de faire plus ou moins confiance, nous pourrons peut-être en apprendre beaucoup sur son peuple et finir par en faire nos alliés comme l'a souligné Aro, _dit Marcus.

Je ne fus guère surpris par la teneur du petit discours d'Aro : il voyait toujours son intérêt partout. Si dans le futur Sérenity et son peuple pouvaient devenir un allié pour l'heure elle n'en restait pas moins un danger, car nous ne savions pas ses réellement intentions. Et cela Aro l'avait bien compris. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Afton de se concentrer sur elle, car s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait faire quelque chose dans l'état actuel où nous nous trouvions, c'était bien lui. Afton, grâce à son don, pouvait pressentir le danger pour lui et tout ceux qui l'entourait : si Sérenity voudrait tenter quelque chose Afton le saurait. Car son don, à l'instar du mien et celui de Jane et d'Alec, n'était pas un don offensif, aucun bouclier ne pourrait le parer comme pour celui de Félix.

Aro avait manœuvré habillement, il n'avait pas tenté quelque chose de trop visible contre Sérenity au contraire, cela se ferait de la façon la plus discrètement et anodine qui soit, tout en cherchant à en apprendre le maximum sur elle et sur son peuple pour voir les bénéfices que nous pourrions en tirer dans l'avenir. Je pense que c'était un bon plan, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Aro me demande de ne plus approcher Sérenity car elle ne semblait guère m'aimer. J'aurais voulu protester, mais me rendis vite compte que c'était voué à l'échec. Si cela aurait été une toute autre personne, j'aurais pu mettre mon don en avant, mais avec elle il devenait complètement illusoire, il ne servait à rien.

Lorsqu'Aro m'ordonna cela je lui obéis bien sûr, mais j'étais assez en colère par l'affront que m'avais porté Sérenity par deux fois : la première fois lorsqu'on la croyait encore humaine et la deuxième fois il y a à peine quelques minutes dans la salle du trône quant elle avait demandé à Aro un autre garde pour la surveiller. Apparemment Sérenity avait tenu parole et ne semblait pas me pardonner les mots malencontreux que j'avais prononcés lors de la frayeur que je lui avais causé l'autre soir, cela avais dû renforcer son d'antipathie envers moi, car depuis le début de notre cohabitation forcée, elle n'avait eu guère l'air de m'apprécier ... Apprécier, me dit une petite voix intérieure, c'est bien plus que ça, souviens-toi la salade… C'est vrai on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que nous étions bien partit pour nous entendre, aussi je décidai t'attendre un petit peu et qu'ensuite je pourrais retourner vers elle juste pour lui parler et lui représenté mes excuses. Peut-être qu'elle arrivait à surmonter son aversion contre moi et qu'elle voudrait éventuellement que nous apprendrions à mieux nous connaître par la suite. Bon, dis comme ça cela semblait vraiment irréel et cousu de fil blanc, mais j'espérais réellement qu'elle réussisse à passer outre ses premières impressions envers moi, qui ne devaient pas être fameuses et que nous puissions aller de l'avant. Alors que mon esprit s'égrenait sur ses agréables pensées, Aro nous donna tous congé et rajouta que nous pouvions tous retourner à nos occupations.

Laissant de côté mes rêves de réconciliation avec Sérenity, je m'approchai de Jane et lui demanda si elle était allé parler à Heidi. Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Cependant elle me demanda de venir la voir dans sa chambre car elle souhaitait me parler au plus vite. Une fois arrivée dans ces appartements je vis plusieurs piles de magazines de mode empilés sur sa table je cachai un petit sourire en coin : cela voulait dire des heures de shopping en prévision pour le pauvre Alec qui, est-il utile de la préciser, en avait une sainte horreur. Mais d'un autre côté je me réjouissais, ça lui apprendra avoir de telle pensée sur Sérenity (niak, prends ça dans les canines Alec ^^). Mais mon intention fut bien vite reporté sur Jane qui sembler apparemment bien agité. J'ignorais ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Heidi, mais en tout cas cela avait visiblement bouleversé Jane. J'espérai seulement que cette conversation n'avait pas créé plus de problème que cela en aurai du en régler. Alors je lui demandai d'une voix légèrement anxieuse :

_« Dis-moi Jane, es-tu réellement allé t'excuser auprès d'Heidi ?»_

_-Oui, bien sûr que je l'ai fais et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis aussi troublée. Elle m'a demandé de faire quelque chose… Quelque chose que tu n'imagines même pas. C'est … horrible, oui vraiment horrible._

_- Elle t'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner, _lui demandai-je.

_-Oui ! Elle veut, alors tiens-toi bien, elle veut que je redécore entièrement l'appartement de Félix… Tu te rends compte ! Quelle humiliation !_

Je restais un moment estomaqué : qu'est-ce qu'Heidi avait encore inventé ! Elle voulait que ça tourne au pugilat ou quoi. Jamais Jane et Félix n'arriveront à se mettre d'accord, d'ailleurs ils ne s'entendaient sur rien, alors qu'est-ce que Heidi cherchait. Je décidai d'aller lui parler pour savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment. Je restai quelque temps avec Jane pour la consoler dans sa future « épreuve ». Une fois que Jane fut un peu tranquillisée, je la quittais pour avoir quelques explications du côté d'Heidi. Une fois sortie de chez Jane, je me concentrais pour retrouver mon amie et la localiser dans les appartements de Félix. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que je ne les dérangerai pas en pleine action. Je toquai à la porte de celui-ci confiant, car en approchant de sa chambre je n'avais rien entendu hormis une conversation assez tumultueuse entre mes deux amis. J'en déduisis qu'Heidi avais parlé à Félix de la « punition » qu'elle avait infligé à Jane : et à entendre mon meilleur ami, il n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout le concept. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Heidi avait parfois vraiment de drôles d'idées.

Bien qu'ils aient dû m'entendre arriver et sentir ma présence, encore que vu la discussion plutôt animée qu'ils avaient il était possible qu'ils aient totalement occulté le monde extérieur, je donnais quand même un petit coup à la porte par politesse. Ce fut un Félix complètement furibond qui ouvrit la porte à la volée avec tellement de force que je cru qu'il allait la faire sortir de ses gonds et l'encastrait dans le mur. Voyant que Félix restait toujours devant la porte et qu'il ne m'invitait pas à entrer, je le regardais pour savoir ce qui lui prenait : il me scrutait avec un regard meurtrier puis il me dit d'une voix acide :

_« Je suis sur que tu le savais toi ! »_

Voilà ce qui l'embêtait temps : il avait peur que je sois dans l'absurde combine d'Heidi. Alors si j'avais que ça pour le rassurer je pouvais clairement lui faire part de ma totale ignorance dans ses projets farfelus. Et je lui en fis part :

_« Je t'assure Félix que je viens juste d'apprendre par Jane ce qui se passait. D'ailleurs je venais voir Heidi à ce sujet et lui demander ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, _terminai-je en regardant un meilleur ami assise sur l'un des fauteuils. »

_-Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, _nous répliqua Heidi sans se démonter tendis que mon meilleur ami me laissait entrer.

_-Tu plaisantes j'espère en disant cela_, rétorqua Félix avec amertume.

_-Pas du tout_, lui assura mon amie toujours aussi calmement.

_-Excuses-moi Heidi, _en mettant mon grain de sel, _mais Félix a raison. Dis-nous que tout ça était une vaste plaisanterie destinée à agacer Jane. Si c'était le but, je peux t'assurer que tu as réussis : je viens de la quitter et elle est vraiment dans tous ses états._

_-Non, je compte bien qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout de ce que je lui ais demandé._

À ce moment-là Félix poussa un immense soupir de frustration et commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon. Pour un peu j'aurai fait comme lui, je ne comprenais pas du tout où Heidi voulait en venir. Elle savait très bien que Jane et Félix se supportait tout juste la plupart du temps, alors comment voulait-t-elle qu'ils s'entendent pendant les semaines que durerai la rénovation des appartements de Félix ? J'avais raison depuis le début : cela allait bien finir au pugilat. Je m'assis prés d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

_« Heidi, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer quand Félix va voir Jane débarquer tous les jours dans son appartement. Ils finiront par s'entre-tuer et tu le sais. »_

_-Félix ne verra rien du tout car il ne sera pas dans son appartement…_

_-Comment ça je serais pas dans mon appartement, _demanda un Félix inquiet revenant tout d'un coup dans la conversation.

_-En fait, durant tout le temps les travaux tu viendras vivre avec moi, _lui expliqua gaiement Heidi.

Au moins elle avait pensé à ça, ce qui minimisait les contacts entre Félix et Jane, mais pour tout le reste ils devront tout de même se parler… Parce qu'ils sont obligés de communiquer rien que pour savoir comment Félix voudrait rénover son appartement, les couleurs et que sais-je encore. Je fis par de mes appréhensions à Heidi, en appuyant que jamais Félix n'accepterait cela.

_« Oh que si, il sera d'accord. J'ai trouvé un moyens imparable ne t'en fais pas, _finit-elle en me faisant clin d'œil. »

J'ignorais comment elle pouvait être aussi sure d'elle, et me demanda avec appréhension ce qu'elle avait pu encore imaginer. Quand elle révéla son stratagème, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais voulu le savoir ou encore mieux être sourd lorsqu'elle en parlerait :

_« En fait, vu que tu va cohabiter avec moi durant quelque temps, _commença-t-elle, _j'ai prévu d'épicer un peu ton séjour. »_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « épicer un peu mon séjour », _demanda Félix intriguer.

_- Cela veut juste dire mon cher, que dès que tu en feras la demande, tu auras le droit un strip-tease intégral !_

_-Non mais Heidi, _intervins-je rigolant à moitié_, tu crois qu'il va réellement accepter, alors qu'il sera obligé d'avoir Jane sur le dos _et_ de …_

_-J'accepte ! _m'interrompit Félix souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

_-QUOI ! Tu veux vraiment accepter tout ça, et quand je dis tout ça je te parle de te coltiner Jane durant des semaines, en échange de quelque strip-tease, _demandais-je éberlué.

_-Non, pas QUE quelque strip-tease. Tu l'as entendu « quand j'en ferait la demande ». Et je peux t'assurer que j'en ferais souvent la demande,_ termina-t-il avec un regard coquin vers Heidi.

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, Félix allait s'embarquer dans une histoire pas possible, ou je suis sûr qu'il allait craquer parce qu'il ne supporterait pas Jane plus de deux jours d'affilée et lui il acceptait tous ça en échange de simple strip-tease. Je poussais un soupir en me demandant si Jane n'avait pas raison d'un autre côté : quand cela concerne les femmes, Félix pouvait être facilement manipulé. J'en venais d'en avoir la preuve flagrante ! Mais pour après tout, s'il était content comme ça, je n'allais pas gâcher son plaisir. Je jetai un regard vers Heidi et vu qu'elle aussi souriait de toutes ses dents satisfaites d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aussi me paraissait vraiment heureuse, donc je décidai de ne plus m'en mêler.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Félix ou Jane, ou bien les deux, soit à bout et supplie Heidi à genoux de bien vouloir pardonner à Jane sans finir la punition infligée par celle-ci. Je fus sortis de mes pensés par mon meilleur ami qui demandait d'une voix graveleuse à Heidi s'il ne pouvait pas avoir un acompte tout de suite sur les strip-teases à venir. Celle-ci se met à rire et ne parut pas du tout contre cette idée. Sentant que j'allais bien vite devenir de trop (non sans blague, lol) je profitais qu'ils aient encore tout les deux leurs revêtements pour demander à Félix on se trouvait exactement la chambre de Sérenity. Je ne voulais pas aller la voir tout de suite, mais c'était plus fort que moi je devais absolument savoir où elle se trouvait.

Félix me répondis distraitement, car il était très occupé à dévorer des yeux ma meilleure amie, qu'Aro l'avait fait établir dans une suite de la partie ouest du château, trois chambres plus loin des appartements qu'occupaient Afton et Chelsea. Je le remerciais rapidement et sorti sans attendre mon reste. Je m'éloignai rapidement et arriva à mes propres appartements privés. Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil en poussant un soupir mélangeant l'agacement et la frustration : pour la seule fois de mon existence où je souhaitais me servir de mon don plus que tout, celui-ci me faisait défaut. En réalité ce n'était pas réellement mon don, c'était plus le bouclier don été pourvu Sérenity qui m'empêchait de m'en servir comme je l'entendais. Car depuis ma transformation je ne me servais de mon don de traqueur juste pour retrouver une personne, humaine ou vampire, sur les ordres d'Aro. Et parfois je m'en servais pour localiser un de mes amis dans le château, comme je venais de le faire avec Heidi. Mais je n'avais jamais exercé mon don pour les surveiller 24/24, déjà je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt et n'en avait surtout pas l'envie.

Mais avec cette Sérenity, c'était différent, je voulais absolument savoir où elle se trouvait et surtout avec qui et ceci tout le temps. D'ailleurs cela me faisait penser que je n'avais pas dit à Félix de ne pas s'approcher de Sérenity. De toute façon vu le tour qu'avait pris la conversation avec les histoires de strip-tease d'Heidi, je doute qu'il m'aurait écouté : à la limite crois que j'aurais pu lui dire qu'Aro c'était fait manger par un lion dans la station spatial International (1), qu'il n'aurait pas tilter. Cependant, je m'interrogeais sur les raisons pour lesquelles je voulais absolument « traquer » Sérenity. Était-ce tout simplement parce qu'elle m'avait plus ? Secouant la tête de dépit, je mis bien vite cette option de côté : par le passé de nombreuses autres femelles m'avaient plus et je n'avais aucunement ressenti le besoin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait tout le temps. J'en déduisis donc que c'était réellement spécifique à Sérenity, mais en même temps que je me demandai pourquoi. Et la réponse me vint comme une claque : était-il envisageable que je sois tombé amoureux aussi vite de cette jeune femme ? Était-ce réellement possible ? Tandis que cette question me taraudait l'esprit, je me dis que dans les jours, voir les semaines qui allaient suivre, que j'allais rendre très souvent visite à mes amis Afton et Chelsea.

Au moins de chez eux je pourrais l'entendre et la sentir à loisir et la surveiller autant que je le souhaiterai.

C'était sur, Afton et Chelsea auront certainement sous peu droit à ma compagnie très très régulièrement.

_**P.O.V Félix :**_

Je saisis Heidi par les hanches et la déposa avec une certaine brusquerie sur mon lit. Comprenant parfaitement où je voulais en venir, ma favorite se mit à quatre pattes et gémis d'excitation. La levrette était décidément ma position préférée, je lui caressai le dos d'une main sinueuse et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses. Puis je la pénétrai brutalement, son strip-tease qu'elle venait à peine d'achever m'ayant grandement excité. Quand je lui avais dit une fois que je regrettais qu'elle ne m'en fasse pas plus souvent, je le pensais réellement car elle était très douée. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui cela s'était retourné contre moi. Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas du tout pensé à ça pour l'instant et me mis à aller et venir en elle vivement. Je m'amusais à varier mon rythme, allant parfois lentement ou accélérant d'un coup. Vu les cris d'extase de ma maîtresse, cela avait l'air de lui plaire grandement. Je continuais mes va-et-vient désordonné tout en serrant de mes deux mains les hanches d'Heidi, pour avoir un total contrôle sur le plaisir que je lui donnais. Maintenant ce n'était plus des gémissement qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, mais de véritables cris de plaisir.

Bientôt, je sentis Heidi se contractait tout autour de mon pieux de chair et jouir en poussant un grand cri. Je la rejoignis rapidement me libérant à mon tour avec un grognement rauque. Ensuite nous passâmes la moitié de la journée à faire l'amour dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables ; ce fut tellement bestial que nous en avions détruit mon lit, en même temps que créer un grand trou dans le mur qui était contre celui-ci.

Une fois nos ébats terminés et notre douche prise, je m'assis ou plutôt m'effondrais dans le fauteuil le plus proche et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Une fois l'euphorie de cet acompte si spécial retombé, je me rendis compte dans quoi je m'étais fourré. Heidi m'avait bien eu ! Elle m'avait proposé un marché qu'elle savait très bien que je ne pourrais jamais refuser. Alors que je réfléchissais à tout ça, je vis l'objet de ma colère naissante s'avançai vers moi, tout étant finissant de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle du voir que quelque chose n'aller pas, car elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et me demanda doucement :

_« Est-ce que tout va bien Félix ? »_

_-Non tout ne va pas bien et tu le sais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de demander à Jane de faire une chose pareille. C'est après elle que tu es censé en avoir je te signal, pas après moi !_

_-Je croyais que tu avais accepté, _me reprocha-t-elle.

_-Bien sûr que j'ai accepté, mais ce ne veux pas dire que je sois d'accord pour autant._

_-Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça…_

_-Voyons Heidi, il s'agit de Jane. Comment crois-tu que j'allais réagir ?_

_-J'aurais imaginé que tu pourrais prendre ça du côté positif._

_- Bien, alors donne-moi un seul côté positif, parce que pour l'instant je n'en vois aucun._

_-Eh bien pour commencer ton appartement sera entièrement rénové sans que tu es levé le petit doigt… C'est déjà une bonne chose non ?_

_-Mouaip, _grognais-je, _tu sais que pour moi ce n'est pas essentiel._

_-Et deuxièmement, _continua-t-elle passant outre mon manque d'intérêt évident, _Jane sera à ton service durant plusieurs semaines. À ton service ! Rien qu'à toi et elle devra obéir aux directives que tu lui donneras. Penses-y un peu pour voir._

Je laissais cette idée faire son chemin dans mon esprit et fus obligé de me rendre compte qu'Heidi avait raison : ce serait amusant de faire enrager Jane durant quelques semaines. Même si en réfléchissant bien, la satisfaction que j'en retirerais serait minime par rapport à tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait endurer durant ces siècles derniers. Mais je me disais qu'après tout, que peut-être un peu d'humilité pour cette Miss Monde ne serait pas du qui faisait des caprices à tout-va, se verrai pour la première fois de sa vie obligé d'obéir aux caprices d'un autre, surtout si la personne qui les faisait, et bien c'était moi. Finalement c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça ! Enfin jusqu'à ce que la rénovation prenne fin : là je pouvais être sûr que Jane voudrait se venger et que j'allais en souffrir ! Mais bon, c'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas habitué après tout. Voyant que je ne disais plus rien, Heidi s'assit doucement sur le bras du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assis et me demanda d'une voix douce :

_« Es-tu toujours d'accord Félix ? Parce que si ça t'ennuis réellement je peux… »_

_-Non ça va aller, _l'interrompis-je. _Tu sais, je pense que ça sera finalement une bonne chose. Peut-être que cela la calmera de ses caprices incessants qui sais ? Enfin faut pas trop rêver non plus, mais ce serait peut-être une bonne chose si ça arrivait, non ?_

_-Bien sûr que ce serait une bonne chose, _approuva Heidi en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je profitais de ce petit moment de détente, avant que n'arrive la tornade Jane. Parce que j'en étais sûr celle-ci serai là certainement demain dans la matinée pour pouvoir commencer le plus tôt possible et ainsi finir très rapidement. En attendant, je comptais profiter pleinement de cet instant de répit. Si quelqu'un était rentré à ce moment-là, il pourrait se méprendre sur le tableau que nous formions moi et Heidi. Je savais que beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur nous au château comme quoi elle et moi serions un couple ; tout ceci n'était vraiment que des bêtises. Mais j'avoue que les moments que nous partagions comme celui-ci pouvaient parfois prêter à confusion. Heidi était mon amie et je tenais énormément à elle, mais nous savions tous les deux que nous n'étions pas destiné à poursuivre notre éternité ensemble. Les gens confondaient ces instants, comme celui que nous étions en train de partager, comme des marques de tendresse alors que c'était tout simplement des moments d'intense complicité. D'ailleurs Heidi avait trouvé un nom pour nous définir : des sexe-friends. Apparemment elle avait entendu cette expression alors qu'elle sélectionnait des humains à nous ramené au château.

Heidi était celle qui avait le plus de contacts avec le monde humain. Moi personnellement je mis aventurer le moins possible ; je gardais un assez mauvais souvenir des dernières fois où je m'étais mélangé avec eux. Enfin, quand Heidi m'avait sorti cela « sexe-friends » j'avais bien ri sur le coup, mais m'étais rendu vite compte que cela nous définissait assez bien finalement. Qu'est-ce que les humains n'allaient pas inventer aujourd'hui ! Comme la plupart des autres membres de mon clan j'étais très réticent face aux nouvelles technologies qui étaient sorties ces dernières décennies, ainsi que tout ce que cela avait entraîné. Voilà pourquoi je me mêlai au monde humain que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Heidi me sortit de ma rêverie en me demandant doucement :

_« Dis-moi Félix, que t'ait dit la princesse lorsque tu l'as accompagner à sa chambre ? »_

_-Elle t'intéresse réellement cette fille, hein ? Aurais-tu changé de bord sans m'en avertir, _lui demandai-je taquin.

_-Mais non, t'es bête, _pouffa-t-elle en me tapant doucement le bras. _Non, mais tu comprends cette femme elle m'intrigue et pas seulement parce qu'elle vient d'un monde que l'on croyait disparu ; mais c'est surtout par ce que c'est une princesse ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré de vraie princesse auparavant… Tu dois me trouver ridicule, je parle comme si j'étais encore une petite fille, _termina-t-elle un peu gênée.

_-Pas du tout ma belle, _m'écriais-je en caressant doucement la joue. _C'est juste que c'est amusant de te voir comme ça c'est tout,_ concluais-je en riant un peu malgré moi.

_-Alors, _me pressa-t-elle toute gêne définitivement envolée_, tu ne vas rien me dire ?_

_-Mais si voyons ! Mais tu vas voir, il n'y a absolument rien eu d'excitant durant notre conversation : nous avons essentiellement parler de jardinage…_

_-De jardinage, _repris Heidi complètement médusé. _Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes mis à parler de jardinage ?_

_-Eh bien tu te souviens lorsque Jane et Alec sont allés chercher nos maîtres la toute première fois que nous l'avons surpris dans les jardins ? _Heidi acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et je continuai : _eh bien tu te souviens qu'elle était resté en extase devant les massifs de roses ? Alors elle s'est mises à me demander qui les avaient plantés et les entretenaient. Et quand je lui ai répondu que c'était Marcus, elle m'a répondu que c'était un homme qui avait un goût très sûr. _

_-Au moins son arrivée fera un heureux, _me dit Heidi gaiement.

_-Peut-être, _lui sourie-je en retour. _Si elle a autant l'amour des choses qui poussent que Marcus, c'est sûr qu'il risque fort de bien s'entendre. Mais bon, à part ça elle m'a posé quelques questions sur nous…_

_-Sur nous, _me demanda Heidi songeuse. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait savoir exactement ? Des choses importantes ?_

_-Non, pas vraiment. Elle m'a surtout poser des questions sur notre mode de vie : savoir si nous nous mélangions souvent aux humains, comment nous faisions face aux nouveaux modes de communication actuelle, ce genre de choses tu vois ?_

_-Je vois… Ce n'était des questions pas bien méchantes en faite._

_-Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?_

_-En faite, c'est à cause de ce qu'Aro a dit lorsque tu l'accompagnais à sa chambre._

Et là Heidi me rapporta la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans le salon privé des maîtres. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il m'avait demandé de l'établir dans une suite près des appartements d'Afton et de Chelsea. Il est vrai que lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de la conduire dans cette partie du château, je m'étais longuement interrogé, car il y avait bien d'autres endroits plus luxueux pour une princesse où nous pouvions la loger. Maintenant je comprenais mieux. Après tout cela ne m'étonnai guère d'Aro : il voulait toujours avoir un coup d'avance, il avait fort bien compris qu'avec Sérenity il était impossible d'utiliser les tactiques habituelles. Donc une surveillance plus astucieuse avait été mise au point. D'ailleurs cela me fit penser immédiatement à une chose : pourquoi Demetri voulait-il savoir où se trouvait Sérenity alors qu'Aro lui avait strictement défendu de l'approcher ? Je fis part de mon incompréhension à Heidi, mais celle-ci me rassura par quelques paroles apaisantes :

_« Eh bien peut-être qu'il demandait où elle logeait pour justement éviter cet endroit, tu ne penses pas ? »_

_-Peut-être oui, _répondis-je peux sûr de l'argument avancé par mon amie.

_-Bien sûr, _me répliqua Heidi tout à fait sûre d'elle. _Que veux-tu que ce soient d'autres ?_

_-J'en sais rien. C'est juste… Non rien, laisse tomber ma belle._

_-Eh bien, vas y dis-moi, _insista-t-elle.

_-Je ne suis pas sûr. J'espère juste qu'il ne veut pas jouer au con et passer outre les ordres d'Aro, c'est tout._

_-Pourquoi, à cause de son orgueil blessé,_ me demanda Heidi comprenant soudain où je voulais en venir.

_-Oui… c'est-ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit._

_-Ho Félix, _me réprimanda mon amie moitié riant, moitié sérieusement. _Toi et moi nous savons très bien que Demetri a beaucoup d'orgueil, mais ce n'est pas jusqu'au point de désobéir à un ordre que lui aurait donné Aro directement. Qui plus est devant plusieurs témoins._

_-C'est vrai, _répliquai-je un peu honteux d'avoir de telle pensée envers mon meilleur ami.

C'est vrai que Demetri pouvait se montrer très orgueilleux et hautain quand il s'y mettait, mais jamais il ne désobéirait à un ordre d'Aro. Enfin il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent, pas depuis 500 ans que je le connaissais en tout cas. Je fis un petit sourire rassurant à Heidi et celle-ci retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Rester seul je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à ce que nous venons de dire Heidi et moi. Demetri serait-il assez orgueilleux pour désobéir à Aro et se venger sur Sérenity ? Sincèrement, je ne pouvais pas penser qu'il ferait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Cela dit, j'avais bien vu comment il la regardait : je crois qu'il était littéralement tombé sous le charme de l'Ondine. Il était totalement fasciné par elle. Et je savais ce que pouvaient faire les hommes lorsqu'ils étaient fascinés par une belle jeune femme : tout et n'importe quoi ! Sincèrement, j'aurais voulu me convaincre que Demetri resterait bien tranquille dans son coin, mais je savais très bien qu'il n'en serait rien. Cela venait surtout du fait qu'il m'avait demandé où elle se trouvait. Si seulement je ne lui avais rien révélé. Maintenant tout ce que je pouvais espérer c'est qu'il ne fasse rien qui déclencherait la colère d'Aro… Et Dieu seul sait, que vu la tournure des événements, eh bien c'était franchement mal parti…

**Et voilà ! ! !**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**Vous verrez que dans les prochains chapitres que le pauvre Félix a raison de se faire du souci pour Demetri… il va devenir réellement incontrôlable. ^^ **

**Bon, le prochain chapitre commencera par un P.O.V de Sérenity et on verra comment elle passera sa première nuit sans être sous couverture, lol.**

**(1) Réplique que j'ai entendu dans la série 30 Rock. Personnellement je ne suis pas vraiment cette série, mais c'est juste qu'une fois je suis tombé dessus totalement par hasard.**

**Je vous laisse en souhaitant à tout le monde de BONNES VACANCES D'ÉTÉ !**

**Bise. Lola.**


	14. Chapitre 12 Dissimulation

**Salut à tous ! ! !**

**Désolé, vraiment désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps entre deux postes, mais j'étais bloqué dans la rédaction de mes chapitres. J'ai la trame de mon histoire, le plan et le résumé de mes chapitres, mais on moment d'écrire, rien ne venait !**

**A ma décharge aussi, j'avais mon examen à réviser pour le mois de septembre (examen, que j'ai passé il y a quelques jours d'ailleurs) et mes séances chez le kiné suite à l'opération de mon épaule. **

**J'avais aussi pas mal d'autres histoires qui me trottaient dans la tête, aussi pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse (et aussi peut-être pour me faire un peu pardonner), j'ai posté un one-shot sur le couple Jane/Félix et commencé une mini-fic, toujours sur le même couple, mais en hall humains cette fois ci. **

**Donc pour ceux qui ça intéresse, allez-y et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**

**Sinon rentrons dans le vif du sujet ! Alors aujourd'hui on va voir comment Sérenity se débrouille avec nos amis vampires et nous aurons le droit en direct live à la rénovation de l'appartement de Félix fait part Jane ! ! ^^ **

**Enfin du moins le début de la rénovation…**

**Bon je vous laisse. Place à la lecture ! !**

**Un grand merci à fallonne 54 et Anga pour leurs gentils reviews. ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et/ou en favoris. Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui viennent me lire tout simplement.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Dissimulation**

_Il est plus difficile de dissimuler les sentiments que l'on a, que de feindre ceux que l'on n'a pas._

_François de la Rochefoucauld_

_**P.O.V Sérenity :**_

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée à méditer sur mon demi-échec, je décidai de ne pas me laisser aller. J'avais pas mal réfléchi à ma position et j'étais arrivé à la conclusion, que même s'il m'avait affirmé le contraire, Aro me ferait tout de même surveiller. En tout cas, me maintiendrais sous une surveillance bien plus accrue, que le simple garde qui assurerait ma protection, comme il avait tenté de me le faire croire, c'était évident. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un dont il ne savait absolument rien, déambuler dans son château. J'en étais aussi sur que deux et deux font quatre. Mais après tout, je me dis que quoi qu'il essaierait de tenter, cela serait voué à l'échec. Même si j'étais loin d'être en supériorité numérique, j'avais l'avantage de tous mes pouvoirs : si je voyais que les choses devenaient trop corsées, je pourrais toujours m'éclipser ailleurs en moins d'un dixième de seconde.

Ayant réfléchi et analyser ma situation, je me félicitais de leur avoir fait croire que j'étais venu prendre contact avec eux sous l'ordre de ma mère. Ce qui était un demi mensonge en fait : il est vrai que ma mère m'avait donné l'ordre de les surveiller, mais m'avait bien spécifié de ne rentrée en contact avec eux, en aucune façon. Mais pour l'instant je décidai que pour ma propre sécurité, je devais continuer ce pieux mensonge. Si jamais j'arrivais avec la bouche en cœur en leur disant que finalement, s'il m'avait repéré c'était seulement dû à ma maladresse, et non une chose qui avait été prévu de longue date, je me demande vraiment quel serait leur réaction. Stupéfaction ? Amusement ? Colère ? En tout cas je n'attendrai pas pour le savoir, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Au moins une chose était sûre : leur réaction serait minime fasse à celles de ma mère quand elle apprendra dans quel guêpier je m'étais fourré. Elle deviendrait folle furieuse, ça c'était sur ! Maintenant tout ce que je pouvais faire été d'espérer lui ramener des nouvelles et une vision assez fidèle de l'état du monde vampirique actuel. Peut-être qu'elle le prendrait mieux, si je rentrais avec de précieuses informations. Enfin peut-être. C'était pas sûr du tout. Elle allait me découper en petits morceaux et les donner à manger à des trolls des montagnes.

Je secouai la tête arrêtant de partir dans idées complètement loufoques et me concentrais plus sûr ce qui allaient se passer dans les jours, voir les semaines, à venir. Il voudrait en savoir plus sur mon peuple, c'était sûr : Aro avait eu l'air vraiment ahuri, lorsque je lui avais décris notre mode de vie. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord cela peut paraître bizarre des vampires qui vivent dans un endroit confiné avec toute une communauté humaine.

Enfin bref, je me disais bien que ce serait du donnant-donnant : je leurs livrai quelques informations et en échange ils me donnaient quelques-unes des leurs. Cela étant dit, je décidai de m'adonner à des choses plus agréables : comme par exemple la décoration de la chambre. C'est vrai qu'elle était déjà aménagée, mais ce n'était pas à mon goût. Je décidais donc de remédier un peu à cela en utilisant ma magie ; cela prendrait à peine quelques minutes. Déjà je changeai la couleur des murs et des tapisseries et des teintures.

De rouge royal, la suite passa à des couleurs dans les tons pastel. Ensuite je fis apparaître quelques répliques de mes ornements favoris qu'il y avait dans ma chambre en Atlantide, ainsi que différents meubles. Puis, se fut le tour de plusieurs pièces de ma garde-robe que j'avais emportée avec moi, ainsi que l'immense malle dans laquelle j'avais rangé mes robes les plus précieuses, mes bijoux, mes rubis, mes diamants ; ainsi qu'un ancien grimoire que m'avais offert ma mère et où était reporté les enchantements, les sort et les potions qu'utilisaient traditionnellement notre peuple. Enfin j'ornais le centre de la pièce d'une petite fontaine entourée de quelques branches de lierre.

Ceci fait, je méditais sur une chose qui me tenait à cœur : une vengeance à exercer contre Demetri. Car, je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné le comportement qu'il avait eu avec moi lorsqu'il me croyait encore humaine. Forte de ce sentiment, je réfléchis comment lui faire payer ceci. Réfléchissant, je me souvins que Demetri semblait extrêmement être attiré physiquement par moi, alors autant m'en servir. Cela sera très facile. Je pris la décision que dans les jours prochains, je le laisserai m'approcher pour m'amuser un peu, puis au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, m'en aller et le laisser en plan. En gros j'allais jouer les allumeuses, quoi. Cela sera bien fait pour lui, non mais ! S'il croyait que j'allais gentiment passer sur les horreurs qu'il m'avait dîtes, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Ravi d'avoir eu cette idée, je décidai de mettre mon plan à exécution le plus tôt possible et passa le reste de la nuit à réfléchir au plan « comment faire payer le sale petit vampire ». (si tout le monde suit là, elle parle de Demetri, lol)

_**P.O.V Jane :**_

Une fois que les premières lueurs de l'aube pointèrent, je me dirigeai rapidement vers les appartements de Félix. Pas que j'étais impatiente de commencer « la punition » d'Heidi, mais plus vite je commencerai, plus vite je finirai. Je ralentis un peu l'allure voyant que j'étais presque arrivé et poussa un petit soupir d'agacement : Heidi allait me le payer, ça c'était sur ! Je ne me donnai même pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, mais j'entendis des bruits de tissus froissés dans la chambre. Pourtant je n'avais senti la présence d'aucune femelle dans cet appartement ! Tout de même, je décidais de rentrer dans la chambre et vu dans un coin de la pièce Félix en train de jeter pêle-mêle quelques vêtements dans un sac.

Malheureusement pour moi lorsque j'étais entré dans cet appartement, il y avait la seule chose qui pouvait me faire perdre totalement le contrôle de moi-même : l'envoutant et l'entêtant parfum de Félix. Enivrant, son parfum se décomposait sur plusieurs notes sucrées : le caramel, bien sur qui était sa fragrance dominante, mais rehaussé d'une note plus musqué, plus masculine ; combiné à quelques effluves de vanille, de miel et d'une pointe de patchouli. Et dans la chambre, son parfum était encore plus présent, presque intoxiquant, signe qu'il venait il y a peu, de coucher avec une des ses innombrables maîtresses. Ne remarquant pas mon malaise et sans relever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait, Félix me dit d'une voix neutre :

_**« Tu es bien matinal Jane. »**_

_**- Je veux en finir au plus vite, **_répondis-je de même.

_**- Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord.**_

_**- Oui, pour une fois…**_

J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, mais avant que j'y arrive Félix reprit d'une voix ironique :

_**« Puisque tu dois refaire entièrement ma chambre, Heidi et moi nous ne sommes pas gêné… »**_

_**- Je vois ça, **_crachai-je.

Effectivement lorsque j'étais rentré j'avais bien remarqué, poussé dans un coin de la pièce, le lit. Enfin ce qui avait été un lit. Et au mur, un trou béant sur lequel il était inutiles que j'en demande la cause : je l'avais bien imaginé, malheureusement pour moi qui n'avais aucune envie de le savoir… Ayant fini d'empaqueter ses vêtements, Félix regarda autour de lui pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié et me dit :

_**« Bon, je pense avoir tout prit. J'emmène chez Heidi les choses qui me seront utiles. Et d'ailleurs, **_rajouta-t-il d'une voix lasse_**, tout le reste est à jeter. Par contre, **_continua-t-il en s'avançant vers son salon son sac sur l'épaule_**, la seule chose que je vais garder, se sont ces quelques livres sur la bibliothèque. Sinon toutes les autres choses auxquelles je tiens, je les ais déménagé dans la chambre d'Heidi. **_Il regarda tout autour de lui comme pour être sûr de n'avoir rien omis et rajouta : _**tu peux te débarrasser de tout le reste.**_

_**-D'accord, **_marmonnai-je ravalant ma colère sûr le fait qu'il me donne des ordres.

Félix parti et une fois seule, lorsque je le sentis loin de son appartement, je me mis à respirer avidement son odeur. Même si je haïssais Félix, j'étais totalement dingue de son odeur et ceci depuis toujours. Elle me calmait, elle me rendait plus… heureuse, même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre. Et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je me montrai aussi agressive envers lui : être agressive me permettait de dissimuler les effets que Félix avait sur moi. Dans un état second, je m'assis à l'extrême bord d'un fauteuil et y resta, fort longtemps, à respirer son parfum tout simplement. Parce que pour une fois, je pouvais le faire sans témoin et surtout sans gène. Mais attention, n'allez pas croire que cela me le rendais plus sympathique, au contraire, je ne le haïssais que davantage. Je détestais l'emprise que Félix avait sur moi. C'était au point, que même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, j'arrivais à être en colère contre lui, c'était un comble tout de même !

En plus de son odeur, je devais combattre les souvenirs qui affluaient en moi depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans cet appartement. Bien avant de venir, je m'étais dis qu'il fallait que je fasse mon possible pour éviter que ses souvenirs lointains ne reviennent et ne me pourrissent encore plus cette journée, déjà chargée en émotion intenses. Parce que pour moi ses souvenirs étaient entachés de gêne et de colère, en fait les sentiments en générales que j'éprouvais envers Félix. La dernière fois que j'étais venu dans cet appartement, c'était à notre retour du Laos. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement : le lendemain de notre retour à Volterra, Félix m'avais demandé de venir le voir dans sa suite.

A l'époque, j'avais accepté car Félix avait un grade élevé dans la garde royal et que moi, je n'étais qu'une simple nouveau-née parmi tant d'autres, je devais donc lui obéir. Même si comme me l'avais confié Aro, j'étais promis avec mon frère, à un avenir très prometteur. Et puis aussi, à ce moment là, nous nous entendions encore bien, mais ce furent les derniers temps. Cela dégénéra très vite après. Enfin bref, j'étais allé le voir me demandant ce qu'il me voulait. Me concentrant, c'était comme si je voyais un film se dérouler dans mon esprit. Mais malheureusement pour moi, un film dont je connaissais déjà la fin et qui m'avais toujours laissé un arrière gout amère durant les trois siècles qui avait suivis…

J'étais arrivé plus tôt au rendez-vous que m'avais fixé Félix, car je devais ensuite m'entretenir avec mon frère d'un plan d'action pour que nous fassions respecter au sein du clan. Lorsque j'entrai dans l'appartement de Félix, je me rendis compte, mais trop tard, qu'il était en train de se laver. A l'époque, sortant à peine de ma phase de nouveau-né, j'étais vite distraite et je n'avais pas prêté attention au bruit du ruissèlement de l'eau parvenant de sa chambre. Je voulus faire demi-tour, mais Félix ayant perçu ma présence à sa porte me dit d'entrer. Ce que je fis.

Et là je me souvins de mettre complètement figé sur place, car devant moi Félix était torse nu, une serviette de bain noué autour des hanches pour tout vêtements et de fines gouttelettes tombant de ses cheveux qui atterrissait sur son torse musclé et glissé jusqu'à son V. Le tableau qu'il m'offrait été si érotique que je crus mourir de combustion spontané, même si je savais qu'une telle chose serai embêtante aussi pour un vampire. S'amusant de mon trouble, Félix c'était approché de moi et m'avais mis deux doigts sous mon menton pour que je relève la tête et puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me sourit d'un air charmeur et me dis d'une voix suave :

_**« Bonjour ma chère Jane. »**_

_**- Bon… Bonjour Félix, **_étais-je parvenu à balbutier.

_**- Je suis ravis de te revoir…**_

_**- Moi aussi je, heu…**_

_**- Tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ? Car moi je le suis. Extrêmement, **_avait-il rajouté en se mettant à tourner tout autour de moi avec dans les yeux une lueur gourmande lorsqu'il se mit à parcourir les courbes de mon corps.

_**- Si, si. Mais, euh… J'ignore ce que tu veux et je…**_

_**- Ce que je veux, c'est toi,**_ m'avait-il interrompu.

_**- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.**_

_**- C'est simple ma belle Jane. Je te propose de devenir ma maîtresse. Enfin, l'une de mes maîtresses. Si tu acceptes j'en serai plus que ravi, car se petit séjour… comment dire ? Initiateur, m'a mis grandement en appétit. Et comme tu m'as demandé de t'éveiller au plaisir charnel et que la meilleure façon de devenir une bonne amante est de pratiquer, j'ai pensé que je pourrai continuer ton éducation. Quand penses-tu ?**_

_**- Je…je…**_

_**- J'aimerais beaucoup continuer ce que nous avons entrepris ensemble lors de notre voyage, **_avait-il repris en faisant fi de mon incapacité à formuler des phrases cohérentes.

Et sans attendre ma réponse, d'ailleurs j'étais bien dans l'incapacité de lui en fournir une, il avait pris mon sein en coupe avec sa main et c'était mis à me caresser mon mamelon dans le but évident de m'exciter. Ce qui d'ailleurs marché, mais alors à la perfection. Félix l'avais remarqué lui aussi car il m'avait dit :

_**« Regarde comme ton corps répond à mes moindres caresses. Bien, **_avait-il continué en accentuent ses caresses sur mon sein, _**je sens ton excitation, elle embaume toute ma chambre. »**_

Puis il s'était mis dernière moi et je l'avais senti coller sa verge tendu entre mes fesses. Moi, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et l'avait laissé malmené mes deux seins à présent. Et lorsqu'il avait descendu une de ses mains, délaissant ainsi un de mes seins, entre mes cuisses, c'est là que mon cerveau c'était remis en marche. Je l'avais retenu, alors que je mourrai d'envi qu'il continue ce qu'il me faisait. Au lieu de ça, je lui avais dit d'une voix que je voulais ferme, que je ne pouvais pas devenir sa maîtresse. Il avait paru surpris, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais n'avais pas insisté. Et c'est à partir de là que nos rapport se tendirent jusqu'à devenir ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Je grognai à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. A l'époque j'étais si faible, si impressionnable lorsque j'étais en compagnie de Félix ! Que plaie que tous ces souvenirs ! Je sifflai de rage en repensant à tout ça et resta encore là un moment à rêvasser.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis des voix s'approcher de l'appartement, que je me rendis compte que je n'avais absolument rien fait. J'avais passé ces dernières heures à respirer son odeur et à ressasser de vieux souvenirs, alors que j'aurais pu grandement avancer le travail. Décidant de m'y mettre, je me dis tout d'abord, qu'il fallait enlever tous ces anciens meubles dont il ne voulait plus et qui de toute façon était proprement hideux. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec Heidi là-dessus. Je m'étais mise à enlever les anciens meubles et les transbahutai tous dans le couloir et demandai à un des garde d'aller s'en débarrasser. Il n'y avait à présent, plus qu'un seul meuble dans l'appartement : c'était la bibliothèque avec encore ses livres à l'intérieur. Je pris les cartons que le garde m'avait apportés et commença à mettre les livres à l'intérieur. Tâche oh combien répétitive et dénuée d'intérêt. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe vers une rangée de livres situés tout en bas et sur lesquels, je ne sais pourquoi, je sentis une odeur familière. Une odeur familière, mais qui remontait à loin. Très loin.

Je pris les livres dont se dégageaient cette odeur et je remarquai que ces livres en fait, en cacher un autre qui était placé de façon vertical contre le mur de la bibliothèque. Et c'est de celui là dont ce dégageait cette effluve que je connaissais. Une fragrance que je n'arrivais plus à situer, car elle devait remonter à très loin. Poussé par la curiosité, je pris ce livre, l'ouvrit et automatiquement il s'entrouvrit à une page, où l'on avait placé une fleur qui depuis avait séché. De toute façon, je disais « on », mais qui donc aurai pu mettre cette fleur si ce n'est Félix. Surtout à l'endroit où elle était caché, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Et soudain ce fut comme un flash : je savais pourquoi cette odeur me disait quelque chose. C'est en voyant cette fleur séchée, que je me rendis compte que c'était une fleur de jasmin. Et que la dernière fois que j'en avais vue, c'était il y a près de trois cents ans au Laos, lorsque je m'étais offerte à Félix.

Maintenant, je me souvins que Félix, le dernier jour de notre voyage là-bas, m'avait offert un bouquet et qu'il l'avait essentiellement composé de jasmin. Mais c'était ridicule ! Pourquoi garder une fleur d'un bouquet qu'il m'avait donné, il y a près de trois cents ans ? Après tout, peut-être que cette fleur ne faisait pas du tout parti du bouquet en question. Peut-être que ça avait tout à fait une autre signification. Cela me paraissait infiniment plus logique. Ce ne pouvait être que ça, sinon pourquoi le garder ? Mais en regardant cette fleur de plus près, je me rendis compte qu'elle était vieille. Très vieille. C'était presque si elle n'allait pas tomber en poussière. Je ne m'y connaissais pas trop en botanique, mais je pouvais dire que cette fleur avait pour le moins… trois siècles.

Mais c'était abracadabrant ! Pourquoi l'avoir gardé ! Pourquoi avoir gardé cette fleur ? Elle représentait quelque chose qui, à présent, n'était plus rien maintenant. J'étais tellement concentré sur mes souvenirs, mes pensées et mes déductions, que je ne sentis pas une personne se diriger vivement vers l'appartement de Félix. Et pour finir Félix lui-même ouvrir la porte, rentrer et me dire en parlant d'une voix forte qui me fit sursauter :

_**« Tient, tu n'as pas beaucoup avancé ? Je pensais que tu voulais en finir le plus rapidement possible. Bref, je venais juste chercher… »**_

_**-Oui, **_demandai-je voyant qu'il c'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase.

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, **_me demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

_**-Ça ne se voit pas non ? Je fais ce que tu m'as demandé, je range les livres que tu veux conserver, **_répliquai-je tout en cachant le livre sous une pile dans un des cartons.

_**-Non ! Je veux dire avec ce livre là !**_

_**-Quel livre, **_demandai-je sachant pertinemment de quoi il parlait.

_**-Arrête Jane, **_s'écria-t-il furibond_**. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !**_

_**-Non je t'assure, **_lui répondis-je commençant sérieusement à perdre patience.

_**-Je te parle de ce livre là, **_me dit-il furieux en prenant le livre qui contenait la fleur séchée. _**Pourquoi l'as-tu ouvert ?**_

Je me demandais ce qui serai le mieux à faire : utiliser mon pouvoir, cela signifierait juste mon malaise, ou bien lui parler franchement. Je réfléchis et décidé de lui dire la vérité et peut-être comme ça j'en aurai le cœur net. Après tout, peut-être que cela ne concernais pas notre voyage et que c'est moi qui me mettais martel en tête. Peut-être que je n'avais rien à voir avec cette fleur. Elle concernait peut-être une de ces innombrables maîtresses… Allez savoir. Cela faisait beaucoup de peut-être, mais je voulais vraiment comprendre. Alors je lui dis d'une voix assurée :

_**« Je l'ai ouvert, parce que tout simplement, j'avais senti une odeur qui me rappelait quelque chose, c'est tout. »**_

Il se pencha vers moi pour s'accroupir, car lorsque j'avais trouvé la fleur séché, je m'étais assise au pied de sa bibliothèque et il sembla me scruter pour voir si je disais la vérité. Je détestais le savoir si près de moi et surtout me regarder comme ça. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ! J'allais lui envoyé un bon coup de décharges et ça lui passera vite fait, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Mais comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Félix me regarda d'un air de défi et me dit :

_**« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fait le !»**_

_**-Je me demande réellement Félix, si tu n'es pas un peu masochiste des fois, **_lui dis-je dédaigneusement.

_**-Je ne suis pas masochiste Jane. Mais je suis le seul qui te dise les choses qui te contrarient. Je suis le seul qui te dise les choses que tu ne veux pas entendre. Et comme une petite gamine capricieuse, lorsque tu entends des choses que tu ne veux pas, tu fais des caprices. Ou en l'occurrence tu utilises ton don.**_

_**-N'importe quoi, **_répliquai-je vexer.

_**-Si tu le dis… En attendant n'élude pas la question. Que ce que tu faisais avec ce livre ?**_

_**-Je te l'ai dit : il sent une odeur qui me semble familière et j'ai voulu voir ce que c'était !**_

_**-D'accord…**_

Nous gardâmes le silence tout le deux, mais au bout d'un moment j'en eu assez car je voulais connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

_**« Pourquoi as-tu encore cette fleur, **_lui demandai-je abruptement. _**»**_

_**-Quelle fleur ?**_

_**- Cette fleur. Du jasmin. Comme… Comme le bouquet que tu m'avais donné au Laos.**_

_**-Tu crois sincèrement que, j'aurai gardé une simple fleur durant tout ce temps, **_me questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_**-Eh bien, elle ne me concerne pas alors ?**_

Il resta un long moment silencieux, moi toujours assise à côté de plusieurs de ses cartons remplis de livres et Félix juste accroupi devant moi. Finalement, tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il me dit d'une voix détachée percée d'un certain dédain :

_**« Tu sais Jane, tu n'es pas la première que j'ai défloré. »**_

Et là, je fis une chose totalement guidé par mon instinct. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je mis à Félix une gifle magistrale. J'avais frappé si fort que je m'en étais fait mal à la main. Lui, par contre ne broncha pas, restant de marbre. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, je lui en mis une deuxième. Toujours aucune réaction. J'étais parti pour lui en remettre une troisième, une quatrième, une cinquième, au point où j'aurai pu finir par réellement me battre avec lui ; lorsqu'il emprisonna mes deux main dans une forte poigne et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il me parla d'une voix basse et rapide mais d'un ton furieux :

_**« Je te l'avais dit ce jour-là. Je t'avais dit de bien réfléchir si tu voulais le faire avec moi. Je t'avais dit de bien réfléchir si tu voulais que je sois ton premier. Mais toi, comme la tête de mule que tu es, tu ne m'as pas écouté, juste parce qu'à l'époque on s'entendait bien. Je t'avais dit que tu allais finir par le regretter. Mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir et voilà le résultat ! »**_

Je le regardais complètement éberlué par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je ramenai vivement mes mains vers moi pour qu'il les lâche, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs et me leva rapidement. J'atteignis la porte alors que lui était toujours restée à la même place. Lorsque je tournai la tête ver lui, il se releva doucement tout en me fixant. Alors que je m'apprêtais à passer la porte, je me ravisai, me retourna et lui murmura d'une voix froide :

_**« Je te déteste aujourd'hui Félix comme je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un auparavant. Mais tu te trompes sur une chose, je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir offert ma virginité. Jamais. »**_

Me rendant compte des implications de cet aveu, je fermai la porte violement et m'enfuis en courant. Je voulais partir loin. Très loin d'ici, loin de lui. Les maisons, les jardins et les arbres passaient devant moi à une vitesse fulgurante et enfin je m'arrêtais dans la petite forêt où je venais souvent. Je remarquai que je m'étais enfoncé assez profondément, bien plus loin en tout cas où j'avais l'habitude d'aller en général. Mais je me demandai si j'étais quand même assez loin, car je ne voulais plus voir. Je crois qu'à cet instant que je le haïssais tellement qu'il aurait fallu que je change carrément de continent pour pouvoir me calmer. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait fait mal. La façon dont il en m'avait dit qu'il avait défloré d'autres filles m'avait profondément humilié.

Bien sûr que je savais que Félix avait eu d'innombrables maîtresses, avant moi et bien après moi et je m'en fichais. La seule chose qui m'avait profondément blessé été la façon dont il en avait parlé. Alors qu'on parlait d'une chose qui était vraiment importante pour moi : ma vertu. Je lui avais offerte et lui en parlait comme s'il s'agissait de rien, juste d'une petite chose sans importance. Peut-être que lui il avait défloré une ribambelle de filles comme il le disait si bien, mais qu'il en parle avec un peu de respect tout de même. Une première fois est toujours importante. Mais apparemment pas pour lui…

Mais ce n'était pas seulement la façon dont il avait parlé de ça qui m'avait mis en colère. Voilà un sujet que l'on n'avait pas abordait pendant trois cent ans. Et voilà que monsieur sortait ça, comme ça d'un ton détaché, presque dédaigneux. Comme si le fait d'avoir fait ça avec moi avait été une tâche particulièrement horrible et odieuse. Peut-être que lui et moi on ne s'entendait plus aujourd'hui, mais même si j'avais été loin de le crier sur tous les toits, j'avais eu au moins l'honnêteté de reconnaître en moi-même que Félix m'avait comblé sur le plan charnel bien plus que tous les autres males que j'avais rencontrés. Apparemment pour lui c'était loin d'être le cas… Bien sûr qu'est ce que j'imaginais ! Je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite pucelle sans expérience. Évidement que cela avait du être un moment horrible pour lui. Mais tout de même, il aurait pu y mettre les formes, car c'est comme si on avait arraché une partie de mon passé. Une partie de mon passé qui m'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise soit, mais une partie de mon passé tout de même.

Mais ce qui m'avait le plus choqué c'était la façon dont il m'avait décrite : une petite capricieuses. Alors pour lui je n'étais qu'une gamine capricieuse ? Quel idiot ! Je n'étais pas cela : j'étais Jane Volturi, la vampire la plus crainte au monde. Et lui, il osé me traiter de gamine. J'avais construit toute une réputation justement pour que plus jamais on ne me traite de gamine, qu'on ne s'arrête pas à mon physique. Je crois que venant de n'importe qui d'autres, je me serai délecté à torturer cette personne des heures durant, pour l'affront qu'il venait de commettre. Mais là, le fait que ça vienne d'une personne que je côtoyé quotidiennement me fit me sentir mal au plus profond de moi. Ce n'était pas du fait que cela vienne de Félix en particulier, car je crois que j'aurai aussi mal régis si cela venaient d'Heidi ou de Demetri. Car je crois, que tout au fond de moi, il venait de toucher un point sensible.

J'ignorai combien de temps je restai dans cette foret. Je me sentais si triste que j'en avais pratiquement envie de pleurer. Et sans m'en rendre c'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, car lorsque je sentis mon frère arriver rapidement vers moi, me serrer contre lui et me dire d'une voix où percer son inquiétude et surtout son amour pour moi :

_**« Jane. Ma sœur, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Dis-moi ce qui te rend si triste ? »**_

Je me demandais si je devais tout lui dire ou bien gardé cet épisode humiliant pour moi. Mais je réfléchis bien vite que mon frère savait tout de moi et que je ne pouvais lui cacher une chose aussi importante. Alors je mis mon amour-propre de côté et décida de lui donner le nom de celui qui me rendait aussi malheureuse et qui me faisait sentir moins qu'une rien du tout :

_**« Félix ! C'est à cause de Félix ! »**_

Les yeux de mon frère passèrent d'une franche incrédulité, car voilà bien depuis ma transformation la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait pleurer et il devait trouver ça étrange surtout venant de Félix. Mais bientôt je vis passer dans les yeux de mon frère une rage. Une rage sourde contre l'homme à cause duquel je souffrais, car se serai exactement ce que je ressentirai si je trouvais mon frère en train de pleurer à cause d'une personne quelle qu'elle soit. Et là je me mise à penser que Félix allait vraiment passer un mauvais quart d'heure, car on n'appelait pas mon frère l'Abominable Alec sans raison. Mon côté sadique revint à toute allure : Félix aller souffrir… Parfait… Que ça lui serve de leçon, car je ne laisserai plus jamais m'atteindre de la sorte… Plus jamais…

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas ! ^^**

**L'affrontement « Jane vs Félix » vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Et à votre avis que va faire Alec pour venger sa sœurette chérie ?**

**Pour le prochain chapitre en commencera justement par un POV d'Alec…**

**La suite arrivera bien plus vite, je vous le promets. ;)**

**Bises à tous. Lola.**


	15. 15 NOTE

**Désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre !**

_**Mon ordinateur a eu un énooooooooooorme bug : IMPOSSIBLE DE FAIRE QUOI QUE SE SOIT !**_

_**Et le pire c'est que tous mes fichiers Works ont été perdus…**_

_**Tous les chapitres de mes fics envolées…**_

_**J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais pleurer… **_:(

_**A la place, je m'en suis prise à mon copain et j'ai englouti une tablette de chocolat ! **_^^

_**Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'il faut que je recommence mes chapitres et donc je ne pense pas pouvoir les postés avant une semaine… vraiment désolé…**_

_**Bon, pour terminer de façon positive, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous serez toujours là à mon retour ! **_^^_** (pas plus d'une semaine promis !)**_

_**Big bisous. Lola.**_


	16. Sorry, Sorry !

_Salut à tous !_

_Désolé de n'avoir pas posté depuis si longtemps mais j'eu de gros souci avec mon ordi ! Un gros virus que je pensais parti, puis qui est revenu sauvagement et qui à grignoté mon disque dur qui n'avait rien demandé, lol. _

_Donc je n'ai retrouvé mon ordi que fin janvier (en faite c'est un nouveau) mais là je suis désolé pas d'inspiration pour cette fic, mais promis je la continuerai._

_Par contre j'en ai eu pour d'autres… _

_Donc si ça vous intéresse d'y faire un tour en attendant que l'inspi me revienne._

_Donc voilà. Encore désolé, mais je reviendrai._

_Enorme bisous à tous._


End file.
